Flawless bond
by Kurotsuki-no-hana
Summary: Ca y est, ça a été dit, Allen est un Noah, l'hôte du 14e. Prit entre ses compagnons et sa maison de plus en plus hostile et un clan de tueurs, mensonges et vérités, Allen ne sait plus quoi faire.
1. Questions

**Titre : Flawless Bond**

**Auteur : Kurotsuki-no-hana**

**Couple : Tyki/Allen, Lavi/Kanda**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Catégorie : man**

**Chronologie : Après l'arrivée de Timothy et donc la disparition/mort du Général Cross.**

**Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire, tout est à Katsura Hoshino.**

**Note : C'est plus un prologue qu'un chapitre pour moi et je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas précipiter l'histoire (et surtout la faire cohérente). Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire de longue histoire alors les critiques sont les bienvenues. J'ai changée quelques petit points de l'histoire originale comme vous le verrez alors les personnages pourront vous parraître un peu OOC par rapport au manga. Sur ce, voici le premier chapitre !**

**Edit : chapitre révisé le 13/11/12**

* * *

Une nuit calme comme tant d'autre, comme figée dans le temps. Une forêt sombre aux ombres chimériques. Des cris perçant le silence, des bruits d'explosions qui faisaient trembler le sol. Un groupe d'adolescents sur lesquels reposaient le destin des humains et qui se battaient contre des êtres monstrueux, les attaquant sans relâche, oubliant les blessures, refoulant la fatigue et les réduisant en poussières les uns après les autres tout en évitant et contrant, armes contre armes, les attaques de ces créatures faites de métal. Le plus jeune d'entre eux souffla et prit appuis sur sa large épée après avoir détruit le dernier Akuma, l'explosion qui en résultat balayant ses cheveux argentés avant qu'il ne lève le regard vers ses amis qui surveillaient les alentours pour vérifier que la voie était bien sûre. Il aurait pût le faire avec son œil gauche, mais il faisait tellement sombre que ça n'y changerait pas grand-chose pour eux.

Un bruit dans les buissons attira son attention et il tourna rapidement la tête, sa main agrippant fermement son épée, plissant les yeux dans l'espoir de pouvoir distinguer quelque chose. Rn revanche, son œil ne réagissant pas, il se dit que ça devait être un animal curieux ou un fruit de son imagination. Ce n'était pas inhabituel d'être sur ses gardes après un combat, même pour lui, alors il se força à calmer son cœur qui battait fortement dans sa poitrine et à détendre peu à peu ses muscles au fur et à mesures que les secondes passaient.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Allen ? S'enquit Lenalee qui avait vu son ami se tendre et tourner la tête vers la forêt. Elle craignit un instant une autre vague d'attaque, mais elle se détendit quand elle le vit se tourner vers elle avec un sourire :

- Ce n'est rien, Lenalee ... juste mon imagination, rajouta-t-il après une courte hésitation.

- C'était les derniers apparemment, et aucune trace d'une Innocence, affirma l'héritier Bookman avec un léger sourire, une main replaçant son Innocence dans sa poche avant de croiser ses mains derrière sa tête. – Haahaa, et dire qu'on est venu jusqu'en Bulgarie pour rien.

- Ne dit pas ça, Lavi. Réprimanda le blandinet. – Tu as bien vu le nombre d'Akumas qu'il y avait, on ne pouvait pas les laisser comme ça.

Le quatrième et dernier de leur groupe, Kanda, garda le silence alors qu'il continuait de regarder autour d'eux, et ce fut à ce moment qu'il se demanda s'il avait vraiment halluciné, mais il finit par rengainer Mugen avec un froncement de sourcils.

- Rentrons. Il n'y a plus rien ici.

- Héé ... aurais-tu peur du noir Yuu ? Je ne t'aurais jamais crût pour le type. Taquina Lavi avec un large sourire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour continuer mais la referma immédiatement avec un clic sonore lorsque la pointe de l'épée se retrouva à quelques centimètres de son œil valide.

- Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom, stupide lapin ! Et je n'ai certainement pas_ peur_ du noir, cingla-t-il en accentuant sur le mot « peur » comme s'il s'agissait d'une insulte.

Le japonais resta dans cette position encore quelques instants, le rouquin n'osant pas bouger d'un millimètre, avant de rengainer son Innocence. Lavi soupira, mais son sourire revint rapidement sur son visage et il se dépêcha de rejoindre le brun qui était partit devant, discutant de tout et de rien.

Allen sourit légèrement à la scène en toute somme habituelle et suivit ses compagnons, faisant en sorte néanmoins de rester un peu en retrait. Ca faisait maintenant à peu près un mois que son maître lui avait annoncé qu'il était le 14eet qu'il ne portait pas seulement ses souvenirs ou sa volonté comme il l'avait pensé au début. Il s'était posé beaucoup de questions depuis et celle qui revenait tout le temps était : est-ce que c'était vrai ? Quelle partie était vraiment lui alors, l'exorciste ? Ou bien le Noah ? Cependant il n'arrivait jamais à trouver la réponse, et il savait que demander aux autres serait inutile, et peut-être même risqué.

Il observa ses amis. Mais est ce qu'ils étaient vraiment ses amis ? Ils avaient étés choqués c'était certain, mais leur comportement n'avait pas vraiment changé envers lui comparé aux autres membres de la Congrégation. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ce type de pensées. Il ne devait pas penser comme ça, il ne pouvait, non, ne devait pas douter de ses camarades ! Ils étaient ensemble dans ce combat, et même s'ils doutaient de lui, il allait continuer de leur faire confiance. Il avait décidé de continuer, d'avancer comme il l'avait toujours fait et de voir … attendre et voir ce que le futur lui réservait.

* * *

- Je vois, c'était donc encore une fausse alerte, c'est déjà la quatrième ces deux derniers mois. Soupira Komui en feuilletant les rapports de mission du jeune groupe.

- On y peut rien, grand frère, statua Lenalee. - C'est souvent comme ça après tout.

Komui fredonna, pensif, et but un peu du café que sa petite sœur venait de lui apporter. Le déménagement au nouveau quartier général avait été rapide avec l'aide de l'Arche et le calme était enfin revenu dans l'immense bâtiment. Tous les Maréchaux étaient maintenant là alors ils avaient pût regrouper les exorcistes, ou du moins ceux qu'il restait, l'opération ayant coûté la vie à plusieurs, des vies qui leur seraient bien utiles en ces temps sombre, mais c'était à lui maintenant de faire en sorte que les autres survivent cette guerre qui prenait de jour en jour de l'ampleur. Pour le moment la top priorité était de retrouver les Innocences, avec ou sans hôte malgré la menace grandissante et pesante des Noah compliquait la tâche. Il espérait juste que l'accalmie qu'ils avaient n'était pas un signe avant-coureur d'un grand danger, il ne savait pas s'ils pourraient supporter une autre attaque de la même envergure que la dernière. Il soupira de nouveau une fois que sa sœur fut partit, et pleura presque en voyant les piles de documents à signer qui s'étaient agglomérés sur son bureau. Au moins une chose qui ne changera pas.

* * *

- Relève toi pousse de soja !

La voix de Kanda claqua dans le silence, les deux Exorcistes étant les seuls à s'entraîner dans l'immense salle qui était réservée aux entrainements, que ce soit ceux des Exorcistes ou des Traqueurs.

La respiration saccadée, Allen inspira profondément puis expira. Serrant la mâchoire il se releva, ses jambes protestantes contre l'effort que ce simple geste lui demanda, et il resserra sa prise sur l'épée de bois qu'il tenait dans sa main droite. Il entendait vaguement les autres qui étaient présent l'encourager de leurs places un peu en retrait, mais il était trop loin et surtout trop concentré pour comprendre ce qu'ils disaient. Il essuya la sueur qui coulait de son front, puis reprit de nouveau sa position en face de l'épéiste qui, le regardant avec son regard ennuyé, attendait patiemment qu'il se relève.

Ils faisaient ce petit manège depuis qu'Allen avait acquis son épée, s'entraînant tous les jours lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en mission pour apprendre le maniement de l'épée. Il avait dût ravaler sa fierté ce jour où il avait demandé de l'aide à Kanda, mais étrangement le japonais n'avait pas refusé ou ne s'était pas moquer, non, il lui avait seulement dit de le suivre et ça durait depuis maintenant plusieurs semaines. De toute manière ce n'était pas comme si il pouvait faire autrement, après tout Kanda était le seul à part lui à manier l'épée, il n'avait donc pas vraiment le choix s'il voulait s'améliorer … même si souvent ça partait plus en dérapage qu'autre chose.

- Mon nom est ... Allen, Bakanda ! Répliqua-t-il automatiquement entre deux inspirations avant de s'élancer une nouvelle fois vers le brun, son sabre s'entrechoquant avec celui du japonais.

Le choc des coups résonnèrent dans la salle, tous plus rapide et plus puissant que le précédent et bientôt ils ne furent plus qu'un mouvement flou pour tout œil non expérimenté. Cependant, ce ne fut pas une surprise quand le plus âgé et plus expérimenté prit l'avantage et commença à acculer son adversaire. Allen paraît du mieux qu'il pouvait, évitant les coups qu'il ne pouvait pas bloquer, il ne baissait jamais sa garde puis, au moment où la lame de son adversaire fendait l'air pour asséner un coup, il agrippa son poignet de sa main libre et utilisa l'élan de celui-ci pour l'envoyer voler et d'écraser contre une colonne de pierre quelques mètres plus loin, le choc y créant quelques fissures.

Les autres ne pouvaient que regarder – Lavi avec un sourire amusé quoiqu'un peu crispé - l'échange avec un mélange d'amusement, d'inquiétude et d'exaspération pour ce qu'ils savaient allait se passer. Lavi regarda Allen s'avancer vers l'endroit où Kanda était toujours assis, un sourire satisfait et sadique étirant ses lèvres et il eut l'impression pendant une seconde de voir Black Allen. Le visage de Kanda était en partie dissimulé derrière ses mèches ébène, et il crût un instant qu'il avait perdu connaissance. Allen devait penser la même chose car il continua de s'approcher, pensant qu'il avait enfin une victoire sur l'épéiste, seulement pour lâcher un petit cri de surprise quand son col de chemise fut attrapé, cri qui se transforma vite en cri de douleur lorsqu'il reçut un coup de tête, front contre front, qui lui fit voir des étoiles pendant un moment.

A partir de cet instant là les lames de bois furent jetées sur le côté, et ce qui arriva fut simplement ce qui se passait à chaque fois que les deux se trouvait dans la pièce pour une période prolongée, en particulier quand ils n'étaient pas en mission.

- Est ce qu'il ne faut pas les arrêter ? Questionna Timothy, ses yeux grands ouverts regardant la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, ses deux « aînés » enchaînant les coups les uns après les autres. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il les voyait combattre, mais ça paraissait toujours aussi impressionnant pour l'enfant.

- Nan ~ laisse les s'amuser un peu, au pire on les emmènera à l'infirmerie quand ils auront fini, répondit Lavi avec un sourire alors qu'il observait le spectacle. Les autres hochèrent sagement la tête, sachant pertinemment qu'il était inutile, voire dangereux pour son bien-être, d'essayer de s'interposer entre eux quand ils commençaient. Rares étaient les personnes qui pouvaient les stopper. Un mouvement de l'autre côté de la salle attira sont regard, et il leva la main en guise de salut.

La porte se referma derrière elle, et elle soupira quand elle vit la scène et surtout les dégâts que les deux étaient en train de causer. Vraiment, pourquoi fallait-il que ces deux-là doivent toujours se battre, ils étaient alliés après tout ?! Secouant la tête elle avança vers les garçons qui ne l'avaient toujours pas remarquée, et les frappa sur la tête avec le plateau qu'elle utilisait pour servir le café dans la section scientifique. Evidemment ça ne fit pas beaucoup de dégâts, mais au moins ça les avait stoppés en plein mouvement.

- Ca suffit maintenant tous les deux, l'infirmière en chef ne va pas être contente si vous revenez la voir si tôt, sermonna-t-elle. Elle savait que la menace de l'infirmerie allait faire son effet, et effectivement ils arrêtèrent, même si ça ne les empêcha pas de partager un regard noir avec l'autre de leur place au sol pendant de longues secondes.

Allen finit par faire la moue et se leva pour rejoindre les autres. Il entendit à peine Lenalee dire à Kanda :

- Je t'avais pourtant demandée d'arrêter de toujours vous provoquer.

Cependant il n'en fit pas grand cas. C'était connu que la jeune femme n'aimait pas particulièrement quand ils se battaient et elle était un peu considérée comme la grande sœur responsable – bien que plus jeune que la plus grande majorité. Ce n'était donc pas la première fois et certainement pas la dernière qu'elle les séparait, il irait même jusqu'à dire que c'était devenu une routine. Il ignora Kanda quand il se releva et alla se mettre un peu à l'écart … seulement pour que Lavi aille le rejoindre et commence à l'embêter. Ils discutèrent un moment : des missions pour l'Ordre ou du dernier Komurin construit par le savant à moitié fou qu'était le frère de Lenalee et qui avait encore une fois failli détruire une partie du nouveau quartier général. Il les écouta, participant par moment, et il ne pût s'empêcher de ressentir un certain malaise lui traverser le corps et venir serrer sa poitrine comme un poids. Mais il décida de l'ignorer et posa la question qui le taraudait depuis l'arrivée de la jeune fille :

- Au fait Lenalee, je croyais que tu devais sortir aujourd'hui ?!

Ses yeux améthystes s'écarquillèrent sous la réalisation, ce qui trahissait que effectivement elle avait prévue de sortir et elle s'empressa de répondre et de par la même occasion annoncer pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était venue à l'origine :

- Oh, j'avais complètement oubliée ! Et Miranda qui doit déjà m'attendre ! Elle commença à se détourner avant de continuer : - Allen, Timothy, mon frère veut vous voir dans son bureau.

- Une nouvelle mission ?

La chinoise haussa les épaules mais répondit avec un petit sourire :

- Sûrement.

Puis elle partit comme elle était venue, laissant Allen la regarder de dos, un peu surpris par sa réaction désinvolte. De leur côté Kanda et Lavi faisaient de même, et eux aussi n'avait pas manqué le regard qu'avait la brune, un regard voilé. Les seuls qui ne firent pas attention étaient Marie, Chaoji et Timothy, ce dernier trop excité pour ce qui allait être sa première mission sans le commandement et le soutient du Général Cloud. Allen dût d'ailleurs courir après lui pour rattraper la fusée qu'il était sur ses rollers, et c'est haletant qu'il arriva dans le bureau désordonné de Komui. Franchement, ça ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'ils étaient arrivés et le sol de la pièce était déjà recouvert de plusieurs couches de documents ! Il espérait juste qu'ils ne contenaient rien de vital.

Komui releva la tête lorsqu'il entendit la porte de son bureau claquer violemment contre le mur et sourit aux deux Exorcistes.

- Ah, vous voilà enfin ! Je commençais à me demander ce que vous faisiez. Réprimanda-t-il gentiment, prenant deux paquets de feuilles qu'il tendit aux enfants.

Allen pencha légèrement la tête en avant en signe d'excuse, à la fois pour leur retard que pour l'entrée en volée et prit le document de la mission que Komui lui tendait, Timothy faisant de même avec un peu de pression de la part du blandinet. Le Général Cloud faisait des merveilles avec l'enfant, mais ils n'arriveront jamais à lui enlever son caractère. Ils pouvaient juste espérer qu'il s'assagira en grandissant et au fil de ses missions.

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, il s'agit d'une simple mission de reconnaissance, du moins en grande partie. Commença-t-il en reprenant place sur son siège et en invitant les deux autres à faire de même. – Bien sûr j'ai déjà envoyé plusieurs équipes de Traqueurs dans cette petite ville située en Italie du sud, mais pour l'instant je n'ai toujours pas reçut un seul compte rendu de l'état de la mission. Cela fait déjà trois semaines. Nous pensons donc que ça peut être l'œuvre d'Akumas, puisqu'il est courant pour eux de se regrouper aux endroits où se trouvent des Innocences. C'est pourquoi je vous envoi investiguer là-bas.

- Et vous n'envoyez que nous deux ? Demanda lentement Allen avec une pointe d'incrédulité. Il avait pourtant remarqué que depuis la destruction de l'ancien quartier général les missions s'effectuaient au minimum par trois ou quatre, jamais moins. Cependant ses doutes furent levés lorsqu'il vit le regard de l'adulte s'éclairer.

- Bien sûr que non, affirma-t-il. – Ma chère petite Lenalee est aussi sur cette mission ! Déclara le Grand Intendant avec un sourire, le sérieux qu'il peignait à peine deux minutes auparavant complètement disparut. – Un groupe de Traqueurs vous servira d'escorte, j'ai entendu dire que cette partie de l'Italie était un véritable labyrinthe pour les étrangers.

Allen ne répondit rien mais hocha la tête en signe de compréhension avant de partir se préparer, son jeune collègue partant vers sa propre chambre quand ils arrivèrent à leurs quartiers, discutant durant tout le trajet de la mission avec excitation et s'adressant par moment à ce qu'il pensait devait être son Innocence, Tsukikami.

Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de sa chambre et regarda à l'extérieur par une des nombreuses fenêtres, une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage. Il resta un moment ainsi à regarder la pluie tomber doucement, librement, puis se remit en marche.

* * *

**Voila pour ce chapitre, le prochain arrivera dans deux semaines à peu près, avec les examens et tout ça je n'ai pas trop de temps pour moi en ce moment ...**

**Une review ?**


	2. Mission

**Me revoila avec le premier chapitre. Rien de bien intéressant pour le moment mais bon, c'est comme presque toute les histoires. Merci à ceux qui ont mit cette fanfic dans leurs Alerts.**

**Disclaimer : est ce qu'on est vraiment obligé de le remettre à chaque fois ? Bien sûr que rien ne m'appartient, sauf l'histoire, tout est à Katsura Hoshino.**

**Couples : ils n'ont pas changés.**

**Révisé le 25/11/2012**

* * *

Allen posa sa valise au sol non loin de la porte et se dirigea vers le lit où il s'allongea avec un soupir, content d'être finalement arrivé à destination. L'auberge à laquelle ils avaient décidés de s'arrêter n'était pas la plus grande dans laquelle il avait séjournée, mais c'était bien suffisant et ça leur évitait d'avoir à dormir à la belle étoile. Ses pieds frôlant le sol et ses yeux argentés posés sur le plafond blanc, il se sentait fatigué et surtout affamé après les heures de train suivit des heures de marche qu'ils avaient mis à avancer sur les chemins et à travers les forêts pout finalement atteindre leur destination. Elles lui avaient parues interminables. Franchement, pourquoi est-ce que les Innocences devaient_ toujours_ se trouver dans des coins reculés de la planète ?! C'était comme si elles le faisaient exprès ! Un mouvement dans son manteau le fit sursauter, et il se dépêcha d'y glisser sa main et d'en retirer la boule dorée qu'était Timcampy. Le – plus si petit – golem déploya ses ailes et mordilla la main d'Allen avec assez de force pour faire glapir de douleur l'Exorciste avant de se mettre à voleter dans la petite pièce et de se poser près de sa tête.

- Ce n'était vraiment pas la peine de me mordre Tim, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui ne voulait plus voler et qui est allé dans mon manteau. Maugréa le jeune Exorciste en avisant les marques de morsures sur sa main. Son maître avait vraiment un humour des plus étranges pour avoir fait son golem avec une rangée de dents plus aiguisées que celles d'un requin.

Pour toute réponse le golem lui sourit, découvrant ses crocs aiguisée. Allen soupira de nouveau puis ferma les yeux, son corps se détendant petit à petit en appréciant le silence et le bruit des vagues qu'il pouvait entendre faiblement en provenance des côtes. Ils auraient pût venir en bateau, ça aurait été beaucoup plus rapide et oh combien plus simple, mais ils avaient été prévenus que par ici les rochers étaient nombreux et le courant assez puissant dans cette partie de la côte pour empêcher les bateaux d'approcher le large, ce qui laissait seulement le train. _Et en plus de ça ils m'ont interdit d'utiliser l'Arche_, se morfondit-il. _Comment peuvent-ils m'interdire l'entrée de MON Arche !_

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers un certain inspecteur qui se croyait tout permis à cause de sa bonne entente avec les dirigeants du Vatican et quelques insultes des plus colorées qu'il avait appris durant son apprentissage avec Cross – ont peut apprendre beaucoup de choses quand on doit faire tout type de travail – jusqu'à que des coups sur la porte ne le tire de ses pensées morbides.

- Allen ? Filtra la voix de Lenalee à travers la porte de bois. – Est-ce qu'on peut entrer ?

Se redressant Allen alla leur ouvrir, tenant la porte le temps que la chinoise et Timothy entrent avant de la refermer derrière eux avec un léger clic. Timothy alla se jeter sur son lit, le corps du garçon rebondissant légèrement sur le matelas, mais il se redressa rapidement et s'adossa au mur contre lequel il était collé tandis que Lenalee prenait place sur le rebord du sien.

- J'ai posée quelques petites questions à l'aubergiste, commença-t-elle sans attendre, d'après elle rien d'étrange ne s'est passé ces derniers temps et, toujours d'après elle, toute les équipes de Traqueurs qui sont venus chez elle sont repartit quelques temps après.

- Partit ? Comme ça ? Pourtant Komui nous a bien dit qu'il n'avait reçu aucun rapport de leur part, et qu'aucun n'avait encore donné signe de vie.

- Je sais bien ! S'écria Lenalee avant de froncer les sourcils. – Et c'est bien ça que je ne comprends pas. S'ils étaient repartit, comme la dame de l'auberge le dit, alors ils auraient contactés le quartier général, au moins pour faire un rapide rapport oral sur la situation à mon frère.

- C'est un coup d'Akumas, non ? S'interrogea le plus jeune avec un air pensif, ses sourcils froncés. Un silence lourd de sous-entendus emplis la pièce : si c'était en effet le travail d'Akumas, d'un il y aurait forcément un ou plusieurs niveaux deux pour briser les barrières, et de deux, aucun des Traqueurs ne devaient être encore en vie.

Allen sentit son cœur se resserrer à cette pensée, mais força ce sentiment sur le côté. Ils n'avaient pas ce loisir pour le moment.

- Quoi qu'il en soit il est trop tard pour fouiller la ville aujourd'hui. Finit-il par dire. – Descendons manger quelque chose puis allons nous coucher, on verra plus clair demain.

Lorsque l'aube commença à éclairer la ville le lendemain, Allen fut le premier à se réveiller. Ce n'était pas étrange qu'il se réveille à cette heure-ci, faisant toujours partit de ceux qui étaient dans les premiers à se lever, mais cette fois était différente. Il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur battre dans ses oreilles, rapides, comme s'il avait couru pendant des heures sans s'arrêter et la sueur froide sur son front glissait sur ses tempes. Il inspira et se redressa contre la tête de lit. Il ressentit une drôle de sensation dans ses mains et quand il les leva devant ses yeux, il vit qu'il tremblait. Il soupira et se passa une main sur le visage alors qu'il rabattait les couvertures et se levait. Un cauchemar ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir rêvé ou non mais un sentiment de malaise lui nouait l'estomac et faisait remonter la bile dans sa gorge serrée.

Il secoua la tête et alla réveiller Timothy, secouant les couvertures qui le recouvrait complètement à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à qu'il entende une réplique étouffée comme quoi il était debout. Content que le plus jeune se lève, il alla dans la petite salle de bain qui était rattachée à la chambre pour se rafraîchir et enlever les dernières traces de sommeil.

Quand il passa devant le miroir au-dessus de l'évier, Allen ne pût s'empêcher d'observer le reflet de son bras, de son Innocence. Il se rappelait image par image, son par son, le jour où Tiki Mikk, le Noah du Plaisir lui avait détruit – ou plutôt arraché … et au sens propre du terme – son ancien bras, celui qu'il avait tellement haï quand il était enfant, ce bras qui lui avait causé tellement de problème et la raison pour laquelle il avait été abandonné peu de temps après sa naissance, qu'il avait été rejeté par tous ceux qui finissaient un jour ou l'autre par le découvrir … jusqu'à Mana.

Mana.

Mana qui ne l'avait pas rejeté. Mana qui s'était occupé de lui, qui l'avait adopté, aimé. Mana qu'il avait tué, transformé en un des Akumas du Comte. Mana, le frère du quatorzième.

Il ne l'avait jamais su, et quand Cross le lui avait dit, lui avait tout raconté, au début il n'avait pas voulu le croire. Peut-être parce qu'il avait cru que Mana avait été seul toute sa vie ? Peut-être parce qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer avoir un quelconque lien avec le clan des Noah ? Ou peut-être tout simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer que l'homme l'avait utilisé. Mais est-ce qu'il savait que le quatorzième l'avait 'choisi' et c'était pour cette raison qu'il l'avait adopté ? Son maître n'avait pas su lui répondre et pourtant il semblait avoir été proche du Musicien puisqu'il faisait partie des porteurs de sa 'volonté'.

Et l'expression qu'il avait eu, comme s'il repensait au passé tout en regardant le présent, comme s'il s'inquiétait pour lui et Allen ne l'avouera jamais, mais quand l'homme l'avait conforté, quand il l'avait laissé s'appuyer contre lui, allant même jusqu'à poser une main sur sa tête, Allen avait ressenti un sentiment de sûreté, comme il avait eu avec Mana, comme avec un père. Cette phrase qui lui restait dans la tête : _Je ne peux plus me moquer de Tiedoll maintenant, merde …. _Il était certain que c'était en référence à l'affection qu'avait le Général avec ses disciples.

Le quatorzième Noah, le Musicien. Il se demandait si le Comte Millénaire avait toujours été au courant, si c'était pour cette raison qu'il ne l'avait pas tué lors de leur première rencontre cette fameuse nuit. Il aurait très certainement pût le faire.

Il souffla et entra dans la douche, laissant l'eau chaude couler sur son corps et le détendre. Toutes ces questions lui donnaient la migraine.

Lorsqu'il descendit, il vit que Timothy se trouvait attablé avec Lenalee, plusieurs plats disposés devant eux. Quand elle entendit du mouvement dans les escaliers, la jeune femme releva la tête et il lui sourit quand elle l'aperçu. Allen lui rendit son sourire et prit place en face d'elle où il commença à remplir son assiette après avoir dit un rapide bonjour. Le repas se passa dans un silence confortable, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées et pas très enclin à discuter de si bon matin. Il craignit au début de ne pas pouvoir avaler grand-chose avec l'estomac toujours noué, mais après les premières bouchées il attaqua les plats avec ferveur, le contenu des assiettes disparaissant rapidement les uns après les autres à l'amusement et l'ébahissement des deux autres qui ne s'habitueraient jamais vraiment à la quantité de nourriture qu'il pouvait ingérer en un temps record. En revanche les autres autour d'eux coulaient des regards tous plus surprit les uns que les autres à leur table mais ils les ignorèrent.

- J'ai réfléchit, et je me demandais s'il ne serait pas mieux d'aller se familiariser avec la ville avant de poser des questions. Les habitants pourraient se montrer suspicieux si on les interrogeait directement. Proposa Lenalee quand ils – ou plutôt Allen – terminèrent de manger.

- Je suis d'accord. Acquiesça Allen avec un hochement de tête. – Notre mission serait bien plus difficile si les habitants nous rejetaient, et ce n'est pas comme si on passait déjà inaperçu. Ajouta-t-il en désignant leur uniforme. – Je propose qu'on reste groupé aussi : Akuma ou pas, c'est mieux qu'on soit plusieurs en cas de problème.

Timothy fronça les sourcils et voulait arguer qu'il pouvait très bien se débrouiller seul mais après plusieurs arguments fournis par Tsukikami il finit par hocher la tête, même si c'était avec un peu de réticence. Cependant il se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé à l'orphelinat, et il devait admettre que ce serait en effet risquer. Au final, après plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles ils discutèrent de la marche à suivre, ils décidèrent que les Traqueurs qui les avaient accompagnés, deux hommes, resteraient près de l'auberge comme point de départ et relayeraient les informations au quartier général en cas de problèmes ou de nouvelles informations, pendant qu'eux trois parcourraient la ville pour questionner les villageois.

La ville en elle-même n'était pas grande comparée à d'autres villes d'Italie, peut-être un gros village, mais un problème se posa à Allen quand ils commencèrent à visiter toutes les rues se rejoignaient et formaient un labyrinthe de maisons et de murets si complexe qu'il n'était pas certain de pouvoir s'y retrouver. A vrai dire, ça faisait déjà quelques temps qu'ils semblaient tourner en rond, les maisons et les rues se ressemblant tellement que ça en serait effrayant si ce n'était pas pour les villageois et les quelques décorations murales qu'il y avaient. Bien sûr, certains diraient que c'est la même chose pour son Arche, même si lui n'était pas du même avis, mais si ce que les autres disaient était vrai alors il commençait à comprendre ce qu'ils voulaient dire. Sauf qu'ici il y avait des habitants qui jouaient et riaient de bon cœur, partageant leur joie de vivre. Evidemment, comme ils l'avaient prévu, beaucoup les dévisagèrent, chuchotant entre eux, mais en majorité les laissèrent tranquille.

Allen avait d'emblée remonté sa capuche en quittant l'auberge, dissimulant au maximum ses cheveux et le haut de son visage. Lenalee n'avait rien dit, mais le long regard qu'elle lui avait lancée en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait de cette habitude, et Timothy les avait regardé tour à tout avec incompréhension. Soit, il avait peu à peu perdu cette habitude, mais il y avait des moments où le passé resurgissait et où il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Aujourd'hui était un de ces jours.

Il regarda le plus jeune d'entre eux prendre les devants sur ses rollers et regarder à droite et à gauche, disparaissant dans une rue et réapparaissant par une autre et il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Des fois, il lui arrivait d'oublier que Timothy n'était encore qu'un enfant, encore plus jeune que lorsqu'il était lui-même devenu l'apprenti de Cross, et pourtant plus mature sous certains aspects.

Ils passèrent du temps à traverser les rues – et à se perdre – à faire comme s'ils visitaient simplement la ville – ce qui, en un sens, ils faisaient, mais c'était surtout pour trouver ce qu'ils cherchaient. Bien sûr ils reçurent quelques regards interrogateurs et suspicieux, mais les habitants n'étaient pas ouvertement hostiles envers eux, ce qui était une bénédiction car ça signifiait que leur mission ne serait pas rendue plus difficile. Cependant, même après avoir cherché pendant plusieurs heures, ils ne virent aucun signes des Traqueurs disparut, ni d'une quelconque Innocence ou d'Akumas, et les rares villageois qu'ils avaient questionnés disaient la même chose que l'aubergiste : ils n'avaient plus vu les 'hommes en blanc' comme ils les appellent depuis quelques temps maintenant.

Au final ils décidèrent qu'ils avaient perdu suffisamment de temps à tourner en rond – et surtout assez d'entendre l'estomac d'Allen crier famine – et s'arrêtèrent pour demander leur chemin à une petite fille qui passait par là. Au début intimidé, elle finit par accepter de leur montrer le chemin menant à la place principale quand elle aperçut Timothy. Sur le chemin elle leurs donna quelques indications pour être capable de se repérer, des petits trucs comme un balcon particulier, un petit magasin … mais la principale était la statue qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir de plusieurs rues et qui était un repère pour rejoindre le centre de la ville. Contrairement aux heures qu'ils avaient passées précédemment à déambuler dans les rues, ils atteignirent la place centrale en peu de temps, c'était même à se demander comment ils avaient fait pour ne pas l'atteindre plus tôt.

La place était bondée à cette heure de la journée les pêcheurs étaient revenus et avec eux des bancs de poissons et de crustacés qu'on pouvait trouver dans cette région, et les restaurants avaient sortis leurs tables pour que les éventuels clients profitent de la journée ensoleillée. Parmi eux se trouvait aussi les différents commerces, ce qui faisait qu'une bonne partie de la ville se trouvait là à rire et à discuter. C'est en avançant parmi la foule qu'Allen pût enfin voir la statue de plus près, et il pouvait dire qu'elle était magnifiquement représentée. Entièrement blanche, comme de la craie, c'était la représentation d'une jeune femme, un arc tendu entre ses mains et prête à tirer une flèche par-dessus la ville, son regard fier et déterminé dirigé vers un point au loin. La fillette avait dût le voir fixer la statue car elle lui dit avec un sourire qu'elle protégeait la ville depuis plusieurs siècles contre les catastrophes.

Il la remercia d'un de ses propre sourire, ce qui fit le sien s'agrandir, et il allait s'approcher de la statue pour mieux l'examiner quand un appel grave le fit presque sursauter. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir un homme d'âge moyen s'approcher d'eux rapidement, les sourcils froncés et un regard noir dirigé vers leur groupe et avant même qu'il puisse se demander ce qu'il se passait – heh, il était affamé, il ne fallait pas lui en demander trop – il gifla la petite qui tomba sur le côté sous le choc. Le temps qu'elle pose une main sur sa joue il pouvait déjà voir une marque rouge apparaître, avant même que la petite ne commence à sangloter et à être prise de soubresauts. L'homme dit quelque chose si rapide en italien qu'il ne comprit pas vraiment, mais une chose était certaine, c'était dirigé vers elle et à la façon dont elle baissa la tête, ça ne devait pas être quelque chose de gentil. Lenalee fut immédiatement à ses côtés, se plaçant subtilement entre les deux au cas où les choses dégénèrent tandis que Timothy ne quittait l'homme du regard.

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?! Siffla le jeune garçon entre ses dents, la situation lui rappelant la façon dont son père le traitait lorsqu'il était petit, et il serra les poings pour s'empêcher de faire une gaffe.

- Je lui aie déjà dit de ne pas s'approcher d'étrangers, surtout des personnes dans des tenues pareilles, dit-il en regardant leurs tenues, et il faut bien qu'elle se le mette dans la tête. Cette fois, elle l'a méritée !

- 'Cette fois'. Répéta Lenalee, échangeant un regard avec Allen. – Vous voulez-dire qu'on n'est pas les premiers ? Immédiatement ses pensées se tournèrent vers les Traqueurs disparut. - Savez-vous où on peut les trouver ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! Dit-il sèchement en haussant les épaules. – Viens là toi, on rentre.

La fillette qui n'avait toujours pas bougée se releva, mais Lenalee posa une main sur son épaule et l'arrêta, se tournant vers le père :

- Elle ne faisait que nous montrer le chemin. Elle n'a été que polie et serviable, une petite fille bien élevée. Le reste n'était pas difficile à décrypter : en rien elle ne mérite une quelconque punition.

L'homme rougit sous l'injonction dissimulée et ses traits se durcirent, mais il ne fit aucun autre commentaire. Allen était conscient du silence qui s'était installé, et en regardant autour de lui il vit que la scène en avait intrigué plus d'un et beaucoup de regards étaient tournés vers eux. Maintenant, est-ce que c'était positif ou non, ça il l'ignorait. C'était peut-être une des raisons pour laquelle l'homme se tut et se tourna pour partir, et après un dernier sourire de remerciement la petite le suivit.

Le silence régna pendant plusieurs longs moments, et l'espace d'un instant Allen se demanda s'ils ne s'étaient pas créer des problèmes avec le village, mais au final l'activité reprit lentement son court comme si rien ne s'était passé et il soupira de soulagement. Réalisant qu'ils ne se feraient pas immédiatement jetés dehors, ils s'installèrent sur la petite terrasse d'un restaurant, et Allen fut surpris de voir quelques clients hocher la tête vers eux avec un sourire clairement, eux non plus n'avait pas appréciés le comportement de l'homme et il se demanda vaguement si ce n'était pas la première fois que ça arrivait. Cependant cette idée le déserta lorsque plusieurs plats furent déposés sur leur table et ses yeux s'illuminèrent presque de joie à l'idée de pouvoir enfin remplir son ventre vide. Il écouta vaguement lorsque Lenalee engagea une conversation avec les personnes d'une table voisine à la leur, un léger sourire étirant ses lèvres alors qu'il profitait de la tranquillité qui habitait cette ville.

Parce qu'il savait que cette tranquillité n'allait pas durée.

Parce qu'il avait le pressentiment que quelque chose de gros allait bientôt arriver.

Son corps se tendit sur son siège, et son œil gauche s'activa.

* * *

**Fin de ce chapitre, le prochain dans environ deux à trois semaines, mes professeurs semblent vouloir nous mettre des contrôles tout les jours alors il faut bien que j'étudie. A la prochaine !**


	3. Aperçu

**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec la suite un peu plus longue. Je remercie Allen-kun-Mellok pour ses reviews et comme vous vous en doutiez sûrement il y a des combats qui j'espère seront bien écrit, n'oubliez pas que vous pouvez critiquer, me dire ce que je peux améliorer et autres. Je remercie aussi ceux qui suivent cette fanfic.**

**Disclaimer : encore une fois rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Katsura Hoshino !**

**Couples : Rien n'a changé.**

**Edit : Chapitre édité le 20/12/2012**

* * *

Allen s'était élancé dans les allées en direction des Akumas, ses bottes claquantes contre la pierre qui parsemait le sol et ignorait les regards surprit et interrogateurs qui se tournait vers lui et ses amis qui suivait quelques mètres derrière lui. Ils n'avaient pas perdu un seul instant lorsque son œil s'était activé, prenant juste la seconde nécessaire pour déposer quelques pièces sur la table avant de partir en courant, secondes à peine avant qu'une explosion ne retentisse quelque part dans la ville.

Il évita avec dextérité les gens qui s'enfuyaient dans la direction opposée à la leur, bien décidé à arriver avant que les Akumas n'aient fait trop de dégâts et peut-être même, il espérait, avant qu'ils n'aient fait une seule victime.

Six. C'était le nombre que son œil lui indiquait, et rapproché de surcroit, ce dont il était content car ça éviterait qu'ils aient à se séparer et donc à risquer des dégâts plus importants. Cependant il ne pouvait pas dire s'il s'agissait de simple niveau un ou d'évolués les niveaux était relativement facile à détruire, le problème concernait les niveaux supérieurs qui, en plus d'être plus puissant et dotés d'une conscience, étaient plus intelligents et vicieux. En particulier les niveaux quatre. Un frisson de dégoût lui remonta le dos. Il n'avait pas oublié sa rencontre avec ces démons à l'apparence d'anges grotesque, leur joie apparente de tuer, comme leurs comparses et pourtant bien pire et surtout l'air candide qu'ils arboraient juste avant de se transformer en machine à tuer. Le plus difficile pour Allen était de voir l'esprit prisonnier de ce corps. Un autre tremblement le pris, de répulsion cette fois. C'est pour ça qu'il préférait les niveaux trois, plus machine, moins humain.

Allen s'engagea dans une nouvelle rue à sa droite, ayant à peine le temps de faire deux pas qu'il dût bondir en arrière, évitant de peu la griffe de métal qui lui aurait arrachée l'abdomen s'il avait attendu une seconde de plus. Il ignora la légère entaille qui barrait son ventre et le picotement qu'il ressentait à chaque mouvement et se mit en position de combat. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il appréciait vraiment le travail que faisait la Section Scientifique.

Il observa le niveau deux, une espèce de félin avec une tête aussi large que ses épaules et des bras qui faisaient presque la taille de son corps entier, se gausser de l'avoir 'blessé' à l'un de ses comparse, un niveau trois qui, bien que semblant être amusé par le comportement de l'autre, ne semblait pas l'écouter et à la place le regardait calmement, sa soif de sang se rependant autour de lui comme du poison dans un lac. Il pouvait sentir la présence de ses amis derrière lui, l'un à sa gauche et l'autre à sa droite, et il prit note du reste des Akumas qui les encerclèrent. Quatre niveaux deux et trois se trouvaient au sol, et deux niveaux un étaient comme suspendus dans les airs au-dessus d'eux. Il ignora les demandes et les supplices des âmes prisonnières et fit la chose qui paraissait la plus sensée à cet instant.

Il sourit. Et attaqua.

L'Akuma à l'apparence de chat fut rapidement détruit, les griffes d'Allen lui transperçant la tête avant qu'il n'explose dans un grand bruit, la détonation produisant un nuage du fumée qui l'aveugla un instant. Mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas et continua de bouger, s'arrêter serait une erreur qui pourrait très bien lui coûter la vie. Il fut capable de voir le changement dans le flux de l'air juste avant qu'un autre Akuma ne l'attaque par derrière et son bras bougea machinalement pour parer le coup, son corps suivant le mouvement pour faire face à son adversaire, le niveau trois qui les avait observés. Il pouvait vaguement entendre les combats qui se déroulaient autour de lui, des cris et des explosions résonnants de temps à autre, signes que ses deux amis n'avaient pas perdus de temps et s'étaient eux-mêmes engagés dans la mêlée, répartissant inconsciemment leur travail.

_Totalement différent de ma première mission_, musa-t-il.

Il vit à peine la boule de matière noire se former rapidement dans la main du niveau trois, et l'évita de justesse quand celle-ci fut envoyée dans sa direction, trébuchant et tombant en arrière avant que la boule ne passe au-dessus de lui dans un courant d'air et n'aille faire exploser un mur qui se trouvait quelque mètres derrière lui. Reprenant ses esprit Allen esquiva le coup de jambe qui aurait dût lui écraser le crâne en roulant sur le côté, puis utilisa Crow Belt pour se hisser rapidement sur le toit d'une des maisons, prenant ainsi de l'altitude ainsi qu'une vue d'ensemble sur ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il savait qu'il n'avait que quelques secondes toutes au plus, mais il en profita pour vérifier l'état de ses deux amis avant de replonger dans le combat.

Son regard balaya en un instant les endroits où il entendait les rumeurs de combats, et – malgré que Lenalee et Timothy aient se soient éloignés l'un de l'autre – les deux combattaient les Akumas qu'il restait. Le plus jeune se débrouillait d'ailleurs très bien pour une de ses premières missions sans la surveillance de son Général, et la jeune femme ne restait pas en reste face aux deux niveaux trois qu'elle affrontait, son Innocence traçant des lignes rouges dans les airs lorsqu'elle s'envolait. Son sang se glaça quand il vit quelque chose que la jeune femme ne remarqua pas, et le temps sembla ralentir alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche :

- Lenalee, derrière toi !

Entendant l'urgence dans le ton du blandinet, la brune laissa ses réflexes la guider et dans un ordre muet s'élança dans les airs, la vitesse faisant siffler l'air dans ses oreilles et évita ainsi la masse d'énergie qui lui était destinée. Se retournant jusqu'à que sa tête soit dirigée vers le sol, elle aperçut le niveau trois qui venait de l'attaquer, la main de celui-ci encore fumante, et elle fondit sur lui, ses bottes le percutant avec force au niveau de son estomac avant de rebondir sur lui pour éviter l'explosion de sa destruction.

Allen soupira intérieurement quand il vit qu'elle allait bien et reporta son attention sur l'être mécanique qui l'attendait patiemment en flottant dans les airs à quelques mètres de lui. Décidant qu'il valait mieux pour eux d'en terminer au plus vite et ainsi éviter d'ameuter les villageois, Allen prit son bras gauche dans une poigne ferme et tira, son Innocence s'activant pour laisser place à son épée qui trancha l'air quand il s'élança vers son adversaire.

Allen utilisa son poids et son élan et abattit son épée sur la tête du dernier Akumas, l'Innocence tranchant le métal sur plusieurs dizaines de centimètres avant qu'il ne la retire, sa destruction permettant ainsi de libérer la dernière âme piégée des corps métalliques. Expirant lentement, Allen désactiva son Innocence, le manteau d'albâtre disparaissant pour laisser place à son uniforme, et son œil retourna à son état normal l'instant d'après.

Il lança un sourire aux deux autres lorsqu'ils le rejoignirent, les deux plus ébouriffés que blessés outre quelques égratignures sans gravités. Allen retint une grimace et serra les dents lorsqu'il fit un mouvement brusque, une main allant machinalement se poser sur le côté douloureux. Apparemment il n'en n'était pas sorti si indemne que ça et le choc qu'il avait reçu lorsqu'il avait projeté contre la pierre érodée d'un mur cassé avait dût lui froisser – voir casser – une ou deux côtes sur son flanc droit.

L'Innocence de Timothy, Tsukikami, avait pris possession de son corps le temps du combat alors il n'était pas trop amoché, il arborait même un grand sourire satisfait. Lenalee avait une coupure le long du cou qui saignait encore légèrement – probablement un coup qui avait pour but de lui trancher la tête - et il était certain qu'elle était plus fatiguée qu'elle ne le montrait mais il ne dit rien, il lui fit juste un sourire qu'elle lui rendit faiblement.

Les dernières volutes de fumées disparurent dans les airs, et ils se retournèrent en même temps lorsqu'ils entendirent des villageois se rapprocher de leur position, leurs pas martelant le sol comme un troupeau de chevaux tandis qu'ils lançaient des appels. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois et prenant à peine le temps d'échanger un regard, les trois partirent dans la direction opposée, et ce malgré la fatigue qui commençait à s'insinuer dans leurs muscles maintenant que le calme était revenu. Ils s'arrêtèrent de courir lorsqu'ils eurent mis suffisamment de distance entre les rues complètement détruites et eux, assez pour qu'ils n'attirent pas la curiosité des gens sur pourquoi ils étaient là, et surtout assez loin pour que toute personne qui les voyait pensait qu'ils s'étaient enfui lorsque tout avait commencé. Le reste du chemin se fit tranquillement mais aussi rapidement, le trio faisant un rapport rapide aux Traqueurs pour qu'ils en fassent part au QG, et ils montèrent incognito dans la chambre que partageaient les deux garçons, Allen fermant à clé la porte derrière eux.

- Eh bien ..., hésita Lenalee, ça c'est bien passé.

- Mais on ne sait toujours pas s'il y a une innocence ici, rajouta Timothy en s'asseyant lourdement sur son lit, le sommier grinçant en protestations.

Allen hocha la tête, acquiesçant silencieusement avec le brun du lit sur lequel il était assis, tandis que Lenalee s'était postée devant la fenêtre, la jeune femme jetant par moment des regards vers l'extérieur et les passants. Le silence s'installa dans la pièce, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées, jusqu'à ce qu'Allen se décide à leur faire part de ce qui le tracassait depuis un moment sans pour autant que son regard ne perde sa lueur pensive :

- Les niveaux trois ..., commença-t-il à dire, attirant deux regards vers lui, je ne m'attendais pas à en voir, du moins pas autant …

- Tant que c'est pas des niveaux quatre, marmonna Timothy.

Les deux autres ne pouvaient que hocher la tête, Allen frissonnant quand la vision de l'âme piégée refit surface. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait oubliés leurs rencontres avec les Akumas qui avaient causés tant de morts et de destruction à la Congrégation, et celui qui avait presque failli détruire l'orphelinat où Timothy avait passé plusieurs années de sa vie. Non, ça n'avait pas été des expériences agréable pour aucun d'entre eux. Allen remonta machinalement sa main sur son torse, ses doigts traçant légèrement la longue cicatrice qui contrastait avec la pâleur de sa peau et qu'il s'était infligé avec sa propre épée, épée qui n'aurait pas dût le blessé en premier lieux. Ce geste n'échappa pas à la brune qui suivit les mouvements de ses doigts pensivement, ses sourcils légèrement froncés, avant qu'elle ne détourne rapidement les yeux lorsqu'Allen croisa son regard.

Une chose qu'ils pouvaient déduire de leur rencontre un peu plus tôt était que les Traqueurs avaient très certainement été éliminés avant même qu'ils n'aient eut le temps d'appeler de l'aide. Chose triste mais malheureusement commune dans leur travail. Ils passèrent plusieurs journées à visiter la ville et ses alentours, questionnant les habitants à la fois sur leurs coutumes, les origines de la ville mais aussi si des faits étranges étaient survenus ces derniers temps, le tout en essayant de paraître le moins suspicieux possible en utilisant l'excuse d'étudier les mythes et légendes de différentes régions. Plusieurs fois ils se séparèrent, ne serait-ce que pour arpenter plus rapidement le dédale de rues et une partie de la forêt qui semblait presque entourer complètement la ville si ce n'était pour la mer qui la bordait d'un côté. C'était, par ailleurs, par celle-ci qu'ils étaient arrivés, et ce fut une bonne chose car ils y découvrirent plusieurs Akumas qui attendaient en embuscade. C'était d'ailleurs une des questions qui les taraudaient le plus : Que pouvaient bien faire les Akumas ici ? Après tout pour autant qu'ils sachent, la ville n'abritait aucune Innocence qui pourrait expliquer leur présence ou encore un Accommodateur potentiel.

Cependant, même après plusieurs jours passés à rechercher tout indice, ils ne pouvaient pas partir. Que ce soit pour une Innocence ou pour les Akumas, ils étaient dans l'obligation de rester. C'était leur devoir en tant qu'Exorciste.

Les Akumas qu'ils rencontraient étaient éliminés le plus rapidement et le plus discrètement possible. Les dommages qui avaient été causés à la ville durant la première attaque avaient été suffisantes pour mettre en garde les villageois et les réparations étaient encore en cours, et dureraient sûrement encore plusieurs semaines. L'avantage, c'était que les Akumas étaient 'attirés' par eux, un des points utiles quand ils ne voulaient pas faire de victimes inutiles en s'engageant dans une bataille en plein milieux d'une foule – c'était peut-être quelque chose que Bakanda pouvait faire, mais certainement pas lui – et du coup ils pouvaient les conduire dans la forêt pour être discrètement éliminés. Malheureusement, malgré leurs précautions, ils se retrouvèrent mêlés à des confrontations avec les êtres mécaniques plusieurs fois en ville, l'une d'entre elles ayant éclatée près de la place centrale et qui avait bien failli les faire arrêter.

C'est lors d'un de ces affrontements qu'Allen réalisa le réel impact qu'avait eu l'annonce de son appartenance – bien que non voulue – au clan des Noah. Il savait depuis un moment maintenant que les membres de la Congrégation ne lui faisait plus confiance, ou, s'ils le faisaient, c'était contre leur gré et parce qu'ils avaient de tous les Exorcistes et force de frappe qu'ils pouvaient avoir, mais il ne pensait pas que ça avait à ce point atteint des compagnons de combat.

Ils étaient dans la forêt, le soleil qui avait commencé à descendre sur l'horizon diminuant la luminosité de l'endroit, entourés par un groupe d'Akumas qu'ils avaient réussi à attirer avec eux dans un coin reculé. Allen pouvait sentir les deux autres frôler son dos avec le leur, faisant face à leur plus grosse prise, si on peut dire, depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Après tout, ils ne les trouvaient en général que par groupe de deux ou trois, la plupart du temps des commerçant qui voyageaient de villes en villes, ou alors des touristes qui avaient eu le courage d'arrivé jusque-là, mais cette fois le groupe était composé d'une bonne dizaine d'Akumas, niveau un, deux et trois mélangé, et il se préparait mentalement à l'assaut qu'il savait allait arriver. Allen se demanda vaguement d'où pouvaient 'ils bien venir après tous ceux qu'ils avaient détruit ?!

Le silence semblait assourdissant tandis que le temps semblait s'être arrêté pour les Exorcistes, les seuls signes qui prouvaient le contraire étaient le vent qui passait dans les arbres et leur propre respiration.

Puis, tout s'accéléra.

Lenalee bondit dans les airs tandis que les deux autres restaient à terre, la jeune femme esquivant les balles qui lui étaient destinées avec agilité et les laissant s'écraser au sol dans un tonnerre de détonation qui détruisait tout ce qu'elles touchaient. Elle rebondit sur un niveau un, son Innocence lui permettant d'en atteindre un autre sans problème, laissant l'Akuma exploser derrière elle, ainsi que ceux qui suivirent. Elle venait de détruire un autre niveau un et se laissait porter par le vent lorsqu'elle cria de surprise quand elle sentit quelque chose la percuter et la propulser en avant. Elle eut tout juste le temps de mettre un bras devant elle que son corps s'écrasa contre un arbre, l'écorce rugueuse griffant sa peau et sa tête cognant violemment le tronc. Haletant sous la douleur qui la saisie, des tâches noires apparaissant sur la périphérie de sa vision, elle serra les dents et s'écarta de l'arbre juste au moment où il fut coupé nettement en deux par ce qu'il ressemblait à une scie circulaire faîte de matière noire. Le haut de l'arbre tomba lourdement en arrière, faisant trembler le sol sous le choc, mais déjà elle se retrouvait aux prises avec l'Akuma.

Une des premières leçons que son professeur, le Général Klaud, lui avait appris était d'observer ses opposants, chose qu'il trouvait ennuyante à faire, mais aussi, et celle qu'il trouvait tout aussi importante, d'attaquer en premier – contradictoire, me direz-vous, mais c'est le moyen le plus efficace pour gagner un combat. C'est pour ça que dès les combats commencèrent, il activa son Innocence et prit possession d'un niveau deux, le maximum qu'il puisse faire à ce jour. Durant le temps où il profita de la confusion engendrée chez les autres pour attaquer, Tsukikami, dans le corps du jeune garçon, alla mettre le corps de son accommodateur à l'abri un peu plus loin parmi les arbres. Assez loin pour ne pas être touché par les attaques incessantes des Akumas qui restaient, mais assez prêt pour que Timothy puisse regagner son corps si celui qu'il avait était détruit.

Cependant, alors que cette stratégie aurait fonctionnée dans n'importe quel autre combat, elle se retrouvait avec une erreur dans celui-ci : à savoir, le nombre, et le fait que ces Akumas savaient voir plus loin que le bout de leur nez – quand ils en avaient un. Alors qu'il s'élançait contre un autre niveau deux, il ne vit pas un niveau trois qui avait sauté en arrière pour atterrir dans les airs regarder la scène et suivre son corps avec intérêt. Un sourire dément se dessina sur le visage de la machine alors qu'il plongeait. Alerté par un cri qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, Timothy tourna la tête vers l'origine du bruit et ne pût qu'écarquiller les yeux lorsqu'il aperçut le niveau trois foncer rapidement vers son corps. Son sang semblant se glacer dans ses veines, il ne pût retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit un flash blanc passer devant lui et rentrer dans l'Akuma, envoyant l'être mécanique contre un arbre quelques mètres plus loin.

Après un bref regard derrière lui pour inciter Tsukikami à se mettre à l'abri, chose qu'il fit sans avoir besoin de se le faire redire, Allen s'élança vers l'Akuma, son épée fermement serrée dans sa main. Son coup fut paré sans difficulté flagrante, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça fasse beaucoup de dégâts en premier lieux. C'est pour cette raison qu'il continua de presser son Innocence contre la carapace métallique.

Un coup aussi faible ne me fera rien, Exorciste. Railla avec un sombre amusement l'Akuma, mais Allen ne l'écouta pas. Il vit cependant le poing qui visait le côté de sa tête, et il recula rapidement, Crown Belt s'enroulant autour de branches pour le tirer en arrière jusqu'à qu'il soit lui-même sur une branche basse d'un arbre voisin.

Aussitôt il sauta, et la branche éclata en morceaux à l'endroit où il se tenait l'instant d'avant, le reste tombant avec un bruit sourd. Il atterrit au même moment qu'un autre coup était dirigé vers lui et il l'esquiva en sautant au-dessus de l'Akuma. Il abaissa son bras dans un arc, et l'épée traversa l'armure comme elle le ferait du papier. L'Akuma explosa, et ce ne fut qu'à son ouïe qu'il réussit à esquiver un rayon de matière noire qui détruisit tout ce qui se trouvait derrière lui sur plusieurs mètres, ne laissant que de la terre calcinée et de l'écorce brûlée. Cependant il ne vit pas à temps l'Akuma qui en était à l'origine, quelque chose le percutant dans le dos et l'envoyant s'écraser face la première contre le sol dur, arrachant par la même occasion l'air de ses poumons. Il serra les dents sous la douleur qui se rependait dans son dos comme si des centaines d'aiguilles le traversait, encore une fois content d'avoir les uniformes car sinon il était certain que sa peau serait carbonisée, il inspira profondément, la bloqua et se propulsa en avant, ne restant jamais immobile.

Lenalee avait vu Allen se faire projeter au sol par une boule de matière noire et elle retint un appel alors qu'elle s'arrêtait. Puis elle secoua la tête et repartit. Il pouvait se débrouiller seul, elle le savait, elle l'avait vu affronter des êtres bien plus puissant et en revenir victorieux. Elle avait confiance, au moins pour ça. C'était la vérité, elle lui faisait vraiment confiance, depuis le premier jour où elle avait dût séparer Kanda et Allen de la première des nombreuses disputes qu'ils ont eus. En revanche, elle ne pouvait pas oublier qu'il était un Noah. Soit, il était un hôte, mais un Noah quand même, et ça la taraudait jusqu'à l'empêcher de dormir la nuit. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle voulait croire en son ami, mais à chaque fois qu'elle se disait ça et qu'elle était résolue à lui faire confiance, quelque chose ou quelqu'un finissait par lui rappeler la dure réalité. Et elle n'arrivait pas à la contredire. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots.

Elle évita avec agilité le coup de poing d'un niveau deux en se penchant en arrière, le reste de son corps suivant le mouvement, et elle attrapa ce bras avec ses jambes qu'elle utilisa grâce à l'élan de l'Akuma pour propulser celui-ci contre un arbre. Maintenant la tête vers le sol, elle croisa les bras devant son visage pour bloquer la jambe d'un niveau trois. Contractant ses muscles, Lenalee l'empoigna et l'utilisa pour se mettre à hauteur et lui asséner son propre coup de jambe, son Innocence lui donnant la force et la vitesse nécessaire pour briser l'armure qui recouvrait l'Akuma et l'envoyé loin d'elle. L'explosion fut assourdissante, et le vent chaud qui en résultat lui brûla le visage et les yeux, mais rien dont elle ne soit pas habituée. Ses pieds venaient juste de toucher une branche située en hauteur lorsqu'elle entendit un cri à travers une autre détonation, et elle se tourna automatiquement vers la source, prête à attaquer si besoin était.

Le souffle court, Allen se maudissait intérieurement pour s'être retrouvé prit au piège aussi facilement. Il avait été distrait, tout simplement, et maintenant son épée était enfoncée dans le sol à plusieurs mètres de lui, alors que lui-même pendait à quelques mètres au-dessus du sol, la poigne qui encastrait son bras le faisant étouffer un gémissement de douleur quand le niveau trois resserra un peu plus sa prise. Un choc, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il se mit à tousser, son esprit devenant blanc tandis qu'il essayait de mettre de l'air dans ses poumons, sa tête baissée et ses yeux regardant le poing qui se trouvait encore au niveau de son plexus solaire. Il pouvait entendre les deux Akumas qui l'avaient attaqué ensemble rire, mais il était trop sonné pour vraiment s'en rendre compte.

C'était pourtant tellement eux, cette soif de combats et de destructions, cette joie maladive de blesser et de tuer les autres, même leurs congénères, tout du moment qu'ils puissent étancher cette soif. Et malgré tout, malgré tout ce qu'il avait vu, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que c'était un trait humain.

Il releva la tête pour regarder autour de lui, et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Lenalee. Il sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine à son regard, mais il fit son possible pour chasser la sensation qui s'insinuait en lui. Cependant, il ne pût la bloquer plus longtemps lorsqu'il la vit se détourner et bondir vers un des derniers Akumas qu'il restait, la jeune fille s'engageant dans le combat sans un regard en arrière. C'est avec ce sentiment de malaise qu'il détourna la tête, prit une profonde inspiration, et fit quelque chose qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais avoir à refaire.

Il appela son Innocence à lui.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que l'épée prenne vit et ne s'élance dans les airs dans sa direction, transperçant la coque de métal du niveau trois qui le tenait face à lui dans un horrible déjà vu de ce qu'il s'était passé à peine quelques semaines plus tôt. Cependant, alors que la dernière fois il l'avait laissée venir à lui et le transpercer, cette fois il avait anticipé le coup et, en utilisant ses jambes comme appuis contre celles de l'Akumas, il s'écarta du mieux qu'il pût sur la gauche, sentant la lame fendre l'air trop près de ses côtes à son goût, mais le niveau trois n'eut pas cette chance et fut empalé au niveau du torse. Il profita de l'explosion et de la surprise pour reprendre son arme en main et abattre l'autre Akuma qui n'avait pas bougé.

Alors qu'il posait pied à terre, la première chose qu'il remarqua fut que le silence était revenu dans la forêt, et il en conclu que ses amis avaient détruits les Akumas qu'il restait. Il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que ça ait été le dernier groupe. Il s'accorda un souffle de soulagement lorsqu'il les vit s'approcher, mais il ne pût empêcher une lueur légèrement accusatrice de briller dans ses yeux alors qu'il lançait un regard à la jeune femme. Elle dût le remarquer, car elle haussa un sourcil inquisiteur.

- Est-ce que je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris tout à l'heure, Lenalee ? Demanda-t-il assez froidement, son corps tendu même si son visage n'exprimait qu'une curiosité polie.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Allen. Répliqua-t-elle en clignant des yeux. – Ce n'était pas comme si tu avais besoin d'aide contre ces Akumas. Elle continua sur un ton qu'il n'arriva pas vraiment à discerner mais qui le fit tressaillir intérieurement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais cette phrase semblait étrange venant d'elle. Cependant, avant qu'il n'ait pût s'étaler sur la question, elle reprit joyeusement : - Et puis j'avais confiance en, je savais que tu arriverais à les battre et comme il fallait se dépêcher de les arrêter et …

Il n'écouta pas la suite. Le malaise qu'il avait ressenti l'instant d'avant était revenu au centuple et cette fois il ne semblait pas vouloir partir, s'insinuant sous sa peau comme le ferait un poison, quelque chose au fond de sa conscience se réveillant et poussant vers l'extérieur comme pour le prévenir d'une chose dont il n'avait pas conscience. Mais le prévenir de quoi ? Et le pire était qu'il avait l'impression de connaître la réponse sans pour autant réussir à l'attraper.

* * *

**Et un autre chapitre de terminé ! Le prochain arrivera dans les mêmes délais que les précédents. A la prochaine !**


	4. Mensonges

Bonjours/Bonsoir tout le monde ! Avant tout je voudrais m'excuser pour ce retard mais mon stage me prend plus de travail que prévu alors je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire en ce moment, cependant je peux dire que la suite arrivera dans le mois. Je suis aussi contente que le dernier chapitre semble avoir plu et je dis un grand merci à ceux qui suivent ma fic. Sur ce, voila le chapitre quatre.

Disclaimer et couples : rien n'a changé

* * *

A peine étaient-ils rentrés à l'auberge que ses deux compagnons s'étaient éclipsés, lui disant qu'ils voulaient faire un autre tour de la ville pour plus de sécurité. Quand il leur proposa de les accompagner, Lenalee l'arrêta, prétextant qu'il avait reçu plus de dommage qu'eux – ce qui était vrai, il était encore un peu sonné du coup qu'il avait reçu de tout à l'heure – et qu'ils pouvaient très bien se débrouiller sans lui maintenant que la plupart des Akuma avaient été détruits. Elle lui avait dit cela le sourire aux lèvres et il n'avait pas eu le coeur de la contredire, alors il avait décidé de l'écouter et de prendre un peu de repos. Il s'allongea sur son lit avec un souffle de bien être, la matelas faisant du bien contre ses articulations endolories par le combat et alors que Timcampy venait se poser près de lui, il ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur et avec un peu de chance sans rêve. Chance qui ne le gracia pas.

Il était déjà venu ici, et pourtant tout lui semblait nouveau. Le lac d'une couleur sang, reflétant la couleur du ciel, les bâtiments en décombres qui le surplombait, la lune à son quart et surtout, la sensation de bien être et d'angoisse mêlées, comme si quelque chose allait perturber ce monde immobile. C'était aussi là où il avait pour la première fois rencontré le 14e, même si à l'époque il ne savait pas c'était le Musicien et qu'il n'était qu'un reflet dans l'eau. Allen déglutit et s'approcha lentement du lac et se pencha prudemment pour voir ce qu'il montrait. Il s'attendait à voir le Musicien, comme la dernière fois mais il ne vit qu'une image flou de personnes, l'image oscillante entre deux mondes mais chacune trop vague pour qu'il puisse les distinguer, comme si l'eau n'arrivait pas se décider sur quoi lui montrer.

Est ce que ça le représentait ? Est ce que ça montrait le conflit dans lequel il était prit ? Est ce qu'il aurait la réponse s'il s'en approchait ? S'il plongeait ? Comme si son corps répondait à sa place il s'avança, son regard ne quittant jamais l'étendue écarlate. Ce n'est que lorsque son pied s'enfonça dans l'eau glaciale et troubla la surface du lac et ainsi l'image qu'il essayait de montrer qu'il reprit ses esprit et recula rapidement, les yeux grand ouverts et le cœur battant dans sa poitrine.

Allen se réveilla en sursaut. Les membres engourdis et tremblant légèrement le jeune exorciste se redressa, passant une main sur son front en sueur tandis que de l'autre il agrippait fermement la couverture comme pour s'attacher à la réalité et ne pas retomber dans _ce_ rêve. Prenant de lente inspirations, les rayons du soleil caressant sa peau et sa chaleur se diffusant en lui il se calma peu à peu jusqu'à qu'il puisse déduire qu'il avait dû dormir quelques heures si les rayons passaient déjà par la fenêtre.

Un léger rire grave le fit sursauter de nouveau. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers la source son cœur rata un battement et il activa immédiatement son innocence, ses muscles se tendant, prêt à sauter hors du lit si nécessaire. Tyki Mikk ne put que sourire un peu plus au vu de la réaction du plus jeune. Il faut dire qu'il le comprenait, après tout il lui avait déjà arraché un bras et tenté de le tuer, deux fois.

- Range ton arme, Shounen, je ne suis pas venu pour me battre aujourd'hui. Dit-il calmement, la posture détendue, presque insultante si Allen ne connaissait pas l'homme.

Un duel de regard s'engagea. Allen ne faisait pas confiance à Tyki, ce qui était normal en soi, qui ferait confiance à un assassin doublé d'un sadique qui venait de s'introduire dans vôtre chambre ? Personne à sa connaissance. Il savait que l'homme aurait pu le tuer en un instant, qu'il le pourrait sans doute encore maintenant et pourtant l'adulte ne bougeait pas de sa place, ne faisait pas de mouvements qui pourrait traduire d'une intention mauvaise à son encontre, ni ne dégageait même pas l'aura noir qu'il avait déjà vu dans leurs autres combats.

Et ce fut l'absence de cette dernière qui le fit désactiver son innocence, bien qu'avec réticence et ce même s'il restait toujours sur ses gardes.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez Tyki ?

- Est ce que je n'ai pas le droit de rendre visite à mon exorciste préféré ? demanda Tyki avec un rictus, son regard ne quittant pas les yeux de mercure de son vis à vis alors qu'il déposait son haut de forme sur la petite table collé au mur.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir comment prendre ça, rétorqua Allen, sa réponse agrandissant le rictus du Plaisir.

- Je suis ... juste venu discuter, dit-il après une courte pose durant laquelle il sortit un paquet de carte d'une des poches de son éternel tuxedo et Allen ne pu s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

Si il y avait bien une chose, la seule, que les deux hommes avaient en commun c'était leur passion pour le jeu ... enfin pour le plus jeune c'était surtout par survit qu'il avait apprit à jouer, sans ça il n'aurait jamais tenu longtemps avec toutes les dettes de son maître. Ils s'installèrent aussi confortablement qu'ils le pouvaient sur le sol, Allen à quelques centimètres du pied de lit et Tyki en face de lui, laissant à ce dernier le soin de distribuer les cartes.

- Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, reprit-il en prenant ses cartes en mains, son regard feignant l'indifférence.

- Je n'es pas ? répliqua Tyki avec une certaine mauvaise foie et un haussement de sourcil. C'est que ça ne doit pas être important alors.

Tyki retourna la cinquième carte.

- Vous ne seriez pas là si ce n'était pas important ... carré au dames, continua t-il en abattant sa main avec un léger sourire, faisant grimacer son adversaire de dépit.

- Est ce que croire que je suis simplement venu te voir pour bavarder est si difficile que ça ?

Allen ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de distribuer les cartes, son visage blanc d'expression si ce n'était pour la lueur qu'on pouvait apercevoir dans ses yeux. Il observa son adversaire. C'était la première fois depuis leur combat dans l'Arche qu'il le voyait et il doit dire qu'il avait eu du mal à le reconnaître au début, même s'il était assez reconnaissable dans son éternel attire. Il pouvait dire qu'il était en « mode » humain bien que sa peau soit plus foncée, mate, mais la différence s'arrêtait là. La deuxième chose qui l'avait surpris était ses long cheveux retenue en catogan par un ruban de soie pourpre et qui atteignaient le milieu du dos. Le changement était simple mais surprenant quand il comparait à son ancienne apparence.

- Il est rude de dévisager, Shonen, réprimanda Tyki avec un sourire, faisant Allen baisser honteusement la tête.

Mais c'était aussi pour cacher le rougissement de ses joues. Est-ce que le Noah savait à quel point il était séduisant quand il souriait ... Allen se mit une claque mentalement, bien sûr qu'il le savait, il n'était pas le Noah du plaisir pour rien ! Et pourquoi est ce qu'il pensait ça aussi ! Reportant son attention au jeu il jura quand il vit les cartes dans ses mains. Se concentrant de nouveau sur ce qu'il se passait devant lui, il fit ce qu'il faisait de mieux : tricher. Doucement, sans éveiller les soupçons de l'autre pro, Allen changea deux de ses cartes, faisant glisser les autres dans sa manche, gardant sur son visage qu'une expression d'un feint intérêt. Il était après tout hors de question qu'il perdre et encore moins face à Tyki !

- Le Comte veut ma mort, affirma t-il avec un regard dur, que dirait-il s'il savait que vous êtes venu me voir pour « discuter » ?

- Je suis certain qu'il laisserait passer ... contra t-il avec un mouvement nonchalant de sa main libre.

- Bien sûr, le Comte est bien connu pour être indulgent, moqua t-il, un rictus aux lèvres.

Les deux parties suivantes se passèrent dans le silence, chacun prit par le jeu ou par leurs pensées, la présence de l'autre, bien que déroutante ne les dérangeant pas plus que ça. A la troisième partie, Allen souffla :

- Je suis désolé, ce n'était pas mon attention de réagir comme ça ... c'est juste qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de chose …

- Le musicien. Proposa t-il. A vrai dire c'est une des raison de ma visite ...

Le blandinet releva brusquement la tête, ses yeux se fermant à moitié :

- C'est donc bien pour le 14e que vous êtes là, dit-il avec du venin dans sa voix, ses muscles se tendant immédiatement.

- Que sais-tu des Noah ?

Le changement direct de sujet le prit presque au dépourvu, presque, mais maintenant que le sujet était enfin lancé et il n'allait pas l'arrêter, si il jouait correctement il aurait peut être enfin les réponses à ses questions :

- Vous êtes un total de treize ... enfin quatorze avec le Musicien, tous sous les ordres du Comte Millénaire bien que vous vous considérez comme frères et sœurs. Il y a à peu près trente ans je crois, le 14e a tenté de tuer le Comte et a échoué, les seuls survivants étant Road et lui même. Vôtre but est de détruire la race humaine que vous considérez inférieure, c'est pourquoi les exorcistes vous combattent.

- Hmm ... c'est donc ça la version du Vatican.

La version du Vatican ?

- Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

Tyki le regarda avec un regard de ... pitié ? remord ?

- Exactement ce que je veux dire, Shounen, le Vatican ne dit que ce qu'il veut entendre et faire entendre.

Si Tyki lui avait dit cela ne serait-ce que quelques semaines auparavant, Allen ne l'aurait pas crut, il l'aurait même réfuté de façon véhémente. Tyki déposa ses cartes au sol et croisa ses doigts, les coudes posés sur ses genoux et continua son explication :

- Shounen, laisse moi te poser une question : qui a commencé la guerre ?

- Vous ne voulez que détruire les humains, bien sûr qu'on n'allait pas se laisser faire ! Vous ne ...

- Détruire les humain oui, mais pas tous. Coupa le Noah. Les gens de l'Eglise ne supporte pas d'être laissés à l'écart, de ne pas être « choisis ». Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi l'Arche est sous forme de ville ?

Allen referma sa bouche. Il se l'était en effet demandé plein de fois, pire, il avait même demandé à Bookman mais même lui n'avait su que lui donner une raison évasive.

- Vous dîtes ça mais vous tuez des exorcistes, pointa Allen, et les Akuma tues les humains par centaines.

- Tout comme vous tuez les Noah, contra Tyki en choisissant d'ignorer la deuxième remarque.

- « Essayez » de tuer plutôt, maugréa dans un souffle Allen.

Pourtant Tyki l'entendit et eu un sourire, une lueur qu'Allen n'essaya pas de reconnaître dans le regard et qui rendit le plus jeune légèrement mal à l'aise. Il reprit :

- Et qu'est ce que vous comptez faire de moi au juste ? Je suis un exorciste, je possède la mémoire du Musicien, ce même Noah qui à tenté de tous vous éliminer, pourquoi le Comte Millénaire s'embarrasserait-il de moi ?

- Parce que tu n'es pas lui, tout simplement. Pointa Tyki, une expression contemplative sut le visage.

Allen se retrouva un instant à court de mots mais se reprit vite :

- Ca ne change rien au fait que je sois un exorciste !

Pourquoi est ce qu'il s'embêtait même à arguer avec lui ? Il devrait l'attaquer, tenter tout ce qu'il pouvait pour l'éliminer et le voilà à discuter comme si ne rien était devant un jeu de carte ... il fallait vraiment qu'il arrête de traîner avec Lavi.

- Tout comme tu es un Noah, c'est dans ton sang. Tu dis te battre pour les humains mais je me demande si tu as vraiment foi en la race humaine, à près tout n'est ce pas elle qui t'as fait souffrir depuis ton enfance ?

Tyki continua au vu du silence du plus jeune :

- Je suppose que vôtre Ordre a été informé que tu es un des nôtre, même si c'est encore dormant ... crois-tu vraiment qu'ils vont te laisser tranquille ? Ils te font déjà surveiller à longueur de temps, au moindre problème, ils n'hésiteront pas à t'éliminer.

Allen avait baissé la tête au milieu de la tirade. Il ne voulait pas montrer que même s'il ne voulait pas, les mots du Noah le marquaient, car au fond de lui il se doutait qu'ils étaient en partie, si ce n'est totalement, vrais.

- Même avec ce que vous me dîtes, qu'est ce que vous voulez ? Que je vous suive ?

- C'est exactement ça. S'exclama Tyki an claquant des mains avec un grand sourire.

Allen secoua la tête d'exaspération malgré le léger sourire qui ornait ses lèvres.

- Vous n'espérez tout de même pas que je vous rejoigne aussi facilement ?

- Et bien ... je pourrais toujours t'enlever mais je ne crois pas que ce serait la meilleur méthode, fit-il avec un rictus, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux.

Allen eu un petit rire mais reprit vite son sérieux :

- Si ce que vous dîtes sur vous est vrai, si le Vatican nous cache vraiment la vérité, pourquoi est ce que vous ne le dîtes pas ?

Tyki haussa les épaules :

- Personne ne nous croirait de toute manière alors pourquoi s'embêter.

Allen souffla et tourna son regard vers la fenêtre. Le soleil était encore loin d'être couché mais ses compagnons pouvaient rentrer d'un instant à l'autre.

- Je ne sais pas si je peux vous faire confiance ... pas tout de suite ... ni demain, j'aimerais avoir le temps d'y réfléchir ...

Il sursauta lorsque quand il se retourna face au Noah, un de ses Tease se trouvant entre eux, posé calmement dans la paume de celui-ci.

- Prend-le ... il ne te fera pas de mal.

Allen leva les yeux vers Tyki puis les posa sur le papillon tout en avançant une main hésitante vers lui, manquant de laisser échapper un petit cri lorsque la créature se posa sur sa main, incapable d'oublier que ce papillon à l'aspect inoffensif renfermait une créature carnivore. Il ne remarqua Timcampy que lorsque le golem s'approcha du papillon, tournant autour de lui comme pour l'observer, réaction qui fit sourire Allen ... enfin avant qu'il n'ouvre la gueule et l'avale tout entier.

- TIMCAMPY ! S'écria Allen en attrapant aussitôt le golem doré et tira les extrémités pour lui faire ouvrir la gueule en lui criant de le relâcher, le tout pour l'amusement du Noah qui fini par prendre pitié du pauvre golem et le prit dans ses mains avant que celui-ci ne se retrouve déformé à vie.

- Du calme, Shounen, je suis certain que ton animal ne l'a pas avalé, n'est ce pas ? Demanda t-il a la boule dorée qui lui fit un large sourire, découvrant ses crocs en réponse.

Allen ouvrit la bouche pour riposter mais Tyki le coupa :

- Je ne te forcerais pas à me suivre pour l'instant, commença t-il en ramassant les cartes, quand tu sera prêt libère ce Tease, il reviendra aussitôt vers moi. Je viendrais alors te chercher.

Il lui rendit le golem, rangea le paquet de carte dans une poche intérieur de son manteau, se leva et présenta une main à Allen qui la prit sans vraiment y penser. C'est pour ça qu'il poussa un petit cri de surprise quand il se retrouva projeté contre le torse de Tyki, sa main toujours jointe à celle plus grande du Noah. Mal à l'aise et les joues écarlate il recula, ramenant sa main vers lui et regarda le Noah se détourner et prendre son couvre-chef. Ce n'est que lorsque Tyki allait disparaître à travers le mur que Allen ouvrit la bouche :

- Je crois en mes amis ... ils ne me trahiront pas !

Tyki se retourna légèrement, juste assez pour pouvoir planter son regard devenu doré dans le sien. Il lui fit un sourire énigmatique et dit alors qu'il traversait le mur :

- N'oubli pas ce que je t'ais dit, Shounen.

* * *

Et voila pour ce chapitre. A la prochaine !


	5. Attente

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voici la suite apparamment bien attendue. Encore une fois merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire et aussi ceux qui ont prit le temps de reviewer, ça fait vraiment plaisir.

Disclaimer et couples : toujours pareil

* * *

Allen parcourait les couloirs de la Congrégation, ses pas résonnant doucement contre le sol de marbre se mélangeant avec ceux des autres, Trouveurs ou membres de la section Scientifique, ignorant au mieux qu'il pouvait les regard méfiant et chuchotements sur son passage. Il avait du mal à l'admettre mais ça lui rappelait presque son enfance.

Au final l'Innocence était dissimulée dans la statue qui se trouvait sur la place, animant celle-ci pendant la nuit où elle parcourait les rues, protégeant la ville comme dans la légende à partir de laquelle elle était représentée, une femme qui avait été élevée et dédiée sa vie à la protection de cette ville et qui à la fin était morte pour celle-ci.

Il pouvait vaguement sentir la présence de Link le suivre comme son ombre – comme s'il n'avait pas déjà assez avec le reflet du 14e à chaque fois qu'il passait devant un miroir ou une fenêtre. Le jeune homme avait été passablement énervé de ne pas avoir été briefé sur sa mission en Italie et du coup n'avait pas pu le suivre comme il lui avait été ordonné. Allen avait été un peu mal à l'aise, mais il avait été content pour le répit … maintenant il en payait les frais.

- … Est-ce que vous m'écoutez, Walker ? S'enquit l'ancien membre du Crow.

Allen se tourna vers lui avec un regard interrogateur qui le fit soupirer.

- Je demandais où est-ce que vous comptiez vous rendre, Walker ? Ca fait bien une heure que vous tourner en rond, si vous n'avez rien à faire vous avez un rapport à écrire il me semble ! Admonesta t-il.

Allen ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt. Que pouvait-il dire ? Qu'il repensait à ce que lui avait dit Tyki pour la énième fois depuis sa visite … autant signer tout de suite comme traître à l'Ordre noir. Quoiqu'il était sûr que ça en ferait au moins un heureux, au moins. Puis il enregistra ce que venait de lui dire Link. Il avait complètement oublier de faire le rapport de la mission ! Allen blanchit et Link soupira d'exaspération.

- Vous venez de sortir de l'infirmerie ce matin alors je ne dirais rien de plus mais j'attend de vous de respecter un peu plus vôtre devoir d'exor…

Allen arrêta d'écouter sa deuxième ombre au début de ce qu'il savait allait être une longue tirade et pensa au rapport qu'il devait écrire – ou plutôt qu'il aurait dû écrire … Komui n'allait pas être content avec ça mais après tout il venait juste d'être libéré de l'infirmerie. Une chose certaine était qu'il n'allait pas parler de la visite du Noah du Plaisir, surtout pas après la réaction que Lenalee avait eue quand elle était rentrée quelques secondes seulement après le départ du Noah. Il revint à la réalité lorsqu'une main passa devant son visage :

- Vous n'avez rien écouté de ce que je viens de vous dire, n'est-ce pas, demanda, ou plutôt affirma le plus âgé, affirmation à laquelle Allen ne put que sourire honteusement.

Les yeux de Link se plissèrent mais il se réfréna de le réprimander. Soudain un grondement sourd se fit entendre et le visage de Allen se colora, avant qu'il passe une main dans ses cheveux blanc avec un petit rire. Il faut dire qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis la matinée, alors c'était pas étonnant qu'il ait faim.

Le réfectoire était étrangement vide quand Allen entra, même s'il était encore assez tôt comparé aux normes voir si peu de monde lui donnait une impression de vide – même si Link était avec lui, mais bon, l'homme était une constante maintenant. Plusieurs tête se tournèrent vers eux avant de retourner à leurs affaires, les autres ne prenant même pas la peine de regarder les nouveaux arrivant. Allen n'y fit pas attention et se dirigea immédiatement vers la fenêtre où il pourrait passer commande et rassasier son estomac vide. Oh il pouvait manger autant qu'il voulait à l'infirmerie mais étrangement il avait toujours faim quand il en sortait … c'était peut être les médicaments qui lui faisaient cet effet, il faudrait qu'il en parle avec l'infirmière en chef ou Komui.

A peine eut-il terminé son repas que Link l'entraîna dans la bibliothèque faire son rapport. La grande salle était comme à son habitude vide de monde, ou presque puisque Bookman et Lavi semblaient y passer la majeur partie de leurs journées et aujourd'hui n'y faisait pas exception. Lavi les salua avec son éternel sourire avant de replonger dans l'épais livre posé sur ses genoux, Bookman leur accordant un bref signe de tête qu'Allen et Link rendirent avant de s'installer quelques tables plus loin. Sincèrement, les rapports ne prenaient pas longtemps à écrire, il suffisait juste en grande partie de raconter ce qu'il c'était passé : les points importants, les impressions ou encore les locations. Le nombre d'Akuma, la présence de Noah ou le nombre de morts étaient aussi à incorporés, les informations soigneusement gardées en référence.

Ca faisait des minutes, peut être des heures qu'il était assis, un paquet de feuilles devant lui, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Il avait déjà passé du temps sur le nombre d'Akuma qu'ils avaient défaits – au final Link lui avait dit que le nombre général était suffisant et de passer à la suite - et maintenant il se demandait comment incorporer le moment où Lenalee et Timothy étaient revenus juste après le départ de Tyki. Il se souvenait encore de l'étrangeté de la situation : lui, debout la bouche ouverte avec Timcampy dans les mains, eux, à la porte d'entrée, clairement surprit de le voir levé – du moins pour la jeune fille. Il avait tenté de trouver une excuse comme quoi l'aubergiste était venue lui rapporter Timcampy qui s'était échappé, pas brillant mais c'est tout ce qu'il lui venu sur le coup. La jeune fille l'avait regardé étrangement mais avait finie par hocher la tête et s'était immédiatement après mise à lui raconter leur « promenade ».

- Hey, pousse de soja ! Perdu dans tes pensées ? Dit, ou plutôt cria le lapin roux de service dans ses oreilles, le faisant sursauter et presque tomber de sa chaise avant de se tourner vers lui les sourcils froncés, ce qui fit sourire Lavi encore plus.

- Non Lavi, je n'étais pas _perdu dans mes pensées_, je réfléchissais c'est différent ! Rétorqua t-il.

- Hmm ~ … Lavi jeta un coup d'œil aux feuilles remplies d'encre noire, c'est le rapport de vôtre dernière mission. Lenalee m'a dit que vous avez rencontrez pas mal d'Akuma sur celle-ci.

Allen souffla puis acquiesça. Ce n'était donc pas que son impression, il y avait bien eu plus d'Akuma qu'à l'habitude. Il en déduit que c'était peut être à cause de Tyki. Il secoua la tête. Ca ne servait à rien de penser à ça pour le moment … il choisirait le moment voulu.

Ignoré de lui même, Lavi observait la petite pousse de soja avec amusement mais aussi et surtout attention. Il avait remarqué qu'il était plus refermé sur lui même, plus souvent perdu dans ses pensées et ce n'était pas simplement à cause de cette histoire de quatorzième. Il comprenait comment il devait se sentir – après tout on ne change pas de nom, de pays et de guerre sans être sujet aux suspicions et brimades – et franchement il ne lui en voulait pas. Il ne lui tiendrait même pas compte si il décidait de partir, si jamais il le faisait. Et le plus tôt serait le mieux parce que Lavi craignait que si Allen mettait trop de temps il n'aurait très bientôt plus l'opportunité de décider.

Il reporta son attention à l'expression pensive du blandinet. Si il le connaissait bien, ce qui est le cas, il dirait que Allen y a pensé et il mettrait sa main à coupée que c'était sa loyauté qui le retenait. Il fut sortit de ses réflexions quand Allen se leva et s'étira avant de lui dire qu'il allait porter le document à Komui. Allen avait décidé d'écrire comme il avait fait et de laisser à ça. Il verrait bien la suite.

Allen allait tourner la poignée de porte lorsque Lavi l'interpella :

- Allen … tu ne devrais pas faire attention à ce que disent les autres, prend les décisions pour toi même … et ne t'en fait pas, ajouta t-il avec un de ses sourire, quoi que tu décide, tu ne sera jamais seul …

Allen le regarda retourner auprès de Bookman à court de mots, la bouche légèrement ouverte sous ce que venait de lui dire Lavi. Il ne venait tout de même pas de lui conseiller de quitter l'Ordre ! Ou alors c'était encore une de leurs mise à l'épreuve ! Allen secoua la tête pour ce qui semblait être la centième fois de la journée et ouvrit la porte, seulement pour se retrouver projeté au sol, sa tête cognant durement le sol marbré et dans la seconde qui lui fallu pour se remettre son innocence se retrouva immobilisée avec des talismans – identiques à ceux qui avaient été utilisés la dernière fois qu'il avait discuté avec son Maître il remarqua – et c'était à peine s'il arrivait à ne pas être étouffé sous le poids qui s'exerçait sur tout son corps.

Lorsqu'il fut relevé par deux membre du Crow, Allen dut retenir une grimace de mépris lorsqu'il aperçu qui se tenait au côté de Komui.

- Je dois bien avouer que je ne m'attendais à vous revoir si tôt, Walker, mais je ne peux pas dire que je n'en suis pas ravi. Dit Leverrier avec un sourire mauvais.

Allen ne répondit pas à la provocation et se tourna vers Komui.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Komui ?

Komui serra la mâchoire. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de la situation. Il prit une inspiration après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil à Leverrier, il avait reçu des ordres et bien que ça lui fasse mal d'obéir à cet homme, les ordres étaient les ordres, et déclara :

- Allen Walker, en raison des nombreux contacts avec nos ennemies Noah, d'être l'hôte d'un d'eux et de suspicion de traîtrise à l'Ordre noir et de conspiration, vous êtes à partir de maintenant considéré un Noah et ce, sera jugé puis exécuté publiquement dans une semaine à compter de jour. Notez que toute résistance rapprochera cette date.

Allen pali, son cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine. Puis la sensation changea et tout ce qu'il avait vécu et ressentit depuis ces dernier mois remonta à la surface. Il voulait rétorquer. Il voulait crier. Il voulait leur dire ce qu'il pensait de tout ça mais se réfréna, ce ne serait pas en sa faveur. Ca eu l'air de plaire à Leverrier parce que l'homme sourit, son regard malveillant toujours posé sur lui.

- Bien. Maintenant que vous êtes calmé, dites moi où est vôtre golem, Walker.

- Pardon ?

- Ne faîtes pas l'innocent, je sais que le Noah vous a donné quelque chose et que c'est vôtre golem qui l'a !

Allen se raidit. Sûrement ils ne pouvait pas savoir à propos de ça ! L'inspecteur dû remarquer son conflit car son sourire se fit plus menaçant :

- Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas que l'on laisserait une engeance telle que vous sans surveillance, Walker. Je dois avouer que j'étais agréablement surprit en entendant vôtre petite conversation avec le Noah du Plaisir. Ah les golems sont vraiment de petite merveilles !

Pendant la tirade de l'inspecteur, Allen avait justement entrevu son petit compagnon doré près du plafond à une bonne distance d'eux, les observant silencieusement.

- Répondez moi, Walker, aboya Leverrier, ce qui fit sursauter le jeune exorciste, enfin ex-exorciste maintenant.

Reportant son attention aux deux homme qui se tenaient en face de lui, Allen répondit froidement :

- Je ne sais pas où il est _inspecteur_, même si je le savais croyez-vous vraiment que je vous le dirais ?

Le regard de Leverrier se durcit mais Allen n'en tint pas compte, essayant de savoir de quelle façon il pouvait dire à son petit golem qu'il fallait qu'il parte. Il n'eu pas longtemps à chercher car alors qu'il se faisait emmener dans les cachots, il vit du coin de l'œil son compagnon s'en aller à toute vitesse hors de leurs vues. Il ne pouvait plus qu'espérer qu'il revienne avec de l'aide, il en sûrement besoin.

Lavi regardait la scène de l'endroit sombre où il se trouvait, non loin du groupe. Il n'était pas surpris de cette tournure, il s'y attendait depuis l'annonce officielle que la pousse de soja était liée aux Noah. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps et de preuves à accumuler mais ce qui le dégoûtait était la façon avec laquelle tout le monde lui avait tourné le dos. Ca l'horripilait. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour l'Ordre ! Il avait vu la souffrance dans les yeux de Allen, la tristesse profonde que son regard montrait alors qu'il souriait et faisait comme si tout était normal, un masque comme lui aussi avait si souvent porté.

Il observa silencieusement le jeune homme se faire emmener dans les salles les plus reculées du quartier général quand une main se posa brièvement sur son épaule, son propriétaire lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille avant qu'il ne se détourne enfin et reparte avec lui.

Un silence absolu. Aucun son ne parvenait dans la petite pièce vide de meubles et où le seul signe du temps qui passe était les rayons qui traversaient la petite fenêtre creusée dans l'un des mur. La faible lumière éclairait la pièce, se reflétant sur la pierre et la figure assise dos au mur, en apparence endormie mais en réalité plongée dans ses pensées. Durant les cinq jours qu'il avait passé dans sa prison, Allen n'avait cessé de se repasser en boucle les évènements récent : comment Leverrier l'avait fait traverser les couloirs les plus fréquentés de l'Ordre, comment il l'avait rabaissé, allant même jusqu'à l'accuser d'avoir tuer son maître.

Il souffla doucement, son ventre émettant un bruit sourd en réponse. Il n'avait rien mangé. Il avait refusé même de boire ce qu'on lui proposait et il commençait à en ressentir les effets. Alors pour balancer il dormait, espérant ainsi que le temps passe plus vite et avec un peu de chance garder un peu de force jusqu'à que Tyki vienne … si jamais il venait. Il ne perdait pourtant pas espoir. On l'avait de nouveau questionné sur son petit compagnon, mais aussi tout un tas de question sur les Noah qu'il ne savait pas.

Jamais il ne lui ont demandé une explication.

Le point positif était que s'ils étaient encore à la recherche de Timcampy, c'est que le golem avait pu s'échapper et peut être relâcher le Tease que Tyki lui avait remit. Allen souffla de nouveau avant sombrer une fois encore dans un sommeil léger. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire maintenant était attendre, attendre et espéré que le Noah lui ait dit la vérité.

* * *

Fin du chapitre cinq, en espérant qu'il vous ait plu. Maintenant mon stage se terminant cette semaine, la suite pourrait arrivée un peu plus tôt, tout dépendera si ma muse est avec moi. A la prochaine !


	6. Mort

Je sais que j'avais dit que ce chapitre pouvait arrivé plus tôt mais il s'est passé plusieurs choses et en plus je n'arrivais pas à transcrire mes idées comme je le voulais, je pense d'ailleur que ça se ressent dans ce chapitre. Maintenant, j'essayerais de toujours faire en sorte que les chapitres soient postés tout les mois au maximum.

Je remercie tous ceux qui ont donné leur avis, mis cette histoire dans leurs favorites et alert. En réponse à la review de Kyouyimina Miuya je précise que lorsque j'aurais terminée cette fanfic, je compte la revoir dans son intégralité, corriger des erreurs, changer la tournure de certaine phrase ..., même si ce ne sera pas immédiatement. A près tout il y aura sûrement quelques scènes ( comme la toute première ) que je n'arriverais pas à écrire comme je le voulais. Bien sûr ça ne veut pas dire que je ne ferais pas de mon mieux la première fois.

Disclaimer et couples : toujours les mêmes.

* * *

Tyki savait qu'il avait prit des risques en visitant le futur Noah, surtout pour le plus jeune, il pouvait se débrouiller face à la jeune Lee et le petit nouveau, mais il ne pouvait enlever cette idée de la tête que quelqu'un les observaient à ce moment. Tant pis, de tout manière ce qui est fait est fait, pensa t-il avec un imperceptible haussement d'épaules alors qu'il traversait les couloirs du manoir de son frère, le Prince ayant décidé d'y séjourner le temps qu'ils récupèrent l'Arche des mains de la Congrégation.

Il repensa à ce que Allen lui avait dit, que ses amis ne le trahiront pas. Un rictus étira ses lèvres. Ce qu'il pouvait être naïf, ou alors il essayait de se convaincre lui même, quoiqu'il en soit il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir : il les rejoindra.

Il s'arrêta devant une grande porte, celle-ci faisant presque toute la hauteur des murs l'encadrant et cogna légèrement, pénétrant après avoir entendu un « entrez » étouffé. La pièce où il pénétra n'était pas sombre à proprement parlé, mais pas claire non plus, les rideaux étant tirés et la seule source de lumière provenait de chandeliers et de bougies qui flottaient dans l'air, similaires à celles que Road adorait utiliser. Une ambiance sérieuse et conviviale à la fois.

- Ah, Tyki, nous n'attendions plus que toi ! S'exclama le premier Noah de sa place en bout de table, sa forme elfique et son large sourire contrastant fortement avec les formes humaines du reste de la famille.

Tyki haussa un sourcil quand il vit tout les membres du clan qui s'étaient « réveillé » assis autour de la table, Skinn Bolic en moins, mais ne dit rien et alla prendre sa place à côté de Road après avoir donné son haut de forme à une servante Akuma.

- La discutions a durée plus longtemps que prévu mais c'était à prévoir, je m'attendais pourtant à plus de méfiance de sa part.

- Allen va bien ? Demanda Road avec joie même si ses yeux trahissait une certaine anxiété qu'il commençait à reconnaître quand ils parlaient de l'Exorciste.

Tyki haussa les épaules mais lui répondit

- Il me paraissait en forme, un peu fatigué tout au plus. Il est clair qu'il ne doit pas beaucoup dormir. Puis il rajouta avec un rictus : par contre il joue toujours aussi bien aux cartes, le petit tricheur.

Road éclata de rire à ça et aux remarques que lancèrent les jumeaux en direction du Plaisir alors que les autres sourirent légèrement ou se détendirent imperceptiblement. Le Prince lui même rit un instant avant de reprendre :

- Oui, oui c'est un bon joueur mais qu'en est-il de son possible retour ? J'espère que vous n'avez pas fait que vous amuser.

- Vous me vexez, mon Prince, fit-il en posant une main sur son cœur, ce qui fit ricaner sa nièce puis continua sérieusement :

- Il doute. On sait déjà que l'Ordre ne lui fait plus confiance et il en est conscient. Il ne le montrait pas mais je crois que ce que je lui ait dit sur le Vatican l'a secoué.

Le Comte hocha gravement de la tête.

- Mais il fallait qu'il le sache. C'est une chance pour nous que ce soit Cross qui l'ait éduqué, lui même se méfiait de la Congrégation. J'aimerais, si possible, éviter à avoir à le forcer, le mieux serait qu'il réalise de lui même que sa place est ici.

- La Congrégation de l'Ombre a peur de lui.

Toutes les tête se tournèrent vers Sheril qui continua comme si ne rien était :

- Ils ont peur de lui et c'est de leurs propre mains qu'ils signeront leur perte.

Il dirigea son regard vers le Prince :

- Je n'ai pas encore rencontré Walker donc je ne peut pas en être certain, mais d'après ce que vous nous avez dit il a déjà tout perdu une fois avec Mana, puis avec la disparition de Cross alors que ses liens avec Neah avaient été révélés. S'ils ne lui font plus confiance, il ne leur fera plus confiance et se rebellera.

Le silence s'installa. Aucun ne contesta ce qu'il venait de dire. Il suffisait de le voir pour comprendre que Allen Walker avait le cœur sur la main, ce qui lui avait valu de se lancer à cœur perdu dans des batailles où il avait peu de chance de s'en sortir vivant et qui l'avait souvent fait passé pour quelqu'un d'inconsidéré.

Le clan était maintenant presque au complet. Il ne manquait plus que Wisely, Raasura et Allen Walker pour que le tableau soit terminé. Le Comte s'était souvent demandé la raison de l'apparition du quatorzième Noah toutes ces années auparavant. Est ce que c'était un signe de changement ? Que la guerre entre Noah et Exorcistes allait atteindre son apothéose ? La question était aussi de savoir s'ils pouvaient faire confiance au jeune Walker. A près tout il est le neveu de celui qui les avaient trahit trente ans de cela.

Le Prince commença le dîner qui avait été déposé devant lui, écoutant d'une oreille les conversations de sa famille, soupirant intérieurement quand les jumeaux commencèrent à jouer avec la nourriture. _Certaine choses ne changeront jamais_, pensa t-il.

- Jasdevi, les plats ne sont pas fait pour être jetés sur la famille. Gronda t-il avec un froncement des sourcils, montrant ainsi qu'il était sérieux.

- Mais Prince, on s'ennuis ! On a rien à faire depuis que Cross s'est fait buter !

- Voyons, Debitto, surveille ton langage ! Admonesta Sheryl en plaçant ses mains sur les oreilles de sa fille adoptive. Qu'il soit damné si il les laissait contaminer son merveilleux ange !

Tyki leva les yeux au ciel et choisi d'ignorer les antiques de son frère et des jumeaux infernaux au profit de son repas, ou du moins ce qui en était resté intact.

Le Comte soupira lorsque le dîner reprit un semblant de calme.

- Quoiqu'il en soit Tyki, continu de le suivre et si il ne décide pas je te demande d'agir avant l'Ordre.

Tyki acquiesça à l'ordre quand un bruit et une présence familière le fit relever la tête, ses yeux dorés se posant sur l'origine :

- Je crois mon Prince que nous n'auront pas à nous en faire à ce sujet.

* * *

Quand Allen se réveilla se fut au goût acre et acide qui lui prenait la gorge, renforcé par les brûlures et crampes qui lui tordaient l'estomac, la bile irritant l'œsophage et le fond de la gorge. Ca faisait sept jours qu'il avait été enfermé dans cette cellule et le temps commençait à faire son œuvre car il dormait de plus en plus et les besoins de son arme anti-Akuma n'arrangeait pas les choses, loin de là.

Il ne faisait pas confiance en ce que lui qui lui était apporté, il ne faisait pas confiance quand il savait que Leverrier était là, l'homme lui rendant visite jour après jour pour lui soutirer des informations sur ses soit disant alliés. Il sourit à l'ironie : lui, un apôtre de Dieu, considéré traître à l'Eglise après tout ce qu'il a fait pour eux. Si c'était comme ça qu'ils traitaient ceux qui ont tout donnés pour sauver leur misérable vie alors il préfère partir loin de cette mascarade ! Il se demanda brièvement ce que dirait les autres s'il partait. Il secoua la tête. C'était inutile de penser à ça maintenant.

Lorsqu'il entendit l'écho de pas se dirigeant vers lui, Allen se força en une position assise, dos au mur et ne prit même pas la peine de se lever, les sceaux de poids étant toujours posés sur lui et ce ne serait qu'une perte d'énergie inutile, même s'il doutait que ça lui servirait à quelque chose maintenant.

Les bruits de pas s'arrêtèrent et il entendit le cliquetis de la serrure avant d'être confronté à l'homme qu'il était venu à détester.

- Bien le bonjour Walker ! J'espère que je ne vous ait pas réveillé, moqua t-il, le bras d'Allen le démangeant en voyant son air supérieur. Oh combien il aimerait lui faire perdre ce sourire et cet air arrogant !

Il se réfréna pourtant. Pour autant qu'il avait envi de lui mettre son poing dans la figure, il était hors de question qu'il lui donne la satisfaction de le voir affaiblit et recourir à la violence. Il garda donc le silence, son regard bien suffisant pour exprimer ce qu'il pensait de lui.

- Toujours à jouer les muets à ce que je vois. Peu importe, d'ici moins d'une heure vous ne parlerez plus jamais.

Il fit un signe vague de la main et deux membre de Crow l'obligèrent à se lever, ses mains qui avait été liées devant lui basculées dans son dos sans délicatesse, aucune expression transparaissant sur son visage et forçant ses jambes à ne pas trembler sous le poids – ce qui n'aurait pas été difficile si ce n'était pour la fatigue et la faim qui le tiraillait.

Deux autres figures masquées passèrent derrière son dos et ce ne fut qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il n'émette un son entre cri et gémissement de douleur, mordant sa langue pour retenir les sons qui menaçaient de sortir. Il souffla lorsque le plus gros de la douleur passa et il ne fut pas surprit en regardant derrière son épaule de voir deux tiges métalliques fichées profondément dans sa chair, chacune pour une épaule.

- Des barrière restrictives, élabora Leverrier en voyait l'air perdu de Allen, il ne serait pas bon que vous tentiez de vous échapper et j'ai entendu parler de vôtre … tendance à défier l'impossible.

Allen siffla faiblement lorsqu'il essaya de bouger son épaule gauche et décida d'éviter tout mouvement inutile. Il pouvait sentir que les lances étaient ancrées assez profondément, probablement jusqu'à l'os, musa t'il .

Lorsqu'ils sortirent des donjons, il dû cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour se réhabituer à la lumière mais continua d'avancer, les quatre gardes toujours en position autour de lui.

Il avait imaginer que Leverrier le ferait passer par les différents corridors, devant les endroits les plus occupés comme la dernière fois mais alors qu'ils marchaient il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas âmes qui vivent.

Tout était silencieux.

Il se demanda un instant où ils pouvaient bien être tous passés. Ils devaient sûrement être quelque part. Un des garde ouvrit la prochaine porte. La réponse était là. Dans une des plus grande salle, surplombée d'une immense croix magnifiquement sculptée, les détails gravés dans la pierre accentués par la lumière multicolore des fenêtres en vitrail qui composaient les murs l'entourant se trouvaient les exorcistes au complet accompagnés par le plus grand nombre de Traqueurs qu'il n'ait jamais vu regroupé et la majorité de l'équipe scientifique.

Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas laisser ses émotions prendre le dessus et avança la tête haute, conscient du silence qui s'était installé à leur entrée et des regard perçant dirigés vers lui. Puis, comme un seul, les murmures reprirent, doigts et regards accusateurs pointés sur lui alors qu'il était emmené sur une estrade placée devant la croix, à la vue de tous.

Les murmures s'intensifièrent, chacun plus fort que l'autre jusqu'à former un bourdonnement de mots incompréhensible. Allen ferma les yeux. Les regard. Les mots. Tout lui rappelait ses premières années.

Moqué.

Rejeté.

Haït.

Il prit une inspiration et rouvrit les yeux. S'il devait mourir aujourd'hui, il leur montrerait qu'il n'avait pas peur, qu'il ne regrettait rien, qu'il **n'avait** rien à regretter. Une image de lui avec ses amis apparut devant ses yeux. Il se voyait avec Lenalee rire à une blague de Lavi, Kanda commencer à se chamailler avec lui. Il discutait avec Jerry de la dernière mission qu'il avait effectuée. Dans la section scientifique en train de retenir un autre Komulin avec les autres alors que Komui tentait protéger sa énième création.

Il n'écouta pas ce que Leverrier racontait, prit dans ses souvenirs du temps où il pensait avoir enfin trouvé une famille. Est ce que c'était pour ça que son Maître n'aimait pas être ici ? Il avait toujours pensé que c'était parce qu'il n'était pas le genre à obéir. Est ce que c'est pour ça qu'il l'observait quand il était avec Mana ?

Mana.

La visite de Tyki lui revint en tête. Leverrier avait maintenant arrêté de parler. Il ne se débattit pas lorsqu'on l'obligea à poser les genoux à terre. Il chercha une dernière fois le regard de ceux qu'il avait considéré ses amis et trouva en premier Lavi et bizarrement Kanda un petit peu en retrait, tout les deux silencieux alors qu'ils observaient la scène, le regard insondable. Johnny pleurait silencieusement alors que Jerry essayait de le calmer, Reever qui discutait les sourcils froncés avec Komui qui lui répondait de la même façon. Lenalee n'était pas loin de son frère avec le reste des exorcistes, tous avec des expressions différentes allant de la tristesse à la colère en passant par la résignation. Triste, vraiment.

Son regard croisa celui de Timothy. L'enfant se mordait la lèvre et avait les poings serrés, tentant visiblement de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et de paraître fort. Il s'était assez rapproché de l'enfant depuis son arrivé et s'il n'avait tenu qu'à lui il aurait demandé à ce qu'il ne soit pas là.

Mais il ne pouvait rien faire dans sa situation. Il se contenta donc de terminer de parcourir la salle du regard.

- Un dernier mot à dire, Noah ? la voix de Leverrier résonna comme une malédiction et il ne put que se demander amèrement s'il ne valait mieux pas être un Noah qu'un Exorciste. Comment ces hommes pouvaient-ils se comporter ainsi alors qu'ils ne font rien contre la guerre, laissant les autres mourir à leur place, comment pouvaient-ils se dire les hommes de Dieux alors qu'ils vont jusqu'à tuer leurs camarades !

- Non ? Et bien dans ce cas …

Il était épuisé. Sa tête le tambourinait, sa vision se brouillait par moment et il était certain que s'ils ne se décidaient pas il tomberait de perte de sang, le liquide vital ayant déjà formé une flaque à ses pieds et son haut collait horriblement dans son dos. Il vit du coin de l'œil Leverrier s'écarter hors de sa vue et entendit un silence pesant s'installer.

- Eh bien, eh bien, on ne nous invite pas à la fête ? Demanda une voix sarcastique derrière lui.

Il cru que son cœur s'était arrêté.

Les personnes en robes s'écroulèrent autour de lui en même temps que deux bras musclés l'entourèrent délicatement autour de la taille et le pressèrent pour se remettre debout.

- Quelle impolitesse, tu n'es pas d'accord _Shonen _?

Tout était immobile, prisonnier du temps alors qu'ils essayaient de comprendre la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Allen tourna la tête lentement, comme pour ne pas faire disparaître ce qu'il espérait être derrière lui, que les bras qui l'entouraient n'étaient pas une illusion de son esprit fatigué.

- Ty-ki

Ce mot fut comme une détonation. Le temps qui s'était arrêté se remis en marche et il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que les Noah présents, Akumas et Exorcistes échangent les premier coups en une réminiscence de la bataille qui avait eue lieu dans l'ancien QG.

Le jeune homme lui répondit avec un sourire qui se transforma en une expression soucieuse lorsqu'il avisa les lances qui sortaient de ses épaules et le sang qui continuait de suinter, les sceaux entourant son corps ayant disparut lorsque les membres de Crow avaient perdus connaissance ou étaient mort. Ignorant les combats qui se déroulaient devant eux et les personnes qui tentaient de les atteindre avant d'être repoussés par des Akuma, Tyki observa la figure fatiguée du jeune homme dans ses bras et décida de la meilleur route à suivre.

- Je dois les retirer, Tyki passa devant lui, un bras entourant toujours sa taille dans un geste de confort que Allen remercia, je te conseille de serrer les dents parce que ça va faire mal.

Allen hocha de la tête pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris, ne se faisant pas confiance pour parler et agrippa le long manteau du Noah. La douleur ardente ne se fit pas attendre et il serra les dents à s'en briser la mâchoire. Il hurla lorsque le pieu lui fut arraché d'un coup sec, le deuxième suivant rapidement, un feu se répandant dans son corps alors qu'il s'accrochait désespérément au Noah, ses jambes tremblantes et menaçantes de lâcher la seconde qui suit.

Tyki balança le morceau de métal, se moquant totalement de là où il atterrit et prit l'ex-Exorciste dans ses bras après avoir comprimé du mieux qu'il pouvait les deux plaies, le jeune homme bien trop léger à son goût et chercha des yeux sa nièce qui l'avait accompagné avec Lulu bell.

Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de la petite fille il lui fit un signe de tête auquel elle répondit avec un large sourire. Le message était passé.

- J'ai crus que vous n'alliez pas venir. Murmura Allen les yeux fermés, la tête calée contre le torse du Plaisir.

- Je t'avais pourtant dit que je viendrais, Shonen, j'ai tenu ma promesse. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais laisser mon Shonen préféré se faire tuer par ces êtres sans scrupule ! S'exclama t-il avec amusement.

Allen ouvrit difficilement les yeux et les leva vers ceux dorés de Tyki. Il sembla y trouver ce qu'il cherchait après un moment parce qu'il les referma avec un soupir.

- Tyki … merci d'être venu.

- Ce fut un plaisir, Shonen.

Allen émit un son du fond de sa gorge et se contenta de se caler un peu plus contre la chaleur du corps de Tyki alors qu'il se laissait enfin tomber dans l'inconscience bienfaitrice. Tyki regarda le jeune homme s'endormir contre lui et se dirigea vers la porte de l'Arche de Road par laquelle ils étaient venus, confiant que les deux autres membres de sa famille le suivront. Allen était enfin avec eux, mais ce n'était que le début pour le jeune homme.

* * *

Voila pour ce chapitre. A la prochaine !


	7. Nouvelle voie

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! Me revoila avec la suite ! Je dis merci à ceux qui ont commenté, mis dans les favories et alertes et sans plus attendre je vous laisse lire ce chapitre :

* * *

Allen se réveilla brièvement plusieurs fois, oscillant longtemps entre sommeil et éveil mais il était dans un tel état de fatigue que son cerveau n'arrivait pas enregistrer ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, n'entendant que de faible bruits et il n'avait même pas la volonté ni même la force d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir d'où est ce qu'ils provenaient.

Lorsqu'il arriva à rester éveillé pendant plusieurs minutes sans que le sommeil ne le rattrape, la lumière du jour commençait à peine à filtrer à travers les rideaux et il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, lui qui avait pensé ne plus revoir la lumière du jour. Il voulait encore dormir mais il pouvait sentir que ce ne serait pas pour le moment et alors qu'il leva la main pour se protéger des rayons quelque chose le retint et immédiatement la panique le prit. Est ce que quelque chose était arrivé quand il était inconscient ? Est ce que les Noah s'étaient joués de lui et l'avait enfermé pour le torturer ensuite ?

Un mouvement près de lui le fit tourner rapidement la tête avant de laisser échapper un gémissement et de fermer les yeux la seconde qui suivie pour atténuer le tournis qui le prit. Lorsque le plus gros de la sensation passa et qu'il ouvra lentement les yeux, son regard se posa sur une touffe de cheveux noir bleuté en épis encadrant le visage à moitié cacher par les bras fins d'une fillette. _Road._

Quand il essaya de nouveau de bouger son bras il vit que c'était en effet bien Road qui avait une prise ferme sur sa main et lorsqu'elle émit un grondement endormis, il comprit qu'il n'allait pas la récupérer de sitôt.

- Elle n'a pas quittée ton chevet depuis qu'on est arrivé. Elle était très inquiète.

Avec un sursaut il se tourna de l'autre côté, notant avec soulagement que cette fois son regard resta fixe pour voir Tyki sur le pas de la porte, un plateau en argent comportant quelques sandwichs dans les mains, un léger sourire arborant son visage.

- Je suis resté inconscient combien de temps ? S'enquit-il auprès du plus âgé alors qu'il approchait, déposant le plateau sur la table de chevet la plus proche.

- Presque trois jours. Répondit-il. Tu nous a vraiment fait peur à un moment. On ne pensait pas te retrouver dans un tel état.

Allen sourit sombrement. Lui même avait encore un peu de mal à comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé. Pire, il ne savait même pas qu'ils avaient des cachots pour commencer ! Il se laissa manœuvrer lorsque Tyki le redressa, frissonnant quand la couverture glissa de son torse et il rougit quand il vit qu'il n'avait que deux trois bandages entourant sa poitrine et ses épaules et un boxer qui le couvrait. Il rabattit la couverture sur lui et lança un regard noir à Tyki quand celui-ci ricana doucement.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour demander ce qu'il y avait de si amusant mais Tyki posa un doigt sur sa bouche et donna un regard suggestif derrière lui. Il roula des yeux mais se calma néanmoins. Il n'avait pas envi de réveiller la fillette, surtout qu'il ne savait pas comment elle était au réveil. Il se rappelait encore la fois où il se disputait de bonne heure avec Kanda devant le dortoir et avaient accidentellement réveillés Lenalee. Qui aurait cru que la jeune femme avait un si bon direct du droit ... depuis ils avait prit l'habitude d'attendre d'être plus loin avant d'entamer une quelconque conversation.

Avec un autre de ses sourire amusé Tyki lui proposa un des sandwich posé sur le plateau qu'Allen regarda longuement. Ils n'étaient pas empoisonnés – ce n'était pas le style des Noah ... enfin selon lui – mais il n'avait pas vraiment faim. Il mit ça sur le fait qu'il n'avait rien avalé depuis maintenant presque deux semaines. Il finit néanmoins par le prendre et commença lentement à manger, attendant un peu entre chaque bouchée pour ne pas être malade ensuite. Pourtant rapidement l'appétit lui revint et il ne fallu pas longtemps pour qu'il les aient tous engloutit et que son estomac soit calé pour le moment.

- Si j'avais su à quel point tu aurais faim j'aurais demandé à qu'il en soit préparé plus, dit-il avec humour.

Allen voulu s'excuser mais Tyki balaya l'air de la main, disant que dans son état c'était à prévoir qu'il serait affamé. Il discuta avec lui de ce qu'il s'était passé, de comment Timcampy était arrivé avec le Tease et que le temps qu'ils planifient tout ils étaient arrivés juste au bon moment. Il fut soulagé d'entendre que personne qu'il connaissait n'avait été blessé, ou du moins pas grièvement. Tyki lui raconta qu'il avait perdu tellement de sang qu'à un moment ils avaient cru qu'il ne passerait pas la nuit, ce qui lui avait-il dit aurait probablement été le cas pour un humain normal.

Il finit par demander où ils se trouvaient et il fut plus que surprit d'apprendre que Tyki avait un frère, un véritable frère.

- Je croyais que ce n'était qu'un titre entre vous ?

- C'est rare mais il arrive que plusieurs membres d'une famille deviennent des Noah. Tu connais déjà les Jasdebi, même si leur cas est particulier ... Road ici présente est la fille adoptive de Sherryl.

La tête qu'il devait faire devait être comique car Tyki éclata de rire et par la même occasion réveilla Road qui après les quelques secondes qu'elle prit pour reprendre ses esprit se jeta presque à son cou. Presque car Tyki la repoussa gentiment d'une main sur le front et lui rappela qu'il était encore blessé, même si ça n'empêcha pas la fillette de se coller à lui.

Le Comte arriva en même temps qu'un Akuma femme de niveau deux qui amenait de quoi nettoyer ses plaies, des bandages propre et à son soulagement des vêtements – il n'était pas extrêmement pudique mais il y a quand même une jeune fille ici !

Il se dépêcha d'enfiler le bas lorsqu'il était sûr que Road était occupée à regarder ailleurs et laissa l'Akuma nettoyer et bander ses épaules, ignorant tant bien que mal son œil activé et son bras qui voulait le détruire.

Cette tension n'échappa pas aux autres occupant de la pièce et le Comte se tourna vers lui lorsque l'Akuma eu refermé la porte :

- Cette Innocence risque de poser un problème puisque tu reste avec nous, il faudrait voir s'il n'y a pas un moyen de s'en débarrasser.

Un frisson le parcouru à la mention de _s'en débarrasser_, le fait qu'il ait assuré qu'il resterait ne lui avait pas échappé non plus mais après tout où pouvait-il aller.

- Ehh ~, je trouve que ça lui va bien pourtant, bougonna Road.

- C'est peut être vrai mais on a jamais vu un Noah porteur d'une Innocence, rappela le Prince.

- Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on en a jamais vu que ce n'est pas possible, essaya la jeune fille, un regard ferme planté dans celui du premier Noah.

Les réplique continuèrent de s'échanger et Allen en aurait presque rit de voir cette petite scène en toute somme familiale s'il ne savait pas qu'ils étaient des adversaires mortel et que c'était de lui dont ils parlaient.

- Euh, si je puis me permettre, risqua Allen, mon Innocence à fusionnée avec mon corps, c'est elle qui a bouchée le trou que Tyki m'avait fait dans le cœur. Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse l'enlever ... à moins de me tuer par la même occasion.

Les deux ancien Noah le regardèrent alors que Tyki grimaça. Ce ne serait peut être pas une bonne idée en effet.

- Eh bien de toute manière ce problème n'est pas urgent, on peut toujours en discuter plus tard quand tu sera complètement rétablit, accorda Adam. Pour l'instant j'étais juste venu voir comment tu te portais et aussi rappeler à Road qu'elle avait cours et qu'elle devait se préparer, termina t'il en attrapant la fillette qui avait déjà commencée à protester.

La porte claqua derrière eux et le silence s'installa entre les deux hommes restant, avant que Allen ne pouffe de rire.

- Est ce que c'est souvent comme ça ? Demanda t-il quand il se calma.

Tyki souffla mais on pouvait voir qu'il se retenait de sourire :

- Tu n'en a aucune idée.

* * *

La vie avec le clan Noah était, il fallait l'avouer, différent de ce qu'il avait imaginé. Ce fut là qu'il remarqua que, au final, ils n'étaient pas si différent des autres ... bien qu'il se gardait de le dire.

Il passa une serviette dans ses cheveux blanc, la laissant absorber l'excès d'eau et la laissa autour de son cou. Ca faisait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'il était arrivé et il avait enfin été relâché des griffes de Road qui ne l'avait presque pas quitté des yeux quand il était alité. Elle avait été déconfit mais lui était plutôt soulagé d'être debout. Il aimait bien la fillette mais il aimait aussi avoir son espace personnel.

Sa rencontre avec les autres membres avait été ... mouvementée. Un sourire se dessina sur son reflet du miroir à la pensé du Noah du Désire : l'homme était venu dans sa chambre le deuxième jour pour voir son frère et sa fille ( en plus de faire une scène parce qu'ils préféraient être là qu'en sa compagnie ). Quand Tyki le présenta il cru tout de suite que ça n'allait pas bien se passer. L'homme l'avait observé un long moment et alors qu'il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise il avait poussé une exclamation qui l'avait fait sursauté et s'était empressé de le prendre dans ses bras tout en débitant à quel point il était adorable, avait des yeux et des cheveux magnifique ... Autant dire que maintenant il savait d'où Road tenait ça.

Les jumeaux étaient ... les jumeaux. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup changés depuis la dernière fois qu'il les avait vus, ils semblaient juste un peu plus adulte. Un peu. Leur caractère rivalisait encore celui d'un certain lapin roux et samouraï antisocial mélangés. Ils avaient vraiment eus du mal à les calmer, surtout quand ils finirent par parler de Cross, et donc des dettes ... des immenses dettes.

Marian Cross savait vraiment comment placer les gens en déprime.

Lulu Bell était passée rapidement pour prendre des nouvelles mais était vite repartie. Tyki lui avait dit qu'elle était encore un peu déprimée de ne pas avoir réussi à récupéré l'œuf complètement. Il se promit de s'excuser plus tard.

Allen n'avait pas encore rencontré les autres mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas, d'après Road c'était rare que toute la famille soit réunie, le plus souvent c'était autour d'un dîner ou lorsque le Prince insistait.

- Tu les rencontrera bien assez tôt, lui avait assuré Tyki. Pour l'instant contente toi de reprendre des forces, tu en aura besoin pour la suite.

_La suite_, il avoue qu'il l'attend avec une certaine réserve. Le Prince n'avait pas voulu lui dire en quoi ça consisterait mais il pouvait déjà deviner les grandes lignes.

Et ce n'était pas rassurant.

Il sortit de la salle de bain avec un soupir puis sourit. Maintenant il allait enfin pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait faire depuis son arrivée : visiter. Vous pouvez dire que c'est une mauvaise habitude chez lui mais après tout si il doit vivre ici autant qu'il sache s'y retrouver. Il en avait discuté avec Road et la fillette lui avait assuré qu'il était ici chez lui – il avait par la suite demandé à Sherryl qui lui avait confirmé avec enthousiasme – et qu'elle serait heureuse de lui faire le tour du manoir et du jardin. Heureusement pour lui Road avait dût se rendre en cours.

Une chose était certaine alors que Allen parcourait les couloirs du manoir, la Congrégation ne savait rien des Noah. S'ils savaient que Sherryl, et donc par association Road et Tyki faisaient partit des plus influant dans la société, ils était sûr qu'ils n'auraient pas autant de mal à les trouver.

Ca montre à quel point le Vatican se relit sur les Exorcistes : Dieu sait combien de haut gradés du Vatican font partit de la bourgeoisie et de la noblesse ?

Il était tard et la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand Road entra en trombe dans les appartements qui lui avaient été donnés, son sac encore sur le dos qu'elle laissa tomber avant de l'entraîner dans une étreinte qui l'étouffa presque. Il peina à retenir son rire quand la plus jeune commença à débiter des questions sur sa journée ; comment il trouvait le manoir, les jardins, s'il ne s'était pas trop ennuyer mais perdu la partie quand elle lui demanda finalement si il pouvait l'aider pour ses devoirs, le tout sans reprendre sa respiration.

Il avait vraiment du mal à croire qu'elle avait plus du double de son âge quand elle était comme ça.

Il lui répondit avec patience qu'il allait bien et qu'il trouvait le manoir et ses alentours magnifique – même si puisque que l'hiver approchait à grand pas les jardin n'était pas aussi beau qu'en été. Et bien sûr qu'il serait content de l'aider à faire ses devoirs du moment qu'elle travaillait aussi. Road fit la moue mais finit par accepter, au moins elle pourrait passer du temps avec Allen.

C'est ainsi que Tyki et Sherryl les trouvèrent : installés confortablement autour de la table, les yeux rivés entre livres et feuilles volantes, Road rallant sur un problème qu'Allen tentait de lui expliquer au mieux. Aucun d'eux n'avaient vu les deux hommes arriver et ils sursautèrent lorsque le père de Road s'éclaircit la gorge avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Aussi ravi que je sois de voir ma petite princesse travailler si durement, je dirais qu'une pause est nécessaire. Le dîner va bientôt être servit alors Road, j'aimerais que tu ailles te changer avant de passer à table.

Comme une bonne petite fille, Road partit, Sherryl à sa suite et Allen en profita pour s'étirer, un sourire de contentement apparaissant sur son visage quand il sentit ses os craquer avant de ranger les affaires qui s'étaient retrouvées éparpillées un peu partout dans la pièce.

Il releva la tête quand un dernier paquet lui fut présenté et fut surprit un instant de voir Tyki avant de le remercier et de le suivre dans le couloir. Plusieurs longues secondes passèrent sans qu'aucun ne parle mais pour Allen le silence était confortable. Il y avait eu plusieurs moments où il avait pensé que l'homme lui en voulait après leur combat dans l'Arche, après tout il lui avait laissé plus d'une cicatrice, et pas seulement d'épée, jusqu'à qu'il finisse par lui demander. La réponse avait été tout sauf ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Il avait éclaté de rire.

Quand il s'était reprit, Tyki lui avait assuré qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, que c'était normal dans un combat à mort et qu'il avait bien comprit qu'Allen ne voulait pas que ça se passe comme ça. Il lui avait avoué qu'il avait gardé contact avec ses amis de la mine, même si maintenant il ne pouvait pas aller les voir il leur téléphonait régulièrement pour prendre des nouvelles.

Cette nouvelle n'avait pas fait grand chose pour alléger sa culpabilité mais il lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Il lui avait même proposé de s'entraîner avec lui lorsqu'il sera un véritable Noah.

Il fut tiré de ses pensés par Tyki :

- Je sais que ce n'est pas la Congrégation de l'ombre mais j'espère que cet endroit te plais.

Allen secoua la tête et lui assura que c'était parfait et qu'il adorait le manoir. Tyki le regarda avec un regard qui lui disait que ce n'était pas tout et Allen lui avoua que le QG lui manquait un peu. Tyki lui répondit qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour ceux qui avaient tentés de l'éliminer et Allen contra en disant que lui même avait tenté de les tuer plus d'une fois et qu'il se trouvait bien à discuter avec lui. C'est sur cette discutions qu'ils arrivèrent, l'un contrant l'autre à tour de rôle jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus d'arguments valable et que Road déclare avec enthousiasme que c'était un match nul à l'amusement général.

A la fin du repas, Allen fut surprit lorsque Adam lui demanda de le suivre. Il jeta un regard à Tyki et Road qui étaient les seuls restant dans la pièce et alors que la fillette avait un regard soucieux et fixait le Prince, Tyki lui fit un léger signe de la tête. Respirant profondément Allen suivit le Prince dans le dédale de couloirs et entra à sa suite dans un bureau régalement fournit.

- Je sais qu'il est peut être encore un peu tôt pour en discuter mais je voulais en parler avec toi en privé, commença t-il après s'être installer dans un des fauteuil adornant la pièce, signalant de la main à Allen de faire de même.

- Comme tu le sais sûrement, les gènes Noah que tu portes se sont déjà réveillés mais ton Innocence à empêchée ton « éveil ». Maintenant c'est assez simple de contrer ces effets mais il y a un petit problème, tu vois de quoi je veux parler.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps pour que Allen comprenne de quoi il parlait et Adam acquiesça de la tête quand ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- On ne sait pas comment mais Neah Walker a trouvé un moyen de faire de toi son _héritier_ en quelque sorte. On a jamais su pourquoi Neah s'est retourné contre nous du jour au lendemain, lui qui avait toujours été si proche du Clan et autant que j'aimerais avoir la réponse, je, _on_ ne peut pas lui permettre de revenir.

- Vous ne savez vraiment pas ce qui aurait pu causer ça ? Demanda Allen incrédule. On ne change pas comme ça d'un coup. Il repensa à Mana. Sûrement son frère ne pouvait pas le trahir ! Il l'avait protégé après tout !

- Hélas non, souffla t-il, personne n'avait rien comprit, il n'était plus le Neah qu'on connaissait quand il était revenu d'une mission …

- Et maintenant il peut se réveiller et prendre possession de mon corps à n'importe quel moment, termina Allen avec une grimace. Il ne voulait certainement pas se faire posséder.

Adam acquiesça de nouveau, un regard triste derrière son éternel sourire. Il lui expliqua en détail le seul moyen qu'il connaissait pour devenir Noah sans laisser son oncle prendre le contrôle. Les minutes passèrent alors que Allen écoutait avec attention, le visage palissant au fur et à mesure mais le regard déterminé.

* * *

Fin du chapitre. Maintenant, vu que la rentrée approche à grand pas et que c'est ma dernière année avec un diplôme à la clé, ne vous étonnez pas si la suite arrive avec un peu de retard, je m'en excuse d'avance.


	8. Introspection

Bonjour/Bonsoir à tout ceux qui lisent cette fanfic. Tout d'abord j'aimerais m'excuser pour le retard mais mes professeurs semblent avoir trouvés amusant de nous mettre contrôles sur contrôles et une tonne de travail qui fait que je n'avais jamais vraiment le temps d'écrire. Avec les vacances qui viennent de passer j'ai eue le temps de terminer ce chapitre et j'ai presque finit le suivant, il devrait donc arriver Jeudi dans un mois.

Je remercie ensuite tout ceux qui lisent cette fanfic, l'ont mise dans leur favorites, alerts et ont laissés un commentaire. Ca fait toujours plaisir.

Sur ce, bon chapitre !

* * *

Allen était assis sur l'un des bancs du jardin du manoir depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité et malgré l'air froid et sec lui frôlant le visage qui signalait l'arrivé des jours froid il ne bougeait pas, trop perdu dans ses pensées pour en être vraiment incommodé. Adam lui avait donné quelques jours pour réfléchir à sa réponse après l'explication qui lui avait été donnée et alors qu'au fond de lui il connaissait déjà la réponse, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre ce qui pourrait arriver. Il avait donc demandé aux autres de le laisser seul le temps de prendre une décision et même si Road avait protestée, ils avaient accepté sa requête. Allen ne le savait pas mais ce fut en partie grâce au Prince qui avait lui aussi eu une discutions avec les autres membres de la famille et tous comprenaient le dilemme dans lequel il était pris puisqu'eux-mêmes avait dû la prendre à un moment de leur vie.

A prêt tout ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on doit prendre une décision qui changera sa vie, en plus d'une dont il n'était pas certain de survivre.

D'un côté tout pouvait bien se passer et il pourrait enfin devenir un Noah à part entière. D'un autre côté il pouvait réveiller Neah pour de bon et il n'était pas dit ce que le Musicien ferait cette fois-ci.

- Vous avez l'air bien perdu dans vos pensées, jeune homme, une douce voix derrière lui brisa le silence et le tira de ses pensées, le faisant sursauter par la même occasion.

Allen se retourna sous la surprise et il lui fallut une seconde avant de s'exclamer :

- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? Je veux dire, vous êtes souffrante, vous ne devriez pas sortir par ce froid !

Tricia rit doucement derrière sa main et s'assis au côté d'Allen qui la regardait avec étonnement.

- J'avais besoin de sortir un instant et le temps n'est pas si froid aujourd'hui. Si cela peut vous rassurer j'ai eue l'accord de mon médecin.

Allen se détourna et murmura ses excuses avant que le silence reprenne place.

- Il m'arrive souvent de me promener dans les jardins quand j'ai besoin de réfléchir et je sais que mon mari a pour habitude de faire de même, commença-t-elle, mais parfois il est aussi plus sage de parler à quelqu'un.

Allen ne dit rien et refléta sur ces paroles un long moment avant de dire d'une voix presque inaudible :

- Je n'ais personne à qui parler de ça.

- Je ne suis pas de vôtre avis. Contra-t-elle immédiatement. A l'air circonspect qu'il montrait elle élabora : - Je sais de source sûre qu'il ne faudrait qu'un mot de vôtre part pour que ma fille discute avec vous de ce qui vous gêne. Elle rit un instant comme si prise d'une pensée puis reprit : - vous n'êtes pas seul, Allen.

Il l'a regarda alors qu'elle remettait en place ses cheveux blanc ébouriffés et ne pu s'empêcher de demander comment elle pouvait en être aussi certaine.

- Je ne suis pas aussi naïve que mon mari semble des fois le penser. Et il suffit de vous observer pour le voir, répondit-elle avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment et il ne remarqua pas quand elle repartit. Il avait besoin de temps.

* * *

Allen se tenait immobile devant la porte depuis ce qui semblait être une éternité, la respiration calme mais le cœur battant dans sa poitrine. Il se repassait en boucle ce que lui avait dit Tricia et il savait qu'elle avait raison. C'était pourquoi il avait décidé de venir ici. Il déglutit, inspira et leva le poing.

Il s'arrêta.

Et si il était occupé ? Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il faisait de ses journées, pour autant qu'il sache il pouvait être très occupé et ne voulait pas être dérangé.

Il secoua la tête et prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer : dans ce cas il repasserait, c'était tout. Se composant un tant soit peu, il frappa, trois coups qui résonnèrent dans le long couloir vide. Il faut dire que la journée le manoir était bien vide si on enlevait les domestiques. Même les Akuma se faisaient rares, mais bon, il verrait mal des Akuma se balader parmi les humains. Il attendit un moment avant de frapper de nouveau et il se demanda si finalement il n'était pas là malgré que les jumeaux lui ait assuré qu'il restait en général au manoir.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait ils avaient un air conspirateur en lui donnant cette information. Peut-être qu'ils s'étaient joués de lui ? Un rictus se dessina sur ses lèvres. Eh bien si c'est le cas il faudra qu'il leurs rendent la pareil.

Décidant d'en avoir le cœur net il tourna la poignée et trébucha presque en avant quand celle-ci s'ouvrit facilement. Quand il se redressa, il ne put s'empêcher de balayer la salle du regard, sa curiosité piquée malgré lui. Mais après tout il ne connaissait rien de l'homme alors il fallait bien commencer par quelque part. Il fut un peu surprit de voir que, par rapport au reste du manoir qui était régalement décoré, cette pièce était plus … naturelle, vivante avec les tentures d'un riche bordeaux, les meubles – et notamment les étagères qui couvraient une bonne partie des murs, mais connaissant l'homme ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant – de couleur cèdre s'accordant parfaitement au reste de la pièce tout en lui donnant de la luminosité. Cependant la personne qu'il cherchait depuis maintenant une bonne partie de l'après-midi n'était pas là. Avisant que la pièce était vide il se résigna avec un soupir à continuer sa recherche et tourna les talons pour sortir de la chambre – et avec un peu de chance croiser les jumeaux.

- Allen ?

Peu de gens le savent, mais Allen a toujours apprécier le silence, c'était comme un repaire pour lui, un moyens de laisser libre cours à soi même sans que les autres puissent changer quelque chose alors la voix qui brisa si facilement ce silence le fit sursauter et avec un ordre d'activation instinctif sur le bout des lèvres il se retourna vers la source ...

Seulement pour s'arrêter net à ce qu'il vit.

Le bon point était qu'il avait trouvé la personne qu'il cherchait. Le petit souci était qu'il ne pensait pas la trouver comme ça et si jamais il avait pensé que Sire Tyki Mikk était séduisant, il savait maintenant que le terme était presque insultant pour l'homme.

L'homme sortait visiblement de la salle de bain habillé d'un peignoir largement ouvert sur un torse qui ne laissait rien à l'imagination et où glissaient encore quelques gouttes d'eau, ses longs cheveux de jais collaient de ci de là à son visage et sa nuque, Allen préféra détourner la tête quand il se sentit rougir. Une sorte de nœud se forma dans son estomac et son cœur sembla louper plusieurs battements, une sensation qu'il avait été depuis longtemps venu à attribuer à l'excitation du combat et à l'exaltation qu'il gagnait à chaque esprit libéré.

Cependant il n'était pas dans un combat.

Oh il n'était pas naïf, – contrairement à ce que tout le monde disait il savait bien que tout n'était pas simple ou comme il paraissait – il savait ce que c'était mais quand et comment il en était arrivé là était l'inconnue. Après tout on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils avaient été jusqu'à présent en bon termes … même si il était le seul Noah qui n'avait pas essayé de le tuer à leur première rencontre et vis versa, même si à l'époque il ne savait pas que c'était lui et qu'il s'entendait maintenant assez bien avec chacun.

Il se détourna donc un peu pour remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et dissimuler son visage qu'il sentait chauffer et fit mine de regarder autour de lui comme s'il découvrait pour la première fois la chambre.

- Tu voulais quelque chose ? s'enquit une nouvelle fois le plus âgé qui s'était écarté de son champs de vision et fouillait maintenant dans une grande penderie.

Ok, autant pour reprendre ses repaires. Allez Allen, calme-toi, se dit-il sur un ton encourageant, tu es juste venu pour discuter alors tu vas discuter et ensuite tu repartiras tranquillement comme si tout était normal.

Prenant une bouffé d'air, Allen se retourna et dû faire preuve de maîtrise pour ne pas se trahir une nouvelle fois quand il vit que, soit, Tyki avait mis des vêtements décents, mais qu'il ne portait toujours pas de haut, laissant à découvert un torse musclé comme il fallait avec pour seule imperfection la longue cicatrice qui lui barrait la poitrine. Et même celle-ci n'enlevait rien.

Tyki avait été surpris de voir le jeune ex-exorciste en sortant de sa salle de bain. Il avait regardé le garçon parcourir sa chambre du regard avant de se tourner pour partir et son nom était sorti avant même qu'il ait pu le retenir. La réaction qu'il avait obtenue l'avait amusé même s'il ne le montra pas et il eut un rictus quand il le vit se détourner les joues colorées, évitant tellement soigneusement de regarder dans sa direction que ça n'avait rien de naturel.

Et Dieu qu'il était délectable quand il était comme ça !

- Tu te sens bien Allen, je te trouve un peu rouge. Tu n'as pas de fièvre ? Demanda-t-il en posant une main sur le front du futur Noah, satisfait de le sentir se raidir sous sa main. Que c'était amusant de lui faire perdre son calme.

Il nota cependant que son masque se remis de nouveau en place. Eh bien soit. Après tout il avait tout son temps.

- Non, non ... ça doit être parce que je suis resté trop longtemps dehors. Il commence vraiment à faire froid.

Tyki retira sa main et alla terminer de s'habiller, non sans répondre avec un rictus amusé :

- Eh bien, on approche de l'hiver après tout, ce n'était qu'une question de jours avant que le froid n'atteigne le pays.

Il était vrai qu'il faisait meilleur ici qu'en Angleterre mais d'après ce qu'on lui avait dit ils se trouvaient beaucoup plus au Sud alors c'était à prévoir. Il avait été surprit mais après avoir fait toutes ces missions pour le compte de l'Ordre il avait juste haussé les épaules et changé de sujet. Il aurait été plus étonné si on lui avait dit qu'ils habitaient à quelques pas du Quartier Général des Exorcistes.

- Tu ne m'a toujours pas dit ce que tu étais venu faire ici. Rappela Tyki une fois habillé, désignant de la main un des fauteuils qui se trouvaient près de la cheminée.

- Ah, oui ... euh je ...

Il se cala un peu plus profondément dans le siège et commença à jouer avec ses doigts, se demandant comment est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir aborder le sujet tandis que le Noah devant lui attendait patiemment.

- Qu'est-ce que ça fait ... d'être un Noah ?

Allen n'était pas certain que c'était une bonne façon de commencer la discussion mais il avait beau la retourner dans sa tête c'était toujours la première question qui revenait. Après tout ce qu'on lui avait dit sur les Noah, et tout ce qu'il avait vu depuis seulement les quelques jours qu'il était là ...

Tyki le fixa intensément avant de répondre lentement :

- Je ne peux pas te répondre franchement, c'est une chose que tu devras découvrir toi-même. Au regard que le plus jeune lui lança il continua : - Nous sommes une famille comme les autres je suppose, à part quelques détails que je n'ai pas besoins de nommer ... ça me fait mal de le dire mais ça ne doit pas être bien différent de la vie chez l'Ordre, même si avec nous tu ne seras jamais trahis, la famille est tout pour nous.

Il souffla doucement puis reprit :

- Les seuls qui ont gardés leurs souvenirs d'avant l'épisode d'il y a trente-cinq ans sont le Prince et Road alors ils pourront certainement mieux te renseigner mais je pense qu'ils te diront à peu près la même chose.

Il se tut et ils restèrent assis dans un silence confortable, les yeux d'Allen posés sur ses mains qu'il avait croisées sur ses genoux. Il releva la tête quand une main se posa sur ses cheveux et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Tyki qui arborait un sourire ... avant qu'il ne commence à lui ébouriffer ses cheveux déjà pour ainsi dire indomptables.

- Je te croyais plus téméraire que ça, Shounen ! Où est passé le gamin insupportable qui n'arrêtait pas de faire échouer nos plans, hein ? Ria-t-il sous les protestations d'Allen qui essayait en vain d'enlever les mains de ses cheveux.

Il finit par réussir à en dégager une mais pas sans que Tyki lui agrippe le poignet et ne l'attire vers lui, son autre main lui relevant le menton jusqu'à ce que son regard argenté rencontre le sien doré.

- C'est ta décision, Shounen, quoi que tu décides on te considèrera toujours comme un membre de nôtre famille.

Il s'avança jusqu'à lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Tu es des nôtres Allen, je ne te laisserais pas partir.

Ils se regardèrent pendant ce qui sembla être un long moment et Allen s'apprêta à dire quelque chose quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et claqua contre le mur de pierre dans un grand bruit qui les fit sursauter.

- Tyki ! Je suis rentrée et ...

Road s'arrêta quand elle avisa la position des deux hommes qui n'avait pas changée, soit Tyki tenant Allen contre lui avec une main lui relevant le menton et le visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'un Allen écrevisse.

- Oups, désolée d'avoir dérangée ! Pépia Road avec un sourire lui étirant le visage tout en refermant la porte derrière elle et laissant dans la pièce une personne riant de bon cœur et une autre criant après la gamine.

* * *

Allen soupira alors qu'il se laissait tomber sur le lit complètement vidé. Il avait passé le reste de sa journée à courir après Road pour que la jeune fille n'aille pas s'imaginer des choses et surtout pour qu'elle ne les raconte pas. Il avait réussi à traîner Tyki avec lui mais l'homme ne faisait que sourire et n'aidait en rien à la situation avec ses commentaires, au contraire !

Il se retourna sur le dos et contempla les ombres qui jouaient sur le plafond. _Une famille_, pensa-t-il. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment prêt pour ça ? Bien sûr il a toujours voulu une famille et il pensait même en avoir trouvé une au sein de l'Ordre mais au final ce n'était qu'une illusion. Mais là ce n'est pas la même chose. Maintenant qu'il y pensait il n'avait jamais vraiment été libre de ses mouvements là-bas : toujours devoir suivre les ordres, toujours surveillé. Mais il y avait aussi les bons côtés comme ses amis, la cuisine de Jerry et la branche asiatique. Enfin avant que tout ne tourne au cauchemar. Oui, au final ce n'était qu'une douce illusion, un rêve qui c'était fini sur un retour brutal à la réalité.

Il leva paresseusement son bras gauche au-dessus de lui. L'arme anti-Akuma qui lui avait value le titre de « destructeur du temps ». Il se demanda si il en serait arrivé là sans elle. Si il aurait fini par rencontrer les Noah en premier puis combattu les Exorcistes à leurs côtés. Il ne le saura jamais.

Et puis il y a ce que le Prince lui avait dit. Est-ce qu'il était prêt à le faire ? Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur et se tourna sur le côté, enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller.

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ?

Allen finit par s'endormir au bout de longues minutes, espérant qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

* * *

Le Prince releva la tête des papiers qu'il feuilletait et l'observa avant de demander :

- Tu es sûr de toi ? Il n'y aura pas de marche arrière après ça.

Allen soutint son regard et garda la bouche fermement close : il y avait réfléchit et était enfin arrivé à une réponse, il n'allait pas reculer maintenant.

- Très bien, dans ce cas nous procéderons comme convenu. Cependant avant j'ai une petite mission à te confier.

- Une mission ? répéta Allen en prenant les quelques feuilles que lui présentait le Prince.

- Oh juste une petite de rien du tout mais comme tu peux le constater je suis un peu débordé alors je ne peux pas m'y rendre personnellement. Bien entendu tu n'iras pas seul, quelqu'un te rejoindras un peu plus tard. Bien, ça fait tu devrais te préparer, allez, plus vite ce sera fait plus vite tu seras à la maison !

Et c'est comme ça que sans préambule il fut éjecté du bureau avec le paquet d'informations dans les mains et une forte impression de déjà-vu.

* * *

Voila pour ce chapitre. Un peu court je vous l'accorde mais le prochain devrait être plus long. Je ne vais pas me dépêcher à mettre en place la relation entre Allen et Tyki mais elle ne va pas tarder non plus je vous rassure, après tout ils commencent tout juste à se cotoyer pour autre chose que des combats. Quant à ce que va devoir faire Allen pour devenir Noah ... ce sera une surprise, et je me demande si beaucoup y auront pensé, je sais que moi j'y ai pensée pendant longtemps, à vrai dire j'ai trouvée l'idée il y a seulement un mois et je travaille sur cette fic depuis un moment.

A la prochaine !


	9. Le marchand d'âmes

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! Comme je vous l'avait dit voila la suite dans les temps et j'essayerais de faire de même pour le suivant. En attendant je voudrait remercier ceux qui continus de suivre cette histoire, ceux qui ont laissés des commentaires et qui ont mis cette fanfic dans leur Alerts et Favorites ; ça fait toujours plaisir !

Certain semble se demander ce que Allen va devoir faire pour devenir Noah à part entière. J'ai le regret de leur dire qu'ils devront encore patienter deux ou trois chapitre. En revanche ce n'est pas pour autant que l'histoire n'avancera pas.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva dans la situation présente : perdu en plein milieux d'une ville touristique en toute somme normale avec aucune idée de ce qu'il devait faire ni de où il se trouvait.

- Ah, Timcampy ?

Le golem tourna autour de son maître avant de plonger sur la valise qu'il transportait, tirant sur la poigné un bon coup en le regardant, manquant de faire Allen lâcher prise.

- C'est vrai, les documents ! Avec tout cet empressement je les avaient complètement oubliés.

C'est vrai qu'il avait juste eu le temps de prendre quelques affaires avant que Road apparaisse dans sa chambre, l'ait entraîné dans son Arche et l'ait déposé dans une des ruelles à l'abri des regards indiscrets de la ville, le tout avec un « Bye Allen, amuse-toi bien ! ».

Allen souffla en prenant les papiers, se demandant bien pourquoi il se retrouvait dans cette situation dans un tel moment. Scannant enfin pour la première fois le paquet, il devait apparemment se rendre dans le monastère de la ville qui servirait apparemment aussi d'Eglise aux habitants et y rencontrer un certain Père Delarune ... un marchand d'âme. Le regard d'Allen se durcit à la vue du mot. Il n'aimait pas ces personnes qui profitaient de la tristesse des autres pour les manipuler, les convaincre de leur propre malheur. Pour lui ces personnes étaient pires que tout.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent et il prit une inspiration pour se calmer. Avoir de telles pensées n'allait pas l'aider dans sa tâche et il ne pouvait pas décevoir le Prince, même si la situation ne l'enchantait guère.

Le but de sa visite était de venir récupérer un rapport sur les dernières activités du prêtre. Une note attachée disait qu'il serait rejoint pour remmener les nouveaux Akumas puisqu'il ne pouvait pas se faire obéir même si le Prince leur avait ordonné. Sur ce point Allen ne pouvait pas trop leur en vouloir : qui voudrait obéir à quelqu'un qui a un bras étant la seule chose pouvant les détruire ? _Ou une des seules chose du moins_, se dit-il en repensant à Edo.

- Bon, premièrement, trouver ce monastère. Ca ne devrait pas être compliqué.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir plus tort. Autant trouver un hôtel pour les deux ou trois jours qu'il allait surement passer dans cette ville touristique n'avait pas été bien difficile, autant l'endroit était tellement grand qu'il n'arrivait pas à se faire à toute les rues. Au final il ne trouva le grand cloché qui le guida que plusieurs heures plus tard alors que le soleil avait déjà commencé à bien décliner. C'était dans ses moments-là que l'absence de ses amis se faisait ressentir.

Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Il était trop tard pour pénétrer dans l'enceinte, politesse oblige, mais avec un peu de chance le prêtre serait encore là et il pourrait en avoir fini rapidement pour ensuite pouvoir rentrer avant la nuit. Il resta à l'entrée à peser le pour et le contre un long moment, ne remarquant même pas la tête de son golem sortir de sa cachette située dans la capuche de son manteau pour voir pourquoi son maître ne bougeait plus. Le petit être doré regarda autour de lui avant de se figer et de disparaître de nouveau rapidement quand il vit un jeune homme s'approcher.

Au final Allen n'eut pas à choisir car l'apprenti lui assura que le prêtre était encore dans la bâtisse et lui proposa de le conduire à lui.

Alors qu'il traversait le prieuré, Allen ne put s'empêcher d'être émerveillé par les bâtiments et ça se voyait sur son visage. Certes il avait vécu chez l'Ordre et avait visité de nombreux établissements religieux mais à chaque fois il y régnait un air qui l'émerveillait. Bien qu'amusé par l'expression du plus jeune l'apprentie garda le silence jusqu'à qu'ils s'arrêtent devant la lourde entrée de l'Eglise qu'il ouvrit, mais il retint Allen de pénétrer plus loin.

- Le Père vient de terminer une cérémonie et il est encore avec l'enfant de la défunte, je vous demanderais de patienter.

Ils se saluèrent d'un signe de la tête et l'homme referma la porte après lui, laissant Allen et deux autres personnes se tenant près d'un cercueil seuls. De là où il était, Allen pouvait entendre les fins murmures que les deux échangeaient et bien qu'il ne puisse pas entendre complétement ce qu'ils se disaient il entendait suffisamment pour voir la tournure des 'condoléances'.

En revanche l'enfant, Allen remarqua qu'il ne devait pas avoir plus d'une dizaine d'années, était trop secoué pour écouter les paroles du Père malgré que celui-ci fasse son possible pour calmer ses pleurs. Allen était toujours à la même place près de la porte lorsque le prêtre le remarqua enfin et il vit très bien l'agacement dans son regard. La question était maintenant de savoir si c'était contre lui ou contre l'enfant qui sanglotait toujours doucement. S'étant un peu rapproché il put l'entendre dire qu'ils rediscuteraient plus tard avant qu'il n'intime l'enfant à rejoindre sa famille qui l'attendait dehors.

La porte grinça doucement quand elle fut ouverte par le plus jeune et il put le voir rejoindre un couple qui se tenait en retrait.

- Jamais un enfant ne devrait connaître la tristesse de perdre un parent. Dit le prêtre lorsqu'il se trouva près d'Allen à regarder l'enfant partir avec le couple.

- Mais tant que l'on garde cette personne dans notre cœur alors elle n'est jamais vraiment perdue, répliqua Allen.

Père Delarune grogna en réponse et sortit du bâtiment.

- Si vous vouliez me voir je vous demanderais de revenir demain. J'ai encore beaucoup à faire et il est déjà tard.

- C'est important ... Tenta Allen.

- Demain !

Allen soupira, défait, et se dirigea vers la sortie du monastère. Insister ne serait pas en sa faveur et qu'est-ce que quelques heures de plus ? Quand il arriva à son hôtel, il s'arrêta de surprise devant l'animation qui régnait jusqu'à qu'il se souvienne qu'il était dans une ville touristique et qu'il était donc normal qu'autant de monde reste plusieurs jours. Il refusa poliment lorsque l'hôtesse lui proposa les distractions qu'ils proposaient après avoir diner et alla s'écrouler sur le lit de sa chambre, sentant à peine Tymcampy se dégager de l'intérieur de son manteau pour venir se poser près de sa tête.

* * *

Allen marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs sombres, la seule source de lumière lui montrant le chemin provenant des lampes suspendues au plafond et même celles-ci ne faisaient refléter qu'une faible lueur sur les murs et le sol. Il laissait ses pas le porter, le choc de ses bottes contre le sol le seul bruit arrivant à ses oreilles. Un frisson lui parcourra le dos mais il fut vite étouffé par un manque de sensation. Ouïe, vue, touché, odeur, rien ne semblait l'atteindre et pourtant c'était comme si son corps les ressentaient, juste d'une différente manière. C'était calmant et stressant à la fois, cette sensation inconnue.

Il sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine quand ses bras furent prit dans ceux de Lenalee et de Lavi, l'intimant avec un sourire de les suivre alors qu'ils l'entraînaient dans une partie non éclairée du bâtiment, dans le noir absolu. Quand il sembla reprendre ses esprits ils se trouvaient dans une pièce horriblement familière, froide, et un nouveau frisson le parcouru tandis qu'il était relâché, mais quand il regarda derrière lui ils étaient là ainsi que Komui, tous les trois souriant et discutant comme si tout était normal alors que son esprit lui criait que rien de tout ça n'était normal, qu'il ne devrait pas être là.

Il ne put empêcher une certaine panique de s'immiscer à l'intérieur de lui quand ses bras furent attachés derrière lui et que ses amis se tournèrent vers lui et le regardèrent avec peine, trahison et dégout dans leur regard et encore plus quand il se vit sur une estrade et que tout ceux qu'il connaissait et d'autres figures sans visages apparurent devant lui, murmurant des paroles de haine envers lui.

Son cerveau lui hurlait que c'était faux, qu'il n'était pas là, que rien n'était réel mais il était comme mis en sourdine par le reste. Il vit Leverrier s'avancer et dire quelques mots.

_Il ne voulait pas être là_.

Il vit le sang, _son_ sang couler sur le sol.

_Il voulait partir._

Le silence s'abattit tout autour de lui et il put entendre le crissement caractéristique d'une épée qu'on faisait glisser hors de son fourreau.

_Il voulait être avec eux, avec lui !_

Le sifflement d'une lame qui transperçait l'air. Un cri, sa voix. Tyki !

Allen se redressa sur son lit, jetant les couvertures autour de lui, un nom sur le bout des lèvres qu'il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer. Il se passa une main sur le visage, enlevant par la même occasion la sueur qui se trouvait sur son front et se rallongea, posant une main sur la tête de Timcampy qui s'était réveillé et regardait son maître avec curiosité.

Un cauchemar. Un simple et bête cauchemar. Et toujours le même depuis cette fameuse nuit. Sincèrement il en avait plus qu'assez de le faire, c'était fatiguant aussi bien physiquement que psychiquement et il le faisait presque toute les nuits. Il espérait tellement qu'ils allaient s'arrêter une fois le 'réveil' fait sinon il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. _Autant se lever_, pensa-t-il en voyant les premiers rayons du soleil passer à travers la fenêtre, _je n'arriverais pas à me rendormir de toute manière_.

La ville, Allen nota, était tout aussi animée à l'aube que dans la journée même si la présence de touristes se faisait plus rare. Alors qu'il parcourait les rues il vit que déjà les magasins commençaient à ouvrir et que les marchands installaient déjà leurs étalages devant leur boutique en saluant leurs voisins et le tout dans une bonne humeur générale. A un point il remarqua par contre l'absence d'enfant mais il se dit qu'ils devaient être à l'école ou encore en train de dormir, après tout il était encore tôt.

Il passa par les différents magasins – la plupart vendant de la nourriture locale – pour essayer de trouver un souvenir que Road lui avait suppliée de lui ramener puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas aller avec lui (une histoire de 'préparation'. Il n'avait pas compris mais n'avait pas eu le temps de demander avant d'être éjecté dans la ville). Le problème était qu'il ne savait pas quoi acheter. Il se résigna à demander à la personne qui devait le rejoindre, d'ailleurs il se demandait quand est-ce qu'il ou elle allait arriver ... le tout en priant que ce ne soit pas les jumeaux infernaux.

- De retour ? S'enquit l'homme qui l'avait aidé la veille alors qu'Allen approchait du portail quelques temps plus tard.

- Eh oui, je n'ai pas eu le temps de discuter avec Père Delarune hier alors je suis revenu aujourd'hui. Expliqua Allen avec un sourire même s'il était encore un peu vexé du comportement du prêtre.

L'apprenti acquiesça avec un de ses propres sourires qui se muât vite en une expression d'excuse.

- Le problème est que Père Delarune n'est pas encore là. Il passe en général une bonne partie de la matinée à l'hôpital de la ville pour visiter les patients qui sont dans leurs derniers jours et donner l'extrême onction.

- Ah, je vois. Merci pour l'information et pardon de vous avoir dérangé, remercia Allen en s'excusant, retenant un soupir.

Allen repartit donc faire le chemin inverse en direction de l'hôpital qui heureusement pour lui ne se trouvait qu'à deux rue de son hôtel et qui était bien visible puisque la bâtisse était plus imposante que les bâtiments l'entourant ... il ne se perdit qu'une fois et c'était parce qu'il avait été emporté avec un groupe de touristes.

Trouver le prêtre une fois arrivé ne fut pas compliqué et en effet il était parmi les patients, ou plus particulièrement ceux qui n'avait de chance de guérir et étaient proche de la fin. Allen s'arrêta un moment lorsqu'il aperçut le même enfant de la veille au chevet d'un homme d'âge mûr, Père Delarune pas loin à côté. _Ses deux parents, donc_, supposa-t-il en voyant que le petit commençait à avoir des soubresauts même s'il ne faisait aucun bruit tandis que le prêtre continuait de parler.

- Nous devons l'emmener maintenant. Annonça un médecin après quelques minutes de silence.

Aucuns ne dirent mot et ils s'écartèrent pour laisser passer la civière. Comme la dernière fois Allen attendit que le prêtre est fini de discuter et il ne fut pas vraiment surprit quand l'enfant repoussa brusquement la main posée sur son épaule et courir hors de la chambre jusqu'à disparaître dans le couloir suivant.

- Père Delarune, serait-il possible de discuter, c'est important, arrêta Allen alors que le prêtre passait devant lui comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu.

- Ah c'est vous. Je n'ai pas le temps, revenez plus tard ! Statua-t-il en s'engouffrant dans le couloir mais Allen le rattrapa et le retint par le bras.

- C'est vraiment _important_, affirma Allen en insistant sur le mot. Après tout il ne pensait pas que le Prince était homme à attendre, surtout pour des choses déjà planifiées.

- Et je vous dis que je n'ai pas le temps ! Maintenant lâchez-moi ou j'appelle la sécurité !

Ils se regardèrent longuement jusqu'à que Allen finisse par retirer sa main quand il vit du monde arriver. Malgré lui il sentit l'irritation monter et il décida donc de se diriger vers les jardins pour se calmer. Franchement il ne demandait que quelques instants ! Et en plus l'homme est censé attendre sa visite !

Arrivé dans les jardins Allen arpenta les chemins fleuries et finit par tomber sur l'enfant qui s'était assis au pied d'un arbre, la tête enfouie derrière ses genoux et il décida d'en avoir le cœur net.

- Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ?

Apparemment il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que quelqu'un l'accoste parce qu'il sursauta et leva un visage surprit vers lui avant de rapidement détourner la tête et acquiescer silencieusement. Avec un sourire en coin Allen s'assis ni trop près ni trop loin de lui pour discuter et ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment.

- Je vous ai vu hier et tout à l'heure. Vous êtes un ami de Père Delarune ? Commença le garçon avec méfiance ainsi qu'une certaine réticence et Allen ne put s'empêcher de se demander de quoi ils avaient bien pu discuter pour qu'il se méfie autant.

- Pas vraiment. A vrai dire je ne le connais pas, mon ... employeur m'a demandé d'aller le voir pour un service, mais jusqu'à présent je n'ai pas eu de chance, termina avec une grimace qui réussit à faire sourire l'enfant, avant que celui-ci ne reparte dans son humeur maussade.

- Je ne l'aime pas, il ne veut pas me laisser tranquille alors que c'est ce que je veux ! Il termina en criant et en commençant à pleurer mais heureusement ils étaient dans un coin assez reculé du monde alors personne ne l'entendit.

- ... C'était tes parents.

Le garçon hocha de la tête avant de renifler et de reprendre :

- Ils revenaient d'une visite chez ma tante et ils ont eus un accident. Maman est ... morte sur le coup et papa était très blessé ... le médecin a dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Allen ne répondit rien pendant de longues minutes pendant lesquelles il s'installa plus confortablement contre l'arbre et regarda la lumière filtrer à travers le feuillage. Quand il ouvrit la bouche pour parler ce ne fut qu'un murmure :

- Une fois qu'une personne est partie elle ne peut pas revenir ... mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle n'est plus là.

- Hein ?

L'incompréhension de l'enfant était aussi visible que le nez au milieu de la figure et Allen sourit.

- Tu penseras toujours à eux, tu garderas leurs souvenirs, ils ne seront pas oubliés. Ils t'ont été enlevés mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'ils vont disparaître complètement.

Il pouvait voir que l'enfant ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait mais il laissa les choses telles quelles. Tout ce qu'il pouvait espérer maintenant c'est qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtises.

* * *

C'était officiel, Allen en avait assez ! Depuis trois jours il était dans cette ville, depuis trois jours il essayait de parler au prêtre et depuis trois jours l'homme continuait de lui sortir l'excuse 'je suis occupé en ce moment, revenez plus tard' ! Franchement il ne demandait que cinq petite minutes, ce n'était pas grand-chose ! Si ça continuait ainsi il allait finir par l'enfermer dans une pièce jusqu'à qu'il lui donne ce fichu rapport ou il ne savait quoi !

Allen regardait le plafond de sa position allongée sur le lit pendant qu'il se morfondait. Dans ces moment-là il allait toujours embêter Kanda pour passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un mais là il ne pouvait pas et comme il devait éviter d'attirer l'attention ...

- Je crois que je vais retenter le coup, pensa-t-il à voix haute, et si jamais ça ne fonctionne pas ... et bien disons qu'il n'aura pas le choix, termina-t-il les yeux brillants et avec un rictus.

Timcampy virevolta au-dessus de lui alors qu'il se préparait et se cacha dans la capuche du manteau de son maître pour ne pas être vu quand Allen sortit de sa chambre. Après tout il ne faudrait qu'un exorciste ou un Trouveur passe par là et qu'une personne ne sachant pas tenir sa langue dise qu'elle avait vu un jeune homme aux cheveux blanc avec un petit animal volant doré, c'était bien la dernière chose qu'il leur fallait.

- Allen ! Quelqu'un cria derrière lui quand il arriva au bâtiment principal de l'hôpital et il aperçut Chris, le jeune garçon, courir vers lui avec un sourire aux lèvres qui, Allen nota, n'atteignait malheureusement pas encore ses yeux.

- Je sais que Père Delarune est dans son bureau si tu veux le voir, lui dit-il quand il arriva devant lui.

Allen souffla avec exagération ce qui fit rire le plus jeune car depuis leur discussion au pied de l'arbre il l'avait suivi dans ses tentatives infructueuses. Allen l'avait laissé faire puisqu'il s'était dit que c'était un bon moyen pour qu'il ne s'enferme pas dans une bulle et pour surmonter la peine de perdre ses deux parents, en plus de lui permettre de le surveiller un peu. Ça avait fonctionné et ça se voyait déjà à son teint plus sain même s'il avait tendance à rester un peu à l'écart des étrangers qu'ils rencontraient.

En passant dans les couloirs Allen salua les infirmières et médecins qui l'avait remarqués et après une explication quant à ses nombreuses visites l'avaient laissé tranquille, certain allant jusqu'à le taquiner un peu sur le fait qu'il n'ait toujours pas attrapé le prêtre. D'autres en revanche n'aimaient pas qu'il vienne 'déranger la tranquillité de l'hôpital et des patients par ses voyages incessant'. L'un dans l'autre l'hôpital était accueillant.

L'enfant et l'adolescent montèrent sans problème jusqu'au bureau qui avait mis à disposition du prêtre, une infirmière confirmant au passage qu'il était bien présent et ils se retrouvèrent vite devant la porte qui portait une plaque au nom de Père Delarune.

- Je crois que je vais rentrer.

Allen tourna la tête vers le plus jeune et il put voir qu'il était un peu pâle. Il voudrait vraiment savoir ce que l'homme lui a dit pour qu'il réagisse comme ça mais il ne voulait pas non plus le lui demander. Il demandera au prêtre.

Sans louper un battement Allen lui sourit et lui dit qu'il pouvait se débrouiller à partir de là. Il n'attendit pas pour repartir en courant presque. Allen le regarda partir et quand il fut certain qu'il était assez loin il cogna. De l'intérieur il put entendre des pas précipités et quelques jurons qui lui firent hausser un sourcil. Qui aurait cru que les prêtres pouvaient jurer ? Enfin il entendit des pas se rapprocher et la porte s'ouvrit sur l'homme qui lui échappait tout le temps, le visage un peu rouge et le souffle quelque peu erratique.

Vous encore ! Je croyais vous avoir déjà dit que j'étais trop occupé le matin et de venir au monastère plus tard ! S'exclama-t-il sous la forme d'un ordre déguisé et sans attendre de réponse claque la porte au nez d'Allen.

* * *

Voila pour ce chapitre. Au début quand j'ai imaginée cette histoire je n'avais pas prévue cette mission mais je me suis dit que serait bénéfique pour la tournure et que ça éviterait que tout se passe trop rapidement comme je vois dans certaines fanfics. Je ne vais pas non plus la faire trop longue, je pense être à peu près à la moitié ... maintenant rien n'est dit.

A la prochaine !


	10. Imprévus

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde. Comme d'habitude un grand merci à ceux qui suivent cette histoire et en particulier ceux qui laissent des commentaires. Je n'ai pas d'autres choses à dire cette fois-ci donc bonne année à vous tous et bonne lecture !

* * *

Allen cilla, attrapa la poignée de la porte avec sa main gauche et, d'un puisant coup d'épaule tout en tournant la poignée, fractionna le système de serrure et envoya la porte claquer sur le mur rattaché à ses gonds dans un grand bruit de fracas qui heureusement pour lui n'alerta pas les autres occupants de l'hôpital - Il manquerait plus qu'ils aient vent de leur petit différent -. Le prêtre en revanche sursauta face à cette entrée et resta bouche-bée tandis qu'Allen refermait la porte derrière lui comme si rien ne venait de se passer, ignorant complètement les débris de bois et de ciments qui jonchaient maintenant le sol et se retourna, toujours avec son sourire poli, vers le prêtre.

Quand il avança vers lui le prêtre dû sortir de son choc car il mit une main à l'intérieur de sa veste et cria à Allen de sortir. La menace de ce geste et ce qui pouvait bien être caché derrière la veste ne pouvait pas être plus claire mais Allen continua d'avancer sans faire de gestes brusques jusqu'à être devant le bureau. Père Delarune n'avait pas bougé de sa place de l'autre côté de celui-ci, preuve de courage ou plutôt d'idiotie de sa part, mais il était clair qu'il était loin d'être à l'aise avec la situation.

- On va pouvoir discuter maintenant. Je vous l'ai dit ça ne prendra que quelques minutes de votre temps mais comme je n'arrivais pas à vous voir plus d'un instant ... disons que j'ai décidé d'accélérer les choses. Commença Allen avec un sourire charmeur et une lueur dans les yeux qui fit trembler l'homme plus imposant. Il était énervé, et il n'avait plus envie de jouer au chat et à la souris.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ? S'écria le Prêtre d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

- Personnellement je n'ai rien à faire avec un homme comme vous. En revanche le Prince Millénium oui.

La citation de ce nom eu l'effet immédiat de le mettre dans une grande gêne, réalisant probablement enfin son erreur, mais il tenta cacher son embarra en changeant complétement de comportement.

- Pourquoi ne me l'avez pas dit plus tôt, dit-il avec un enthousiasme et un sourire qui rendit Allen presque malade, si j'avais su que vous travaillez pour le Comte Millénium je n'aurais pas agi de cette façon envers vous. J'ai été beaucoup pris par ce travail et comme vous avez pu le voir avec l'enfant ce n'est pas toujours simple de les guider vers cette voie. Mais vous devez savoir de quoi je parle.

Allen resta interdit. Il ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir mais au moins ses soupçons commençaient à êtres confortés.

- Je suis tout de même surprit, continua-t-il en s'asseyant sur son siège et en proposant à Allen de faire de même, c'est la première fois que le Comte Millénium envois un des nôtres pour chercher les résultats.

- Je crains de ne pas vous suivre, hasarda Allen qui sentait la bile lui monter à la gorge.

- Ne jouez pas aux innocents, mon enfant. Réprimanda-t-il gentiment comme s'il parlait à un débutant. - J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir beaucoup de résultats les enfants de nos jours, se moqua-t-il. - Les plus jeunes sont faciles à avoir mais dès qu'il dépasse la dizaine ils ont ces stupides idées de justice et de morale.

Il rit fortement comme si ces concepts faisaient partit des meilleurs blagues, complètement inconscient du jeune homme en face de lui qui réprimait ses tremblements de rage.

- Vous ciblez les enfants ? C'était une question rhétorique mais Allen avait besoin d'être sûr.

- Bien entendu ! Même s'il m'arrive de choisir des adultes quelques fois. Les avantages de travailler à la fois à l'église et de venir dans cet hôpital, confirma-t-il avec un sourire et Allen resserra sa prise sur les bras du fauteuil, ses phalanges virant au blanc.

- C'est ignoble, cracha-t-il avec venin.

- C'est tout pour l'argent, contra le prêtre qui plissa des yeux, réalisant enfin le regard de dégoût que lui lançait le plus jeune. - Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça, à près tout vous êtes pareil que moi. Ou est-ce à vous que je dois le fait que je n'ai pas encore réussi à tourner l'âme de ce _stupide orphelin_.

Ce fut la phrase de trop. En un instant Allen était debout, le poing fermement serré derrière lui, près à asséner un coup, l'autre fermement placée paume à plat sur le bord du bureau pour une question d'équilibre mais avant qu'il n'ait pût donner une leçon bien méritée à l'être qui se tenait pompeux devant lui, son poignet fut saisi tout aussi rapidement par une main plus grande alors que son poing n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du visage du marchand d'âmes, arrêtant efficacement celui-ci par une poigne ferme.

- Je crois que ça suffit pour le moment. Dit une voix derrière lui.

Le temps s'arrêta un instant pour Allen et le marchand. Allen fusillait du regard le prêtre qui, après quelques secondes à regarder stupidement le poing près de son visage, s'était reculé jusqu'à la fenêtre derrière lui et dont le regard alternait entre Allen et la personne qui maintenait le jeune homme immobile.

Etrangement Allen n'avait pas besoin de la voir pour savoir qui était la personne derrière lui mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était content d'avoir été stoppé. Il se laissa néanmoins entraîner en arrière jusqu'à être aux côtés de Tyki et préféra se concentrer sur lui et ses doigts qui lui massaient lentement le poignet quelque peu meurtris par la prise plutôt que l'être devant lui.

- Vous savez, vous avez de la chance que je sois arrivé. Il n'aurait pas hésité à vous réduire en un tas sanguinolent ne l'avais-je pas arrêté. Affirma Tyki avec un rictus moqueur aux lèvres qui s'étira un peu plus quand il entendit la plus jeune murmurer qu'il le méritait.

Le prêtre bafouillait de façon incompréhensible à l'amusement du Noah et il lui fallut plusieurs essais avant de réussir à parler intelligemment.

- Sire Mikk ... ce gamin ... quel comportement ... il devrait être arrêté ! Il ne peut être qu'un poids aux idéaux du Comte Millénium ...

- Hmm ~ Je suis certain que Allen avait une bonne raison. N'est-ce pas Shounen ? Demanda-t-il en baissant la tête vers le plus jeune qui refusait toujours de regarder en direction du prêtre mais il avait attrapé la main du Noah et la serrait maintenant comme si c'était la seule chose qui l'empêchait de se jeter sur le Marchand d'âmes en face de lui, ce qui était probablement le cas vu l'aura qui se dégageait du jeune homme.

- Vous voyez ! Annonça Tyki comme si ce silence était la réponse, son sourire et sa posture décontractée montrant clairement qu'il trouvait la situation amusante, ce qui fit virer le visage du prêtre rouge de colère.

- Bien ! S'écria-t-il. Il alla vers un tableau qu'il souleva, découvrant un caisson en métal qu'il ouvrit et en sortit une enveloppe qu'il tendit au Noah. Cependant celui-ci ne bougea pas.

- Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? Prenez ce rapport et partez ! Et emmenez le gamin avec vous !

Allen le darda du regard mais ne pipa mot. Le prêtre reprit contenance à la vue du manque d'agissement et lui lança un rictus dédaigneux avant de reporter son attention à Tyki qui n'avait toujours pas prit le paquet qui lui était tendu.

- Vous êtes au courant que le Prince attend ce rapport depuis déjà plusieurs jours.

Allen regarda du coin de l'œil le Noah, incertain de là où il voulait en venir mais il se doutait que le Plaisir ne faisait que s'amuser avec l'homme. Pourquoi il ne le savait pas mais il espérait juste qu'ils en terminent au plus vite. Le prêtre s'éclaircit la gorge, mal à l'aise sous ce rappel et sembla réfléchir un instant avant de répliquer rapidement :

- J'en suis vraiment navré mais ce gosse, à ça il désigna Allen du menton, ne me lâchait pas d'une semelle depuis quelques jours. Je ne pouvais pas travailler dans ces conditions alors vous pensez bien qu'envoyer quelque chose de ci important !

Tyki haussa un sourcil à ces dits et se tourna vers Allen, une fausse expression sérieuse et de reproche peinte sur le visage qui fit presque sourire Allen.

- Allen ? Peux-tu m'expliquer ?

Expliquer, ça il pouvait. Mais rien qu'à regarder dans ces yeux marron il savait que c'était la dernière chose que Tyki voulait ... ou du moins la sincérité. En revanche Allen n'avait envie que de partir et maintenant qu'il avait ce fichu dossier un simple au-revoir et ils seraient déjà rentrés.

Oh et puis pourquoi pas ! Quitte à être là autant rentrer dans le jeu. Allen montra un visage innocent avec une expression quelque peu blessée et répondit dans une plainte :

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si à chaque fois il s'enfuyait ! Dès que j'approchais il changeait de route et je ne voulais pas le déranger dans son travail alors je me disais que je repasserais mais à chaque fois pareil ! Protesta-t-il rapidement.

Il fit alors mine de craquer sous la pression et d'avoir les larmes lui montant aux yeux, croisant les bras dans un signe de protection.

- J'en ai eu assez alors je suis entré sans son autorisation et dès que je lui ai demandé le rapport il a commencé à me parler comme si je n'étais qu'un gamin débutant et ignorant ...

- Et je suis arrivé juste à temps pour éviter à ce pauvre homme de se faire réduire en poussière, termina Tyki avec une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux qui fut rendu par le plus jeune.

C'était peu dire que le prêtre était perdu. Il était clair à ses yeux que les deux hommes devant lui se moquait de lui, et en sa présence de surcroit, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi et la colère qui s'était accumulée menaçait d'exploser à tout instant s'ils continuaient. Il perdit le contrôle quand Allen reprit d'un ton amer :

- Si ça aurait pu changer quelque chose. Je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour mais vous me répugnez, termina-t-il à l'adresse de Père Delarune, le regard contemplatif.

Tyki le regarda avec un haussement de sourcil et un air surprit. Lui-même qui ne connaissait pas encore très bien le jeune homme ne pensait pas un jour l'entendre prononcer ces mots, à prêt tout il ne les avait jamais dit à eux Noah alors à un humain normal ... il se demanda ce que l'homme avait bien put lui faire pour que ces mots sortent de la bouche du plus jeune avec un tel méprit. Si possible le teint du prêtre s'empourpra encore plus, atteignant une couleur presque violacée et Tyki s'étonna de ne pas le voir exploser, à moins que ce soit sa présence qui l'en dissuade ... ça plus le fait qu'il ne veuille pas risquer de perdre sa place 'privilégiée'. _Quel idiot_, pensa-t-il avec dédain. _Les marchands d'âmes sont tous les mêmes, c'est désolant_.

- Je ne te permets pas, espèce d'énergumène, erreur de la nature ! Avec cette touffe blanche et cette cicatrice, ta place est comme une bête de foire dans un cirque pas auprès d- ...

- Je crois que le jeu a suffisamment duré. Coupa Tyki sombrement, un sourire sinistre s'étirant sur son visage. Il commença à relâcher des Teases autour de lui et de son compagnon et son sourire s'étira quand le prêtre cria de surprise et de douleur lorsque les golems se mirent à l'attaquer.

Allen s'était tendu au fil des mots prononcés par le prêtre et inconsciemment il s'était laissé aller contre lui lorsque Tyki avait lâché sa main pour passer son bras autour de sa taille et l'attirer contre lui. Dans une situation normale il aurait protesté – même si contre Tyki ça n'aurait pas fait grand-chose – mais il était à cet instant trop choqué pour faire le moindre geste. Le prêtre émis un couinement effrayé pathétique quand un des papillons le mordit de nouveau, ses plaintes et suppliques complètement ignorées par Tyki qui caressait doucement le flan de l'ex-exorciste pour le calmer. Ce n'est que lorsque Allen se détendit enfin et lui envoya un léger sourire signalant qu'il allait mieux qu'il reporta son attention sur l'être qui tentait en vain de se protéger de ses petits compagnons d'armes.

- Vous semblez sous l'impression, commença-t-il froidement, un ton que Allen ne lui avait que très rarement entendu, que vous vous trouvez dans une position qui n'est pas la vôtre, et qui le sera jamais.

Bien que basse, la voix de Tyki était parfaitement claire mais l'homme qui à ce point montrait de nombreuses morsures sanguinolente semblait plus concerné par les petits êtres qui s'acharnaient sur lui que par ses paroles.

- Enlevez-moi ces bestioles ! Enlevez les-moi ! Ma position ? Je sais très bien quelle est ma position et quand le Comte aura eu vent de vos agissements ...

Il poussa un hurlement aigu quand un des Teases lui arracha un bout de peau et Allen se demanda distraitement pourquoi personne ne venait alertés par tous les cris stridents que l'homme poussait depuis quelques minutes. Il reporta son attention à la scène qui se déroulait devant lui, un certain plaisir malsain s'insinuant en lui comme du venin en regardant le Prêtre se faire littéralement déchiqueter par les petites mais mortelles créatures que Tyki invoquaient. Il frissonna en pensant à quel point Lavi l'aurait taquiné si il savait ce qu'il pensait, même s'il était sûr que Kanda aurait apprécié le spectacle à un certain point.

- Je suis certain que le Prince Millénium ne fera rien. Voyez-vous, une des raisons de nôtres présence ici est en effet ce petit paquet de feuille, les Akuma étant déjà en chemin pour remplir leurs missions, mais aussi pour transmettre un message de la part du Prince.

Si possible son sourire s'étira encore plus et son regard vira au doré alors qu'il revêtait son persona de Noah, le prêtre écarquillant ses yeux brouillés devant cette transformation et semblant vouloir se fondre dans le mur.

- « Les Marchants d'âmes sont remplaçables et les gens comme vous ne méritent même pas l'air qu'ils respirent. Je n'ai pas besoin d'humains qui bâclent leur travail. » Voilà ce qu'il a dit ! S'exclama-t-il comme s'il venait de conclure une affaire en bon terme, souriant chaleureusement en même temps que ses Teases se refermaient comme un cocon autour du prêtre, étouffant ainsi ses cris et ses suppliques.

Agilement Tyki ramassa le dossier qui était tombé par terre et, toujours un bras entourant la fine taille de Allen, se retourna et parti.

La seule infirmière qu'ils croisèrent à cet étage les regarda étrangement mais resta silencieuse quand ils passèrent leur chemin respectif. Tyki avait encore à retirer son bras et malgré qu'Allen soit gêné mais il ne dit rien et se contenta de le suivre. Il sursauta violemment quand un cri horrifié résonna dans le couloir et il entendit son complice ricaner.

- On dirait qu'ils ont trouvé ce qu'il reste du pauvre homme.

- Et on voit que la situation vous amuse, Sieur Mikk. Répondit sarcastiquement Allen. - Ce serait le bon moment pour rentrer, non ? continua-t-il avec un léger empressement dans la voix. Il avait passé assez de temps dans cette ville.

- Je crains malheureusement mon cher Shounen que la sortie va être difficile, répliqua Tyki en regardant par une fenêtre et effectivement une certaine brunette suivit d'un rouquin étaient en train de se précipiter vers le bâtiment, sans doute alertés par le cri comme le reste du personnel qu'ils pouvaient entendre arriver de chaque côté du corridor.

Autant pour la discrétion.

- Une idée ?

L'expression sur le visage du Plaisir ne lui dit rien qui vaille et il regretta immédiatement sa question quand Tyki le prit contre lui.

- Accroche-toi, Shounen. On descend.

Et effectivement ils descendirent. Juste pas par la voie normale. Allen se souviendra toujours de l'étrange sensation de passer à travers quelque chose : c'était comme traverser de l'eau sans être trempé. Ils avaient juste eu de la chance que personne ne se soit trouvé à l'étage du dessous, ni pendant tous le trajet durant lequel Tyki ne relâcha pas sa prise sur lui et l'entraîna au travers un nombre incalculable de murs et de sols jusqu'à qu'il sente son estomac se nouer et sa tête lui tourner.

Il ne put retenir le soupir de soulagement lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, le manque de lumière et l'air froid et sec bienvenus le temps qu'il puisse se reprendre.

- Viens. Je ne crois pas que tu veuille tomber sur tes 'amis' exorcistes.

Il acquiesça mais ce qu'il avait dit n'était pas totalement vrai. Une partie de lui voulait les voir mais il savait que la dernière chose qu'ils feraient en le voyant était de lui parler amicalement. Il leva les yeux vers un Tyki de nouveau sous sa forme humaine – bien que ça ne change pas grand-chose – lorsqu'ils s'engouffrèrent dans une des rues principales, le Noah ayant relâché sa prise quand ils eurent finit leur visite de la structure de l'Hôpital, reconnaissant le chemin qu'ils prenaient pour l'avoir lui-même prit de nombreuses fois les jours passés. Sentant le regard du plus jeune sur lui Tyki lui adressa un sourire.

- Ils vont sûrement chercher toute la ville. Il vaut mieux qu'on reste à couvert en attendant. Ceci étant dit, reprit-il avec enthousiasme, j'espère que tu as trouvé un cadeau pour Road. Tu n'aimerais pas te retrouver devant elle lors d'une de ses crises, le Comte même ne tient pas face à elle.

La vision du Prince dans sa forme elfique se ratatinant sur lui-même devant une Road lui faisant la morale le fit rire. Il était curieux de voir à quoi ça pouvait bien ressembler mais il préféra s'en abstenir si Tyki le mettait en garde.

- On parle d'expérience n'est-ce pas ? Fis-t-il quand il se calma et la grimace que le Plaisir fit suffit largement comme réponse. - J'attendais que le renfort arrive. J'avoue que je n'ai aucune idée de quoi acheter.

Tyki l'emmena donc acheter tout un tas de sucreries locale et il avoua que c'était le meilleur moyens d'être certain de faire plaisir à la fillette. Evidemment maintenant la réponse paraissait toute bête, à prêt tout la jeune fille était toujours vue, ou presque, une sucrerie à la main.

- Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne rentre pas ? La mission est finie, non ? Demanda-t-il après qu'ils eurent refermé la porte de sa chambre d'hôtel. Le prêtre lui avait laissé un arrière-goût dans la gorge et il était anxieux de rentrer. Plus ce qu'il savait allait arriver dans les jours suivant il n'avait aucune envie de s'éterniser ici.

- Crois-moi quand je te dis que moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de m'éterniser mais il y a un problème, ... Il s'installa sur le bord du lit et le regarda dans les yeux - cette mission a duré plus longtemps que prévue et Road est trop occupée en ce moment pour venir nous chercher.

Allen le fixa, incrédule. Sûrement il plaisantait, il allait se mettre à rire et lui dire que c'était une farce ! Ses espoirs s'éteignirent quand il retira son manteau et son couvre-chef, statuant clairement par ce geste qu'il était sérieux et qu'ils ne pourraient pas rentrer avant que Road ne puisse venir les chercher. _Au moins_, se consola-t-il, _je n'aurais plus à courir les rues_.

- Ah, j'oubliais ! Je me suis renseigné à l'accueil et toutes les autres chambres sont prises. Il sourit à Allen qui fut parcouru d'un frisson lui remontant le dos. - Je reste donc avec toi cette nuit, mon petit Allen.

* * *

Voila pour ce chapitre. A la prochaine !


	11. Renouveau

Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde, voici la suite ! Merci à tous les lecteurs et lectrices qui continues de suivre cette histoire et à ceux qui commentent, mettent dans leurs favories et alertes en particulier. Un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude mais je voulais absolument (et depuis que je l'ai immaginée) terminer sur cette partie. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Allen prit la serviette dans ses mains et s'essuya le visage et les cheveux, trop conscient de l'homme qui se trouvait derrière la porte, probablement en train de jouer aux cartes ou, comme il l'espérait, déjà endormi. Son cœur loupa de nouveau un battement à l'image qui lui vint à l'esprit. Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'il était en présence de l'homme, seul, il se sentait partir en dérive ? Le pire était que le Noah ne semblait pas gêné de le prendre contre lui ou à faire des sous-entendus. Il jeta la serviette dans le bac à linges en soupirant. Il avait des sentiments pour le Noah du Plaisir, et pas que de sentiments de type familiaux ou amicaux, mais il ne voulait pas non plus briser le lien qui s'était formé cette dernière semaine entre eux.

Sa première hypothèse était la bonne car quand il sortit, Tyki était bel et bien concentré sur un jeu de carte, sûrement de poker, assis en tailleur sur un côté du lit, les premier boutons de sa chemise ainsi que ceux de ses manches ouvert, le tout lui donnant un air détendue – non pas qu'il en avait besoin d'habitude, c'est Tyki après tout. Regardant vers la fenêtre il ne put retenir un bâillement qu'il cacha derrière sa main, après tout il ne devait pas être loin de minuit, et la voix de Tyki coupa immédiatement ses pensées :

- Tu devrais aller te coucher. Il est tard et nous nous levons tôt demain.

- Pourquoi, s'enquit-il immédiatement avec un froncement de sourcil. Sûrement ils n'étaient pas si presser. Qu'est-ce que quelques heures de plus ou de moins ?

Un rictus apparut sur les lèvres du Noah et celui-ci répondit sans lever les yeux de son jeu.

- Les fouineurs sont dans l'hôtel – ils ont probablement prit des chambres pour la nuit pendant qu'on était partit – et on ne veut pas vraiment être découvert. Je pari même que la première chose qu'ils feront demain sera de fouiller les alentours. Qu'en dis-tu ?

En effet les connaissant ce sera la première chose qu'ils feront et même s'il savait qu'il pouvait raisonner avec Lavi, Lenalee était tout autre chose.

- Je suppose que tu as raison, souffla-t-il. Mais si je dois aller me coucher alors toi aussi ! Déclara-t-il en rabattant les couvertures, déséquilibrant par la même occasion le Noah qui se rattrapa de justesse.

- Je ne suis pas le plus jeune ici, contra Tyki.

- Et je ne suis pas un enfant, renchérie Allen.

- Non, en effet, continua-t-il en laissant son regard parcourir lentement le corps d'Allen, ses yeux assombrit et le sourire pervers qui se dessina sur son visage donnant des frissons au plus jeune.

- Qu-quoi qu'il en soit on devrait aller se coucher, tu l'as dit toi-même on se lève tôt. Bonne nuit, termina-t-il rapidement en rabattant la couverture sur lui, tournant le dos au Noah avec seulement le haut de sa tête dépassant.

Tyki ne dit rien et ramassa ses cartes, son sourire toujours présent, avant de lui aussi se glisser sous les couvertures après avoir retiré sa chemise. Cependant contrairement à Allen qui s'était mis en bord de lit, il s'installa sur le côté et avec un bras ramena le blandinet contre lui, faisant fi des protestations qu'il engendra

- T-tyki qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _Mon Dieu voilà que je me mets à bredouiller, _il se tourna légèrement pour regarder derrière lui et ce fut tout ce qu'il fallut pour Tyki qui l'embrassa au coin de la bouche, un baisé rapide mais qui laissa Allen tétanisé.

- Bonne nuit, Allen. Susurra-t-il à son oreille.

Alors qu'il pensait mettre du temps, Allen fut surprit de sombrer dans le sommeil rapidement, bercé par la respiration lente et la chaleur de l'homme pour qui il commençait à avoir des sentiments, mais il avait réussi à se détendre et à finalement se laisser aller dans les bras du Noah endormit dans son dos.

Lui qui avait espéré la dernière nuit qu'il avait passé de pouvoir dormir de tout son soul, il fut tiré des limbes du sommeil par une main persistante qui continuait de le secouer, ignorant complètement toutes ses tentatives de l'arrêter. Tyki ricana quand le plus jeune tenta une nouvelle fois de dégager sa main en maugréant quelque chose d'incompréhensible sous la couverture.

- Allez Shounen, il est temps de te lever !

- Encore cinq minutes ... Gémit Allen en réponse.

Tyki souffla, faussement exaspéré. Il aurait dû savoir que ce ne serait pas facile de réveiller le blandinet, mais même si ses plaintes l'amusaient, il fallait vraiment qu'il se lève. D'un grand geste il découvrit le plus jeune de l'épaisse couverture, entraînant des plaintes de la part de celui-ci qu'il ignora au profit d'observer le corps du plus jeune qui lui était inconsciemment montré. Allen du sentir les yeux sur lui car il remit rapidement en place sa chemise qui était remontée sur son torse durant la nuit, lançant en même temps un regard torve dans la direction du Noah qui était partit dans un rire. Grommelant contre les fichus Noah qui ne savent pas ce qui est bon pour eux il se leva et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain – même s'il savait que contre Tyki ça ne servait à rien – pour se réveiller.

Le sourire mi satisfait mi moqueur qu'avait Tyki quand il sortit enfin de la salle de bain raviva l'agacement qui s'était éteint quand l'eau avait réussi à le détendre mais il l'ignora au profit de chose plus importante sur le moment :

- Alors, comment est-ce qu'on part ?

- Eh bien on ne peut pas vraiment prendre le risque de se faire découvrir en prenant l'entrée principale donc ...

Il ouvrit la fenêtre donnant sur une ruelle derrière l'hôtel et tendit son bras dans une invitation. Allen réprima un soupir mais se dit que c'était mieux que leur fuite de l'hôpital de la veille. Il enjamba donc la balustrade et se laissa tomber, atterrissant sans problème deux étages plus bas sur la rue déserte, un bruit sec derrière lui lui indiquant que Tyki venait de faire de même.

- Par-là.

Obéissant Allen le suivit dans un dédale de chemin et l'ex-exorciste se demanda comment il faisait pour connaître son chemin alors que lui qui était là depuis déjà plusieurs jours s'y perdait encore. _Si Kanda était là il me dirait parce que je suis trop bête pour savoir me diriger_. Ils débouchèrent après quelques instants de silence dans une rue plus animée dans laquelle ils se frayèrent un chemin parmi les autres.

- Est-ce que tu sais quand est-ce que Road va venir nous chercher ? finit-il par demander.

- Hm ? Oh quelque part dans la journée ... elle m'a dit qu'elle essayerait de se libérer le plus tôt possible.

Allen tiqua.

- Donc ~ on s'est levés aux aurores sans même être certain que Road viendrait nous chercher si tôt …

- C'est tout à fait ça !

En le voyant sourire visiblement satisfait de son coup Allen réprima l'envi de le frapper. A l'inverse il inspira profondément et expira doucement avant de reprendre :

- Et, on fait quoi ?

Là, il aurait encore dû se taire.

Quand ils se posèrent enfin dans un restaurant, Allen était tellement fatigué qu'il pouvait s'endormir sur le champ. Tyki l'avait entraîné dans plusieurs boutiques, le faisant essayer vêtements sur vêtements sur l'excuse qu'il n'avait rien à se mettre sur dos mis à part les habits qu'il portait lorsqu'il a été secouru, ce qui était vrai. Ils en avaient aussi profité pour chercher des cadeaux pour les fêtes qui approchaient à grand pas et, du coup, son anniversaire, même s'il ne pensait pas que la famille Noah était au courant de ce détail.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça prenne autant de temps mais comme ça c'est fait, dit Tyki après avoir commandé leur repas – les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillant au fur et à mesure qu'il donnait liste – et posa les yeux sur Allen qui avait la tête posée sur ses bras croisés sur la table. – Ca va aller ?

- Je survivrais, répondit Allen avec un mouvement de la main et en se redressant, s'étirant par la même occasion, gémissant quand certain os craquèrent.

Il regarda les gens passer avec un fin sourire avant qu'il ne disparaisse :

- Tu sais, je m'étais demandé pourquoi il y avait si peu d'enfants ici.

Surprit par ce changement d'humeur Tyki suivit le regard d'Allen et vit une famille avec une fillette qui ne devais pas avoir plus de six ans devant une vitrine en face de leur table.

- Que quelqu'un puisse utiliser des enfants comme ça ... reprit-il amèrement.

- C'est pourquoi ce genre de personnage doit disparaître. Je ne dirais pas qu'on n'a jamais provoqué volontairement des accidents ou des conflits mais regarde ce qui arrive par la suite, les Hommes sont incapable de régler leurs différends autrement que par la souffrance.

Quand il n'eut aucune réponse de la part de son compagnon, Tyki reporta son attention sur lui. Quand il vit le regard lointain du jeune homme, il tendit le bras par-dessus la table et caressa doucement la joue d'Allen. Surprit, celui-ci se tourna vers lui et rencontra deux orbes chocolat d'où brillait une émotion qu'Allen avait déjà vu dirigée vers lui mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus. Les doigts glissèrent dans ses cheveux dissimulés sous la capuche de son manteau, remettant quelques mèches derrière son oreille par la même occasion avant de se retirée, juste à temps car la serveuse arrivait avec leurs plats.

Ils mangèrent dans un silence confortable, ignorant les regards ahuries et effrayé des autres à la vue de tous les plats qu'Allen avait commandés pour lui, ponctué par moment d'une ou deux phrases avant que le silence revienne. Allen avait tellement envie de demander au Noah la signification de ses gestes, s'il y en avait une. En revanche une boule se formait dans son estomac à chaque fois et il se résignait à lui demander la fois d'après.

- Maintenant, où est-ce que tu voudrais aller, Shounen. S'enquit-il une fois qu'ils eurent payé l'addition, leurs pas les menant de nouveau parmi les contingents de touristes et de locaux.

Allen haussa les épaules, attrapant de justesse sa capuche qui avait failli s'enlever sous le vent. La neige avait commencée à tomber alors qu'ils déjeunaient et le vent s'était levé, insistant, entraînant les nombreuses personnes qui d'habitude animaient les rues à s'abriter, ne laissant que les plus téméraires dehors.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais on ne devrait pas se faire discrets ? demanda-t-il de façon rhétorique alors que le vent glacial soufflait contre son visage. Il vit le plus âgé attraper son haut de forme avec une de ses mains mais le vent ne semblait pas le déranger plus que ça. Non pas qu'il y ait beaucoup de chose qui dérange les Noah.

Une autre bourrasque l'immobilisa presque et il renonça à maintenir sa capuche en place, laissant le tissus glisser entre ses doigts au profit de se protéger les yeux de la neige qui tombait de plus en plus fort.

- Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas s'abrit-

- Allen ? Appela une voix derrière lui et il se retourna machinalement.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant les expressions toute aussi surprise de Lavi et Lenalee, la jeune femme ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme si pour dire quelque chose avant de sembler se raviser et prendre une pose de combat, Lavi la suivant avec une expression calculatrice à la place de celle bordant la haine qu'arborait sa collègue.

- Eh bien, eh bien, que voyons-nous, deux Exorcistes. Allen et moi-même sommes en plein rendez-vous alors je vous demanderais de nous laisser bien gentiment. Admonesta Tyki avec un sourire en prenant Allen contre lui par derrière.

- Et sinon quoi ? Demanda Lenalee. Vous allez vous venger contre les habitants ? A moins que ce ne soit déjà fait ! Combien de gens avez-vous tuez cette fois-ci ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Lenalee ! Ecoute-moi ce n'est-

- Et toi ... tu te range de leur côté ! Je n'aurais jamais cru ça toi, Allen, après tout ce qui s'est passé ... mais après tout tu es un des leurs. Dis-moi, depuis combien de temps tu jouais avec nous, depuis combien de temps tu nous mentais, depuis combien de temps tu es devenu un monstre ?

- Lenalee ! S'écria Lavi, clairement surprit par ce que venait de dire la jeune femme. – Comment peux-tu dire ça après tout ce qu'Allen a fait pour nous ?

Mais Lenalee ne l'écouta pas, ou du moins fit semblant de ne pas l'écouter. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour continuer mais Tyki la coupa :

- Autant cela m'amuserais de vous entendre vous ridiculiser, nous avons un rendez-vous à terminer. Sur ce, au plaisir de ne pas vous revoir.

En revanche avant qu'ils n'aient pût faire le moindre geste, le marteau de Lavi fonça vers eux et Tyki eu juste le temps de sauter en arrière avec Allen dans ses bras, atterrissant sur celui-ci.

- Lavi ...

- Désolé Moyashi … Lorsque Allen regarda son visage il ne vit rien, aucune expression. - ... mais je ne peux pas vous laisser partir, termina-t-il en relevant son maillet.

Tyki et Allen titubèrent quelque peu mais restèrent debout, se recomposant juste à temps pour voir Lenalee glisser vers eux en se servant de l'Innocence comme support. Se préparant à riposter, Allen cria de surprise quand il se sentit attirer en arrière et d'avoir la sensation de plonger dans de l'eau. Il avait automatiquement fermé les yeux et il lui fallut un instant après qu'il les ait rouverts pour comprendre que Tyki venait de les faire passer à travers le mur du bâtiment qui était à quelques mètres derrière eux. Il se laissa entraîner par son aîné dans une multitude de couloir, traversant plusieurs murs et sols.

- Je sais que tu voulais leur parler mais on ne peut pas prendre le risque que tu sois blessé maintenant. T'envoyer ici était déjà un bien grand risque de la part du Prince.

La prise qu'avait Allen sur la main de Tyki et qui lui permettait de traverser les choses avec lui se raffermie et il répliqua :

- C'est bon. Je n'aurais pas pût discuter avec eux de toute manière.

Il sourit au plus âgé mais ce sourire n'atteignait pas ses yeux et était crispé. A ce point ils étaient arrivés à la périphérie de la ville juste quand le vent et la neige rendait presque impossible de regarder devant soit, là où il y avait le moins de circulation et où ils pouvaient facilement observer les alentours si jamais ils les retrouvaient. Ils allèrent s'abriter sous les arbres un peu en profondeur de la forêt jonchant et, laissant les sacs avec Tyki, Allen partit observer les alentours, faisant bien attention de ne pas rester trop longtemps à découvert ni de trop s'éloigner. Il savait, aussi bien que Tyki, que ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour être un peu seul. Il s'était attendu à que ce ne soit pas facile de les approcher, mais il ne pensait pas qu'ils pensaient ainsi de lui. Quand il revint il vit que Tyki s'était assis, adossé contre un arbre et avait sorti son jeu de carte identique à celui qu'il lui avait donné lors de leur première rencontre. Quand il approcha il leva les yeux vers lui et lui proposa avec un chalenge dans la voix :

- Poker ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est prudent, on pourrait être pris par surprise, informa le plus jeune.

- Ces deux-là sont en train de fouiller la ville et avec ce temps il y a des chances qu'ils aillent s'abriter ... on sera partit de cette ville bien avant qu'ils ne nous trouvent. Rassura Tyki.

Allen restait un peu septique et alerte mais il s'asseya néanmoins en face du Noah et prit les cartes. Ils jouèrent ainsi pendant longtemps, tous deux perdus dans le jeu alors qu'autour d'eux la neige continuait de tomber, si bien qu'ils sursautèrent quand quelqu'un tomba littéralement au cou d'Allen, celui-ci activant son arme anti-Akuma par réflexe. Le cœur battant la chamade Allen la désactiva après que la fillette l'ait lâché pour s'accrocher à Tyki en guise de salut. Il fallait toujours qu'elle les surprenne ainsi.

- J'en conclu que tout s'est bien passé, interrogea-t-il la fillette et celle-ci opina de la tête avec un sourire.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes dehors avec le temps qu'il fait ?

- Ah, on a rencontré Lavi et Lenalee en ville.

- Et juste quand on commençait à s'amuser, se plaint Tyki avec un faux air morose qui fit rire Road. – Enfin, on a eu le temps de faire les achats. Tient.

Il lança un sac à la jeune fille qui s'exclama de joie en l'ouvrant. Et pour cause, ils avaient achetés assez de confiseries pour tenir au moins un mois. Ils avaient aussi acheté des cadeaux pour les autres, y compris un pour la fillette, les confiseries n'étaient qu'un bonus.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans l'Arche de Road, Allen ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa propre Arche qui était toujours aux mains de la Congrégation. Il savait qu'ils avaient commencés à faire des recherches, et ce même quand il était encore avec eux, ils voulaient savoir s'ils pouvaient la contrôler sans lui et même si au début ça ne l'avait pas vraiment dérangé puisque c'était un plus, maintenant il connaissait la véritable raison : ils ne comptaient pas qu'il reste encore longtemps. Il se demandait si tous les scientifiques étaient de connivence, ou si c'était seulement quelques-uns et les autres ne faisaient que suivre dans le noir.

Il ne remarqua pas l'échange de regard entre les deux Noah quand il franchit la porte menant au manoir. Oh ils savaient bien ce qui le tracassait, Road fut la première à le remarquer puisqu'elle était la plus à même de comprendre, étant elle-même possesseur d'une Arche. A prêt tout un lien se formait entre l'Arche et le Contrôleur lors de la première utilisation, un lien que ces idiots de la Congrégation ne pouvaient pas s'imaginer. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir la moindre idée de ce que représentait l'Arche originelle, ils ne la voient que comme un outil de transportation.

Les idiots.

Adam, dans son apparence humaine qu'il préférait porter lorsqu'il était au manoir, sourit quand il les vit entrer, Road lui sautant au cou mais restant à terre puisque sous cette forme elle ne pouvait pas s'asseoir sur les épaules du Prince.

- Je vois que la mission s'est passée sans problème.

- Oui. On entendra plus parler de cet homme.

- Hmm ~ Quelque chose d'autre à reporter ? Il haussa les sourcils quand Allen détourna la tête en rougissant alors qu'un rictus se dessinait sur le visage de Tyki.

Les yeux du Comte pétillèrent.

- Est-ce que tu sens bien, Allen, tu es un peu rouge.

- Non, non ... répondit le blandinet immédiatement en secouant rapidement les mains devant lui, forçant le rouge à quitter son visage. - ... On a par contre rencontré Lavi et Lenalee mais on ne sait pas pourquoi ils étaient là.

Sa tentative de changer de sujet sembla fonctionner car le Comte prit un air pensif et fouilla dans ses documents, le tout en discutant avec Tyki qui continua de faire son rapport. Allen retint un soupir, il n'espérait plus qu'à retrouver son lit.

* * *

Allen regardait dans le vide alors que Tyki lisait tranquillement installé dans l'un de ses fauteuils. Il avait encore une fois recherché la présence du Noah dans tout le manoir et il l'avait trouvé dans la même position qu'il avait à cet instant : un livre dans une main et l'autre posé lâchement sur le bras du fauteuil, s'étirant de temps à autre pour attraper un verre de vin posé sur le guéridon près du fauteuil. Allen devait bien se l'avouer, il était angoissé. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait bien pouvoir se passer lors de son réveil et franchement une part de lui n'avait pas envie de le découvrir, même si la plus grand ne voulait que rejoindre la famille Noah. C'est pour ça qu'il était parti à sa recherche. Le fait d'être seul le mettait dans une angoisse mêlée d'impatience qui mettait ses nerfs à vif, il avait juste besoin d'être avec un des Noah, pour qu'il se rappelle pourquoi. Tyki n'avait rien dit. Il était resté là, en silence.

Il frissonna légèrement et entoura ses bras autour de lui. Malgré le feu qui ronronnait tranquillement dans l'âtre des frissons parcouraient le corps d'Allen par moment, laissant ses membres en quelque sorte tendus.

De son côté, Tyki jetait par moment des coups d'œil au blandinet et il le voyait frissonner. Ca ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça que le plus jeune vienne, au contraire, et s'il était assez à l'aise pour rechercher la présence de l'un de ses 'frères et sœurs' ou de lui-même, ça montrait qu'un grand pas avait déjà été fait. Maintenant il aimerait voir où ça pourrait les conduire. Il referma doucement le livre qu'il lisait et tendit le bras vers Allen après qu'il l'ait déposé sur le guéridon. Allen regarda la main qui lui était proposée puis vers Tyki dans l'incompréhension totale, puis l'attrapa avec une des siennes avec hésitation. Lentement Tyki l'attira vers lui puis dans un geste rapide le retourna et le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux comme un adulte le ferait pour un enfant.

- Qu'est-ce qu- ... Tyki ! Bafouilla-t-il avec surprise, se tournant vers l'homme du mieux qu'il pouvait dans sa nouvelle position et sans trop bouger en même temps pour éviter tout accident – autrement dit soit se retrouver par terre soit Tyki faisant quelque chose pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Il s'arrêta cependant immédiatement quand il regarda dans les yeux dorés du Noah. Il n'y lisait aucun rire, aucune lueur qui montrait qu'il préparait quelque chose, juste un sérieux, une ... envie, et de l'hésitation, cette dernière choquant le plus l'ex-Exorciste car le Noah n'était pas connu pour hésiter.

Il déglutit.

Son regard ne cillait pas et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se noyer dans cet océan doré. Il frissonna de nouveau, mais pas d'angoisse. Une main vint chatouiller sa nuque avant de remonter vers ses cheveux alors même que le visage de Tyki s'approchait doucement du sien, lui laissant le temps de reculer s'il le voulait.

Cependant il ne voulait pas reculer, il le voulait. C'est pour cette raison qu'il alla à la rencontre de Tyki, déposant ses lèvres sur le siennes dans un baiser chaste qui ne dura qu'un instant. Il _sentit_ plus qu'il ne vit les lèvres de Tyki s'étirer avant que ses lèvres ne soient prisent d'assaut par des lèvres demandeuses. Il frissonna et réprima un gémissement plaintif quand leurs lèvres se quittèrent au bout de ce qui lui semblait être une éternité, sans pour autant que la main caressant ses cheveux ne s'arrête.

Tyki lui fit un sourire et amena sa tête contre son épaule, avant de reprendre son livre et sa lecture, tous les deux profitant de la chaleur et de la présence de l'autre dans un silence entendu.

Ils seraient ensemble, peu importe ce qu'il se passerait.

* * *

- Tu te souviens de ce que tu dois faire ?

Allen retint l'envie de rouler des yeux. Ça devait bien être la dixième fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés que le Prince lui posait cette question. Si le blandinet ne savait pas à quel point le Prince pouvait être sadique et impitoyable il l'aurait pris pour un papa poule. Il jurerait que l'homme était pire que Sherryl lorsque Road était concernée ! Derrière lui il entendit Tyki rire derrière sa main et il vit les jumeaux faire des imitations du Compte derrière son dos avant de doubler de rire.

Apparemment il n'était pas le seul à le penser.

- Je sais ce que je dois faire, ce n'est pas la peine de vous inquiéter. Confirma-t-il avec un de ses sourires et un brin d'exaspération amusé de sa place allongé sur le lit.

Ils avaient choisis un des chambres à l'écart des couloirs principaux pour que personne ne les déranges et avaient formellement interdit au personnel du manoir de s'approcher de cette aile de la maisonnée. Adam l'avait prévenu que le réveil allait être plus douloureux que d'habitude car il allait devoir combattre Neah pour l'empêcher de prendre le dessus en plus du réveil qui était une épreuve difficile par elle-même, il ne serait donc pas bon qu'un membre du personnel soit attiré par des cris.

Allen regarda tous ceux qui étaient dans la pièce, tous les membres de la famille Noah qui étaient réveillé avant de relever légèrement la tête en arrière pour croiser le regard de Tyki. Il rejeta la peur qui voulait s'insinuer en lui et après un autre regard ferma les yeux.

Quand il les rouvrit il se trouvait dans la même scène de destruction qu'il avait appris à reconnaître, les bâtiments détruits rependus sur le sol, sortant plus ou moins du lac écarlate. Lentement il se dirigea vers celui-ci, gardant un œil alerte au cas où quelque chose arriverait mais rien ne se passa quand il se plaça juste devant le bord. Il pensait, espérait même, voir sa famille se refléter sur la surface, ou même peut être des membres de la Congrégation, en revanche ce qu'il vit lui coupa la respiration.

Le manteau était le même, toujours immaculé mais au lieu de la figure qu'il avait vu dans son reflet de si nombreuse fois il voyait ce à quoi ressemblait vraiment Neah avant sa mort, lui souriant dans une expression de soif de vengeance, de désir de terminer ce qu'il avait commencé et lorsque son reflet leva une main délicate vers lui, Allen su ce qu'il devait faire.

Il pensa à sa famille qui l'attendait à son réveil.

Il pensa à Tyki, il ne voulait pas le laisser, pas maintenant qu'il était enfin avec lui.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

Et plongea.

* * *

Eh non, ça ne vas pas plus loin pour l'instant entre Tyki et Allen, il faudra attendre encore un peu pour ça mais je vous rassure, plus pour très longtemps si tout ce passe bien. La première partie est terminée, et les choses devraient être plus interessante (de mon point de vue) à partir de maintenant. J'espère que ce chapitre aura plu et à la prochaine !


	12. L'Arche blanche

Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! Je commence par les remerciements à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, les nouveaux, ceux qui laissent leurs avis que j'adore lire (sérieusement ça fait plaisir à chaque fois, même si c'est qu'une phrase ou deux !), et à ceux qui mettent dans les favories. Maintenant je crois que certain (beaucoup ?) vont être déçu sur un certain point de ce chapitre mais, hey, il y a rien de mieux que l'imagination !

De plus certain sont septiques sur les Exorcistes. C'est normal et j'espère que ça sera de plus en plus en clair au fil de l'histoire. Je ne dirais qu'une chose, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Mais bon, vous verrez plus tard.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Allen bloqua sa respiration et esquiva avec dextérité le coup de poing visant son estomac et fit quelques pas sur le côté, ses yeux ne lâchant pas une seconde la figure de son adversaire, son manteau suivant ses mouvements comme une entité vivante. Il leva son épée devant lui et para la croix de matière noire de Tyki, un sourire similaire à celui du Plaisir s'étirant lentement sur son visage en sueur, laissant son instinct peu à peu le combat prendre le dessus sur ses sens.

Quand il était revenu à lui, Allen avait été dans un tel état de fatigue qu'il lui avait fallu plus de temps que les autres pour récupérer. Il avait été à un moment tellement désorienté que les autres avaient craint qu'il ne tombe malade mais il avait vite reprit ses sens après une bonne dose de sommeil, même s'il n'était pas resté éveillé pour de longues périodes, à son grand désarrois.

Mais il avait réussi, il était enfin devenu un membre à part entière du clan Noah et ce même s'il avait dut pour cela abandonner la seul chose qui lui restait de Mana, le seul fragment de 'vie' qu'il restait de l'homme, détruisant effectivement celui qu'il était venu à considérer comme son père, la personne la plus précieuse à ses yeux.

Il attaqua à son tour, visant les côtes, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

Il n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis son réveil une semaine auparavant. Son teint avait adopté la couleur gris bleuté commune aux Noah, les stigmates sur son front montrant clairement son appartenance au clan, et ses yeux avaient dorénavant une couleur doré. La seule chose qu'il avait gardée était ses cheveux qui restaient blanc même sous cette apparence et son innocence qu'il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser sous peine de mourir. C'était un point que lequel tout le monde avait longuement discuté et chacun était d'accord pour dire que ça ne changeait rien. Mais bon, on lui a toujours dit qu'il n'était pas normal alors un de plus ou un de moins ...

Il était content de ne plus avoir son œil maudis, même s'il avait gardé la cicatrice qui lui barrait le visage. Combien de fois il avait dû lutter contre son emprise depuis qu'il était arrivé au manoir. Ca n'avait pas été rare que l'un des membres de la maisonnée ne le retrouve dans un coin du manoir avec la main en sang. Mais ça avait été sa punition pour ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait accepté, et maintenant il s'était libéré de cette malédiction.

Il laissa échapper un son de surprise quand une nuée de papillons s'avancèrent rapidement vers lui et en voulant reculer il trébucha tandis que Tyki riait doucement de sa place quelques mètres plus loins. Il fit presque la moue quand un des papillons se posa doucement sur son épaule qui, il remarqua, saignait légèrement d'une des attaques précédentes. Il avait été tellement prit par leur combat qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué.

- On dirait qu'ils ont vraiment pris goût à ton sang.

Allen lui lança un regard surprit avant de reposer son regard sur les petits golems qui s'attroupaient maintenant autour lui. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être flatté ou effrayé. Il savait qu'ils ne lui feraient pas de mal tant que Tyki ne leur donne l'ordre d'attaquer mais on oubli difficilement un papillon qui vous transperce le cœur. Littéralement. Il fit la grimace au souvenir. Avec des gestes doux de la main il les dégagea de lui et les regarda repartir vers Tyki, disparaissant dans ses paumes. C'était amusant de voir à quel point ces golems pouvaient être magnifique et être des êtres assoiffés de sang en même temps.

- Magnifique et mortel, comme leur maître, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. En revanche Tyki l'entendit.

- Oh ~, je vais prendre ça comme un compliment de ta part, Shounen ...

Allen se raidit et regarda avec appréhension et une certaine excitation le Noah s'avancer vers lui, son regard intense ne quittant pas le sien qui le défiait. Pourquoi il ne le savait pas, mais ses yeux semblaient incapables de quitter celui de son vis-à-vis. Quand il le vit continuer de se rapprocher, Allen recula au rythme de ses pas, combattant le rougissement qui menaçait d'apparaître à ses joues jusqu'à ce qu'il soit coincé entre le mur dans son dos et le Plaisir à moins de deux pas de lui.

Tyki leva une main et prit une mèche de ses cheveux blancs, la laissant glisser sur sa main et retomber.

- ... Même si je ne t'arrive pas à la cheville.

Il posa un bras contre le mur, empêchant ainsi Allen de s'échapper. Allen laissa échapper un léger gémissement entre la surprise et le désir quand le Noah se baissa pour l'embrasser, laissant passer la langue impétueuse qui ordonnait entrée, le muscle tiède entraînant sa propre langue dans la danse. L'autre main de Tyki s'aventura dans son dos, le ramenant le plus possible contre lui, ses doigts qui taquinaient la peau découverte entre son T-shirt et son pantalon lui provoquant un nouveau frisson sous le touché froid.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes pendant lesquelles seuls les gémissements d'Allen pouvaient être entendus. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, Tyki eu un sourire satisfait en regardant un Allen essoufflé se tenant désespérément à lui pour éviter de s'écrouler sur le sol.

- Va prendre une douche et rejoint-moi dans le salon principale, j'ai une surprise pour toi. Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Terminant de reprendre son souffle, Allen relâcha la prise qu'il avait sur la chemise du plus âgé et se dirigea vers la porte, laissant Tyki partir dans le couloir opposé au sien.

Lorsque Allen poussa la porte du salon, il fut surprit de voir les Noah au complet, et encore plus lorsque Tyki le mena vers une des portes de Road.

- ... Tyki ?

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on ne trouverait pas. Aujourd'hui est la veille de Noël, et de ton anniversaire aussi. Considère ça comme un cadeau en avance. Je sais qu'elle te manquait.

Allen ne comprenait pas très bien où il voulait en venir, ni comment il savait que le vingt-cinq était son anniversaire – ou du moins le jour où Mana l'avait adopté –, ce qui lui ferait seize ans et c'est le Prince qui lui répondit :

- Il reste quelque chose que l'on ne peut vraiment pas laisser entre les mains des Exorcistes. On avait espéré que tu nous donne un petit coup de main. Allez, ouvre la porte ! Encouragea-t-il avec un sourire mystérieux.

Il hésita un moment, se demandant ce que sa nouvelle famille avait bien pu préparer, surtout quand il connaissait certain membres, mais fini par ouvrir la porte, surpris par le poids quasiment inexistant quand on pensait à la structure de celle-ci. La lumière qui en jaillit l'obligea à porter sa main devant ses yeux mais quand il vit où il était, il se retourna vers les autres, complètement stupéfait, une seule question aux lèvres :

- Comment ?

Elle était là, aussi majestueuse que la première fois où il avait franchi ses portes. Dire qu'elle lui avait manquée depuis que sa famille était venue le chercher serait un euphémisme mais il pensait avoir bien caché ce fait !

- Tu peux nous en interdire l'accès si tu le souhaite mais nous restons des Contrôleurs de l'Arche. Tu es le seul à pouvoir l'utiliser en tant que Musicien, mais je peux toujours créer un portail vers ton Arche ... ça me prend juste pas mal de temps.

Allen en aurait presque pleuré de joie. Cependant il y avait une dernière ombre au tableau.

- Mais l'Ordre a toujours accès et des gardes sont postés à chaque porte qu'ils utilisent !

- Ce qui est pourquoi il est temps que ta chère petite sœur te donne une leçon sur la manipulation des Arches ! Pépia Road en entrant elle-même dans l'Arche blanche.

Les uns après les autres ils pénétrèrent, portant différentes expressions entre ceux qui étaient déjà venus et les autres pour qui s'était la première fois, et la porte se referma après que le dernier ait franchis l'embrasure, ne laissant qu'un mur blanc à la place.

- Maintenant ouvre la porte de la salle de contrôle.

Allen ne posa pas de question, se disant que Road devait bien savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Il se positionna donc devant une des portes près d'eux et se concentra. Ça avait été de plus en plus facile pour lui d'ouvrir des portails menant où il voulait, mais il n'en restait pas moins que ce n'était pas si facile et qu'il lui fallait quelques instant, surtout quand il ne jouait pas la _mélodie_. Il souffla presque de soulagement lorsqu'il vit la pièce simple dans laquelle il entra, le piano trônant au centre l'appelant à jouer comme au premier jour. Il s'attendit presque à voir l'ombre du 14e, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant quand il regarda par la fenêtre, mais tout ce qu'il vit fut son apparence de Noah, la cicatrice toujours présente à son œil droit.

- Ehh ~ C'est donc à ça que ressemble la salle du Musicien ...

Allen manqua de sursauter. Il avait pendant un moment oublié qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce et que les autres l'avait suivi. Il remarqua que en effet la pièce était bien vide comparée à celles du manoir mais pour lui elle était parfaite, il y appartenait et c'est ce qu'il leur dit, et vu l'expression et le sourire que la plus jeune lui envoya elle comprenait.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ? S'enquit-il auprès du Rêve.

- Montres-nous tous ceux qui sont dans l'Arche. Il te suffit juste d'y penser et l'Arche répondra à ce que tu désir.

Allen s'exécuta avec un hochement affirmatif de la tête, pressant une clé du piano, puis une autre, et encore une en pensant à ce qu'il voulait et comme répondant à son appel plusieurs écrans apparurent sur un des murs, leur montrant en grande partie des gardes comme il s'y attendait mais aussi quelques Trouveurs et même deux trois membres de la section scientifique. Tyki siffla :

- Eh bien, il y en a du monde par ici !

Ca il y en avait. Allen ne se souvenait pas qu'il n'y en ait jamais eu autant lorsqu'il avait été arrêté. Il savait que les portes les plus gardées étaient celles qui menaient aux autres branches et que les autres points gardés signifiaient des portails qui avaient étés laissés ouvert après son départ, la plupart sous la demande de Komui ou de Leverrier, ou plutôt ordre dans le dernier cas.

- Au moins personne n'est dans la partie haute de la ville, ce sera plus facile pour nous, remarqua Lulubell en regardant les écrans. Certains sont même assez proche ...

- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Allen ? Demanda Sherryl.

Allen regarda les écrans une nouvelle fois avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Un cadeau ne se refuse pas, dit-il avec un sourire. Et il est grand temps que je récupère ce qui m'appartient, ajouta-t-il avec un rictus étirant ses lèvres.

* * *

La branche avait été d'un calme étouffant et d'un silence pesant les jours qui avaient suivi la fuite d'Allen Walker mais au final, comme tout, la vie avait repris son cours au sein de l'immense bâtisse.

- Tiens, grand frère, ton café.

Ce fut les seuls mots que le grand Intendant eu besoin pour se sortir de sous les piles de documents attendant d'être signés qui s'étaient accumulés sur son bureau, faisant la même scène qu'à l'habitude jusqu'à que quelqu'un – en général Lenalee elle-même – ne le fasse taire. Autour d'eux les membres de la section Scientifiques lancèrent des regards exaspérés et amusés à leur chef avec tantôt une remarque mais comme à l'habitude chacun reprit le travail qu'il était en train d'effectuer.

- Franchement ... souffla-t-elle.

Il n'empêche, si on regardait bien, on pouvait discerner des changements et il y avait une seule raison : l'absence de Allen Walker, traitre officiel à la Congrégation et 14e Noah. Mais bien sûr, tout le monde s'en cachait.

Comme il le faisait souvent, Lavi s'était réfugié dans la bibliothèque sous le prétexte du travail que le Panda lui avait donné – et qu'il prétendait de faire – mais depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant son regard ne bougeait pas et restait fixe, tournant seulement des pages par moment pour garder la prestance de lire. En revanche il n'y arrivait pas, il avait beau essayer il n'arrivait pas à mémoriser l'article, fait assez rare pour le futur Bookman.

Seulement en ce moment ce n'était pas absorber plus et encore plus de faits historiques ou de points de vus différents qui l'occupait, c'était seulement une question qui passait et repassait dans son esprit :

_Qu'est ce qui se passait ?_

Il n'allait pas cacher qu'il avait été méfiant envers Allen lorsque son appartenance au clan Noah avait été révélée, et il n'avait pas été le seul, tout le monde avait été touché par cette révélation, chacun à leur manière, mais le comportement de l'Ordre ... ça l'avait dégoûté. Et le pire dans tout ça était que personne ne semblait s'en soucier, en particulier ceux qui se trouvaient au-dessus, ils faisaient de la fuite d'Allen un crime de plus haut rang alors que n'importe qui avec un semblant d'esprit aurait fait la même chose s'il avait une lame en permanence pointée au-dessus de son cou. Lavi souffla et s'adossa au dossier du fauteuil, deux doigts pinçant l'arête de son nez.

_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais en ce moment ? Hein, Moyashi ?_ pensa-t-il.

Dire qu'il n'avait pas été surprit lorsqu'il l'avait vu lors de sa mission de reconnaissance avec Lenalee serait comme essayer de mentir au vieux Panda, non ce qui l'avait vraiment surpris avait été la promiscuité qu'avait montré Mikk à l'égard du plus jeune qui l'avait fait un moment hésiter. Jusqu'à que Lenalee dise ces mots.

Elle aussi devenait une énigme ces derniers temps. Ici elle était normale – enfin, autant que l'on peut l'être dans l'Ordre – mais elle se montrait maintenant plus froide et violente en mission. Il avait pourtant été tellement certain que si une personne venait à soutenir le Moyashi ce serait elle, et elle a complètement piétinée son espérance en étant une des premières à le rejeter comme un lépreux. Ca et il ne pouvait pas aller voir le Panda. La dernière fois qu'il avait été lui demandé son avis il s'était pris un coup sur la tête sans un mot et il lui avait dit de ne pas en parler, de ça et encore moins du supposé troisième côté participant à la guerre et que personne ne connaissait, laissant la toile continuer de se tisser et il était de plus en plus difficile de voir au travers ! Ca et-

- Réveille-toi, stupide lapin, dit soudainement Kanda en frappant la tête rousse.

- Iteee ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé, Yuu ?

Ça lui valut un autre coup, cette fois plus violent, sur l'arrière de la tête en plus d'un regard noir de la part du kendoka.

- Ca fait plusieurs fois que je t'appelle, abruti. La prochaine fois tu n'auras qu'à répondre quand on t'appelle.

- Haha, pardon, pardon, s'excusa-t-il en frottant la zone douloureuse. Et ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? A moins que ce ne soit pour passer du temps avec moi ? Dans ce cas j'ai rien à ...

- Encore un mot et je te découpe, menaça Kanda avec une main devant la bouche du futur Bookman et l'autre sur son épée.

Lavi ne dit rien mais le rire qu'il avait dans ses yeux en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait et Kanda lui lança un regard d'avertissement avant d'enlever sa main, l'essuyant sur le manteau de Lavi qui fit la moue.

Une alarme retentie soudain, si puissante qu'elle semblait résonner dans tout le bâtiment et les deux se trouvèrent l'instant suivant dans les couloirs de la Congrégation, Innocence à la main, ignorant les autres travailleurs qui s'étaient mis à courir dans toutes les directions.

- Est-ce que tu as vu quelque chose quand tu es venu ? Demanda Lavi par-dessus l'alarme et les cris des autres membres qui appelaient maintenant au rassemblement et donnait différents ordres.

- Si j'avais je n'aurais pas perdu de temps à aller te chercher, stupide lapin !

- ... Lavi ! ... Kanda ! ...

Ils s'arrêtèrent juste un instant pour voir qui les hélait et repartirent quand Timothy les rejoignit rapidement avec ses rollers, évitant avec dextérité de rentrer dans les autres.

- Komui veut vous voir de toute urgence, les autres sont déjà en chemin.

- Oki doki ! Dis, tu ne serais pas ce qui se passe par hasard ? Parce qu'on est un peu perdu là !

- Pas du tout, dit le plus jeune en secouant la tête. J'ai juste eu le temps de voir que ça avait l'air assez sérieux avant de partir.

Heureusement pour eux, le bureau de Komui n'était pas si loin que ça de la bibliothèque et même avec toute l'agitation qui régnait dans la place ils y arrivèrent sans trop de soucis, Kanda défonçant la porte par la même occasion.

- Ohey Komui ! J'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas encore un de tes robots sinon cette fois je te promets que tu ne pourras plus jamais utiliser tes mains !

- Ah, Kanda je te jure cette fois ce n'est pas ça, rassura-t-il d'un ton voulant être calmant mais qui s'avéra plutôt tremblant sous la lame de l'épéiste. Si tu ne me crois pas regardez par vous-même !

Derrière lui plusieurs écrans montraient différentes scènes qu'ils n'eurent aucun mal à reconnaître comme venant des caméras postées dans l'Arche. Ce qui en surprit plus d'un était la vitesse avec laquelle le nombre d'images visible diminuait.

- Et tu as fait sonner l'alerte à cause d'un simple problème de circuit ? S'enquit incrédule Lavi alors même qu'il gardait un œil sur le samouraï des fois qu'il attaque vraiment leur supérieur.

- Non Lavi je n'ai pas fait sonner l'alerte à cause d'un simple problème de circuit, répéta Komui en roulant des yeux. Ca fait plusieurs minutes que ceux qui patrouillent l'Arche se font éjecter de celle-ci, chacun en ressortant dans un état plus ou moins pitoyable. Plus ça ...

L'image de l'écran central disparut et à la place un enregistrement défila en arrière, la vitesse supérieure s'arrêtant lorsque deux têtes familières passèrent devant la caméra, s'arrêtant pour faire un salut avant de pointer deux pistolets dorés et de tirer, ne laissant qu'un écran noir.

* * *

- Et un de plus ! S'exclama Debitto en envoyant d'un coup de pied un autre garde voler à travers une porte, son jumeau refermant celle-ci juste après avec un rire.

- C'est amusant, hihi !

Le brun sourit et acquiesça avant de lever la tête vers un point imaginaire :

- Ohé blandinet, y a plus personne ici, on fait quoi ?

Un seul battement passa avant que la voix d'Allen résonne près d'eux :

- Les renforts commences à arriver alors vous allez pouvoir vous en occuper ... essayez juste de ne pas faire un bain de sang.

Si possible le sourire des jumeaux s'élargit et ils crièrent à la charge, n'attendant même pas qu'Allen leur donne la direction à suivre.

- Laisse-les. Les connaissant ils trouveront leur chemin tout seuls.

Allen regarda du coin de l'œil le Noah qui se tenait à côté de sa place devant le piano, avant de reporter son attention aux différents écrans qu'il avait fait apparaître sur le mur, un en particulier. Il grimaça quand il vit encore plus de renforcement arriver et encore plus quand il vit des gens encapuchonnés dans des capes noires et d'autre figures oh combien familière.

- Si ça avait été possible il aurait aimé éviter un carnage.

* * *

- Qu'est-ce que cela signifie, Leverrier ?

L'interpelé daigna à peine un regard vers l'Intendant marchant vers lui avant de reporter son attention aux images disparaissant les unes après les autres.

- Qu'est-ce que cela a l'air d'être pour vous, Komui ? Renvoya-t-il avec froideur.

- Je veux savoir ce qu'ils font ici ! exigea Komui en pointant les membres du CROW qui pénétraient dans l'Arche. Vous n'avez aucun droit de les faire entrer ici, ou dois-je vous rappeler que je suis encore à ce jour celui qui donne les ordres ici !

L'Inspecteur se tourna enfin vers le chinois et le toisa du regard. Leur regard s'affrontèrent un long moment jusqu'à qu'un cri leur face détourner le regard qui fut attiré vers l'entrée de l'Arche.

Là s'attroupait déjà une équipe de scientifiques et des membres de l'équipe médicale qui avaient été appelés peu de temps après que le premier garde s'ait été fait éjecté, et quand ils virent l'état dans lequel la personne, un des membres du CROW, avait été repoussée, Leverrier gagna une furie dans le regard et un plaisir morbide quand il se retourna vers un pâle Komui.

- Voilà pourquoi je les aie fait venir, cracha-t-il avec malice. Cet objet est trop important pour laisser ces sales Noah remettre leurs mains dessus !

Komui fronça les sourcils, plongé dans ses pensées avant de prendre un air résolu et de se tourner vers les Exorcistes qui s'étaient rassemblés.

- Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, Krory, je veux un rapport détaillé de ce qui se passe là-dedans toutes les cinq minutes et faîtes tout ce que vous pouvez pour empêcher les Noah de la récupérer ! Timothy, je veux que tu relaye les informations entre les équipes ! Miranda et Marie, aidez au mieux à soigner les blesser !

* * *

- Ils n'arrêtent pas de venir, souffla le Prince, les autres pesant la même chose.

- Mais si on ne se dépêche pas le repas va refroidir, se plaignit Road en faisant la moue.

Allen allait répliquer lorsque sur un écran, il vit Jasdevi se faire rejeter violemment en arrière, le haut de leur dos se fracassant durement contre un muret qui se brisa sous le choc, envoyant de la poussière blanche obscurcir la vue.

- Jasdevi !

- Baisse le volume, blandinet, j'ai un putain de mal de crâne ! Maugréa Debitto en se redressant, apparaissant plus sonné qu'autre chose.

- Mal au crâne, hi ! Renchéri son frère en se tenant la tête de ses deux mains.

Il entendit par un des écrans Sherryl leur crier de surveiller leur langage mais il l'ignora et joua quelques notes :

- Prenez la porte à droite, je crois que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui.

- Tu es sûr, Shônen ? S'enquit Tyki alors que Allen faisait de même pour les autres sur le terrain, jouant à chaque fois quelques notes d'une mélodie que seul le Musicien connaissait, veillant à ce que chacun entre avant de les refermer.

Je suis juste venu récupérer mon Arche. Et puis comme Road a dit, il y a un dîner qui nous attend, continua-t-il avec un sourire.

- ... Les autres ne seront pas d'accord avec toi.

En effet les Exorcistes ne se laissaient pas jeter dehors sans encombre, Lavi et Kanda ayant été en plein combats avec les autres alors que les membres de CROW qui les avaient accompagnés avaient commencés à poser des talismans partout dans la ville.

- Ce n'est pas à eux de décider, dit Allen alors qu'il regardait Komui et Levellier rester près de l'entrée du QG, Lenalle et Krory non loin des deux adultes.

* * *

- Grand frère, est-ce que tu ne devrais pas rester dehors ? S'enquit Lenalee.

- Ça va aller, ça va aller ! Je reste juste à l'entrée, si jamais quelque chose arrive je m'en irais, rassura l'homme avec bonne humeur mais la comédie ne sembla pas pour autant rassurer la plus jeune.

- Vous êtes bien sûr de vous, Komui. N'oubliez pas que ce sont des Noah, ces êtres vous auront découpé avant même que vous ayez fait un pas.

- Pour une fois je suis d'accord avec vous Inspecteur, même si la même chose peut être dite à votre égard.

La voix d'Allen résonna dans toute l'Arche, toutes les personnes présentes arrêtant ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire sous la surprise.

- Vous le feriez, n'est-ce pas ? Renchérie l'Inspecteur avec un sourire sombre. Je savais que vous cachiez bien vôtre jeu, Walker.

- Alle-

- Ne me comparez pas à vous, _Inspecteur_, répondit-il avec du venin dans la voix. Je suis juste venu récupérer **mon** Arche, je ne sais pas ce que vous comptiez faire avec toutes ces machines mais j'espère pour vous que ce n'était pas quelque chose de valable.

- Cette Arche appartient dorénavant au Vatican ! Il est hors de question que je vous laisse la récupérer !

- ... « Appartient au Vatican » hein, imita Allen avec un rire dans la voix, le ton ressemblant à celui de Black Allen, écoutez-moi bien parce que je ne le dirais qu'une seule fois : la seule raison pour laquelle vous aviez l'Arche était parce que j'étais là et que je voulais bien vous la laisser l'utiliser. Comment avez-vous pu croire que je vous la laisserais après m'avoir trahit ?

Le regard de Leverrier s'assombrit quand il comprit où il voulait en venir tandis que Komui restait pour une fois silencieux à ses côtés, le regard indéchiffrable alors même que Lenalee et Krory s'étaient postés devant eux. Ils sursautèrent légèrement lorsque plusieurs petites explosions retentirent sur une bonne distance, suivit de cris, les directions tenant compte de celles qu'avaient prises les membres du CROW peu de temps auparavant.

- Je suis le Musicien. Je décide de ce qui est et de ce qui n'est pas dans cette ville, mettez-vous ça dans la tête, l'Arche blanche ne sera jamais aux mains des Exorcistes. Maintenant partez sans faire d'histoire et personne d'autre ne sera blessé !

- Est-ce une menace Walker ? Demanda Leverrier, son regard perçant croisant sans le savoir celui de Allen.

- Non, un conseil.

Le silence qui suivit était assourdissant pour les deux côtés avant que Leverrier ne lève la main à son oreillette et ordonne le rapatriement des hommes qu'il avait envoyé. De leur côté, Lavi et Kanda ne dirent rien mais le fin sourire qu'ils eurent en disait long sur ce qu'ils pensaient. Quand ils ressortirent tous ensemble de l'Arche, ils furent accueillis par de nombreuses questions mais avant même qu'ils aient le temps de répondre, la porte de l'Arche commença à disparaître, ne laissant à la fin qu'un grand vide là où elle se tenait auparavant.

De leur côté, Allen les regarda avec un regard vide disparaître à travers la porte, la regardant se refermer une dernière fois tandis que la ville retrouvait son silence et sa pureté.

- Ohé vous être sûre que c'est ok comme ça ? On aurait pu les attaquer, non ? Remarqua Debitto.

- C'est vrai, consentit le Prince, mais c'est le cadeau de Allen alors c'est lui qui décide, continua-t-il, ignorant l'expression déçut du Lien.

- Récupérer l'Arche est suffisant pour moi, confirma Allen. Il se tourna vers les jumeaux : Et puis est-ce que vous n'avez pas envie rentrer, je crois que Road a préparée quelque chose d'amusant.

* * *

Voila pour ce chapitre. Et donc non, pas de combat fatidique entre Allen et Neah, je ne pouvais juste pas me l'imaginer.

Je n'étais pas vraiment satisfaite quand j'avais d'abord écrit ce chapitre mais en revenant dessus et en changeant quelques petites choses il n'est pas si mal sortit que ça. Enfin c'est mon avis. A vous de juger !


	13. Confusion

Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde ! Encore une fois - oui je sais ça devient redondant - je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont commentés et mis dans les favories.

Pour la review de _Safyra _: ne t'en fais pas elle va continuer pendant encore un moment, j'ai même peut-être l'idée de faire une suite en crossover avec le monde de Harry Potter, mais rien n'est encore décidé. Ensuite j'adore tout genre de review (du moment que ce n'est pas insultant bien sûr) alors ça ne me dérange pas si elle font une ligne ou deux pages. Quand aux clichés j'essaye de ne pas en faire, ce qui n'est pas simple parfois, et c'est vrai que je n'ai pas vraiment explicité les sentiments d'Allen, mea culpa, je corrigerais ça dès que j'aurais tout fini et que je reverrais la totalité, mais merci de me l'avoir signalé ^^

Sur ce je crois avoir tout dit. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Allen avait pensé – et à juste titre – qu'après qu'ils aient eu récupéré l'Arche blanche il y aurait eu une accalmie en raison des fêtes de fin d'année, mais apparemment les fêtes étaient au contraire une raison de plus pour mettre un des nombreux plans du Comte à exécution, un plan qui, il ne le savait pas encore, changerait beaucoup dans ce qu'il croyait savoir.

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour prendre de nouveau ses repères lorsqu'il se réveilla. Il ne se souvenait pas de quoi il avait rêvé, et il ne pensait pas que c'était si terrible que ça, mais un sentiment qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer lui prenait tous ses sens, un sentiment proche de l'angoisse mais sans en être et qui resta dans son conscient le temps qu'il comprenne où et surtout avec qui il était.

La première chose qu'il nota était que le soleil était déjà levé, ce qui en soit était étrange car il avait pour habitude de se lever plus tôt, surtout quand on considérait que c'était l'hiver et que le soleil se levait assez tard. La deuxième fut la source de chaleur contre lui, et les mouvements régulier qui s'accompagnait d'une respiration presque inaudible. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se souvenir des évènements de la veille mais quand les souvenirs lui revinrent, il referma les yeux et se blottit un peu plus contre la source de chaleur qu'était Tyki.

Ses sentiments avaient été mitigés quand il avait récupéré l'Arche : d'un côté il était plus que content d'avoir de nouveau cette part de lui, son héritage, et d'un autre il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il venait de perdre une des dernières choses qui le rattachait aux Exorcistes. Oh bien sûr il ne retournerait jamais avec eux ! Sa place était avec le clan Noah et il ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde. C'était sa vie dorénavant, et ce même s'il devait combattre ceux qu'il était venu à considérer comme sa famille.

Il releva la tête le plus doucement possible, essayant de faire le minimum de mouvements pour ne pas réveiller le dormeur et regarda le visage paisible de celui qu'il avait choisi, le deuxième Noah qu'il avait rencontré après Road – même si à l'époque il ne le savait pas – et celui qui au final lui avait montré où était sa véritable place. Les rideaux étaient tirés et il n'y avait donc pas beaucoup de lumière qui filtrait à travers les épaisses tentures mais ses yeux pouvaient quand même tracer le visage détendu de l'homme, de ses yeux fermés à sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, ses longs cheveux ondulés encadrant son visage et il s'avança juste assez pour poser ses propres lèvres au coin des siennes, restant juste un instant avant de se reculer avec un léger sourire.

Si seulement les journées pouvaient toujours commencer ainsi. Dans la pénombre, avec Tyki juste à côté de lui et sachant qu'il était dans un environnement sûre il avait l'impression que rien ne pourrait venir déranger cette tranquillité, que le temps s'était comme arrêté. Mais il savait aussi bien qu'au final ce n'était qu'une impression et que le monde continuait de tourner, et eux avec.

- Je sais que tu es réveillé, tu es un mauvais comédien, Tyki Mikk, murmura Allen, le simple fait de parler lui semblant étrangement tabou en ce moment précis, comme s'il brisait quelque chose qu'il ignorait.

Le plus âgé ne montra pas de signes qu'il ait entendu, rien dans son expression ou dans les mouvements de son corps ne contredisait qu'il était endormi, puis, lentement, un rictus amusé étira ses lèvres sans pour autant que l'adulte n'ouvre les yeux. Une main se leva et attrapa Allen dernière la nuque en une caresse et il ne résista pas quand elle le fit pencher en avant, ses lèvres acceptant celles de Tyki immédiatement. C'était un baisé chaste, assez inhabituel de la part du Plaisir mais peut-être qu'il pensait comme lui, le moment s'éternisant alors que Tyki jouait avec les mèches drapant le haut de sa nuque tandis que sa propre main avait trouvé le visage du plus âgé et était contente de rester là.

Allen s'écarta lorsque le besoin d'air se fit sentir, sa respiration quelque peu saccadée se mélangeant avec celle du brun et il trouva enfin deux prunelles chocolat où il pouvait lire un amusement et une tranquillité qui était propre à l'homme, sachant très bien que le sadisme n'était pas loin derrière.

Avec un souffle défaitiste mais néanmoins amusé envers le Noah, Allen reposa sa tête contre le torse de l'homme, écoutant les battements régulier parmi le silence du manoir encore pour la majorité endormi, laissant les longs doigts de Tyki caresser ses cheveux comme s'il était un chat.

Il s'était presque rendormi lorsque Tyki bougea enfin, le déplaçant un peu de sa place sur lui, et il ne put que cligner paresseusement des yeux quand il le vit se redresser puis se lever, ne prenant même pas la peine de se couvrir d'une chemise. Les sourcils légèrement froncés il fit de même après un instant, quittant la chaleur confortable du lit, la différence de température amenant des frissons parcourir son corps qui lui donnèrent presque l'envi d'y retourner.

Il entendit vaguement le son de l'eau couler venant de la salle où Tyki était partit mais il n'y prêta pas vraiment attention alors qu'il allait pour tirer les rideaux, ses pas léger sur le parquet, la lumière éblouissante le faisant siffler entre ses dents sous la surprise, ses yeux se fermant immédiatement alors qu'il sentait des larmes menacer de couler. Il dû cligner des yeux plusieurs fois avant que l'image d'un jardin d'hivers lui apparaisse, un fin manteau blanc recouvrant le sol et les branches des arbres, la lumière se reflétant sur la neige parmi un ciel parfaitement bleu.

Plusieurs fois depuis qu'il était arrivé au manoir on lui avait dit – et surtout plusieurs fois réprimandé – qu'il pouvait laisser ce travail au personnel – et aux quelques Akuma qui y était mélangés – mais ses gestes étaient presque automatiques. Il commença à faire le grand lit avec des gestes habitués, prenant le temps d'enlever tous les plis jusqu'à qu'il soit satisfait, chantonnant doucement en même temps.

- Je vais vraiment finir par croire qu'il faut qu'on refasse ton éducation, vint la voix amusée de Tyki alors même qu'il avait presque terminé.

Allen roula des yeux, même si le plus âgé ne pouvait pas le voir et répliqua d'une voix légèrement agacée :

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à faire ça. Ce n'est pas comme si ça prenait une éternité, termina-t-il dans un bougonnement.

A quelques mètres de lui Tyki sourit et continua de passer la serviette dans ses cheveux, pensant distraitement qu'il préférait quand ils étaient plus court mais ne répondit pas et laissa le plus jeune faire ce qu'il voulait, après tout comme il l'avait dit il ne faisait pas de mal, et il pouvait profiter de ce moment pour l'observer autant qu'il voulait sans que l'autre le remarque, trop absorbé par ce qu'il faisait.

Un sourire sournois apparu sur son visage et il s'avança vers le plus jeune qui lui montrait toujours son dos, passant ses bras autour de sa taille fine et le ramenant vers lui, le plus jeune glapissant lorsqu'il descendit vers le cou du blandinet et commença à sucer la peau blanche, ne relâchant sa prise que lorsqu'il fut certain de laisser une marque visible pour tous, se délectant en même temps des frissons et des petits gémissements qui venait du plus jeune.

- Oh mais il n'y a pas de mal, susurra-t-il contre son cou, j'adore te voir t'étirer, te pencher en avant, tendre tes membres pour atteindre l'autre bout du lit, un genou sur le bord, tu n'imagines pas ce que j'ai envie de te faire quand je te vois comme ça, termina-t-il en mordillant le lobe de l'oreille avant de finalement relâcher sa proie. Tu devrais aller te laver, les autres doivent se demander ce qu'on fait. _Et je ne pourrais pas me retenir plus longtemps si tu restes si près._

Baissant la tête pour cacher son visage qu'il pouvait sentir chauffer, Allen se précipita vers la salle de bain, ne prenant même pas la peine de fermer la porte à clé puisqu'il savait que ça ne faisait rien contre Tyki.

* * *

- Ahh ~ On se demandait si vous alliez nous gracier de votre présence, jeunes hommes ! Taquina le Prince lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de repas, chaque membres de la maison déjà attablé – mais Allen nota que la Dame de la maisonnée était absente, probablement encore une fois alité, déplora-t-il – , des plats variés disposés sur la table ovale.

Allen ignora superbement les boutades et taquineries que les autres leurs lancèrent, même si en regardant bien on pouvait voir que son visage était plus foncé qu'à l'habitude, et alla prendre sa place, Tyki le suivant de près tout en répondant avec joie pour eux deux. Heureusement pour Allen il resta en grande partie discret, non pas qu'il se soit passé quelque chose, ils sont allés se coucher après la fête – qui s'est éternisée jusque tard dans la nuit – et n'ont rien fait d'autre à part dormir.

La journée se passa tranquillement, chacun s'affairant à ses propres obligations et il fallut attendre le début de la soirée pour que quelque chose d'intéressant se passe.

- Comte ?

Adam se retourna au son de la voix et sourit, son sourire s'étirant jusqu'à prendre presque tout son visage alors qu'Allen regardait les autres avec une surprise apparente. De toutes les semaines qu'il avait maintenant passées avec eux, c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait dans leur apparence de Noah, Adam ayant revêtit sa forme elfique. Enfin, c'était surtout le fait de tous les voir qui le surprenait. Est-ce que certain ne devait pas être en mission ? Il eut sa réponse lorsqu'Adam, ayant vu son air quelque peu perdu, décida de répondre à la question muette du plus jeune :

- Le 5e disciple, Wisely, est en train de se réveiller.

La nouvelle surprit Allen, et un sentiment de chaleur se diffusa rapidement dans son corps dans une sorte de joie et de mélancolie. Leur frère allait les rejoindre ! A quoi est-ce qu'il ressemblerait ? Est-ce qu'il s'entendra bien avec lui ? Sera-t-il plus comme les jumeaux ou comme les adultes ? L'impatience due se lire sur son visage car Adam ria doucement. Allen l'entendit et, un peu honteux, réfréna son enthousiasme et se tourna vers Road, une question qu'il voulait lui poser depuis qu'il avait posé les pieds dans son Arche sur les lèvres :

- Au fait Road, c'est bien toi qui as créé cette Arche, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui ! répondit la fillette en croisant ses bras derrière son dos. Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas la déco ?

- Si si, amenda Allen. C'est très ... toi.

* * *

Londres n'a jamais été une ville chaude en hivers et cette nuit-là paraissait d'autant glaciale qu'une fine tombée de neige commençait à parsemer la ville silencieuse, le temps n'invitant pas les habitants à s'attarder dehors. En revanche, même sous le froid qui régnait on pouvait voir des gens, certains regroupés dans l'espoir de produire un peu de chaleur et d'autres errant dans la capitale sans but bien défini, continuant de marcher juste dans l'espoir de trouver un abri chaud et ne pas mourir de froid avant l'arrivée du matin, la lune, si proche qu'elle paraissait pouvoir s'écraser sur la Terre à tout moment, semblant les narguer de sa magnificence dorée.

Un cri aigu résonna soudain dans la nuit près du pont de Londres, vite engouffré par le silence avant qu'un deuxième ne suive, alertant deux membres de la police qui passait par là lors de leur ronde.

- Hey, regarde.

- Laisse-le. Contra le deuxième, de la buée se formant devant son visage sous le froid. Les sans-abris feraient n'importe quoi pour un peu de nourriture, tu sais. Continua-t-il en ignorant les cris et les plaintes émanant du jeune homme qui ne devait pas atteindre les vingt ans.

En revanche un bruit sourd les fit tourner la tête et celui qui avait décidé de l'ignorer jura quand il vit l'adolescent effondré sur le sol de pierre gelé, le corps immobile.

- Hey, reprend toi. Dit le premier, la voix un peu plus jeune que son collègue alors qu'il le soulevait légèrement pour le retourner.

- Il a de l'argent ? Ce serait inutile de l'amener chez un médecin s'il n'en a pas ...

Sa phrase se coupa lorsqu'ils virent le visage de l'adolescent, surprise et horreur se mêlant sur leur visage, des sueurs froide coulant sur leur visage.

- Quo- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce gars ? S'exclama le cadet avec horreur, observant médusé le front du jeune homme où à la place d'une peau clair, laissant couler en grande quantité du sang se trouvait un troisième œil en plein centre, prenant quasiment toute la place, deux pointes se situant sur le haut et le bas. D'autres étaient accolés au premier, mais ceux-là étaient à la verticale et beaucoup plus petits, disparaissant derrière des cheveux ondulés qui prenaient rapidement une couleur blanche.

- Waah ! He- Hey ! Il a cinq yeux ! Cria l'ainé avec un mouvement de recul, son collègue lâchant le garçon qui retomba au sol dans un bruit sourd.

- Il n'est pas humain !

A peine eu-t-il terminé sa phrase que le plus âgé sentit quelque chose couler de ses yeux, son nez et aussi ses oreilles. Machinalement il porta une main gantée à son visage et ne put que regarder bêtement les taches rouges qui la recouvrirent.

Ils ne remarquèrent pas l'adolescent se redresser, leur cerveau explosant à l'intérieur de leur crâne sous la pression qui leur était infligée, des jets de sang s'échappant de leur corps alors qu'ils s'effondraient, mort.

Un peu de sang gicla sur le visage du jeune homme mais il ne s'en formalisa pas, prenant un air pensif tandis que ses cheveux prenaient finalement une teinte complètement blanche et que sa peau fonçait dans un ton grisâtre.

- Trente-cinq ans, huh ? Cette _place_ est étrangement vide.

Il ne regarda aussi qu'avec un vague intérêt peint sur le visage ses vêtement disparaître pour être remplacés par d'autre dans ce qui semblait être des flammes tandis que plusieurs cercles apparaissaient au sol, leur texture semblable à de l'eau créant un passage qu'il _savait_ menait à un tout autre endroit.

- Il y a trente-cinq ans, quand le 14e a été tué, vous avez tous reçu des dommages sur votre mémoire. Il y a eu un grand espace de temps depuis la dernière réincarnation. Ooh. Bien le bonjour, mon frère.

Le comte Millénium, le premier apôtre leva son chapeau décoré de cranes, découvrant deux cornes.

- Tu es enfin de retour. Salua-t-il alors que les autres apparaissaient avec lui tout autour de l'adolescent, ses vêtements ressemblant maintenant à ceux des autres membres de la famille Noah, un bandeau placé fermement autour de son front pour cacher les yeux qui y demeuraient.

Dès sa première visite dans le monde des rêves de Road, Allen avait su que la fillette avait un goût singulièrement morbide en ce qui concernait la décoration. Cette idée fut confirmée alors qu'il se tenait près de Tyki, assis sur un des pieds d'estrade tenu par des ossements qui à son avis – et connaissant sa petite sœur – étaient sûrement humain. Essayant au maximum de ne pas penser à cette possibilité, il chercha des yeux le nouveau membre fraichement réveillé, et ne put que cligner des yeux en voyant les mèches aussi blanches que les siennes, chose qu'il pensait ne jamais voir sur des personnes aussi jeune.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté quand l'adolescent, ou plutôt « l'œil du démon » Wisely, énuméra chaque apôtre, leur donnant des noms qu'il n'avait jamais entendu mais qui pourtant sonnait quelque chose au plus profond de lui, quelque chose qu'il savait mais qu'il ne se souvenait pas. Inconsciemment il se tourna vers Tyki, ignorant Wisely qui étreignait le comte, disant quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas mais qui fit tiquer Adam, et le trouva avec un air pensif.

Il était sur le point de lui demander à quoi il pensait mais Wisely le coupa :

- C'est parce qu'il s'agit du vrai nom dans la mémoire du maître Noah, Tyki Mikk.

Tyki releva abruptement la tête vers son nouveau frère, surprit d'être répondu alors qu'il n'avait rien dit à haute voix.

- C'est la raison pour laquelle tu as l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendu.

_- Ce gars peut lire les pensées ... !_ pensa le plus âgé avec un certain malaise.

- C'est juste que le visage du maître est si facile à lire. J'ai un œil du démon, mais je respecte complètement la vie privée des gens.

_- Quel menteur !_

Allen et les autres regardèrent l'échange avec amusement, enfin surtout le plus jeune qui ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec ce que Wisely venait de dire l'adulte était vraiment facile à lire, son regard trahissait ce qu'il ressentait. Il fut aussi surprit que les autres lorsqu'il révéla qu'il n'y avait pas un Noah originel mais treize, et encore plus d'apprendre que visiblement, chacun avait inconsciemment scellé ses souvenirs.

Il senti son cœur louper un battement lorsque leur regard se croisèrent et dû réprimer un frisson sous l'impression qu'il eut d'être observé de l'intérieur.

- Je dois avouer que je suis bien surprit de te voir ici, Musicien, je ne pensais pas revoir un 14e après _l'autre_.

Allen soutint le regard doré identique au sien et décida de se présenter, même s'il se doutait que l'autre savait déjà qui il était.

- Allen Walker. Hum, je suppose que je peux dire 'bon retour à la maison' ? Dit-il en tendant la main vers l'autre blandinet, un sourire quelque peu incertain au visage.

Il le vit lever le bras et sa gorge se noua lorsqu'il ignora sa main tendue mais le sentiment fut vite remplacé par de la surprise lorsqu'il sentit une main ébouriffer ses cheveux, un rictus disant clairement « je sais quelque chose que tu ne sais pas » sur les lèvres du nouveau venu.

- Je suppose qu'on peut dire ça, accorda-t-il avec un hochement de tête, son sourire s'élargissant lorsqu'Allen battit la main hors de ses cheveux avec une protestation et tenta vainement de les remettre dans un semblant d'ordre.

_- Par contre, je suis surprit ... Cette apparence de Joido ... est-ce que ce n'est pas la même que ... ?_

- Wisely ...

Wisely posa son regard sur Road qui les avait rejoints, attrapant légèrement sa main pour capter son attention, le sérieux qui se lisait dans son expression d'habitude insouciante l'arrachant de ses pensées.

- C'est quelque chose de privé.

- Road ...

- Depuis ces trente-cinq années, je suis la seule qui n'ait pas été réincarnée. Je ne pouvais me souvenir d'aucun autre que son visage ...

De la façon dont elle avait dit cette phrase, Allen avait compris qu'ils parlaient de Neah, et de la façon avec laquelle Wisely avait regardé Tyki, il n'était pas difficile de se remémorer à quel point le Plaisir ressemblait à l'ancien Musicien. Il fut coupé de ses réflexions lorsque le Prince s'exclama avec joie et entrain :

- Très bien ! Le dernier apôtre à se réveiller est la « colère ». Après Skin Bolic, qui et où va la prochaine réincarnation apparaître ~ ? Cherchons ! Cherchons !

La joie et l'empressement qui étaient présent dans son ton disparut en un instant pour être remplacé par une certaine haine. Contre l'humanité, la guerre par elle-même ou les exorcistes Allen ne le savait pas. Adam était un personnage étrange, mais maintenant qui ne l'était pas dans leur petite famille ?

- Je souhaite aussi que mettre un terme à cette saleté de guerre éternelle ... se fasse pendant notre génération !

Ce sentiment fut partagé par chaque membre du clan présent, tous étaient d'accord pour dire que cette guère qui perdurait depuis 7000 ans avait suffisamment durée, et ce même si ça signifiait que les choses allaient se mettre en route très rapidement.

* * *

Durant tout le retour au manoir, Allen avait pu sentir le regard de Tyki sur lui et maintenant que Road leur souhaitait bonne nuit et repartait dans sa propre chambre, il se sentit un peu nerveux quand il entra dans la chambre à la suite de Tyki, refermant la porte doucement après lui. Tyki laissa son regard parcourir la fine figure du blandinet, s'attardant sur la peau qui lui était découverte sous la tenue semblable à la sienne. Quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois il n'avait pu que rester figé, la seule pensée traversant son esprit étant à quel point le plus jeune était délectable dans cette tenue. Il avait après évité au mieux qu'il pouvait de regarder dans sa direction et encore plus en présence de monsieur-je-lit-les-pensées-des-autres-mais-leur-laisse-leur-intimité mais maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls il pouvait sentir le Noah à l'intérieur de lui se réveiller et ne vouloir que faire découvrir à cette magnifique créature les joies du _Plaisir_.

Il s'avança à pas feutrés, le plus jeune devant lui trop préoccupé pour le voir, sursautant quand deux bras l'encerclèrent par derrière, une main s'égarant dans l'embrasure de son manteau jusqu'à sa poitrine ou elle prit son temps pour caresser l'auréole qui s'y trouvait, doucement, puis pinça le mamelon durcit au même moment que sa bouche trouvait le lobe d'une oreille, tirant une plainte de plaisir de l'être qu'il sentait fondre dans ses bras.

Allen se mordit la lèvre pour retenir tout bruit quand les longs doigts de Tyki continuèrent de jouer avec ses mamelons mais il perdit la bataille quand son autre main passa sur son érection naissante, le faisant reculer inconsciemment un peu plus contre Tyki, le gémissement étouffé qu'il entendit quand il pressa contre une chose dure juste à la base de son dos le faisant fortement rougir et son corps trembler sous l'idée de ce que ça devait être. Ses jambes flageolèrent un peu lorsque Tyki les fit avancer jusqu'au lit, laissant le Noah enlever son manteau en chemin, l'homme ne le lâchant que pour le retourner et le poser délicatement sur le lit, le matelas s'enfonçant autour du plus jeune lorsqu'il se plaça au-dessus de sa forme allongée, Allen ne pouvant qu'anticiper ce qui allait se passer.

Leur regard se croisèrent pendant un long moment pendant lequel le seul son résonnant venait de leur respiration et des battements de leur cœur, puis Tyki s'abaissa et prit les lèvres d'Allen qui accueilli avec un gémissement de plaisir la langue qui força son chemin dans sa bouche et qui commença une bataille avec la sienne. Il cria et s'arqua lorsqu'il sentit la main chaude du plus âgé prendre son membre en main, réalisant avec choc que le Noah avait utilisé son pouvoir pour enlever le restant des vêtements qu'il portait ainsi que son propre manteau, avant de se laisser aller et de suivre les mouvements que le Noah appliquait à son membre dressé, ses gémissements et miaulements avalés avec gourmandise par les lèvres du Plaisir.

Lorsque le besoin d'air se fit sentir, Tyki se redressa légèrement, se délectant de l'expression étourdit que portait le plus jeune, les yeux à moitiés fermés, les joues rougies par le plaisir et les lèvres laissant échapper une litanie de cris et de sons qui allèrent droit vers son propre membre qui se faisait douloureusement sentir dans son pantalon en cuir. Il préféra cependant se concentrer à amener Allen à l'extase et il accéléra les mouvements de sa main, laissant ses doigts caresser toute la longueur, passant de temps à autres sur le sommet du gland, ses lèvres déposant des baisers plus ou moins léger sur son cou, mémorisant l'endroit quand l'être sous lui trembla sous l'effet donné, son épaule, descendant doucement jusqu'à atteindre un mamelon durcit qu'il lécha et suça, allant à l'autre après un moment pour lui faire subir la même torture avant de remonter et de prendre les lèvres quémandeuses.

- Ty-ki ... je ... vais -, réussit à dire Allen dans les limbes du plaisir avant qu'un cri étranglé ne sorte de sa bouche quand sa vision se brouilla et qu'il vint dans la main du Noah, son corps parcouru de spasmes sous la déferlante de plaisir qui s'abattit sur lui.

Il retomba mollement sur le matelas, ses membres peinant à le soutenir et il rougit, embarrasser et incrédule, quand il vit Tyki lécher le reste du fluide qui restait sur sa main en le regardant, ses yeux dorés brillant dans l'obscurité partielle qu'offrait l'éclairage. Il rougit un peu plus quand il remarqua la bosse qui déformait le pantalon du Noah.

Il déglutit.

Tyki l'observa avec un haussement de sourcil quand il se redressa, s'aidant des draps dans son état encore post-orgasmique et un grondement de satisfaction s'échappa de sa gorge quand le plus jeune appuya et caressa doucement d'une main hésitante son érection encore confinée. Elle ne le resta pourtant pas longtemps car Allen, même si un peu maladroitement, défit la fermeture de son pantalon et libéra son membre engorgé de sang, les veines pulsantes contre la paume du blandinet qui avait entamé des mouvements de plus en plus certains et appuyés.

- Allen ... si tu continu je ne vais pas pouvoir-

Tyki gronda et plaça une main sur le drap derrière lui pour se balancer tandis que l'autre alla dans les mèches blanches d'Allen, se retenant de ne le forcer plus loin alors que le plus jeune était descendu et avait commencé à prendre son membre en bouche, alternant entre passer sa langue sur toute sa longueur et le prendre dans cette antre chaude et humide qu'il n'avait envie que de pilonner.

Un nouveau grondement résonna dans la pièce quand Allen le prit jusqu'à la garde, le plus jeune assez content qu'il n'ait pas le reflex de régurgiter alors qu'il prenait le membre dur de plus en plus, jouant avec le gland avec sa langue, suçant le liquide qui en sortait et de temps en temps mordillant, passant à peine ses dents sur toute la longueur, satisfait des sons que faisait l'homme qu'il était en train de mener à la jouissance. Il accorda volontiers ses mouvements aux pressions de la main sur sa tête, accélérant jusqu'à que Tyki se tende et qu'un liquide chaud et salé ne se déverse dans sa bouche, l'avalant avec gusto.

Il se laissa faire lorsque Tyki le ramena à lui, l'embrassant avec fougue mais tendresse en même temps avant qu'il les fasse glisser sur le matelas et rabatte la couverture sur eux, pour l'instant satisfait, les paroles échangées par la suite restantes au confinement de leur chambre.

* * *

La rencontre entre la Dame de maison et le nouvel arrivant fut, pour Allen, des plus anti climatique et marante qu'il ait jamais vu, et Tyki semblait penser la même chose si la lueur sadique et amusée qu'il avait vu dans ces yeux disait quelque chose.

En effet le lendemain, Allen en avait presque rit lorsque Tricia avait fusée sur Wisely, enthousiaste de rencontrer un nouveau membre de la famille et s'exclamant qu'il était beaucoup trop mince pour quelqu'un de son âge et avait immédiatement ordonné, avec l'accord amusé de son mari, qu'un repas soit préparé immédiatement. Ça avait été amusant de le voir interagir avec la femme, se comportant comme un adulte mais ne réussissant à se défaire des griffes de la femme, au final se laissant faire sans protester.

Ce ne sera que le lendemain, lorsque tout se sera calmé qu'Adam rassemblera de nouveau tous les membre du clan Noah.

* * *

Voila pour ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il ai plus. Comme vous avez remarqué on se rapproche un peu plus du manga, à près tout beaucoup d'autres le font alors pourquoi je ne pourrais pas, en plus j'en ais besoin pour rester sur l'histoire que j'avais imaginée il y a déjà plus d'un an.

Petite scène en plus entre Tyki et Allen ! Pas grand chose pour le moment mais c'est déjà ça.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensé !


	14. Déboire

Bonjour/bonsoir tout le monde ! Merci encore une fois pour les review et ceux qui ont mis dans les favories, ça fait toujours plaisir même si je préfère toujours savoir ce que vous pensez des chapitres, même si c'est qu'une phrase.

Je n'est rien de particulier à dire donc bonne lecture !

* * *

- Tu sais que je te plains complètement pour ça ! Dit Allen avec une certaine irritation envers l'autre Noah dans la voix, son épée se balançant au même rythme que ses pas qui résonnaient bruyamment. Mais il ne s'en formalisait pas, après tout il n'y avait pas d'ennemis – comment pourrait-il y en avoir dans l'Arche de Road ? – et il était comme qui dirait un peu pressé par le temps. Oh, et est-ce qu'il a mentionné que c'était à cause d'un certain portugais ?

- Ohh, allez Shounen, je suis certain que le Prince ne nous en voudra pas si on est un peu en retard. Rétorqua Tyki avec une moue, ses longues jambes suivant aisément le rythme du plus petit marchant devant lui, ne pouvant s'empêcher de laisser son regard diverger vers le corps qui bougeait avec chaque grand pas qu'il faisait.

- Si un certain Noah n'avait pas joué avec ses proies on ne serait pas là. Le Comte ne sera pas content si on ne suit pas son scénario !

- Il ne dira rien. Contra le brun avec un geste de la main battant l'air.

Allen fit un son au fond de sa gorge et marmonna à propos de Noah et leur fichu habitude de torturer leurs ennemis. Mais bon, il devrait le savoir, après tout il avait été plusieurs fois sous le joue de leur sadisme. Derrière lui Tyki l'entendit et eut un petit sourire amusé. En revanche il ne le contredit pas, c'était sa nature après tout, et c'était bien connu que tous les Noah avaient d'une manière ou d'une autre un côté sadique. Allen aussi, sinon pourquoi aurait-il ce persona sombre qui se montrait de temps en temps, comme il l'avait vu quelques fois quand ils jouaient au poker ou que les jumeaux l'embêtait un peu trop.

- De plus je suis sûr que tu as apprécié ce petit entremet. Je sais que j'ai adoré, susurra-t-il de manière suggestive dans l'oreille du plus jeune, le visage de celui s'enflammant.

Il rit de bon cœur alors qu'il évitait les coups d'épée qu'Allen tentait de lui infliger, courant et sautant vers leur destination tout en échappant le jeune Musicien effarouché. Il adorait vraiment taquiner ainsi le plus jeune, ses réponses étaient toujours des plus amusantes et adorables. C'était ça qui lui avait fait tomber pour le plus jeune sa volonté, sa loyauté et sa force faisait de lui un être intéressant pour lui.

* * *

La branche de la Congrégation située en Amérique du nord pouvait sembler tranquille vue de l'extérieur, la grande pyramide noire silencieuse dans le désert aride, mais l'intérieur était tout autre chose. La journée avait pourtant commencée tranquillement, aucun problème n'était à l'horizon alors qu'ils accueillaient quelques membres de la branche Européenne. Personne n'aurait pût savoir qu'ils allaient être infiltrés, et ils n'escomptaient pas non plus de voir le Comte Millénium en personne.

Le Prince, ignorant complètement ce qu'il se passait dans l'Arche, se tenait le dos droit, les mains croisées dans le bas de son dos, regardant calmement les gens qui osaient le défier dans la guerre et qui avaient causés tant de torts à sa famille. Son cœur se serra à la pensée de l'ancien Musicien mais il balaya vite ce sentiment, ce n'était pas le moment de repenser à tout ça. Il n'avait aucun remord pour ce qu'il faisait, les humains étaient une race inférieure et ils devraient être honorés d'être choisis, il y aurait eu beaucoup moins de morts si l'Eglise ne s'étaient pas mêlée de leurs histoires. Il ne pouvait pas attendre que le dernier membre de leur famille se réveille. Il regarda autour de lui. Que des visages angoissés, terrifiés, incertains sur ces humains qui n'étaient que des pions de l'Eglise, il était certain que la majorité – si ce n'est la totalité – ne connaissait même pas la véritable raison de cette guerre dont ils prenaient part !

Son regard se posa sur la figure allongée aux pieds de sa chère Road et de Wisely et ce qu'Allen lui avait raconté sur sa vie d'Exorciste lui revint.

Kanda Yu. Tous ce qu'il savait personnellement du jeune homme était qu'il faisait partie du projet Second Exorciste et qu'il était la clé pour réveiller Alma Karma. Allen lui avait dit que c'était un être antisocial, grincheux qui se fout de la santé des autres du moment qu'il pouvait détruire des Akumas mais une chose lui était aussi resté. Kanda Yu n'agissait pas pour le compte du Vatican mais plus pour son propre compte.

Il se fichait de ce qui pouvait arriver à l'Eglise du moment qu'il pouvait continuer à se battre.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait le convaincre de les rejoindre. Soit, il était le destructeur de Skinn mais ça faisait donc de lui un bon combattant, très bon même pour avoir pût survivre. Il écouta vaguement Wisely révéler l'idiotie du Vatican jusqu'à qu'une phrase capte son attention, la vérité qu'elle tenait ne pouvant être ignorée, et apparemment les autres l'avaient aussi réalisé :

- Vous allez être tués par le démon que vous avez vous-même crée.

Il regarda avec un certain intérêt le réveil de l'Exorciste pour jauger sa réaction. La surprise qu'il lut sur son visage n'était pas surprenante à son avis. En revanche ce qui le surprit fut l'apparition d'une des portes de l'Arche juste en dessous de Sherryl et lui.

- Ah. C'est nôtre Arche ... Commença-t-il.

- Juste en dessous de moi ? S'exclama Sherryl avec surprise et panique.

Les deux hommes n'eurent pas le temps de bouger que deux formes sortirent de la porte dans les airs, les envoyant valdinguer avec une exclamation.

- Reviens ici, Tyki ! S'écria Allen encore une fois, les joues légèrement rouges des commentaires de Tyki.

Les deux ne remarquèrent que vaguement le changement de scène où ils se trouvaient, ou du moins Tyki le remarqua car il n'était pas sûr qu'Allen l'ait vu dans son acharnement sur lui.

- Hors de mon chemin ! S'exclama-t-il alors que lui et le plus jeune retombaient, mais ça ne les empêcha pas d'atterrir sur une surface molle qu'il reconnut l'instant d'après comme étant le Prince. – On vous a pourtant dit de dégager Comte Millénium. Réprimanda-t-il.

- Co- Comte ? S'exclama Allen sous la surprise, bégayant même un petit peu. Il fallait dire aussi qu'il ne pensait pas se retrouver en plein sur le Prince.

Il fut encore plus surprit lorsqu'il vit où il se trouvait, ou plutôt en présence de qui. La plupart il ne connaissait pas mais il reconnaissait Bak, Reever et Johnny et évidemment quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait pas oublier et qu'il préférait ne jamais avoir à revoir : Leverrier, ces anciens camarades le regardant avec une surprise apparente.

Un mouvement à sa gauche le fit se tourner et il écarquilla légèrement les yeux quand il vit Kanda. Il lui faisait dos, mais il avait été en présence du Japonais tellement de fois qu'il était certain de pouvoir le reconnaître en une seconde dans une foule. Maintenant, il avait été mis au parfum comme les autres au sujet de cette petite sortie mais qu'est-ce que pouvait bien faire Kanda là-dedans ? Il savait que chacun avait dû se rendre par groupe de deux ou trois dans les différents camps retranchés un peu partout dans le monde pour distraire les Exorcistes pendant que le Comte et Road venaient ici et qu'une fois leur devoir terminé ils devaient le rejoindre ici. Tous ce que le Prince leur avaient dit autrement était de s''amuser'.

- Je vois que vous avez la situation bien en main, ici ! S'amusa Tyki en regardant lui aussi autour d'eux, une expression amusée et détendue sur le visage. Avec cette remarque Allen détourna enfin ses yeux de Kanda et vit que oui, la situation était sous contrôle ... littéralement. Il lança un regard en direction de Sherryl qui, avisant son air interrogateur répondit avec joie :

- Ah, Oui. Malheureusement pour eux, ces humains sont sous mon contrôle. Confirma-t-il. – Maintenant, vous n'auriez pas oublié quelque chose ? Un certain Comte que vous êtes en train d'écraser ? Réprimanda-t-il avec un froncement de sourcil et en pointant du doigt le Comte qu'ils étaient, en effet, toujours en train d'écraser.

Comme ayant reçu une décharge, Allen descendit du Comte en un saut, Tyki faisant de même à ses côtés et le Comte ne perdit pas de temps à se relever, même s'il avait un peu de difficulté, en se massant le dos. Il fallait dire que ça n'avait pas dû être agréable de se prendre deux personnes sur le dos.

* * *

Quand Kanda se réveilla, il fut en premier lieu désorienté. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était ce fichu Noah au turban qui lui parlait d'Alma et ensuite c'était comme si sa tête explosait avant que tout ne devienne noir. Maintenant à peine il ouvre les yeux qu'il tombe nez à nez sur la personne qu'il pensait avoir tuée neuf ans auparavant. Autant dire qu'il n'était pas de bonne humeur après ça. Il ne fit même pas attention au remue-ménage qui se passait autour de lui, toute son attention se portant sur la personne endormis sous ses pieds. Inconsciemment les souvenirs qu'il avait enfouis firent surface. Ça en plus de sa tête qui semblait vouloir exploser il lui fallut quelques instant pour comprendre la situation. Et aussitôt il attaqua. Ça ne le dérangea pas que son attaque sur l'elfe fut bloquée, il s'y attendait, c'est pour ça qu'il fit un bond en arrière après avoir envoyé valser l'autre pervers assis sur un cercueil et décida d'aller pour la sortie. Enfin, c'était l'idée avant qu'un certain blandinet de sa connaissance décide que c'était le bon moment pour attraper la poupée que lui-même tenait par un bout de tissus dans sa bouche, le faisant presque trébucher sous le poids en plus.

- Putain Moyashi, ça va pas ? lâche-moi ! S'écria-t-il, oubliant momentanément sa position et qu'Allen n'était plus vraiment de son côté – même si on pouvait se demander s'ils avaient été un jour.

- Pas avant que tu relâche Road. Répliqua-t-il fermement. Et mon nom est Allen, Bakanda !

- Tche. Je ne me serais pas encombré si son frère n'avait pas cassé mon ruban. Il ignora superbement le cri désespéré du Noah qu'il avait renversé et les plaintes de la poupée Road et détacha son ruban pour l'entourer autour de ses cheveux, se remettant à courir par la même occasion lorsque un tremblement de terre les secouèrent et que des câbles de plusieurs mètres et aussi larges qu'eux décidèrent de les attaquer, Allen à ses côtés.

Ils furent cependant obligés de s'arrêter au bout de quelques mètres quand la sortie fut bouchée. Allen écarquilla les yeux quand le sol recommença à trembler et qu'un corps fut sorti du sol, maintenu par les câbles et il ne put s'empêcher de demander qui c'était. Le fait d'apprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une connaissance de Kanda et qu'ils aient fait partit d'un même projet le laissa perplexe. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il réalisait qu'il ne connaissait rien de son ancien coéquipier. Un silence tendu s'abattit sur la salle et tous ses occupants lorsque Kanda dénia reconnaître cette personne, allant même jusqu'à demander qui c'était, et ce à plusieurs reprise, restant ferme sur le point que Alma était mort. Le regard qu'il eut lorsqu'il le dit était si sombre qu'Allen était maintenant certain qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre dans leur histoire.

Quoi, en revanche il ne savait pas, mais il se doutait qu'il allait bientôt l'apprendre. Et avec sa chance ce ne sera pas de la manière simple.

Comme si une puissance divine l'avait entendu, une marque en forme d'œil comme celui sur le front de Wisely se matérialisa en dessous d'eux, et il eut à peine le temps d'empêcher l'épée de Kanda de perforer poupée Road que tout devint noir.

* * *

Quand Allen sortit enfin des souvenirs de Kanda et d'Alma, l'énervement et l'exaspération qu'il avait ressenti envers Kanda et qui l'avait poussé à le frapper disparut, seulement pour être remplacé par un dégout encore plus profond contre ceux qui ne considéraient les Exorcistes que comme des jouets, des pantins ne faisant que leur bon vouloir, des outils qu'ils peuvent utiliser à leur guise. Certes il n'en était plus un, mais il l'avait suffisamment été pour connaître ce fonctionnement. Il n'eut pourtant pas le temps de penser à tout cela et laisser les souvenirs remonter à la surface car les câbles, comme suivant la colère et le réveil d'Alma, s'enroulèrent autour de tout le monde et les firent prisonier, Alma lui-même se faisant entourer par quelque chose qui rappela vaguement Allen le visages des âmes des Akuma, l'espace autour de la chose si chargé d'énergie qu'il ne put rien faire lorsqu'il comprit finalement que Alma allait être transformé en Akuma.

La suite se déroula dans un brouillard, et il n'avait pas honte à avouer que beaucoup de détails lui étaient restés flous. La rage qu'Alma déployait envers Kanda et l'envi qu'avait Kanda de détruire Alma s'entrechoquait tellement que tout ce que les autres pouvaient faire était regarder et essayer de survivre. Mais pour lui, tout semblait faux. Quelque chose clochait dans tout ça, et c'est pourquoi il ne pouvait pas rester à côté et les regarder se détruire mutuellement. Au fond de lui il savait que le Comte – et les autres, en particulier Tyki – n'aimeraient pas son intervention, mais à l'instant présent il s'en moquait.

Voir deux personnes proches se battre à mort comme Kanda et Alma le faisaient se sentir mal. Il avait vu leur passé commun, il avait vu la souffrance, la trahison, l'envi toute simple _de vivre ensemble_ _loin de tout cette souffrance_ ...

C'est pourquoi il n'hésita pas à se mettre entre les deux. C'est pour ça qu'il encaissa les coups destinés à détruire l'autre, c'est pour ça qu'il fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour les réveiller.

_C'est pour ça qu'il refusait de les laisser se détruire !_

Les coups s'enchainaient sans que les autres ne puissent rien faire, les uns regardant simplement l'échange et les autre trop blessés ou inutiles pour faire quelque chose. Tous regardaient le combat et Tyki réprima bien des grimaces à chaque coup qui réussissait à toucher son compagnon mais il n'intervint pas. C'était son choix et il le respectait.

- Dîtes-moi, Comte. Que comptiez-vous vraiment accomplir en venant ici ? S'enquit-il alors que ses yeux étaient toujours tournés vers le combat.

- Hmm~ ? Oh, au départ je voulais surtout donner une bonne leçon à ces humains et récupérer ces troisièmes Exorcistes, et leur enlever une certaine personne … mais je suis en train de me demander si je ne vais pas avoir plus que je le pensais. Termina-t-il en fixant lui aussi le combat.

Il regarda d'un regard dépassionné Alma Karma continuer dans les dernières phases de destruction, son corps comme celui de son ami se craquelant de plus en plus. Son attention se tournant vers une question d'un de ses frère, il ne vit pas le ruban s'élancer vers lui et il ne put que se laisser attirer lorsqu'il se retrouva enveloppé et tirer en avant, Wisely et Sherryl le tenant par l'arrière du mieux qu'ils pouvaient pour éviter qu'il ne tombe, et ce fut Sherryl qui vit que c'était l'Innocence d'Allen qui l'avait utilisé pour se propulser dans les airs au-dessus d'eux. Il se sentit un peu outré d'être utilisé de cette façon, et surtout à son insu, mais il était plus préoccupé par le fait de ne pas tomber pour réaliser ce que l'enfant faisait. C'est pour ça qu'il resta coi lorsque l'enfant ouvrit un passage après avoir atterrit derrière eux et le détruisit après que les deux second Exorcistes soient passés dedans.

Allen ressentit une sorte de calme quand il détruisit le passage mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'éterniser car les troisièmes Exorcistes perdirent complètement le contrôle d'eux même, et il était tellement prit dans le simple fait de parer les coups d'un des leurs qu'il ne réalisa pas à temps le nouvel arrivant et se fit surprendre par les talismans de Link. Plus tard il se dira qu'il aurait pu s'éviter beaucoup de souffrance et de temps s'il s'était rappelé que les troisièmes avaient une part d'Akuma en eux, et que les Noah contrôlaient les Akumas et donc qu'il aurait tout simplement put leur ordonner d'arrêter, mais sur le coup il n'y pensa pas, encore moins quand Timcampy apparut en faisant plus de dix fois sa taille habituelle, le sauvant par la même occasion. Il fut aussi surprit lorsque la prochaine attaque fut stoppée cette fois par le Prince lorsqu'il les fit disparaître dans l'Arche de Road.

Il sentit deux bras l'entourer puis le soulever sans problème, et trouva les yeux de Tyki qui le regardait avec un sourire mi amusé mi exaspéré. Ce qu'il dit ensuite confirmant qu'il ne pensait pas à mal de ce qu'il avait fait.

- Est-ce que je dois toujours venir te sortir du pétrin, Shounen ? Pas que le divertissement n'ait pas été apprécié mais j'aimerais plus te garder entier, les autres aussi.

En quelques bonds ils rejoignirent les autres, mais avec la fatigue qui s'empara soudainement de lui couplé à ses blessures il ne suivit pas ce qui se passa ensuite, trop préoccupé par la chaleur qui se dégageait de Tyki qui le berçait un peu plus vers l'inconscience. Il eut juste le temps de se demander si ce qu'il avait fait avait pu être suffisant avant le noir le prenne.

* * *

Allen referma doucement la porte derrière lui et laissa échapper un soupir.

- Aucun changement ? Demanda son compagnon qui le rejoint, ayant lui-même été voir l'état des Troisièmes et comment ils s'habituaient à leur nouveau rôle.

Allen leva les yeux et trouva les siens, ce qu'il y vit le réconfortant encore une fois. Il avait bien fait. En revanche le léger sourire que portait le Plaisir se crispa quand il secoua la tête.

- Il finira par se réveiller ... Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Encouragea-t-il en caressant sa joue, laissant sa main glisser sur sa nuque qu'il laissa là tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur marche.

Allen savait qu'il avait raison. Son corps s'était déjà presque entièrement régénéré donc ça ne devait être qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne se réveille mais il était toujours anxieux. Car pendant que l'un se remettait bien, l'autre mettait beaucoup plus de temps, et malgré qu'Adam lui ait assuré qu'il survivra, il ne savait pas comment il allait pouvoir lui expliquer ça sans qu'il n'essaye de le tuer.

Ca et il y avait le problème des Bookmans. Allen avait été plus que surprit quand il avait vu Bookman, et inquiet quand il avait avisé l'état de Lavi quand il lui avait été permit de les voir, l'explication que c'était dû aux parasites de Fiidora et que c'était le temps d'avoir les informations qu'ils voulaient ne faisant rien pour le rassurer. Allen frissonna en repensant au pouvoir de son _frère_. Oh il aimait sa famille, et s'entendait de mieux en mieux avec ses membres, mais il fallait avouer que des fois leurs pouvoirs étaient bien étranges, même pour lui qui avait vu beaucoup dans sa jeune vie ! Et autant il comprenait la grande méfiance qu'ils avaient, autant il n'oubliait pas, comme Lavi lui avait souvent dit, qu'ils étaient des Bookmans.

Il en avait discuté avec le Comte et celui-ci ne voyait pas d'inconvénients à ce qu'ils soient donnés une chambre dans l'Arche de Road, de toute façon ils ne pourraient pas quitter la pièce ou encore moins s'échapper sans le bon vouloir de la jeune fille.

Tyki regarda du coin de l'œil le plus jeune et décida d'emblée que même s'il aimait le voir se triturer les méninges (et surtout le voir réagir quand il s'en mêlait) il n'était pas bon pour lui de trop s'éterniser non plus là-dessus. Allen glapit de surprise quand Tyki changea de direction et il ferma instinctivement les yeux quand ils passèrent plusieurs murs. On pourrait dire qu'avec le nombre de fois où Tyki lui avait fait le coup il serait habitué mais c'est toujours un réflex quand on voit les murs se rapprocher comme ça. C'était déjà bien qu'il n'ait plus le reflex de se protéger.

Quand il demanda où est-ce qu'ils allaient et que le Portugais lui répondit, Allen fut partagé entre la reconnaissance et l'agacement. Reconnaissance parce que comme ça il n'aura pas à penser aux deux êtres encore endormit, et agacement parce qu'il ne lui avait même pas demandé son avis.

Il choisit le premier. Après tout il avait pensé dans son intérêt, et un peu d'entraînement ne lui ferait pas de mal après les longues journées qu'il avait passé aliter ... encore. Et les femmes de la maison, avec Sherryl en plus, étaient encore plus effrayantes que l'infirmière de l'Ordre, ce qui était quelque chose. Il avait donc été bien content de pouvoir sortir de la chambre et maintenant il aspirait plus qu'à étirer ses membres endormis, et aussi à apprendre à utiliser son héritage de Noah, ce qui lui restait encore difficile à faire.

Durant les jours qui s'étaient écoulés, le temps s'était rafraîchit et le paysage adoptait maintenant vraiment son manteau d'hivers, même si quelque fois le soleil était au rendez-vous, répandant une douce chaleur dans le froid qu'il faisait. Temps sous lequel Tyki adorait l'emmener pour s'entraîner. A mains nues, évidemment. Heureusement pour lui, ce jour-là le ciel avait décidé d'être avec lui et laissait tomber un mélange de pluie et neige glacée. Quoique ça ne l'étonnerait pas tant que ça si Tyki lui annonçait qu'ils allaient dehors, sadique comme il est.

Entrant dans la pièce qu'ils utilisaient comme salle d'entraînement, Tyki enleva le pull qu'il avait sur le dos, le jetant sur un des sièges disposés près de l'entrée et commença ses étirements, pleinement conscient du regard d'Allen qui ne le quittait pas. De sa position quelques mètres plus loin Allen secoua la tête pour s'enlever les images qui étaient apparues et retira lui aussi sa chemise – ils allaient transpirer et très certainement se blesser de toute façon, et il ne voulait pas expliquer à Tricia la raison si jamais ils la croisaient.

Le premier coup arriva rapidement, sans prévenir et il envoya un regard noir au Noah devant lui qui portait un rictus satisfait après l'avoir évité en faisant un bond en arrière. S'en suivit un échange rapide et puissant de coup de poings et coups de pieds qui pour la plupart étaient parés et renvoyés à l'adversaire avec la même ténacité qu'on pouvait rencontrer dans un véritable combat. Tyki souriait, et il ne fut pas surpris de se sentir en faire autant. L'adrénaline qui courait dans son système était addictive, et ça faisait des jours qu'il ne l'avait pas ressenti. Il se demandait vaguement à chaque fois que ça lui arrivait si c'était son côté Noah, ou si ça avait toujours été là et qu'il venait tout juste de le remarquer ? Avant il n'avait jamais vraiment eu l'impression d'aimer combattre, même s'il avouait qu'il était un des premiers à toujours se jeter dans la bataille et peut-être qu'inconsciemment c'était sa part Noah qui dictait ses gestes. Bien sûr il préférerait toujours passer une journée en tranquillité avec sa famille que de combattre et se retrouver sur une scène de mort ... enfin surtout si les morts en question était son clan.

Son coup de genoux fut paré et il bloqua juste à temps le revers qui visait son visage, la force atténuée même si ça le l'empêcha pas d'être projeté dans les airs sous le poids. Activant son Innocence il l'utilisa pour s'arrêter, et ainsi éviter la collision avec le mur. Il expira longuement mais dû rapidement s'écarter pour éviter la déferlante de Teases qui allèrent s'écraser sur le mur. Il n'en fit pas grand cas et retourna immédiatement son attention au Noah qui lui souriait plus franchement et Allen nota qu'il avait repris sa forme de Noah.

Bien, s'il veut jouer à ça ! Allen ignora l'air satisfait de son adversaire et se propulsa vers lui, sa peau fonçant et ses stigmates apparaissant, et son épée rencontra la lame de matière noire qu'Allen lui avait souvent vu utiliser contre lui lors de ses entraînements, la force du choc résonnant dans la grande pièce alors que leur regard s'accrochait. L'un étant d'amusement et de plaisir, l'autre sérieux et appliqué. Mais les deux contenaient l'excitation du combat. Ils ne se préoccupaient pas des dégâts qu'ils faisaient, ni de l'état dans lequel ils ressortiraient comme après chacune de leurs altercation, tout ce qui comptait pour eux en ce moment était de prolonger le combat et de ne pas se soumettre à l'autre.

Le combat aurait duré une éternité si Tyki ne l'avait pas pris par surprise et avait profité d'un moment où il était occupé à se débarrasser d'une pluie de Teases qui lui bloquait la vue pour bouger derrière lui, ne lui laissant pas le temps de se retourner qu'il était plaqué au sol avec une lame de matière noire au coup, un genou s'enfonçant douloureusement dans le creux de son dos et son autre main empoignant un de ses poignet et le forçant au sol.

- Abandonne ? Souffla le Plaisir contre son cou, sa respiration saccadée et il maudit son corps pour frissonner.

Fichu Noah pour toujours profiter de ce genre de situation ! Mais bon, bien que se doutant que c'était inutile, il tenta néanmoins de trouver un échappatoire, tournant ses poignets, forçant sur ses jambes, essayant de les soulever, les plier ou les écarter, tout pour faire perdre l'équilibre à l'homme qui le maintenait au sol. Pas que ce soit difficile pour lui vu la différence de carrure. En revanche tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fut s'épuiser un peu plus et il se résigna.

- D'accord, d'accord, t'as gagné ! Maintenant lève-toi !

Le plus âgé obtempéra, non sans rire un petit peu et lui tendit une main qu'il accepta, dépoussiérant son pantalon quand il fut debout, grimaçant un petit peu quand plusieurs os craquèrent et que ses blessures se rappelèrent à lui, le faisant grogner d'exaspération.

Il allait encore en entendre parler. Il finit néanmoins par lancer un regard noir au Noah qui continuait de le regarder avec un grand sourire, pensant probablement la même chose que lui. Evidemment ça ne fit rien pour réfréner l'adulte. Le Noah s'en était mieux sortit et il savait qu'il avait juste à éviter son frère pour être tranquille. Allen consentit néanmoins à se laisser attirer dans ses bras, l'odeur musquée et la chaleur de l'homme, son cœur battant encore rapidement après l'exercice le calmant aussitôt, d'autant plus qu'il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux. Tyki continua ses mouvements même après qu'il ait sentit le plus jeune se détendre et se laisser aller dans l'étreinte, les deux assez épuisés pour ne pas penser à autre chose que la présence proche de l'autre, chose qu'ils recherchait le plus souvent, ce que les autres les taquinaient en disant qu'ils étaient indécollable. Ce qui était faux, c'est juste qu'ils aimaient savoir la présence de l'autre proche. C'est pour ça qu'il resserra l'étreinte, content du court moment qu'ils avaient.

* * *

Voila pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

A la prochaine !


	15. Explication et révélation

Bonjour/bonsoir tous le monde. Me voici avec la suite que j'ai finalement eu le temps de terminer malgré mes épreuves et j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je tiens encore une fois à remercier ceux qui ont laisser des commentaires ou autres, malgré le fait que, en effet, ceux qui ne lisent pas les scans n'ont pas dû comprendre grand chose (si ce n'est quelque chose) au dernier chapitre. Une des raisons serait que je n'avais pas envie de retracer tout le combat et le passé de Kanda/Alma, déjà parce que ça aurait fait beaucoup trop long et parce que je ne pensais pas que ce soit nécessaire ... apparament j'avais tort. En revanche tout gros changement attendra la fin de cette histoire lorsque je reverrais la totalité, ce qui ne devrait plus trop tarder maintenant.

Voila, ceci étant dit, bonne lecture !

* * *

Il fallut attendre trois semaines avant que Kanda n'ouvre les yeux, et lorsque ça arriva, son réveil avait pour le moins été explosif. Sans compter les première minutes où il avait réussi – Allen ne savait toujours pas par quels moyens – à se lever et à sortir de la chambre où il reposait après que son état se soit amélioré – les autres avaient pensés qu'il serait mieux qu'il se réveille dans le manoir plutôt que dans l'une des Arches … Allen avait été du même avis connaissant le japonais – Allen savait qu'il n'oublierait pas le visage de son ancien collègue lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés face à face dans un des nombreux couloirs du manoir. Maintenant, Allen s'était passé et repassé plusieurs scénarios dans la tête depuis qu'il l'avait 'libéré' de l'emprise de la Congrégation, l'un d'entre eux mettant en scène un Kanda déchaîné attaquant tout ce qu'il trouvait, et ce même si son Innocence était pour l'instant hors d'état – il avait tout de même réussi à convaincre le reste de sa famille à ne pas la détruire, prétextant qu'il en aurait besoin si l'épéiste de rangeait à leur côté – et un autre où il demandait des explications et _après_ partait tout casser.

Autant dire qu'il était resté bouche bée quand il était tombé sur lui : d'un, parce qu'il était debout et était visiblement en pleine forme si le regard noir qu'il s'était pris voulait dire quelque chose, de deux, il ne l'avait pas attaqué au premier coup d'œil.

Même si ça ne l'empêcha de retourner au 'Moyashi' lorsqu'il demanda des explications. Et dire qu'il avait pensé que maintenant il allait l'appeler par son nom ! Il pouvait toujours espérer. Le bon côté était qu'il n'avait rien détruit, il n'aurait pas aimé devoir être celui qui devait expliquer à la maîtresse de maison pourquoi sa maison était en ruine, une chose qu'il avait appris depuis son voyage avec Cross était de ne jamais mettre une femme en colère, le résultat était explosif.

Il s'enfonça un peu plus sur son siège, quelque peu mal à l'aise alors que devant lui se déroulait un duel de regard qui aurait fait fuir beaucoup, le regard noir et l'autre doré ne se lâchant pas une seconde et cela durait depuis plus d'une dizaine de minutes maintenant.

- Je veux voir Alma. Grogna Kanda après quelques instant, son regard lançant des éclairs vers le Prince, méfiance clairement visible dans ses yeux noir et franchement, qui pourrait le plaindre ?

- Alma Karma est en ce moment dans une chambre à l'abri des indiscrets et en train de se reposer.

Si c'était possible, le regard de Kanda s'assombrit encore plus et Allen crût bien qu'il allait exploser.

- Kan-

- Cependant ..., coupa Adam comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu et Allen se rassit complètement sur son fauteuil sous l'ordre informulé, - je ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que vous le voyez. Vous, de tous, êtes celui qui en a le plus le droit, termina-t-il avec un sourire encourageant, les traits de son visage se détendant en même temps.

Le seul signe qui montra que Kanda avait été surprit fut le léger élargissement des yeux, si léger qu'Allen l'aurait manqué s'il ne surveillait pas l'épéiste des fois qu'il tente quelque chose d'inconsidéré. En revanche le japonais remis vite son masque de suspicion et d'indifférence en place et fit un mouvement sec de la tête en remerciement, montrant qu'il acceptait la réponse. Les prochaines minutes furent passées en un questionnaire mutuel, Kanda confirmant son peu de joie à être affilié à l'Ordre qui avait pour la plupart détruit sa vie et Adam racontant leur point de vue sur la guerre et où les pions se situaient vraiment.

Autant dire que Kanda n'a pas apprécié d'apprendre que tout ce qu'il avait vécu était à cause d'hommes qui se comportaient comme des enfants à qui on avait refusé une sucrerie. Les mots qui étaient sortis de sa bouche étaient dignes des plus grands.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que je devrais vous croire ? Finit-il par demander.

Loin de s'offusquer, le sourire du Comte Millénium s'élargit et devint plus sinistre, ses yeux gagnant une brillance qui montrait qu'il appréciait la tournure de la conversation.

- Parce que tu n'as pas le choix. Répondit-il, le passage au tutoiement n'étant pas ignoré par les deux accommodateurs. - N'oublie pas où, exactement, tu te trouves. Ca ne serait pas difficile de se débarrasser de toi. Disons juste que tu as piqué mon intérêt.

Allen savait que le Prince jouait avec Kanda. Il savait aussi qu'il était sérieux : si Kanda tentait quoi que ce soit, le Comte l'éliminerait.

- Maintenant laisse-moi te renvoyer la question : Pourquoi devrait on te croire ?

Ca eu l'effet de le faire taire, même si le froncement de sourcil et le pincement des lèvres montraient clairement qu'il n'aimait pas être la cible de sa propre question. Au final Kanda haussa les épaules et pointa en direction de Allen, la voix trainante.

- Parce que le Moyashi vous fait confiance.

Allen regarda Kanda comme s'il avait perdu la raison tandis qu'Adam ricana devant l'expression du Musicien, les autres présents faisant de même. Est-ce qu'il aurait vraiment finit par perdre la tête ? Quoiqu'avec tous les coups qu'il a dû se prendre sur la tête ça ne l'étonnerait pas. _Kanda_, l'antisocial de service, celui qui a essayé de le tuer depuis leur première rencontre lui faisait confiance ! Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'en montré flatté ou non.

- Je vois qu'Allen n'avait pas exagéré dans ses dires. Soit, tu peux rester avec nous et je ferais en sorte que mes petits Akumas te laissent tranquille. Il s'arrêta et son expression se fit sérieuse. - Cependant, au moindre signe je ne serais pas aussi magnanime !

Comme promis Kanda pût aller rendre visite à Alma, mais celui-ci restait plongé dans le sommeil et personne ne savait s'il allait un jour se réveiller. Kanda resta silencieux tout le temps qu'il resta près de lui, le visage impassible mais ses yeux tenaient une certaine tendresse.

D'un commun accord ni Allen, ni les autres Noah ne l'informèrent de la présence des deux autres Exorcistes, ils avaient décidés qu'il serait mieux d'attendre qu'ils aient été prévenus. En effet il avait été décidé peu de temps après leur arrivé que Bookman, et par association Lavi, resteraient avec eux pour le moment, en attendant patiemment de 'voir comment l'histoire se déroulera à partir de là' comme avait dit le vieil homme. Lavi avait été un peu perdu une fois l'accord passé, mais rien qu'une longue discussion n'avait résolue après que les larves aient étés enlevées de son organisme – Lavi lui avait dit par la suite qu'il n'avait rien eu d'aussi pénible et bizarre à supporter. Allen n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire qu'il s'en était bien sortit comparer à d'autres –. Bookman eu par la suite une longue discussion avec le Prince en privé et personne ne demanda ce qu'il en était ressortit, haussant simplement les épaules et allant vaquer à leurs occupations habituelles. Lavi lui-même ne savait pas, mais il lui avait bien fait comprendre que même s'il le savait, il ne lui dirait pas, si c'était important pour eux de savoir alors le Panda lui-même en ferait part aux autres, lui avait-il révélé.

- Kanda, est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? Demanda le plus jeune pendant un après-midi où il était seul et avait décidé d'aller s'entraîner pour faire passer le temps.

- C'est ce que tu es déjà en train de faire, Moyashi. Martela le plus âgé, sa voix montrant son agacement à être déranger dans sa méditation.

Allen tiqua mais résista à la tentation de lui répondre. On pouvait toujours faire confiance à Kanda pour être désagréable.

- Que vas-tu faire pour ton Innocence ?

Il avait été surpris quand il avait vu l'état du sabre que Kanda gardait presque toujours avec lui et avait d'abord cru qu'elle avait été détruite par un moyen ou par un autre. Après tous les Innocence s n'étaient pas incassable, comme il l'avait été souvent démontré, et ce n'était pas non plus comme lorsque l'Innocence de Lenalee lui avait été retirée. Non, celle de Kanda s'était maintenant recouverte d'une sorte de couche de pierre, comme un fossile et même si elle avait maintenu sa forme de base allongée, elle ne tenait plus de l'épée qui avait été forgée et qu'il connaissait.

Le visage de Kanda se ferma et il baissa imperceptiblement la tête, mais l'instant fut de courte durée et l'épéiste reprit sa pose de méditation :

- Ca ne te regarde pas. Puis, après quelques secondes - Elle reviendra quand je le lui ordonnerais.

Et il replongea dans sa méditation, signalant silencieusement au plus jeune que la discussion – ou du moins le semblant de discussion qu'ils avaient eu – était terminée et Allen souffla avant de reprendre lui-même ses exercices. Il n'avait pas le cœur à se disputer avec lui et c'est ce qui arriverait s'il insistait. Qui sait, peut-être que quand Alma sera réveillé il deviendra plus aimable !

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis le réveil impromptu de Kanda, et maintenant ils avaient repris les mêmes habitudes de quand ils étaient à la Congrégation, à savoir leurs chamailleries dès qu'ils se voyaient – ce qui était souvent puisque qu'il n'y avait plus de missions à remplir et que l'endroit était beaucoup plus petit que le QG – et les séances d'entraînement quand les autres étaient occupés, le tout en essayant de ne pas s'entretuer, ça aidait lorsque l'un des deux n'avait pas son arme. Quand Allen avait fait la réflexion que ce n'était pas pareil puisque Kanda n'avait qu'un sabre de bois, le japonais avait été rapide à lui répondre que c'était plus qu'il ne lui était nécessaire pour lui faire mordre la poussière. Ce jour-là il avait fallu que tous s'y mettent pour les garder séparés en attendant que Road ne revienne de ses cours qui avaient repris. La jeune fille avait été rapide à ouvrir une de ses portes et à y pousser Allen, Tyki la remerciant avant de le rejoindre et laissant le portail se refermer avec un 'amuse toi bien' de la part de Road avant que le japonais n'ait eu le temps de les suivre. Tyki avait alors entraîné de force Allen dans la chambre qui leur était réservée dans l'Arche, ignorant ce que le blandinet disait et laissant les coups passer à travers lui, et s'était évertué à le distraire pendant une bonne partie du restant de la journée de la meilleure manière qu'il connaisse.

Allen rougit en se souvenant de ce que le Noah lui avait fait. Le rictus que le japonais lui avait lancé lorsqu'ils s'étaient revus au diner l'avait embarrassé mais heureusement pour lui Kanda n'avait rien dit, même si il se doutait maintenant qu'il savait pour lui et le Plaisir. Ca n'avait pas l'air de le choquer plus que ça.

Peut-être que les rumeurs étaient fondées finalement ?

Il vit la porte s'ouvrir du coin de l'œil et trébucha presque lorsqu'il la tête qui passa dans l'entrebâillement. Lavi mit un doigt devant sa bouche dans le signe de se taire, ses yeux pétillant tellement qu'il sut immédiatement qu'il préparait quelque chose. Mais pourquoi il était là d'abord ? Il allait avoir des problèmes s'il se faisait prendre !

Il le regarda s'avancer à pas feutrés vers Kanda, longeant le mur jusqu'à se trouver derrière lui. Connaissant la perception du brun Allen reprit ses mouvements tout en gardant un œil sur le rouquin qui s'avançait dangereusement vers Kanda. Présentant ce que Lavi voulait faire et ne voulant pas vraiment se retrouver embarqué là-dedans il secoua vivement la tête mais le sourire maniaque de Lavi ne fit que s'élargir un peu plus. _Mon Dieu, faites qu'il ne recrute jamais Jasdevi dans ses blagues !_ Hurla-t-il dans sa tête alors que le rouquin s'arrêtait à deux mètres de Kanda. _Trois, deux, un ..._

- Yu ~ Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Cria Lavi en se jetant sur Kanda, enroulant ses bras autour des épaules du brun et en faisant bien attention de mettre tout son poids sur le dos de l'épéiste.

Kanda se retrouva donc face à terre et Allen ne put que regarder la scène et essayer de retenir le fou rire qui menaçait de sortir. Il perdit la bataille lorsque Kanda réussi par on ne sait quel moyen à se retourné et il tentait maintenant vainement de retirer le lapin roux en le tirant par l'arrière de son T-shirt, jetant des insultes et des jurons en même temps. Il finit par gagner la bataille quand un coup de genoux atteignit son but et qu'il pût se déloger d'en dessous Lavi qui était maintenant plié en deux.

- C'est déloyale, Yu, haleta Lavi. – Tu n'avais pas à me frapper là ! Cria-t-il avec de fausses larmes coulant sur ses joues ... ou peut-être c'était des vraies.

- T'avais qu'à pas me sauter dessus !

- Oui mais pas _là_ ! Il rétorqua en insistant bien sur le dernier mot et Allen ne pût qu'être d'accord avec lui. Pour autant que Lavi pouvait être insistant et quelque fois énervant, il ne méritait pas un coup à cet endroit.

- La prochaine fois tu auras qu'à réfléchir avant d'agir, stupide lapin !

- Ca ne te dérange pourtant pas quand on est que tous les deux ~ contra-t-il avec un sourire pervers, ses yeux fixés sur Kanda dont le visage se colora.

De son côté les joues d'Allen rosirent aussi sous l'implication de ce que venait de dire Lavi. Yep, les rumeurs étaient bien fondées. Ce qui ne voulait pas dire qu'Allen voulait se retrouver entre les deux. Il décida donc de s'éclipser, encore plus lorsqu'il vit Lavi tacler de nouveau Kanda au sol sous les protestations de celui-ci.

Tyki leva les yeux de son lire quand il vit son petit Musicien entrer dans ce qui était désormais _leur_ chambre, surprit de le voir aussi tôt.

- Je croyais que tu devais t'entraîner avec Mr antisocial. Dit-il sur le ton d'une question alors que le plus jeune se dirigeait dans la salle de bain rattachée pour se changer et se rafraîchir.

- Ce que j'ai fait. Mais Lavi est arrivé et je n'ai pas eu envie de m'éterniser. Répondit-il, son visage s'empourprant de nouveau quand il repensa au gémissement qu'il avait entendu au moment de fermer la porte, chose que Tyki ne manqua pas de voir avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans l'autre pièce et un lent sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

- Ohh ~ Je ne savais pas qu'ils avaient ce genre de relation, rappelle-moi de les féliciter la prochaine qu'on les verra !

Allen passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte qu'il avait laissée entrouverte pour discuter, un regard d'horreur se posant sur l'adulte.

- Et me faire découper en rondelle ! Si tu veux embêter Kanda tu le feras tout seul !

Tyki haussa les épaules mais son sourire était toujours présent, faisant soupirer mentalement Allen qui se doutait que rien de ce qu'il dirait ne ferait changer d'avis le portugais. Il retourna dans la grande salle de bain et termina d'enlever ses vêtements avant de laisser couler l'eau chaude qu'il accueillit avec un soupir de bien-être. Bien sûr ça ne vaut pas un bon bain mais il préfère en prendre lorsqu'il a le temps d'en profiter.

Il glapit lorsque deux mains autres que les siennes commencèrent à lui caresser les flans et il retint avec peine un gémissement lorsqu'un souffle chaud vint caresser son cou, provoquant des frissons dans tout son corps. Il couina quand une main s'aventura sur son ventre, traçant le contour de son nombril et remontant lentement vers con torse en prenant bien soin de passer par tous les points sensibles que le Noah savait faisait gémir le petit être dans ses bras. Il n'était pas le Noah du Plaisir pour rien, et il savait utiliser son savoir quand il le voulait pour faire crier son opposant, que ce soit de plaisir ou de douleur.

L'eau chaude venant frapper sa peau de plus en plus sensible sous les attouchement plus ou moins appuyés, Allen ne pût que se laisser aller contre le torse de son amant et profiter des caresses expertes, son corps tremblant à chaque décharges qu'il ressentait courir dans son corps jusqu'à son membre qui durcissait déjà à chaque fois que le plus âgé pinçait et roulait ses mamelons entre deux longs doigts. Il gémit au fond de sa gorge lorsque la deuxième main caressa ses cuisses, ces doigts si agiles ne laissant aucune parcelle de peau intouchée, chaque fois se rapprochant un peu plus de cette partie déjà bien réveillée mais l'ignorant à chaque fois, ces doigts continuant leur chemin sur la peau douce et pâle que seul Tyki avait le droit de voir et de toucher.

- Shh ... savoure.

La voix de Tyki était plus grave et pleine de désir et ses yeux brillaient d'une excitation contenue, ses prunelles dorées analysant chaque endroit qui faisait crier le plus jeune et sa bouche buvant chaque cri qui en résultait, réveillant un peu plus son membre qu'il sentait durcir entre les fesses de son compagnon.

Allen cria lorsque finalement son membre fut enserré dans une main chaude qui commença des mouvements tortueusement lents sur toute sa longueur et il dût s'appuyer sur le mur en face de lui dans l'espoir de ne pas tomber sous la déferlante de plaisir qui l'assaillait. Tyki siffla entre ses dents serrés lorsque intentionnellement Allen appuya sur son membre durcit et il se pencha pour mordiller la peau du cou qui lui était offerte, n'arrêtant jamais les mouvements de ses mains qui alternaient entre rapidité et lenteur, un doigt allant taquiner par moment le gland qui laissait échapper des perles de liquide transparent.

_Oh Dieu ... Si il continu comme ça je vais-_ ! Cria-t-il dans sa tête, presque toute sa raison fondant comme neige au soleil alors que les va-et-vient de sa main accéléraient, un doigt caressant le bout rougit et trempé.

Sentant le plus jeune ne tiendrait pas très longtemps, Tyki lui agrippa rapidement le menton et avala les gémissements avec sa bouche, exigeant l'entrée qu'il ne pût lui refuser, sa langue accueillant sa conjointe dans un combat qu'Allen perdit, mais il s'en moquait, du moment que l'homme n'arrêtait pas sa douce torture ! Il était si près, juste un peu plus et il ...

Allen cria de plaisir, sa vision devenant blanche, son dos se cambrant quand il sentit deux doigts inquisiteurs le pénétrer profondément et frapper sa prostate en un coup précis, lui laissant seulement le temps de crier le nom de son amant avant de jouir dans la main de Tyki.

Tyki se retint difficilement de jouir à son tour quand il entendit son amant crier son nom et en sentant l'étau chaud autour de ses doigts se resserrer encore plus. Un grondement résonna dans sa gorge et il reprit les mouvements de ses doigts, les enfonçant profondément et avec force dans l'antre qu'il voulait violer et pilonner sans réserve, faisant glapir et gémir de surprise mêlée de plaisir le plus jeune qui redescendait à peine de son orgasme. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre son souffle et ajouta un troisième doigt aux autres qui continuaient d'abuser de la prostate de l'être qui criait contre lui, Allen ne pouvant rien faire que subir et s'agripper au bras de Tyki, pantelant, son membre déjà dur de nouveau sous les sensations.

- Ty-ki ... le Ahhn le lit ... ?

Dans son dos, un rictus étira les lèvres de Tyki. Allen demandait toujours de déplacer ces occupations au lit, et ce même si ils étaient seuls dans la pièce. Les premières fois il s'était restreint jusqu'à atteindre leur chambre, mais cette fois il n'avait pas envie d'attendre, son petit Musicien était délicieusement tentant alors qu'il gémissait son nom en s'empalant lui-même sur ses doigts. Est-ce qu'il se rendait compte de ce qu'il lui faisait ? En le voyant ainsi personne ne pouvait penser que le blandinet était un combattant accomplit et avait participé à plus de bataille qu'un vétéran accomplit, il était un appel à la luxure, au plaisir qu'il allait se faire une joie de lui donner.

- Tu es sûr, Allen. Susurra-t-il. Tu es si excité, es-tu certain de pouvoir attendre d'être sur le lit ? Regarde comment tu t'enfonces sur mes doigts, tu es trempé ...

Allen miaula piteusement sous le flot de paroles, incapable de former une réponse cohérente surtout quand son membre tressauta comme pour attester de ses dires, le liquide clair qui s'en écoulait se perdant dans le jet d'eau.

- Tu vois, continua-t-il, ponctuant sa phrase par un mouvement sec à l'intérieur de lui qui fit hurler le plus jeune, cri qui se transforma vite en plainte quand il retira complètement ses doigts. Dis-moi ce que tu veux ...

Le plus jeune tenta de se retourner ou du moins d'avoir le plus de contact possible avec le Plaisir mais deux mains lui maintinrent les hanches immobiles et le collèrent contre le mur glacé comparé à son corps enflammé, un regard dans ces prunelles d'or en fusion lui disant clairement ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse, ou plutôt ce qu'il dise.

Il resta pourtant muet, se mordant la lèvre inférieure dans le but de ne plus laisser échapper aucun son, dans le but de faire perdre pied en premier à Tyki dont il pouvait sentir le membre durcit pulser contre son entrée, n'attendant qu'un mot de sa part pour le pénétrer et l'amener au septième ciel.

Voyant l'entêtement d'Allen, Tyki laissa une de ses mains descendre vers le sexe du blandinet et reprit des mouvements lents, juste assez appuyés pour qu'il atteigne la porte d'entrée de l'orgasme sans la franchir, sa propre érection glissant entre les fesses pâles du Musicien qui bougeait avec sa main dans le vain espoir de lui faire atteindre l'orgasme et venant quelques fois titiller son entrée en exerçant juste assez de pression pour le faire miauler.

L'instant suivant les mains qui parcouraient le corps d'Allen le laissèrent et le corps chaud qui était contre lui se détacha et il ne pût retenir une plainte. Il regarda derrière lui avec un regard emplit de désir la figure musclée, dure et ruisselante d'eau de Tyki s'éloigner de quelques pas de lui, ses yeux lançant un regard noir alors que tout son corps n'appelait qu'à se faire prendre par le Noah qui le regardait avec un de ces maudit sourire amusé. Oh il avait très bien comprit ce qu'il voulait et son expression parlait pour lui : Allen n'aura rien de lui tant qu'il ne lui dira pas ce qu'il veut entendre … autrement dit lui le suppliant de le prendre violemment contre le mur de la douche.

Ses yeux virèrent un court instant au doré. _Alors il veut jouer à ça ? Bien, deux peuvent jouer à ce jeu !_

Les yeux assombrit par le désir qui menaçait de l'engouffrer totalement, Allen s'avança lentement, titubant légèrement à cause de ses jambes tremblantes jusqu'à qu'il puisse attraper le plus âgé par les épaules puis entourer ses bras autour de son cou, son regard ne quittant jamais celui de son vis-à-vis. Il ne colla pas son corps contre le sien, mais se rapprocha juste assez pour que leur chaleur se mélange et qu'il suffise de quelques millimètres pour qu'ils soient collés l'un à l'autre.

Tyki regarda avec attention le plus jeune s'avancer vers lui, son regard fixé sur celui argenté, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait faire. Il ne le montrait pas à son cher amant mais attendre était la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire en ce moment, en revanche son petit Musicien avait l'air d'avoir quelque chose dans la tête alors qu'il enroulait ses bras autour de son cou et frôlait ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un baisé chaste, une simple pression innocente qui inhiba presque toute ses restrictions.

Content de voir le regard de Tyki vaciller, Allen parsema de baisé la mâchoire du Plaisir, mordillant et donnant des petits coups de langue par moment en remontant vers un lobe d'oreille qu'il mordit avant de souffler :

- Tyki ... j'ai si chaud. Est-ce que tu sens mon cœur battre, je ne sais pas si je tiendrais longtemps. Tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça ... n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en frottant son érection contre celle de Tyki et il sentit l'homme se crisper. Maintenant pour le faire craquer :

- Je t'en prie Tyki, prend moi. Je suis si vide sans toi, j'ai tellement besoin de te sentir en moi, que tu me prenne sans réserve, que tu me marque pour que tout le monde sache que je t'appartient.

Il savait qu'il avait fini par faire comme Tyki voulait mais il s'en fichait. Il commençait à se perdre vraiment dans les limbes du plaisir et au moins il avait pût un tant soit peu inverser les choses.

Tyki gronda quand il entendit ce que son petit Musicien disait, son regard s'assombrissant encore plus et il se pencha pour attraper ses lèvres dans un baisé fougueux, son corps entier humant de satisfaction quand le plus jeune miaula et resserra ses bras autour de son cou. Quand ils s'éloignèrent, il ne perdit pas de temps et retourna Allen pour qu'il soit de nouveau face au mur, une main à la base du cou le penchant en avant tandis que l'autre glissait de son dos vers sa hanche, écartant d'un doigt les deux globes de chair pâle, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres quand il vit l'entrée prise de spasmes d'anticipation.

Allen cria quand il fut pénétré en un puissant coup, son corps tressautant sous le déluge de plaisir et de douleur remontant son dos et manquant de le faire tomber à genoux si ce n'était pour la main qui enserrait ses hanches. Les coups de butoirs commencèrent immédiatement, secs, puissants, profonds et limite violents mais aucun des deux n'étaient prêt à prendre leur temps, tout ce qu'ils voulaient à cet instant était atteindre l'orgasme qui leur avait été jusque-là refusé.

Ne s'arrêtant pas de pilonner le plus jeune, Tyki se redressa légèrement et regarda son sexe entrer et sortir de cette antre si chaude qui l'engouffrait et lui donnait des frissons de plaisir, se délectant au passage des gémissements et cris qui sortaient de la gorge de l'adolescent alors qu'il martelait sa prostate, ses hanches claquant contre celles d'Allen à chaque fois qu'il le pénétrait jusqu'à la garde. Oh qu'est-ce qu'il adorait être prit dans cet étau de chair ! Aucun de ceux ou celles avec qui il avait été n'avait de comparaison ! Pas qu'il compte abandonner son petit Musicien, il avait depuis longtemps arrêté de compter le nombre de nuit où il avait rêvé se retrouver dans la position où il était maintenant et entendre son nom répété comme une litanie des lèvres du blandinet.

Un cri étranglé échappa Allen alors qu'une nouvelle décharge le prenait et il pouvait sentir son bas ventre se resserrer. Sentir ce membre aller et venir en lui si profondément pout frapper cette boule de nerfs si précisément et savoir le regard de désir charnel dirigé contre lui, Allen savait qu'il ne durerait plus très longtemps.

- Tyk- AHhh ... je vais ... oh mon Dieu, Tyki plus fort ! Je vais jouir ... TYKI !

Sentant que lui aussi ne durerait plus longtemps, Tyki prit l'érection du plus jeune dans sa main et reprit des vas et vient rapide sur le membre rigide. Il feula de plaisir quand le corps contre lui se tendit, Allen criant son plaisir alors que son orgasme le prenait et que la chair autour de sa propre érection se resserra si bien qu'il ne lui fallut que quelques allez retours avant qu'il ne vienne à l'intérieur du blandinet qui gémit faiblement lorsque les jets du liquide blanc vinrent frapper sa prostate délicieusement abusée.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant ce qui leur parut une éternité, l'eau les frappant doucement et lavant les signes de ce qui venait de se passer dans la pièce, les deux hommes profitant de l'instant pour retrouver leurs repères et redescendre de leur orgasme. Allen miaula lorsque Tyki se retira de lui, les yeux fermés alors qu'il profitait du moment, sa position à moitié contre le mur n'ayant toujours pas changée, de toute façon il ne faisait pas confiance à ses jambes pour pouvoir le soutenir si jamais il bougeait.

Il entendit des mouvements derrière lui et, avec un regard encore quelque peu perdu, il tourna la tête pour voir que Tyki avait entreprit de laver les dernières traces de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Soufflant et rassemblant ses forces, Allen se redressa et rougit fortement quand il sentit quelque chose couler le long de ses jambes, son cerveau ne mettant pas longtemps à comprendre de quoi il s'agissait, surtout quand il entendit le Noah amusé derrière lui.

Mais il était trop fatigué pour réagir et c'est en titubant légèrement qu'il alla s'effondrer sur leur lit, ignorant complètement sa quasi nudité, ayant juste eu la force d'enfiler un boxer avant de sortir de la salle de bain et s'endormi, sentant à peine Tyki le rejoindre et l'attirer contre lui.

Il fut réveillé plusieurs heures plus tard, même si pour lui ça ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'il s'était endormi, aux coups répétés de son golem sur sa tête. A la fin, énervé que son maître ne l'écoute pas, Timcampy décida de lui mordre l'oreille, ce qui eut le résultat de le réveiller complètement et crier de surprise.

- Tim ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à la fin ?

A côté de lui il vit Tyki s'asseoir et regarder son golem avec curiosité et amusement. Evidemment le Noah trouverait ça amusant ! Il reporta son attention au golem quand il commença à émettre des déclics, et il ne pût cacher sa surprise quand il le vit ouvrir la bouche et qu'il reconnut le bruit caractéristique d'un message. Et il y avait de quoi être surprit quand il pensait aux seules personnes pouvant utiliser cette fonction. Pourquoi le QG lui enverrait un message ? Les grésillements étaient nombreux, trop nombreux pour que ce ne soit qu'un simple message et une boule se forma dans son estomac quand il reconnut sans problème la voix de Komui derrière les cris et explosions en bruits de fond, sa voix hachée et crispée, probablement de douleur.

_« A l'intention de tous les Exorc- ... retour ... base immédiatement ... attaque ... -nemi non identifié ... stopper ... Lenal- Lee. »_

* * *

Etdonc non vous ne verrez pas la première fois de notre Moyashi préféré, mais j'espère que ça à compensé, qui sait je l'écrirais peut être à part sous forme d'un oneshot ...

Sinon comme je l'ai dit en haut on arrive à la fin, même si j'avous hésiter encore sur la manière.

Laissez un commentaire, si vous pensez qu'il y a des choses à revoir ou non, je prendrais note !


	16. PETITION S'il vous plais lisez

**Comme vous le voyez, ceci n'est pas un chapitre (le chapitre de ce mois-ci est juste avant) mais une pétition qui tourne sur le forum. **

**En effet il semblerait que les administrateurs du site veuillent supprimer de nombreuses fanfictions à cause de lémon ou de scènes trop violentes qui seraient apparemment de trop, même pour la catégorie 'M'. Cela reviendrait à supprimer le travail de nombreux auteur (dont mes fanfics) alors que bien souvent il n'y a que peut être deux ou trois scènes soit disant choquantes pour une histoire de plus de 100 000 mots. **

**Autant dire qu'à mon avis le site va perdre un GRAND nombre de leurs adhérants parce que supprimer du jour au lendemain le travail d'auteur reviendrait presque à les insulter, eux et le fruit de leur labeur. **

**Franchement mettre une nouvelle catégorie 'MA' ou autre serait bien plus judicieux.**

**Si vous êtes contre cette nouvelle idée, veuillez mettre cette pétition en tant que chapitre temporaire d'une ou plusieurs de nos fanfics avec vôtre signature.**

* * *

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

forum. fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/#63698621

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Iseal

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Kurotsuki-no-hana

hinatanatkae

jessi-k94


	17. Retour

**Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde ! Cette fois, voila le chapitre pour de vrai et je m'excuse pour les deux fois où vous avez peut-être cru que c'était la suite. Bonne nouvelle, j'ai maintenant mon BTS et je peux donc me consacrer à terminer cette fic, peut-être commencer la suite et une traduction que j'ai promis depuis déjà quelques temps à l'auteur.**

**Je tiens bien sûr à remercier ceux qui continus de suivre cette histoire qui va bientôt s'achever et ceux qui ont signés la pétition. Un auteur à fait la remarque juste, la phrase de ce site est après-tout 'unleash your imagination' ! Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture.**

* * *

Allen était pâle comme un linge depuis qu'il avait entendu le message, plusieurs scénarios se mélangeant dans son esprit, et il avait été rapide à trouver Adam pour lui expliquer la situation, l'homme se trouvant dans la pièce de l'Arche noire où étaient entreposés les innombrables téléphones, en train de tricoter quelque chose malgré l'heure tardive. L'homme avait affiché un air surprit en le voyant entrer en trombe, Tyki le suivant le près, mais avant rapidement reprit contenance lorsqu'il vit le regard du plus jeune.

- Qu'est-ce qu'c'est qu'tout ce foutoir ? Et pourquoi on doit s'lever si tôt ? Râla Debitto entre deux bâillements, son frère à moitié endormi contre lui bâillant en accord.

Le Prince fit un signe de tête vers Allen. Celui-ci pris une inspiration pour calmer les battements de son coeur, prenant soutient en la présence de son amant à ses côtés et leur raconta ce qui s'est passé – en enlevant ce qui était arrivé avant, bien entendu – puis se tourna vers le golem doré posé sur son épaule :

- Tu as enregistré le message, Tim ?

Le golem acquiesça à la question rhétorique de son maître et s'envola pour prendre place sur le bureau d'Adam avant d'ouvrir sa gueule, montrant en même temps la rangé de dents acérées.

Allen écouta le message pour la seconde fois en seulement une dizaine de minutes, mais pour lui c'était comme s'il s'était écoulé beaucoup plus de temps, temps qui, d'après ce qu'il avait compris, ils n'avaient pas. Il lança un coup d'œil aux autres Exorcistes présents, et bien qu'ils aient tous gardés une face stoïque, il pouvait voir qu'ils avaient eux aussi palis légèrement et s'étaient tendu.

Bien sûr il était un Noah maintenant, ce qui leur arrivait ne devrait pas le concerné, au contraire il devrait même se réjouir des problèmes qu'ils pouvaient rencontrer, mais ça avait été sa maison pendant presque un an et certains n'avaient rien à voir avec son ordre d'exécution.

- Lenalee Lee. C'est cette fille qui voulait tant t'éliminer ? Demanda Tyki avec un léger sourire. Sourire qui cachait le fait qu'il n'avait pas oublié que la jeune femme avait gâchée son 'rendez-vous' avec son petit Musicien.

- Et en quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ? Pour autant que je sache ce qui leur arrive pourrait nous arranger. Ajouta Lulubell avec une expression neutre.

Les autres donnèrent leurs avis ou restèrent silencieux et Adam resta pensif alors qu'il écoutait patiemment ce que disait les membres de sa famille, regardant chacune de leur réaction, puis son regard se tourna vers les Exorcistes, Allen inclus, l'attente de leur point de vu clairement visible dans ses yeux.

- On peut supposer que cet ordre n'aurait pas dût nous arriver, dans leur hâte ils ont dût l'envoyer à tous les golems existant puisque Lavi, Kanda et moi-même l'avons aussi reçu, commença Bookman, ses mains croisée nettement sur ses genoux. - Maintenant pour le contenu ça a certainement à voir avec miss Lenalee et ils doivent être dans une situation difficile d'après ce qu'on pouvait entendre.

- Lenalee agit bizarrement depuis quelques mois, coupa Lavi. Ces dernier temps c'était comme si elle était une toute autre personne. Je peux comprendre que l'arrivée de Leverrier et le départ d'Allen l'ait affecté mais ... bon sang il n'y a plus que détruire les Akumas qui compte, elle se fiche complètement du reste ! S'écria-t-il en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras comme pour faire voir son point de vue. – Ca et elle est complètement renfermée, c'est à peine si elle fait la tournée du café ...

- Tche. Tout ce que je vois c'est que pendant qu'on est là à discuter, eux sont dans le pétrin. Alors on y va ou on n'y va pas ? S'impatienta Kanda, son regard noir ne quittant pas celui du Comte.

* * *

Komui éteignit l'émetteur après avoir terminé son message. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ait été entendu. Il souffla avant d'être prit par une quinte de toux, ses yeux s'écarquillant quand le goût métallique du sang arriva à sa bouche. Doucement il se laissa aller contre la palissade derrière son dos, une seule question résonnant dans son esprit :

_Comment n'avait-il pas pût voir ça ? _

Une nouvelle explosion retenti quelque part derrière sa cachette et il couvrit sa tête avec un de ses bras, le souffle de l'explosion envoyant des débris et de la poussière voler par-dessus lui. Serrant les dents, il jeta un regard rapide au-dessus du muret qui le dissimulait. La scène de destruction qu'il vit lui rappela douloureusement celle de lorsqu'ils avaient été attaqués par les Noahs qui étaient venus récupérer leur œuf, seulement cette fois-ci il n'y avait pas d'Akumas, ni de Noahs, il ne savait même pas _qui_ les attaquait ! Ou plutôt si, il le savait, la question était plus _pourquoi_ ? _Comment_ ?

_Rah calme-toi ! _Cria-t-il dans sa tête alors qu'il reprenait sa position_. Ce n'est pas le moment pour perdre son calme !_

« _-mui, Komui est-ce que vous entendez ?_ »

Reprenant ses esprits, Komui actionna son oreillette d'une main tandis qu'il se tenait le flan de l'autre, sa main et le tissu qu'elle pressait en dessous déjà imbibés de sang dû à la fois où il s'était écrasé sur un reste de mur en pierre, le bord érodé ayant arraché la chair et ce même avec la protection de son manteau.

- Je vous entends, Capitaine Reever. Comment ça se porte de votre côté ?

« _On fait aller. Une bonne partie de la salle des Communications a été détruite mais l'alimentation générale est toujours là. On essaye avec l'aide de quelques scientifiques d'établir le contact de là où on se trouve. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, Komui, mais Noahs ou pas il faut à tout prit empêcher ce qui nous attaque d'atteindre encore plus nos défenses !_ »

Une explosion retentit du côté de Komui et la ligne fut prise de grésillements mais heureusement elle ne coupa pas.

- Je veux que dès que possible vous coupiez toutes les routes menant à Hevlaska. La protection des Innocences est notre priorité. Je veux ensuite que vous établissiez la communication avec l'équipe d'évacuation.

« _ Très bien. Et ... pour Lenalee ?_ »

Komui ferma les yeux et déglutit, forçant son esprit et son corps à tenir le coup.

- Lenalee Lee doit être arrêtée mais rien de plus que nécessaire ne doit lui être fait dans le but de déterminer ce qui lui arrive et-

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux j'espère ?

Komui tourna la tête si rapidement que sa vision tourna un moment. Quand ces yeux se réajustèrent il vit l'éternel enquiquineur, alias Leverrier, dans l'ombre de la sortie la plus proche de sa position, son apparence échevelée lui révélant que lui non plus n'avait échappé à l'attaque surprise.

- Miss Lee est visiblement hors de contrôle et il faut qu'elle soit stoppée. On ne peut pas se permettre de perdre autant juste parce qu'une gamine a décidée de n'en faire qu'à sa tête !

Komui ravala la réplique cinglante qu'il voulait lancer mais ça ne l'empêcha de lui lancer un regard meurtrier. Il était hors de question qu'il abandonne sa sœur une seconde fois si il pouvait faire quelque chose !

- La situation est prise en main, Inspecteur, dit-il d'une voix crispée, et je sais très bien ce qui doit être fait. Maintenant taisez-vous et laissez-nous faire notre travail !

La fin de sa phrase fut étouffée par une partie du plafond qui s'écrasa entre leurs positions respectives, envoyant tant de poussière voler autour de lui qu'il ne vit que trop tard l'éclair vert se diriger vers lui. Il se sentit soudainement envoyé dans les airs, comme si son corps ne pesait plus rien, l'air autour de lui n'était plus fait que de sifflements et de couleurs mélangées, jusqu'à que tout s'arrête autour de lui dans une vive douleur.

* * *

_Non ... arrêtez ... je vous en supplie, arrêtez_ _!_ Supplia-t-elle, sa voix résonnant dans le silence lourd et assourdissant. _Je ne veux plus !_ Ses mains étaient posées sur ses oreilles dans le vain espoir d'arrêter les cris, cris de douleur et de peine qu'elle se voyait infliger encore et encore sans qu'elle ne puisse faire autre chose que regarder.

Depuis combien de temps est-ce qu'elle était là ? Depuis combien de temps était-elle retenue prisonnière de ce monde chaotique, la lune, croissant noir, figée dans un ciel de la couleur du sang et où tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir était ce lac sombre et ces ruines qui en sortaient, comme si un raz de marée avait tout dévasté sur son passage ? Elle n'en pouvait plus. Se voir faire du mal à ceux qu'elle aimait, se voir dire des choses si blessantes qu'elle ne pensait même pas. Son frère, la section scientifique, Krory, Miranda, Kanda, Lavi, Allen ...

Allen.

Elle l'avait appelé. Elle l'avait supplié de l'aider, de tout arrêter, même si pour cela il devait la tuer. Mais il était partit, et elle s'était sentie soulagée parce qu'elle perdait peu à peu le contrôle.

Et puis _il_ était arrivé. _Il_ avait vu ce qui lui arrivait, et elle avait pensé qu'_il_ allait l'aider. Mais maintenant _il_ l'utilisait comme un simple pantin pour atteindre ses objectifs. Elle avait voulu les prévenir, prévenir son frère ou n'importe qui d'autre, mais même si pendant un certain temps elle avait pût se libérer de cette emprise, maintenant elle n'avait plus de force pour ça, la laissant à la merci de ce qui la contrôlait.

Elle ouvrit les yeux qu'elle avait fermés et se vit avec son frère dans la pièce qui maintenant n'était plus que décombres comparées aux poussées technologiques que contenait la salle de Recherches, le peu de lumière restant éclairant à peine leurs figures. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues tandis qu'elle se voyait attraper son frère par le col de son manteau déchiré et un sanglot échappa sa gorge quand elle vit le sang qui coulait le long de son visage.

_Je vous en prie, quelqu'un ... quelqu'un ! Que quelqu'un m'arrête !_

* * *

La douleur était omniprésente, perçant son corps de milliers d'aiguilles qui semblaient vouloir le percer de l'intérieur et c'était à peine si Komui pouvait ouvrir les yeux sous le martellement qui se passait dans sa tête, notant vaguement que quelque chose – probablement du sang – coulait le long de son visage sur presque toute une moitié. Il ne se plaindra plus jamais des coups de pieds que sa petite sœur adorée lui donnait quand il jouait au bouffon, ce n'était rien comparé à lorsqu'elle était sérieuse !

Il regarda dans les yeux foncés de sa petite sœur, non, de cette personne. Jamais sa douce Lenalee ne pourrait faire ça ! Un temps elle aurait pût, mais plus maintenant ! Ca ne pouvait pas être elle, c'était son corps, mais _elle_ n'était pas là.

- Lena-lee ... -veille toi, ce n'est ... pas toi ! Réussit-il à articuler alors qu'il était à moitié étranglé, sa bouche pâteuse avec le goût immonde du sang sur sa langue, des taches noires apparaissant à sa périphérie.

_« Komui ! Komui, qu'est-ce qui se passe ... Répondez-moi bon sang ! »_

* * *

Reever jura. Il ne savait pas ce qui se passait du côté du Grand Intendant mais ça ne devait pas être bon.

- Johnny, t'en a encore pour longtemps ? Aboya-t-il sur le plus jeune, son calme s'amincissant de plus en plus au fil des minutes.

- Presque ! Répondit Johnny, ignorant complètement le ton de son supérieur et sa propre boule d'anxiété qui grandissait dans son estomac. – Il nous manque plus qu'à relier la terminaison entre la chambre d'Hevlaska et la salle des Communications ! Continua-t-il en terminant de dévisser le couvercle qui dissimulait les différents fils nécessaires. Malheureusement pour eux l'ordinateur principal avait été détruit avec la première vague d'attaques, les câbles connectés avec, et ils avaient donc dût allez chercher les premiers raccordements qui se trouvaient derrière les murs. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Johnny se trouvait collé au mur de pierre, une main agrippant du mieux qu'il pouvait la pierre pour avoir un semblant d'équilibre dans sa position précaire et l'autre tenant un tournevis, allant presque à l'aveuglette pour retirer les fils qui se trouvaient à presque un bras de distance de sa position.

Il poussa une exclamation quand le couvercle tomba enfin et il attrapa les différents câbles, sa main glissant un peu à cause de la sueur, et les passa à Reever qui fut rapide à les dissocier et à ne prendre que ceux dont il avait besoins pour les raccorder à un des ordinateurs mineurs qu'ils avaient pût récupérer.

- Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que ça fonctionne ... murmura-t-il.

* * *

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient à cause du manque d'oxygène et il avait l'impression que tout son corps était en feu. Sa situation était précaire, il le savait très bien et ce n'était pas la première fois depuis être entré dans l'Ordre, il espérait seulement que Reever et les autres avaient pût empêcher l'accès à Hevlaska. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'énervait le plus le fait que Lenalee les attaques même si elle n'en était probablement pas consciente, ou le fait qu'elle ne soit qu'une diversion pour un autre malade. Il était juste soulagé que la plupart du personnel aient eu le temps de se mettre à l'abri, même si il se doutait bien que certains n'avaient pas eu cette chance.

Il ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit qu'ils bougeaient mais sa sœur ne le regardait plus, à la place elle regardait un point derrière lui, ses yeux vides ne laissant rien transparaitre de ses intentions. Curieux de ce qui avait pût l'intéresser il tourna du mieux qu'il pût la tête pour regarder derrière son épaule, chose qu'il regretta immédiatement quand il vit ce qui l'attendait, son sang se glaçant à l'intérieur de lui.

Apparemment les dégâts avaient été plus importants qu'il n'avait pensé. Derrière lui se trouvait un amoncèlement de roche érodées, de tuyaux cassés et d'autres débris mélangés, le tout arrangé de telle façon que ... Komui déglutit, s'il était envoyé tête la première dessus il y avait beaucoup de chance qu'il ne s'en remette pas.

A peine s'était-il fait cette réflexion qu'il se sentit lancé verticalement en l'air, et il eut juste le temps de tourner la tête pour voir la jambe de sa sœur arriver vers lui à grande vitesse avant qu'il se retrouve plié en deux sous le choc fulgurant qui l'envoya vers ce qui serait sûrement sa fin.

Le choc qu'il avait pensé ressentir aurait dû être violent, extrêmement douloureux et il avait espéré en son for intérieur, rapide, mais tout ce qu'il ressentit fut la sensation d'être enveloppé dans quelque chose de doux ... et d'étrangement réconfortant en quelque sorte. Il se sentit arrêté en douceur et lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'il vit fut un blanc immaculé qui semblait émettre lui-même de la lumière.

- On dirait bien qu'on est arrivé juste à temps. Une voix derrière lui annonça avec un brin d'amusement. - Des explications ne seraient pas de refus, Komui.

Les yeux de Komui s'écarquillèrent quand son cerveau procéda à l'identification de la voix et il tourna si vite la tête qu'il fut pris d'un vertige, et il fut rattrapé de justesse par Allen qui le tenait toujours avec l'aide de Crown Clown.

- Ugh, ma tête ! Se plaignit-il, ses deux mains encastrant sa tête comme si ce simple geste pouvait faire partir la douleur, sifflant lorsqu'il appuya sur la large coupure sur le côté droit. – Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour de l'Aspirine. Gémit-il piteusement avant d'être coupé par Allen.

- Ce qu'il vous faudrait c'est surtout aller à l'infirmerie, rétorqua Allen impassiblement. – Plus important, est-ce que vous allez nous dire ce qui se passe ici, on dirait de nouveau l'attaque du QG !

- Ca et pourquoi Lenalee semble vouloir tout détruire. Continua Lavi quand il avisa la jeune femme qui se tenait debout dans le décor de ruines et qui les regardait avec contemplation. Yu, qui se tenait de l'autre côté d'Allen et Komui ne quittait pas la chinoise du regard, ses yeux assombrit et tenant quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'incompréhension mêlé à du ressentiment. _Mais ressentiment contre qui ?_ Se demanda-t-il en enserrant son maillet de ses deux mains.

- C'est quelque chose que j'aimerais bien savoir aussi. Je ne vais pas vous demander pourquoi vous êtes là, surtout toi Allen, dit-il avec de l'exaspération dans la voix, mais vous avez intérêt à me donner des explications quand tout ça sera finit. Komui grimaça et son corps se tendit lorsqu'une nouvelle vague de douleur traversa son corps. Mais il ne pouvait pas se plaindre, pas quand sa Lenalee et tant de personnes se trouvaient dans tout ça ! – Pour répondre à ta question Lavi, reprit-il avec difficulté, je n'en ai aucune idée. Tout était normal ce matin et d'un coup elle a commencée à tout détruire sur son passage et personne ne peut résonner avec elle. On sait qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre, mais tout ce qu'on pouvait voir sur les vidéos était une image floue d'une personne avant que le système ne soit détruit.

Komui serra les dents quand une nouvelle vague le traversa, la douleur se concentrant vers le milieu et il se demanda vaguement si c'était plus grave que ce qu'il avait pensé.

- Autrement dit on ne sait pas contre qui on se bat. Déclara l'apprenti Bookman avec un sourire, son maillet se posant de façon nonchalante sur une épaule.

- Ce qu'on sait pour certain, c'est que le but est très certainement Hevlaska. Reever et les autres sont en train de réparer le système de sécurité pour pouvoir fermer le passage mais on ne sait pas si ce sera suffisant.

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Kanda disparaissait par un des rares chemins qui n'avait pas été bloqué par un éboulement, le jeune épéiste ignorant complètement les appels de ses collègues et s'engouffra dans le passage sans même un regard pour l'inspecteur qui était encore à moitié dissimulé dans l'ombre. Allen fronça des sourcils et son regard s'assombrit lorsqu'il aperçut le bagne de son existence, ses prunelles devenant dorées l'espace d'un instant avant de revenir à leur couleur argentée.

- Bien, commença Lavi, maintenant que ce côté-là est réglé, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? S'enquit-il alors qu'il reportait son attention sur la jeune Exorciste qui leur faisait face.

- Il faudrait pour commencer l'empêcher de bouger, l'assommer serait le mieux en attendant de comprendre ce qui se passe.

_Sauf que c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire_, se dit Lavi en voyant la chinoise s'apprêter à annoncer le début d'un combat qu'il savait allait être éprouvant.

* * *

Le chemin pour se rendre à Hevlaska était rapide et simple et Kanda remarqua que finalement il n'y avait pas tant de dégâts que ça alors qu'il traversait les nombreux couloirs en courant, ses pieds touchant à peine le sol avant de s'élancer de nouveau. Il ignora complètement les cris et les appels de ceux qui appelaient à l'évacuation, ceux qui se trouvaient sur son chemin s'écartant automatiquement avec des expressions surprise et ahurie sur leur visage. Ces idiots pensaient sûrement qu'il était mort.

Les exclamations s'éteignirent rapidement alors qu'il traversait la grande salle où ils s'étaient attroupés, la porte disparaissant derrière lui en l'espace d'un instant. Il ne s'arrêta pas quand il vit une montagne de débris de pierres devant lui, prenant appui sur l'une d'elle et sautant par-dessus le monticule, ses pieds touchant à peine le sol qu'il repartait déjà. Il était habitué à ce genre de rythme, et tant qu'il porterait son Innocence il savait que ça ne changerait pas.

La chambre d'Hevlaska n'était plus qu'à quelques embranchements lorsque, en passant une nouvelle porte, quelque chose attira son regard et le fit s'arrêter, ses yeux tombant sur un spectacle qu'il n'avait jusqu'à présent jamais vu.

Qu'il voie des personnes au sol, blessées ou mortes ne le dérangeait pas, ça voulait juste dire qu'ils avaient été trop faibles pour se défendre et trop lent pour s'échapper, mais au moins ça lui laissait une trace de celui qui semblait avoir infiltré l'Ordre. C'était quelque chose qui restait 'normal', du moins pour lui. Non, ce qui l'intriguait était ces plumes blanches qui, il avait l'impression, sortaient littéralement de leurs yeux. Les rares personnes qu'il rencontra à partir de là furent dans le même état : inconscientes, aucunes blessures, que ce soit coups ou autres, ne semblaient leur avoir été infligées, seules ces plumes semblaient être la cause de leur état.

S'il savait seulement pourquoi elles étaient là ? Est-ce que c'était juste dans un moyen de les paralyser ou bien elles avaient un autre rôle ? En les voyants, Kanda ne pût s'empêcher de se rappeler les talismans que le Crow aimait tellement utiliser, mais ce qui le dérangeait surtout était cette faible sensation qu'il ressentait en les voyants.

Une boule commença à se former dans son estomac et un mauvais pressentiment le prit. Sans perdre un instant de plus il continua sa course en direction d'Hevlaska et un juron échappa ses lèvres quand il vit à chaque tournant de plus en plus de gens, Scientifiques, Gardes ou Trouveurs dans le même état d'inconscience, se pressant encore plus dans sa course.

La pièce ou se trouvait Hevlaska et les Innocences n'était plus qu'à deux tournant lorsqu'il aperçut quelqu'un qui allait dans la même direction que lui, quelqu'un de bien conscient. Continuant de courir jusqu'à se trouver à quelques mètres de cette personne, il passa au-dessus d'elle dans un saut-périlleux, tourna sur lui-même et atterri à une bonne distance, ses chaussures dérapant sur quelques pas sur le sol carrelé. Ses yeux noirs rencontrèrent ceux dissimulés derrière une paire de lunettes rondes et un visage qui montrait une faible surprise.

- Où est-ce que vous allez, Cardinal. Demanda-t-il froidement lorsqu'il avisa la soutane noire dissimulée en-dessous du manteau plus clair et le rosaire que l'homme portait autour de son cou. –Vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

Loin de sembler s'offusquer du ton utilisé sur lui, le Cardinal afficha une expression d'excuse, remontant d'une main ses lunettes tombantes, la lumière se reflétant dans les verres un court instant.

- Oh, veuillez m'excuser jeune homme. Voyez-vous, il semblerait que je me sois égaré dans cet immense bâtiment. Sa voix était aimable, amicale même. – Peut-être pourriez-vous m'aider ?

- Je vois. Kanda resserra sa prise sur son Innocence, son regard lâchant celui du Cardinal alors qu'il s'avançait vers une partie du mur détruite. Il regarda les différentes entailles et morceaux de pierre tombés dût aux secousses puis en pris une dans la paume de sa main tout en testant son poids ... – Je suppose que c'est possible. Le Moyashi continuait bien de se perdre après des semaines passées ici. - ... et la lança avec autant de force qu'il avait vers le Cardinal, la pierre tranchante sifflant sous la vitesse ... seulement pour être facilement attrapée par le Cardinal.

Un rictus étira les lèvres de Kanda. Il n'avait pas vu la main du Cardinal bouger avant d'attraper sans efforts la pierre à quelques centimètres de son visage, c'était à peine s'il avait vu une après-image et aucune personne aussi banale n'aurait pût le faire. Ca et c'était la première fois qu'il voyait cet homme dans l'enceinte de la Congrégation, et le Vatican n'aimait pas divulguer les secrets de l'Ordre Noir, même à ses disciples.

- Maintenant ce n'était pas très gentil, ça aurait pût me blesser, réprimanda le Cardinal.

- Tche, comme si ! Je ne sais qui tu es mais je ne te laisserais pas faire un pas de plus, tonna Kanda, sa voix résonnant dans le couloir désert.

Un combat de regard s'engagea entre les deux hommes, chacun analysant l'autre avant qu'un sourire n'étire les lèvres du Cardinal.

- Dis-moi, Kanda Yu, ton Innocence ... peux-tu me la remettre ?

Ignorant le fait que cet homme connaisse son nom, le regard de Kanda se fit assassin mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répondre, un grand grondement assourdissant retenti derrière lui, suivit d'un tremblement qui fit tomber de nouveaux débris au sol ainsi que lever de la poussière. Un sourire satisfait et prédateur apparu sur le visage de Kanda. Il avait eu raison de venir avec le Moyashi, les choses sont toujours intéressante autour de lui !

- Je ne sais pas qui tu es, et je m'en moque complètement, commença-t-il en levant son Innocence fossilisée devant lui, mais je ne te laisserais pas atteindre Hevlaska et prendre les Innocences. Pour moi, tu es un ennemi, et mes ennemis ..., derrière lui une immense porte commença à bloquer le passage menant à la chambre des Innocences. ... je les détruits. Réveilles-toi, Mugen !

Une lumière fut émise de l'Innocence alors même que le passage se refermait complètement, bloquant ainsi l'issue. Une autre porte se referma derrière la figure du Cardinal qui n'avait pas bougé, les isolants ainsi complètement des autres. Quand la lumière diminua, Kanda tenait dans sa main le cube qu'était son Innocence à l'origine, flottant à quelques centimètres de la paume de Kanda et entouré d'une douce lumière.

Il avait toujours été prisonnier au sein de la Congrégation, son seul devoir et son seul plaisir étant de détruire les Akumas, peu lui importait ceux qui mourraient, peu lui importait les tragédies, du moment qu'il pouvait continuer à se battre. Mais ... étrangement ... ça avait changé, petit à petit, après l'arrivée de cette personne, ce clown qui avait juré de sauver les humains et les Akuma, et plus tard les Noah. Et il n'avait pas été le seul. Ils avaient tous changé, cette vie qui n'était qu'une prison pour eux, il avait réussi à en faire quelque chose qu'ils voulaient protéger, même après qu'il soit partit avec les Noah il restait un des leurs. Central pouvaient dire tout ce qu'ils voulaient, Allen Walker n'était pas un traite, même Noah, il restait Exorciste.

Tout comme lui.

Le cube se liquéfia dans sa main qu'il porta à sa bouche sous le regard fermé de l'être qui posait comme un Cardinal.

- J'ai déjà été libéré, dit-il pour lui-même, remontant ses manches où une sensation de piqûre perçait près du creux de son bras, - cette fois, c'est mon choix en tant que Kanda Yu, j'ai décidé de devenir un Exorciste.

Il ne broncha pas lorsque sa peau se déchira dans une croix sur ses deux bras, les tendant juste devant lui alors le sang s'échappait en de longue coulées qui glissèrent de la plaie près du pli de coude avant de se cristalliser dans la caricature d'une figure, la 'tête' baissée comme si acceptant son choix et décidant de le suivre, se transformant rapidement en un pommeau, puis des lames qui s'allongèrent et fusionnèrent, réagissant à l'ordre de son porteur :

- Mugen. Activation.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre. Ceux qui lisent le manga ont déjà dû reconnaître le nouveau personnage et les explications que j'ai promises depuis quelques chapitres arrivent enfin. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. A la prochaine !**


	18. Apocryphos

**Bonjour/Bonsoir tous le monde ! Encore une fois je tiens à remercier ceux qui lisent, laissent des commentaires et mettent dans leur favoris, ça fait toujours plaisir. **

**Sans plus attendre je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Reever expira longuement lorsque l'ordinateur afficha finalement la mise en place des portes de sécurité tout autour de la chambre d'Hevlaska. _Avec ça, on pourra gagner un peu de temps_, pensa-t-il avec soulagement. Il porta sa main à l'oreillette qu'il portait et essaya encore une fois d'établir la communication. La dernière fois Komui ne lui avait pas répondu et depuis tout ce qu'il recevait était des grésillements ou des sons et bruits de fond qui ne lui disaient rien de bon.

- Allez, Komui, répondez ! murmura-t-il, desserrant sa cravate dans un geste d'anxiété.

Il attendit dans un silence tendu que les grésillements s'espacent, son cœur battant dans ses oreilles et il cria presque lorsque la voix de l'Intendant se fit entendre de l'autre côté, et ce même si la voix qui lui parvint était un peu hachée :

« _Pas la peine de crier Reever, je vous entends très bien._ »

- Ouais, ça c'est vous qui le dîtes, maugréa-t-il doucement pour lui-même. – le système de verrouillage est mis en place, comment ça se passe de votre côté ? Continua-t-il plus fortement.

« _... Ça peut aller. Kanda est partit devant et Allen et Lavi essayent de retenir Lenalee. L'évacuation ?_ »

Reever eu presque l'envi de, encore une fois, lui crier de s'occuper de sa propre santé avant de celle des autres mais ça n'aurait été qu'hypocrisie de sa part. Puis ce qu'il venait de lui dire rentra enfin :

- Comment ça Lavi et Allen ? Lavi n'avait pas été enlevé par les Noah ?! Et Kanda était supposé être mort !

Dans son état, il ne remarqua même pas que son ton s'était fait de plus en plus fort, trop prit par la nouvelle et le stress qui abaissait ses barrières, et ceux autour de lui relevèrent la tête, Johnny en particulier affichant un air surprit avant de se ruer sur lui et tirer sur l'appareil de communication.

- Allen- Allen est là, et Lavi, et Kanda aussi ?! Sa voix faillit craquer plusieurs fois, la seule chose l'en empêchant étant sûrement les restes de self-control qu'il avait, des larmes menaçant de couler derrière l'air incrédule et rassuré peint sur le visage du Scientifique.

* * *

Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, Komui entendit la voix d'Allen crier son nom par-dessus les chocs dût au combat. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit les rubans immaculés de Crown Clown entourer fermement sa taille et son torse avant d'être emporté une nouvelle fois dans les airs, ayant tout juste le temps de prendre une inspiration avant d'avoir cette sensation de compression l'envahir. L'endroit où il se trouvait l'instant d'avant se retrouva balayé par une combinaison de vents et de flammes, l'air chaud frôlant son visage et ses mains et tirant désagréablement sa peau. Il fut relâché plusieurs mètres plus loin, près de Allen tandis que Lavi occupait sa sœur.

- Vous feriez mieux de reculer, Komui, c'est dangereux, dit-il d'une voix sterne.

Allen ne s'attendit certainement pas à la réaction qui suivit, et cru même que son ancien supérieur venait de définitivement perdre la tête. Ca commença avec un simple tressautement des épaules, qui rapidement escalada en un rire qui lui fit regarder son ancien chef comme s'il avait perdu les esprits … du moins ce qui lui restait, ce qui était peut-être le cas.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas changé, Allen, affirma-t-il une fois calmé, ses yeux regardant passivement le combat qui se déroulait devant lui. – Je n'étais pas certain de ce qui allait se passer lorsque tu es partit, si on allait devoir se battre contre toi un des nôtres ... maintenant je suis rassuré.

- Komui- Allen fut arrêté par un mouvement de la main de Komui

- Il se passe des choses qu'on doit absolument découvrir. Ramène ma sœur, ramène Lenalee, j'ai le sentiment que beaucoup de réponses se cachent derrière son état.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, et Allen hocha de la tête avant de partir rejoindre Lavi, Komui le suivant du regard.

- Bien. Maintenant ...

* * *

- Allen, c'est la voix d'Allen ... La voix de Johnny était haché par le soulagement et les larmes qui coulaient maintenant librement.

Ça avait été tellement difficile pour ceux qui était connu être du côté de Allen depuis qu'il avait échappé son exécution, tous était soumis à une surveillance pointue et même s'ils n'étaient pas mal traité physiquement, psychiquement c'était autre chose. Moquerie, isolement, méfiance, heureusement ceux qui connaissaient vraiment le blandinet ne faisaient pas écart de leur croyance et ignoraient totalement ou du mieux qu'ils pouvaient ces comportements gamins.

« _Reever, la situation sur l'évacuation et la position des Exorcistes en mission ?!_ »

Reever remis correctement l'oreillette avec un regard en direction de Johnny mais celui-ci était pris dans ses propres pensées :

- Les équipes ont rejoint la forêt et tentent de maintenir la communication avec les Exorcistes dehors. Pour le moment les plus proches sont Général Klaud et son apprenti Timothy Hearst mais ils n'arriveront pas avant une demi-heure au mieux. Répondit Reever avec facilité.

« _Bien. Prévenez-moi dès que le Général est arrivé. On ne sait pas si l'ennemi est seul ou non, restez prudent._ »

Reever émir un petit rire avant de dire d'une voix amusée :

- Et c'est vous qui me dîtes ça, Komui ! Puis sa voix se fit sérieuse - Soyez prudent vous aussi. J'en connais une qui ne supporterait pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose. En attendant on va chercher pour d'éventuels blessé.

«_ ... Merci Reever. Je vous aie encore mis dans une situation périlleuse._ »

- De quoi ? Je ne fais que mon boulot, on est tous prêt à protéger notre maison. Affirma-t-il, les autres acquiesçant avec bruit derrière lui.

* * *

Les lèvres de Komui s'étirèrent en un léger sourire à ces mots tandis qu'il coupait la communication avec Reever. _Notre maison, hein_. Il fut tiré de ses pensées quand quelque chose passa à grande vitesse non loin de lui et percuta le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui avec force, la puissance du choc faisant éclater la pierre en morceaux qui allèrent s'écraser au sol. Quand la poussière tomba, il aperçut en premier une jambe, puis un bras qui se leva en l'air avant d'aller porter la main dans une tignasse rousse qui poussa une exclamation de douleur mêlée d'un juron.

- Lavi ! Est-ce que ça va ?! Demanda-t-il en s'approchant difficilement, son regard tombant immédiatement sur la coulée de sang qui glissait de la tempe droite du jeune homme.

- La pèche ! Haleta Lavi entre deux inspirations tout en se relevant, réprimant une grimace quand ses côtes se rappelèrent douloureusement à lui : le coup qu'il venait de prendre avait bien dû lui coûter une côte … peut être même deux en réfléchissant bien.

Cependant ce n'était pas le plus important. Non, le plus important pour le moment était de trouver un moyen d'immobiliser Lenalee. Même Allen, avec son Crown Clown n'arrivait pas à stopper la jeune femme, tout ce qu'il réussissait à faire était de la ralentir au mieux.

- Komui, t'aurais pas une potion ou un truc dans le genre qui endormirait Lenalee ou je ne sais quoi ?

Le résultat fut instantané :

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinue par-là ! S'exclama le scientifique avec une expression meurtrière. Comment peux-tu penser que je puisse faire des choses comme cela ?! Surtout à ma chère Lenalee !

_- C'est pourtant ce que tu fais toujours_, pensa-t-il en se remémorant la fois où il s'était retrouvé dans un corps d'enfant ou encore avec le Komuvitamin D. - Rien, rien, assura-t-il rapidement. Juste que ça aurait bien été utile sur le coup.

Avec ça il rejoignit Allen qui était en prise avec la chinoise. La jeune femme, le voyant arriver, fit un bon en arrière et évita le maillet géant qui alla créer un mini cratère là où elle se trouvait l'instant d'avant. Cependant la diversion était suffisante et elle ne vit que trop tard les rubans qui se dirigeaient vers elle et s'enrouler autour de son bras droit avant d'être tirée avec force vers le bas, son corps suivant comme une marionnette et allant s'écraser durement au sol. Avant qu'elle n'ait pût faire un seul geste, d'autres lames de tissus vinrent s'enrouler autour de ses membres, certains allant s'encastrer profondément dans le sol pour la maintenir immobile. Presque instantanément, comme une réaction spontanée, son Innocence réagit et s'activa, ses bottes créant une pression autour de ses pieds.

- Bien joué, Allen !

Mais le plus jeune ne répondit pas, trop occupé à maintenir la jeune femme au sol avec son Crown Clown, serrant les dents sous la pression qu'elle exerçait avec son Innocence.

_Arrêtez ... je vous en prie !_

La voix résonna dans la tête du Musicien, lointaine et pourtant proche, comme un écho, et sous la surprise il failli presque relâcher la prise qu'il avait avant de se reprendre. _Lenalee ?_

_Je ne veux plus voir les gens que j'aime souffrir !_

Cette voix était sans contexte celle de la jeune femme. Autour de lui il senti Crown Clown se resserrer imperceptiblement alors même que Lenalee augmentait la puissance de ses Blood Boots dans le but de lui faire lâcher prise. C'était comme la dernière fois, c'était comme … une résonnance entre les Innocences, comme lorsqu'ils pouvaient dire quand une Innocence était proche !_ Est-ce que c'est l'Innocence qui agit d'elle-même ? Non_, contra-t-il immédiatement en voyant le regard de la jeune femme, _c'est bien elle qui l'est complètement_.

- Lavi ! Appela Allen, Lenalee est vraiment contrôlée par quelque chose, il faut à tout prix la rendre inconsciente !

- Contrô- ohé ohé tu es sûr de ce que tu avances, Moyashi ?! On n'a même pas de preuves-

- On s'en fiche, assomme-la ou tout ce que tu veux ! A cette allure elle ne pourra jamais revenir à elle si on ne l'arrête pas ! Coupa Allen avec hargne, surprenant Lavi et les deux adultes qui l'écoutaient. Il avait bien un autre moyen, mais il ne le contrôlait pas encore tout à fait et il ne voulait pas risquer d'aggraver les choses.

* * *

Le Cardinal regardait Kanda avec un regard passif, contemplant ce qu'il allait faire à partir de là, avant de souffler :

- Il semblerait que je ne puisse pas résonner avec vous. Constata l'homme.

A une vitesse dépassant celle d'un simple humain il disparut du champ de vision de Kanda, ne laissant même pas une après-image avant de réapparaître derrière l'Exorciste, sa main droite ouverte, doigts serrés, avançant déjà vers lui. Sentant le fin changement dans le courant de l'air, Kanda se tourna et utilisa la lame de Mugen comme bouclier, ses yeux s'assombrissant avant de bondir en arrière à une distance raisonnable. Son regard se posa sur la main qui l'aurait transpercé, regardant les doigts qui avaient fusionnés en une pointe acérée reprendre leur forme originelle. Ses yeux se portèrent sur Mugen. La lame avait une fracture bien visible à l'endroit du choc mais rien de bien important, ça et l'Innocence se régénérait déjà.

- Votre réputation n'est pas usurpée. Peu aurait survécu à cette attaque, même avec un corps amélioré par l'Innocence, ou ses maudits Noahs.

Fatigué de toute cette supercherie, Kanda attaqua. Il ne laissa pas à l'homme le temps de s'arrêter, attaquant sans cesse les différents points vulnérables et autre points morts, devenant de plus en plus irrité à mesure que le Cardinal évitait ses coups avec, semblait-il, une facilité presque insultante pour le japonais. Le temps s'arrêta lorsque le Cardinal para un coup destiné à décapiter l'homme, son bras tremblant légèrement sous la force de l'Innocence qui ne fléchissait pas. Leurs regards se croisèrent, et enfin Kanda vit la soif du combat dans les yeux de son adversaire.

- Ce genre de coups faibles ne me fera rien, tu sais. Peut-être ferais-je mieux de me servir moi-même ?

Un rictus malveillant étira les lèvres du brun, ses yeux brillant de malice :

- Ne croit pas que je t'ai déjà montré tout ce que je savais faire.

En disant cela, plusieurs créatures ressemblant de longs insectes volants apparurent autour d'eux et attaquèrent, créant au bout de plusieurs secondes un écran de poussières autour des deux hommes. La figure de Kanda en sortit rapidement mais, même si il abaissa sa lame, il ne quitta pas l'endroit où ses insectes avaient attaqués des yeux et ses muscles étaient près à toute contrattaque. Pendant plusieurs longs moments tout ce qu'il entendit par-dessus ses battements de cœur fût des bruits de déchirures et de craquements mais lorsqu'enfin la poussière retomba, Kanda réprima un juron entre ses dents.

Il vit avec amertume que ses insectes avaient été percés ou découpés en morceaux, s'évaporant dans les airs comme de la simple fumé tandis qu'il lançait un regard noir à son adversaire qui ne portait aucune blessure, l'homme dépoussiérant son long manteau comme s'il ne venait pas de se prendre une attaque de plein fouet.

- Je crois bien me répéter mais ce genre de coups ne me fera rien. A moins que ce soit vraiment tout ce que tu peux faire.

- Tch ! Ne parle pas trop vite, je te ferais montrer tes vraies couleurs même si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire ! Cria-t-il en bondissant vers le Cardinal.

* * *

- Gnh- Je sais que tu as dit qu'il faut l'arrêter mais comment veux-tu qu'on y arrive ?! Cria Lavi après avoir encaissé une nouvelle vague de coups qui laissèrent ses bras tremblants et ses jambes flageolantes. Ca plus la coupure qu'il avait reçu sur la tempe et qui ne voulait pas arrêter de saigner n'arrangeait pas ses affaires.

De son côté Allen sera les dents. Si seulement il y avait un moyen ! Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Lavi. Son état était pire que le sien et il se demandait même comment il faisait pour tenir encore debout. Non pas qu'il soit dans un bien meilleur état. Ses mains le brûlait depuis le moment où la jeune femme avait réussi à se libérer et depuis elle était encore plus difficile à suivre, leur apparence le démontrait. Il ne voulait pas non plus devoir utiliser ça contre elle, ça pourrait très bien faire plus de mal que de bien même si ça les arrangerait dans un sens.

- Allen derrière toi !

Reprenant ses esprits Allen s'écarta de justesse du coup qui ne fit qu'érafler son visage. Lenalee atterrie en position accroupie près de lui et immédiatement se releva dans un revers de la jambe. Son Innocence réagit à l'instant et des lames de tissu acérées s'élancèrent au même moment vers la jeune femme, déchirant sa peau avant qu'il ne soit envoyé plusieurs mètres plus loin par le coup. Plissant les yeux sous la déferlante de douleur qui voyagea dans tout son corps, Allen appela son Innocence et l'utilisa pour stopper sa course à mis vol grâce au Crow Belt, laissant son corps pendre à mis hauteur du plafond. Ses yeux cherchèrent immédiatement après la chinoise dans les décombres qu'ils avaient créées, argent rencontrant des prunelles sombres alors que Lenalee se préparait à le rejoindre. Cependant avant qu'elle n'ait pût faire le moindre mouvement pour partir dans les airs un serpent de feu passa entre eux deux et se dirigea vers Lenalee, obligeant celle-ci à reculer.

- Merci Lavi ! Appela-t-il.

Le rouquin leva le pouce dans sa direction avant d'esquiver lui-même une attaque. Pour des gens extérieur on aurait dit qu'ils étaient en pleine forme, mais pour ceux qui savait mieux il était évidant que leur temps de réaction se faisait de plus en plus long, et ce alors même que la chinoise apparaissait au mieux de sa forme. _A ce train-là il n'y aura pas que son esprit qui aura des dégâts mais son corps aussi_, se dit-il, parce qu'avec la pression déjà exercée sur son corps avec les Blood Boots et le rythme des attaques qu'elle enchainait, le corps de Lenalee ne devait pas être loin de la rupture, surtout si ils continuaient longtemps comme ça.

_Si seulement ils pouvaient se dépêcher !_

* * *

Sa respiration était erratique. D'un revers de la main il essuya le sang qui coulait le long de son menton et resserra sa prise, ses mains protestantes sous la force exercée. Ses yeux fixaient d'un regard sombre le sourire satisfait et suffisant de l'être en face de lui, le contraste entre son apparence échevelée et celle calme, presque insultante, de cet homme. Pourquoi diable n'arrivais-t-il pas à l'atteindre ?!

- Dois-je répondre à ta question, Kanda Yuu ? C'est parce que nous ne sommes pas de la même catégorie. Je ne suis pas un simple humain doté d'une Innocence ou un de ces maudits Noah.

Cette phrase dite sur ce ton ne fit qu'énerver encore plus le japonais même si de l'extérieur le seul signe de son agacement fut un pincement des lèvres et son corps qui se raidit. Il avait compris depuis longtemps que l'autre n'était pas humain, parce qu'aucun humain ne pouvait montrer une telle rapidité ou une telle force. Noah était aussi exclu au vu du profond dégoût montré envers eux. La même sensation qu'il avait ressentie en voyant les corps se manifesta de nouveau, beaucoup plus forte cette fois, comme un déclic qui s'opérait dans tout son corps, une sensation de réalisation sans comprendre de quoi. Il savait ce que c'était, ce que ça devait être, mais à sa connaissance c'était impossible.

L'être souffla de façon moqueuse et dit :

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre alors si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais prendre ton Innocence et toutes celles qui se trouvent derrière ce mur.

En disant ces mots il s'élança vers Kanda qui leva sa lame, prêt à parer la pluie de coups qui allaient arrivés dans une déferlante. Alors qu'il se préparait à subir l'attaque, un grondement sourd retentit tout autour d'eux juste avant que le Cardinal ne l'atteigne. Se fissurant d'abord en de simples craquelures, le mur ne tarda pas à céder et il recula avec un sifflement de douleur lorsqu'un jet de feu passa devant lui, la chaleur lui brulant les yeux et la peau, même si ce n'était rien comparé à son adversaire qui venait d'être engouffré par les flammes et projeté contre le mur à sa gauche.

Tournant un regard surprit à sa droite, Kanda baissa légèrement son sabre. Là où se trouvait maintenant un passage se trouvait le lapin roux qui portait un large sourire et tenait son Innocence qui fumait encore de l'attaque qu'il venait de lancer. Et, évidemment, il fallut qu'il casse l'ambiance :

- Yo, Yuu ! On s'amuse bien par ici ! Lança Lavi alors qu'il pénétrait avec dextérité dans le couloir même si ses pas, il remarqua, tremblaient légèrement.

- Tch, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec le Moyashi en train de jouer avec Lenalee ?!

Immédiatement il s'écarta d'un pas et évita la pierre qui faisait presque la taille de sa tête qui lui était destiné.

- Mon nom est Allen, Bakanda ! Réplica Allen en traversant lui aussi le passage.

- Ce que tu dis. Et ? Où est Lenalee et l'idiot qui lui sert de frère ? Demanda-t-il en assenant d'un regard l'état dans lequel ils étaient. Apparemment la chinoise ne s'était pas laissée facilement faire et leur avait donnée du fil à retordre si les tremblements que Lavi essayaient de dissimuler et le Crown Clown de Allen qui entourait ses côtes disaient quelque chose.

Cependant ce fut une troisième voix provenant de quelque part derrière Allen qui lui répondit :

- Sherryl s'occupe actuellement de la fille. Vu l'accueil, on dirait que tu n'es pas content de nous voir.

Le regard de Kanda se fit noir contre le sourire de Tyki avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse et que le portugais tourne son regard vers l'endroit où les flammes n'étaient plus que fumés. Ses yeux se plissèrent un instant et le suivant un sourire dément étira les lèvres du Plaisir.

- Il semblerait que vous laissez revenir ici était une bonne idée finalement. Sept mille ans. Après sept mille ans on l'a enfin trouvé !

Ni Lavi, ni Kanda ne comprenaient ce qu'il voulait dire par là ni sa réaction, mais pour Allen et Road c'était autre chose. Le Noah en eux se réjouissait, s'exaltait à l'avoir enfin trouvé après tout ce temps, tous ces millénaires passés à chercher. C'était comme si tout leur corps, au plus profond d'eux, tremblait d'excitation. La fumée commença à se dissiper et peu à peu le corps du Cardinal se révéla, les restes de ses vêtements brûlés qui collaient à la peau corrélant à l'odeur prenante de tissus et de chaire brûlées qui flottait autour d'eux.

L'attention des autres retourna au corps étendu au sol tandis que Tyki reprenait contrôle sur son Noah qui tentait de s'emparer complètement de lui, et ce fut après des expressions bruyantes, inconcevables et ahurie qu'ils virent le corps qui aurait dû être carboniser remuer et finir par se relever doucement, son apparence et ses vêtements changeant en même temps.

- Des Noahs ... ? Seigneur. Ce n'est pas la maison de vos amis, alors j'aimerais bien que vous n'entreriez pas si nonchalamment.

Allen regarda l'être en face de lui et quelque chose tiqua en lui, faisant trembler imperceptiblement son corps.

- Ahhh ... c-cette présence ... ?! Un ... compatible ?!

- Quoi ?! S'écria Lavi, son regard allant de Allen à la créature. A ses côtés Kanda réalisa enfin pourquoi cette présence semblait si familière. Mais quelque chose clochait toujours. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre un point sur _quoi_, mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce fut Tyki qui leur répondit, une expression de satisfaction et d'excitation clairement visible sur son visage.

- Cette personne est ni un humain, ni un compatible. C'est une Innocence indépendante, dont le seul bût de son existence est de protéger le '_Cœur_'.

L'être devant eux se releva complètement, et son apparence n'était plus du tout celle que Kanda avait combattu. Le teint blafard, la peau possédait plusieurs craquelures sur tout le corps, la tête dépourvue de cheveux et des yeux dont le blanc était devenus entièrement noir. L'autre signe distinctif était la croix, si semblable à celle que portait Allen sur le dos de sa main lorsqu'il avait son ancien bras, qu'il portait sur le haut de sa poitrine.

- Le Comte Millénium l'appelle 'Apocryphos'.

- Apocryphos, répéta Road. – Alors on se rencontre enfin. Je t'ai recherché pendant sept mille ans. Un indice pour nous mener au '_Cœur_'.

- Un 'indice' ? La voix moqueuse de l'Apocryphos résonna dans l'atmosphère tendue. – Non, pour les Noah, mon existence ... est égale à celle d'une faucheuse.

* * *

**Eh oui, encore une fois j'ai prit un petit moment de la véritable histoire même si la scène n'est pas du tout la même. **

**Bref, voila pour ce chapitre. Laissez un commentaire pour me dire ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas, du moment que ça reste constructif dans le dernier cas. A la prochaine !**


	19. Ami ou ennemi ?

**Bonjour/bonsoir à tous ! Bon, vous connaissez la routine maintenant alors je ne vais me répéter, je dirais juste merci à ceux qui sont là ! **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, surtout qu'on arrive à la conclusion.**

* * *

Allen, Lavi et Kanda ne savait pas quoi faire de la situation. Qu'il existe un être, non, une Innocence _indépendante_ vivant dans le seul but de protéger le '_Cœur_' était une nouvelle information qui changeait beaucoup de choses pour les Exorcistes et le Vatican. Maintenant, est-ce que le Vatican était ne serait-ce qu'au courant de son existence, et si oui, pourquoi ne pas en avoir fait part à la Congrégation. Le simple fait que le 'Cœur' soit protégé aurait été un lien précieux dans sa recherche. Mais, alors même que cette information paraissait incongrue, au fond de lui Allen n'était pas si surprit que ça, c'était plutôt comme si quelque chose qu'il cherchait depuis longtemps venait de lui être révélé, comme un concept qui vous échappe depuis des années et que en un instant vous comprenez.

Et son Noah en était enchanté.

En revanche avant qu'il n'ait pût approfondir le sujet de ses réflexion, il dût sauter en dehors de l'attaque de l'Apocryphos, ses muscles et ligaments protestant vivement et douloureusement sous l'action violente, surtout quand il dût éviter d'autres coups qui fendirent l'air à une vitesse remarquable. Il était déjà en mauvais état de son combat contre Lenalee et d'après ce qu'il avait pût voir de l'état de Kanda cet adversaire ne sera pas simple à contrer, et encore moins à se débarrasser. Cette pensée fut confirmée lorsqu'en l'espace d'un court instant suivant un coup qui l'avait fait reculer de deux pas, il disparût de son champ de vision, seulement pour réapparaître derrière lui à une rapidité prodigieuse, et surtout mortelle. L'instant de surprise fut tout ce qu'il fallut pour que le dos d'Allen se retrouve à découvert, et le temps qui lui aurait fallu pour se retourner n'aurait pas été suffisant pour parer n'importe quel coup, si ce n'était pour l'intervention de Road. Dans le moment où le Musicien se retrouva prit au piègeet son dos se contracta en vue de lu coup et de la douleur à venir, la jeune fille fit apparaître de nouvelles bougies qu'elle envoya en direction de l'Apocryphos, les pointes fendant l'air dans un sifflement, coupant avec efficacité tout élan lorsqu'elles percèrent le corps de l'Innocence à plusieurs endroits et l'envoyèrent quelques pas en arrière. Elle laissa d'autre flotter tranquillement autour d'elle, les pointes dirigées vers lui dans un signe distinct d'avertissement.

Allen gratifia le Rêve d'un sourire de remerciement, sourire qu'elle lui rendit avec cette joie mêlée de sadisme qui lui était propre, puis reporta son attention sur leur ennemi commun. Il vit du coin de l'œil Lavi rejoindre Kanda, le rouquin passant son regard sur le corps débraillé de son collègue, geste qui lui valut un regard noir de la part du brun et des paroles qu'il n'entendit pas. Il ne comprendra jamais ce qu'il pouvait trouver à quelqu'un d'aussi irritant qu'irritable.

- Des Noahs ... et des Exorcistes travaillant ensemble. Le regard d'Apocryphos passa d'un groupe à l'autre avec une expression d'ennui avant que ses yeux ne rencontrent ceux d'Allen. J'aurais dû m'emparer du Crown Clown depuis longtemps. Ce blasphème ne serait jamais arrivé et les Innocences n'auraient pas été corrompues. Mais, je suppose que cette erreur peut toujours être rectifiée, il me suffira juste d'effacer les souvenirs des concernés ... ainsi que fusionner avec ton Innocence, Allen Walker.

Aussitôt que les mots furent sortis de sa bouche étirée en un sourire malsain, Kanda et Allen bondirent en même temps, le son du métal rencontrant une surface plus dure que l'acier résonnant dans l'espace restreint, sabre et griffes contre bras aussi dur que le plus solide des métaux qui, placés l'un au-dessus de l'autre dans une défense instinctive, bloquèrent les coups sans même une simple éraflure.

- Les Innocences ne me feront rien, railla-t-il comme s'il grondait un enfant qui venait de faire une bêtise, son sourire toujours présent.

Une myriade de plumes sortit des bras de l'Apocryphos et s'élancèrent les unes après les autres comme des couteaux acérés en direction des deux Exorcistes, si bien qu'Allen et Kanda eurent juste le temps de reculer et de se protéger le visage sous la surprise. Plusieurs lames éraflèrent et coupèrent la peau avant qu'Allen ne réagissent et envoi une boule d'énergie qui les réduire en fumée. Du sang s'écoulant lentement des plaies fraiches et imbibant un peu plus leurs habits, ils regardèrent de nouvelles plumes se former rapidement les unes après les autres.

Une fois projetées les plumes se réarrangèrent rapidement et semblèrent fusionner en deux lances qui s'élancèrent vers eux, suivant le moindre mouvement des deux Exorciste/Noah avec précision. Si l'un allait vers la gauche, la lance y allait aussi, s'ils bondissaient dans les airs, elles les suivaient sans jamais manquer un seul mouvement.

- Tch, ne te fout pas de nous ! Lança Kanda en coupant nettement la lance en plusieurs morceaux, les restes s'évaporant dans l'air comme si ce n'était qu'une simple illusion. A sa droite il vit le Moyashi faire de même après avoir invoqué son épée.

Cependant ça ne suffit pas. Comme si elles étaient vivantes, les lances se régénérèrent dès qu'elles étaient coupées, le processus ne prenant que quelques secondes qui étaient largement fournies par d'autres qui prenaient le relais en attendant. Allen commença à maudire dans sa tête et à essayer de trouver un moyen de les stopper mais avant qu'elles n'aient pût se lancer de nouveau vers eux, des flammes jaillirent et les engouffrèrent.

Lavi n'avait pas bougé de sa place lorsque Kanda s'était élancé avec Allen vers l'Apocryphos. De toute manière il ne pouvait pas, sans compter sur la surprise que cette nouvelle information apportait, c'était déjà à peine s'il arrivait à rester debout sans tomber dût à ses blessures et à la fatigue qui le tenaillait. Il se demanda vaguement si le vieux Panda était au courant de l'existence de cette Innocence indépendante. Ces derniers mois il y avait eu tellement de découvertes : d'abord les Innocences qui agissent indépendamment de leur Accommodateur, puis l'apparition d'Akumas de niveau quatre, la cristallisation des Innocences et maintenant ça ! Lavi ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir de telles trouvailles ou pleurer …

Quand il vit qu'ils étaient en mauvaise posture il puisa dans les rares forces qui lui restaient et fit tourner son Innocence au-dessus de sa tête, son cri invoquant un serpent de feu qui engouffra ces espèces de lances vivantes, les regardant se faire consumer jusqu'à qu'il n'en reste même pas des cendres. Mais il se doutait que ce ne serait pas suffisant et que l'autre pouvait apparemment très facilement en invoquer d'autres à loisir. C'est pourquoi il relâcha son souffle lorsqu'il vit que Tyki avait utilisé ses flammes comme diversion et avait commencé une suite d'attaques à main nues contre l'Apocryphos, le rouquin n'étant pas certain d'avoir pût contrer n'importe quelle attaque qui aurait pût être dirigée contre lui, pas dans son état actuel en tout cas.

Cependant, même si le Noah du Plaisir n'utilisait aucune arme, ses poings et ses jambes semblaient faire plus de dégâts que leurs attaques réunies. Puis, ce qu'avait dit l'Apocryphos lui revint :

_Les Innocences ne me feront rien._

Il avait pensé pendant un moment qu'il se vantait simplement, mais maintenant il était plus que probable qu'il ne faisait que dire la vérité. _Et dans ce cas-là la seule chose qui puisse fonctionner réellement est l'antithèse de l'Innocence : la matière noire_. Son regard passa vers Kanda et Allen. Ils avaient réussi à contrer l'attaque, ce qui voulait dire que l'Innocence était efficace sur tout ce qui ne touchait pas le corps de l'Apocryphos directement, comme si cette résistance avait un certain périmètre et que celui-ci s'arrêtait au corps seulement. Son attention se reporta aux deux hommes qui continuaient d'échanger des coups à une vitesse prodigieuse, les mouvements si rapides qu'il arrivait à peine à les distinguer si ce n'était pour le bruit sourd des collisions. Même pour eux, avec leurs sens accrus par l'Innocence, atteindre une telle vitesse et une telle force de frappe relevait presque de l'impossible, le seul qu'il connaisse et qui puisse rivaliser avec eux était Yu, et il doutait même qu'il puisse atteindre cette rapidité.

Il vit Road se rendre aux côtés d'Allen, slalomant entre les débris et les entrechocs des deux hommes qui combattaient encore, et aider le blandinet à se mettre debout. S'aidant lui-même de son maillet il alla les rejoindre, grimaçant lorsqu'il manquait de trébucher, leur souriant lorsqu'ils levèrent les yeux vers lui mais il ne se mentait pas, son sourire devait être aussi faux que l'innocence que montrait Road quand elle le voulait. Cependant ils ne dirent rien, et pour ça il les remerciait. Un grand bruit sourd fit vibrer le sol et il se retourna juste à temps pour voir Tyki encastrer la tête de l'Apocryphos profondément dans la pierre et le carrelage, un sourire maniaque aux lèvres qui lui donna un frisson.

- Quelqu'un a une idée de ce qu'on fait ? S'enquit-il, sa voix crispée par la douleur.

- Tu en as d'autres des questions aussi stupide ?! Lança Kanda avec irritation, sa main serrant tellement fortement Mugen que ses jointures devenaient blanches. Lui non plus ne quittait pas les deux combattants des yeux et il était clair que la seule chose qui le retenait de les rejoindre était la connaissance que les Innocences ne fonctionnaient pas facilement contre la créature.

- Nope ! Pour l'instant c'est la seule qu'j'ai ! Contra-t-il avec une voix légère qui fit tiquer l'épéiste.

La réponse coupante du japonais fut coupée lorsque quelque chose passa au-dessus d'eux pour aller s'écraser contre le portail. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se retourner qu'aussitôt un tourbillon noir à reflet violet émergea de la main de Tyki et fila dans la direction opposée vers l'Apocryphos, rapidement suivi par l'homme qui passa à côté d'eux sans même tourner la tête lorsqu'Allen l'appela.

- C'est inutile, tu sais comment il est quand il trouve un combattant intéressant, remarqua Road avec un petit sourire en coin alors qu'elle regardait son oncle échanger des coups avec leur ennemi.

A côté d'elle elle entendit Allen souffler quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement comme : _Tyki et ses plaisirs ..._. Elle reteint un rire. Il était vrai qu'ils étaient tous un peu comme ça, assoiffés de combats, mais Tyki était vraiment un des rares à apprécier un duel du moment que son adversaire en était digne. Il jouait avec eux, lentement, jusqu'à que son adversaire réalise que trop tard qu'il s'était fait prendre au piège pour finir dévoré.

C'était la façon de combattre de Tyki.

Cependant ils ne pouvaient pas s'éterniser. Le grand frère de la jeune fille, Komui si elle se souvenait bien, faisait ce qu'il pouvait mais il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour leur présence atterrisse dans de mauvaise oreilles. Qu'on se le dise bien, avoir à se battre avec des Exorcistes et autres humains insignifiant ne la dérangeait pas du tout mais elle avait fait une promesse à son petit frère.

Elle et les autres pouvaient venir du moment qu'ils contrôlaient leurs pulsions meurtrières. C'était le deal. Elle soupçonnait même qu'il y avait un chantage quelconque quelque part lorsqu'elle avait vu Allen prendre Tyki à part ! Mais bon, même si elle aurait adorée savoir en quoi ça consistait ne serai-ce que pour embêter les deux ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

Des bougies fusèrent en direction des deux combattants et s'encastrèrent dans le bras de l'Apocryphos, ce qui permit à Tyki de s'écarter avant qu'il ne se fasse transpercer le torse. Il dirigea un regard irrité dans sa direction et d'un mouvement sec du bras les bougies furent jetées dans les airs comme si elles n'étaient pas à plusieurs centimètres de profondeurs dans la chaire. La seule réponse de Road fut une moue silencieuse, après tout ce n'était pas comme si elle pensait que ce petit tour allait vraiment être efficace.

Elle entendit une exclamation à sa gauche et tourna la tête pour voir qu'elle provenait d'Allen. Le garçon avait les yeux rivés sur le combat, son regard suivant chaque mouvement des deux adversaires et lorsqu'elle regarda pour voir ce qui l'avait surpris, elle retint un juron.

Tyki sentit le sol sous son pied se dérober et il retint une injure, son pied glissant de la roche dans une position qui envoya une décharge remonté le long de sa jambe. Perdant son équilibre déjà précaire sur ce genre de terrain, il para du mieux qu'il pût le poing qui s'abattit avec force sur lui, grimaçant lorsqu'il glissa un peu plus et se retrouva presque contre le sol, et ne vit que trop tard la pointe qui visait sa tête. Comme souvent dans ce genre de situation le temps sembla ralentir un instant, mais il voyait bien la pointe se rapprocher petit à petit de son œil comme narguant ses muscles qui refusaient de bouger normalement. Cependant il refusait de se laisser aller. Il avait vécu des situations bien plus scabreuses que celle-ci et il s'en était sorti. Il était trop tôt pour lui de se laisser aller.

Alors qu'il se disait ça il entendit un sifflement lointain, sentit un mouvement d'air autour de lui avant que quelque chose ne se place devant son torse et ne l'éblouisse. Automatiquement il fit un saut en arrière, ce qui lui permit en même temps de retrouver une position plus confortable. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour enlever les taches de lumières qui apparaissaient devant ses yeux, mais quand il put enfin distinguer ce qui se passait autour de lui, ce fut pour voir la même expression de surprise et d'irritation que celle qu'il devait porter sur le visage de son adversaire.

- Link ! S'écria Allen.

Le regard de Link croisa un instant celui d'Allen avant de retourner sur Tyki et l'Apocryphos. Il avait lancé le sort presque à l'aveuglette, n'ayant pas attendu de voir qui était au sol avant d'envoyer le talisman et il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attendre dans ce genre de situation.

- Walker, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? Fut la seule chose qui passa dans son esprit. Il avait eu une brève discussion avec Komui lorsqu'il était arrivé et il s'était presque immédiatement mis en chemin pour les rejoindre, mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça.

Il entendit les pas précipités du Grand Intendant avant même qu'il ne se poste légèrement en retrait derrière lui et il pouvait facilement deviner la même surprise chez lui.

- Komui ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là, où est Lenalee ? Interrogea Lavi.

Cette question sembla ramener l'homme sur terre et ses yeux quittèrent la forme devant lui pour se poser sur le groupe de jeunes.

- Ah, tout va bien, Lenalee est avec Reever.

Sa voix resta en suspens. Il était clair qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre et les autres ne pouvaient pas lui en vouloir même si ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

Pendant que les autres ne s'occupaient pas de lui, l'Apocryphos en profita pour s'élancer vers le Noah qui ne remarqua que trop tard son étourderie et se fit propulser vers le mur de pierres, atterrissant avec un bruit sourd entre les nouveaux arrivant et son groupe. Ses oreilles sifflèrent un instant de même que ses yeux eurent un peu de mal à s'ajuster, mais quand ses sens revinrent complètement à lui ce fut pour sentir les secousses d'un éboulement et voir des monticules de pierres tomber du plafond dans un tonnerre de bruits assourdissant. Il essaya de se dégager mais ses muscles étaient paralysés dû au choc, le laissant à la merci de n'importe quoi au mauvais moment. Il ne pût que regarder l'Apocryphos s'engager à l'extérieur, l'être ne se retournant qu'une fois pour leur lancer un regard indéchiffrable avant de disparaître.

Il sentit une pression sur son épaule et sursauta. Sa tête tourna si vite qu'il sentit son cou craquer mais se détendit quand il croisa le regard argenté de son amant qui le regardait avec un froncement de sourcils. Tyki lui esquissa un sourire et réussi à passer sa main dans ses mèches blanches jusqu'à qu'il voie le corps du plus jeune se décrisper.

Il regarda d'un regard désintéresser le chef des Exorcistes et le chien du Vatican avancer parmi les gravats, le visage levé vers le ciel où l'Apocryphos avait disparu depuis longtemps tout en discutant d'il ne savait quoi. Il était déçu qu'il soit déjà reparti dans la nature mais il se consola en se disant que maintenant qu'il s'était révélé la partie allait enfin pouvoir vraiment commencer.

Puisant dans ses réserves il se releva. Ses jambes manquèrent de le lâcher un instant mais elles tinrent bon. Le contrecoup de la décharge d'adrénaline commençait à se répandre dans son corps et d'après les pics de fatigues et de douleurs qu'il commençait à ressentir tout ce qu'il voulait était retrouver son lit et dormir, et avec son petit Musicien de préférence. Il ne remarqua que quelques moments plus tard que Sherryl les avaient rejoints lorsque celui-ci fit encore une scène alors qu'il enlaçait sa 'précieuse Road'.

- Walker !

Allen tourna la tête et vit l'Inspecteur avancer à grand pas vers lui. Il réprima une grimace. Il venait de se battre avec une Lenalee possédée, venait d'apprendre l'existence de l'Apocryphos qui était le 'gardien' du 'Cœur' si on peut dire, était épuisé, alors il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'avoir une discussion avec cet homme !

- Expliquez ce qu'il vient de se passer ici ! Tonna-t-il lorsqu'il arriva en face du jeune homme.

Les yeux d'Allen se plissèrent et il pinça ses lèvres. Cependant il résista à sa première envie et ouvrit la bouche, sa voix aussi glaciale qu'il pouvait à cet instant.

- Je crois que ce serait plutôt à nous de vous demander des comptes, Inspecteur. Puis, avant que l'autre n'ouvre la bouche. La … chose, que vous venez de voir s'enfuir est l'Apocryphos, une Innocence indépendante qui aime se cacher parmi les gens du Vatican sous les habits d'un Cardinal et s'amuser avec la vie des autres.

Il prit une inspiration quelque peu tremblante et poursuivit :

- C'est aussi lui qui a utilisé Lenalee comme diversion pour atteindre Hevlaska et la chambre des Innocences qu'il voulait voler. Maintenant expliquez-nous comment il a pu venir ici sans que personne ne le remarque ! Je croyais que la sécurité avait été augmentée et que les va-et-vient étaient dument contrôlés par vôtre cher Vatican !

Le visage de Leverrier se durcit. De colère ou de honte face à cette phrase véridique il ne savait pas, et franchement dans l'état actuel des choses il s'en moquait complètement.

- Je vais faire part de votre rapport, à tous, précisa-t-il en balayant les présents du regard, y compris les Noahs, au Pape et faire en sorte qu'une enquête soit menée.

Il se détourna et s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'il s'arrêta, son dos aussi austère qu'à l'habitude.

- Croyez-le ou non, Walker, mais je ne suis pas le monstre que vous pensez.

Et avec ça il partit.

* * *

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis l'arrivée de la nouvelle de l'attaque sur le QG de la Congrégation de l'Ombre et le tumulte que ça avait soulevé au sein du Vatican ne s'était pas éteint depuis. La nouvelle d'une brèche aussi flagrante dans la sécurité du Siège avait appelée à la réunion urgente de tous les hauts dirigeants, y compris le Pape lui-même et ce qui fut découvert remonte plus loin et plus profondément que le Pape n'avait pensé quand l'existence de l'Apocryphos lui avait été révélée.

Beaucoup auraient pensés qu'une réunion aussi importante de dignitaires de l'Eglise se ferait dans le sérieux et le calme, et, bien que ce soit le cas la plupart du temps, cette fois-ci il en était tout autre. Des phrases s'entremêlaient dans une cacophonie de sons indéchiffrable, des papiers changeaient de main dans un bruissement de feuilles, des poings tapaient sur la table de chêne pour prouver un quelconque point, et tout cela durait depuis près de deux heures.

Parmi ces gens, une seule personne restait silencieuse. Pensif, le Pape reposait sa tête sur ses mains croisées, les coudes posés de part et d'autres d'un paquet de feuilles qu'il avait lu et relu si bien qu'il connaissait le contenu presque par cœur. Il releva la tête et soupira, soupir qui fut ignoré par la totalité de l'assemblé mis à part ses deux gardes du CROW. Les seules personnes qui avaient gardées un semblant de calme étaient les chefs des différentes branches qu'il avait conviés. Il vit à l'autre bout de la table la grande porte s'ouvrir et il soupira presque de soulagement avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils.

Petit à petit les autres remarquèrent la présence des nouveaux venus et le bruit baissa jusqu'à que le silence béni soit de nouveau présent.

- Je conclu que vous avez réussi à faire ce que je vous avais demandé, Inspecteur Leverrier, dit-il en se redressant contre le dossier de son siège, son regard dardant vers une des personnes qui accompagnait l'homme.

Leverrier confirma d'une voix sèche et la lueur dans ses yeux montrait qu'il avait pris plaisir à dénicher celui qui avait fait tant de tort à l'Eglise. Le Pape inclina la tête en retour puis son regard détailla la personne actuellement prisonnière des talismans du jeune assistant de Leverrier. La taille moyenne pour un homme adulte, peut-être un peu plus grand, cheveux brun et yeux marron, en tout il n'avait rien de particulier. Et pourtant … Il craignait presque ce qu'il allait trouver.

Les murmures reprirent dans l'assemblé, chacun lançant des regards au détenu avec incrédulité et surprise. Evidemment tous l'avait reconnu, puisque cette personne faisait elle-même partie des leurs pas même quelques heures auparavant. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était pourquoi il était là, et surtout pourquoi dans cette position.

- Et qu'en est-il donc ? Poussa sa sainteté. J'aimerais tirer cette histoire au clair le plus rapidement possible et éviter tout autre … dérive. Il voulut utiliser une autre expression mais resta sur celle-ci. Les migraines qu'il avait eues en parcourant tous les rapports des dernières dizaines d'années concernant tout ce qui rattachait à la Congrégation et aux Noahs avaient été pénibles. Les plaintes qu'il avait reçues n'avaient pas arrangé les autres et il s'était promis de mettre cette histoire au clair.

- C'est en effet quelque chose qu'on voudrait savoir. Confirma une voix qui fit sursauter une bonne partie des personnes présentes.

Immédiatement les deux membres du CROW qui faisaient partie de la garde du Pape se mirent en garde, se positionnant avec précaution devant sa sainteté mais celui-ci leva la main. Les deux hommes semblèrent hésiter un instant, se lançant un regard comme s'ils discutaient mais finirent par baisser les bras et reprendre leur place, leurs yeux ne quittant pourtant pas une seule seconde le propriétaire de la voix ni ceux qui se tenaient derrière lui.

Le Prince Millénium haussa un sourcil, pas que ça puisse être vu derrière les lunettes qu'il portait sous sa forme elfique, mais ne fit aucun geste.

- J'ai été agréablement surpris quand j'ai reçu vôtre invitation. J'aurais pourtant pensé que notre présence serait la dernière chose que vous souhaiteriez. Fit remarquer le Prince.

Le ton en parti sarcastique ne fut pas manqué, et certains visages se colorèrent sous l'accusation dissimulée tandis que d'autres blêmissaient. Ils savaient tous qui il était ou ils l'avaient deviné en voyant ceux derrière lui, et ils savaient qu'il n'était pas dans leur intérêt de le contrarier de quelconque manière.

- Croyez bien que dans des conditions normales je n'y aurais jamais songé, mais la situation actuelle nous concerne tous, accorda-t-il.

Il fit un signe de la tête vers Leverrier et celui-ci poussa le prisonnier en avant, ignorant complètement la présence du Comte et des autres Noahs qui le secondaient. Après tout c'était lui qui avait « invité », avec l'autorisation du Pape, Walker et son clan. Lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, il avait répondu :

« _Vous pouvez croire ce que vous voulez, mais la seule chose que je veux c'est d'en finir avec cette guerre._ »

Le regard d'Allen, qui jusqu'alors était resté en retrait derrière le Prince, fixait le détenu sans pouvoir déterminer ce qu'il ressentait. Oh bien sûr il y avait de la haine, de la colère rien qu'à l'idée que lui et ses compagnons se soient fait utiliser pendant si longtemps, mais ces sentiments étaient enveloppés dans une confusion qui le laissait froid. Seuls quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'attaque sur le QG des Exorcistes, jours qui avaient été passés dans la confusion la plus totale. De toute l'histoire liant les Noahs aux Exorcistes, confirmée par la grande connaissance des Bookman, c'était la première fois que les deux groupes se trouvaient en présence l'un de l'autre sans vouloir faire couler le sang.

C'était seulement triste qu'il ait fallu attendre tant d'années et de morts pour que ça se produise.

Evidemment ça ne les empêchaient pas de rester ennemis. La haine était devenue trop encrée au court de ces années pour être libérée en quelques jours seulement. Et ça se voyait sur le visage de tous ceux présents : la peur, la haine et la méfiance étaient aussi visible que le soleil par un jour chaud d'été. Etrangement seul le Pape semblait rester indifférent, Allen aurait pourtant cru qu'il serait le premier à montrer son mécontentement à leur présence quasi-impromptue.

- Monseigneur, qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?! S'enquit un des parti avec une voix anormalement aiguë qui montrait son malaise à la présence des Noahs.

Autour de lui, plusieurs échos résonnèrent dans la pièce alors qu'Allen et les autres restaient impassibles ou s'amusaient du développement de la situation, c'était toujours divertissant de voir les humains s'affoler comme des poulets sans tête dès qu'ils étaient en leur présence.

Le Pape souffla. Des fois ses conseillés pouvaient être tout le contraire d'une aide et ce n'était pas le moment pour ça, ce pourquoi il répliqua d'un ton agacé :

- Comme vous l'avez entendu je les aie invités personnellement. Cette histoire les concerne autant que nous si ce n'est plus !

Celui qui avait parlé, un homme dans sa quarantaine au crâne dégarni sur le haut, se rassis sous le ton employé avec un air constipé mais ses yeux ne quittèrent pas le groupe qui se trouvait toujours à quelques pas de Leverrier et de Link. La remise en place sembla aussi calmer les autres car il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'un silence presque total revienne dans la pièce. Les seuls qui ne semblèrent pas vraiment surprit par leurs présence étaient les chefs des différentes branches de l'Ordre qui avaient exceptionnellement été rassemblés, quelque chose qui, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu lorsqu'il était encore considéré comme un Exorciste, n'était pas arrivé depuis des décennies.

Il regarda le prisonnier, parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, se faire pousser légèrement mais fermement en avant par Link et il pensa même qu'il allait s'affaler avant qu'il ne se reprenne. Une pointe d'estime pour Leverrier s'immisça quand il avisa l'état déplorable qu'il montrait. Evidemment son apparence était net, ils étaient après tout en présence du Pape et de son assemblé, mais il était facile pour un œil entraîné de voir les cernes qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux, les rides liées à un épuisement mental et surtout les membres tendus à l'extrême, comme lorsque un est prêt à être torturé.

Ce qui avait sûrement été le cas puisque Leverrier était de l'équation.

Mais, malgré son état lamentable, Allen devait reconnaître qu'il était assez impressionné de voir que l'homme ne montrait aucune peur, juste de la satisfaction, peut-être un peu de fierté et de la haine quand il regarda vers eux. La fierté le dégoûta. Il retourna son attention à la situation présente lorsque les voix recommencèrent à parler :

- Alors Leverrier, qu'avez-vous appris ? A moins que nôtre invité veuille nous éclairer de lui-même ?

- Vous n'obtiendrez rien de moi, cracha-t-il. J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire pour réduire cette espèce de monstre à néant et je ne regrette rien !

Les muscles de chaque membre du Clan Noah présent se contractèrent mais une main du Prince les dissuada de répondre à la provocation. Un cri déchira le silence suivit d'un gémissement piteux qui accompagna l'homme tombant à genoux après avoir reçu une décharge électrique.

- Montre un peu de respect pour sa sainteté, chien !

- Laissez Leverrier. Je n'attendais pas beaucoup de toute manière. Cependant nous voilà assez embêté pour avoir sa version.

Le regard de l'Inspecteur et d'Allen se rencontrèrent et, après un bref instant, Allen inclina la tête. Le blandinet appela son golem, celui-ci allant rejoindre en virevoltant le trio avant d'ouvrir sa gueule pour laisser une projection apparaître. Ceux qui connaissaient la relation entre les deux haussèrent un sourcil mais aucun ne commenta. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde cette fois, mais il était certain que ce n'était que pour une courte durée.

Ils étaient différents, étaient dans des camps différents, et leurs idées étaient complètement étrangères les unes aux autres pour que cela dure.

L'enregistrement commença sur une vue générale d'une petite salle mal éclairée, vide de meuble à part une table et deux chaises, l'une d'elles étant occupée par le prisonnier et l'autre par Leverrier, Link se tenant juste en retrait. Allen se demanda pourquoi l'Inspecteur prenait autant de précaution pour un homme qui à sa connaissance était tout à fait normal ? Cependant il ne s'attarda pas sur la question lorsque l'interrogatoire débuta et que, petit à petit et à force de fermeté, de menaces dissimulées et de torture, les réponses à leurs questions furent données.

Ca et beaucoup plus. Beaucoup, beaucoup plus.

* * *

**Et voila donc pour ce chapitre. J'avais prévue au début d'inclure la toute fin mais au vu de la longueur que ça aurait donnée pour un chapitre j'ai décidée de séparer le reste en une sorte d'épilogue si on peu dire.**

**Ce chapitre vous a plu ? Oui ? Non ? Laissez-moi un commentaire si vous voulez me laisser vos impression.**

**Ps : puisque la suite sera sûrement plus courte il se peut qu'elle arrive un peu plus tôt, mais comme je pars en vacance demain pendant deux semaines ce n'est pas dit que j'aurais le temps de l'écrire. MAIS ça reste une possibilité.**


	20. Epilogue : Vers un nouveau chemin

**Ok, donc pour commencer ceci est le dernier chapitre de 'Flawless bond' et je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui ont suivit cette histoire. Comme je l'ai dit dans un des chapitres précédent, il y aura sûrement une suite qui sera sous forme de crossover, je préciserais à la fin.**

**Cependant avant que je ne la poste, je vais m'occuper d'une traduction d'un crossover en anglais, je vais d'ailleur commencer à poster la semaine prochaine avec évidemment l'accord de l'auteur.**

**Sur ceux, je vous laisse à ce chapitre.**

* * *

Un silence assourdissant s'était installé dans la salle. Tous étaient silencieux, cois, que ce soit par manque de mots ou parce qu'ils étaient trop estomaqués pour évaluer la situation. Allen était certain que même une des blagues stupides de Lavi n'aurait pas pût alléger l'atmosphère tendue.

Et Allen devait bien avouer qu'il l'était tout autant.

Au final, après de longues minutes qui paressèrent durer des heures, le Pape congédia tout le monde mis à part les Noahs et les chefs de branches, intimant Leverrier à emmener le traître dans les cachots jusqu'à qu'un jugement quelconque soit rendu. Le silence fut alors rompu par un vacarme qui sembla tout remettre en mouvements : raclement des chaises, les frottements de tissus et le bruit des pas emplirent la pièce pendant quelques instants jusqu'à que la porte se referme dans un claquement sourd et sec.

- Eh bien c'était ... révélateur, finit par dire le Prince une fois que le prisonnier ait passé la porte en dernier. Il se tourna vers le Pape et les derniers partisans du Vatican présents. - Qu'en dîtes-vous ?

Il haussa un sourcil quand il avisa la pâleur de l'homme. Apparemment il n'était pas plus au courant qu'il ne l'avait été. Ca ou il l'était mais ne pensait à de telles répercutions. Quand il laissa son regard passer autour de la table il pût voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à être rendu au silence. Tous étaient pâles comme un linge, seul Komui avait une expression plus proche de la furie dans ses yeux qu'autre chose.

Il pouvait comprendre pourquoi. Lui aussi serait furieux si un membre de sa famille avait été utilisé comme rat de laboratoire. A vrai dire il était dans la même situation et son regard s'assombri quand il repensa à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi Neah s'était si soudainement retourné contre eux jusqu'à vouloir leur mort, à eux ses frères. Maintenant il savait pourquoi et il ne pouvait pas attendre de mettre la main sur celui responsable.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ce soit vrai. Finit par dire le chef de la branche Océanie, les sourcils froncés. Je veux dire, après les projets 'seconds' et 'troisièmes Exorcistes' ça ne devrais pas m'étonner mais le fait que des sorciers soient mêlés à cette histoire est surprenant !

- Pas tant que ça, contra Bookman, attirant sur lui des regards intéressés. Depuis la chasse aux sorcières dans les années 1600, les sorciers se sont petit à petit regroupés et ont formés une communauté séparée de la nôtre, même si ça n'a pas empêché l'Eglise catholique de continuer la chasse jusqu'à il y a peu. Son regard se posa sur le Pape qui adornait une mine sombre. - La suite n'est retrouvée dans aucun écrit et le reste n'est que spéculation, mais la rumeur voudrait que le Pape de l'époque ait formé un contrat entre le Vatican et la Communauté sorcière. D'après ce qu'on vient d'entendre, je dirais qu'elle est fondée.

Un nouveau silence s'installa alors que les regards allaient de Bookman au Pape, ce dernier ayant les yeux perdu dans le vide, probablement dans des souvenirs connus de lui seul. Au bout d'une minute ou deux, un souffle s'échappa de ses lèvres sèches et il surveilla les gens réunis.

- Je n'étais pas en fonction à cette époque alors cette histoire est tout aussi flou pour moi que pour vous. Mon prédécesseur m'avais en effet parlé d'un pacte de paix qu'il avait passé avec les sorciers mais il avait gardé les lèvres scellées quant au contenu. Autant dire que personne n'est au courant et qu'il espérait sûrement que ce secret soit enterré avec lui.

Adam fit un son au fond de sa gorge signifiant qu'il était du même avis.

- Mais dans ce cas, commença Bak, comment est-ce que cet homme l'a-t-il découvert ?

- Cette ordure d'Apocryphos le tenait dans sa main, il fallait bien qu'il lui donne un peu de pain pour le temps voulu. Proposa Tyki avec un balayement de la main. - Ça ne me surprendrait pas s'il était au courant des petites machinations de l'ancien.

- En revanche grâce à ça on peut faire la lumière sur plusieurs fais. Interjeta le Prince. - Pour miss Lee on sait maintenant qu'elle était sous l'emprise d'un contrôle mental, sûrement d'un de ces sorciers sous les ordres de l'Apocryphos. Et ça expliquerait pourquoi l'ancien Musicien s'était retourné si subitement contre nous

Tout paraissait si clair comparé à avant que ça le rendait presque malade. Neah, son cher Musicien avait été utilisé par l'ancien Pape pour faire son sale boulot ! Et son frère, Mana, qu'il avait tant essayé de ne pas mêler à leurs histoires malgré son souhait, avait été entraîné dedans. Il relâcha un souffle tremblant en essayant de retenir ses larmes, fussent-elles de frustration ou de tristesse. Pendant toutes ces années il avait cru qu'il les avait trahis et aujourd'hui il apprenait que tout ce qu'il avait pensé était faux. Qu'ils avaient tous été manipulés tout ce temps, qu'ils avaient étés joués comme des pièces sur un échiquier !

Il en avait presque envie de rire …

- Wisely, appela-t-il. Le Noah tourna un regard curieux vers lui. - Est-ce que tu as eu le nom de celui qui a fait ça ?

Wisely resta silencieux un moment, débattant de la meilleur façon de répondre au vu de l'état mental précaire de son Prince, puis, décidant qu'il valait mieux ne pas tergiverser pendant trop longtemps ouvrit la bouche :

- Il ne savait pas pour Neah, dit-il un sourire crispé d'excuse, sachant très bien à quel point les deux hommes avaient été proches, mais pour ce qui est de miss Lee, l'Apocryphos avait fait référence à un mage noir. C'est tout ce que nôtre homme savait. Il marqua une courte pause. On peut supposer que c'est la même personne qui a utilisé l'ancien Musicien, mais rien n'est moins sûre, termina-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules, après tout ça pouvait être une toute autre personne.

- Personne ne sait vraiment de quoi est mort l'ancien Pape, beaucoup ont dit qu'il était mort des suites d'une maladie grave et fulgurante. Ce qui était certains c'est qu'il ne laissait personne l'approcher dans les dernières semaines de sa vie.

- Il avait rempli son utilité. Il a dû s'en rendre compte et deviner que l'Apocryphos ne laisserait pas de témoins derrière lui.

La voix du Prince se fit un grondement :

- Le '_Cœur_' n'a jamais accepté de ne pas être au centre, pour lui il devait toujours être en haut, et surtout seul.

Le Pape lui lança un regard noir, l'homme serrant les poings contre la table.

- Les erreurs sont des deux côtés, Comte ! Il est hors de question que l'Eglise approuve vos agissements !

- Vous dîtes ça seulement parce-que l'Eglise n'aurait pas sa place. Vous, les archevêques, les évêques, aucun d'entre vous n'aurait plus de pouvoirs sur les gens comme vous avez maintenant, c'est_ ça_ qui ne plaît pas à vôtre Eglise. Contra Adam avec amertume.

* * *

Allen entra en trombe dans la chambre, ses pas faisant vibrer le sol sous lui malgré la moquette posée autour du lit. Derrière lui Tyki pénétra plus calmement et referma la porte en prenant bien soin de tourner le verrou pour avoir un peu d'intimité - chose souvent rare dans leur famille et il ne voulait pas être dérangé - .

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Pesta le blandinet tout en enlevant son manteau avant de le jeter quelque part dans un geste sec.

- A quelle partie : les machinations de l'Eglise et de l'Apocryphos ou au fait que le Pape continu de se mettre contre nous ?

- Les deux. Maugréa-t-il, retirant sa deuxième botte avant de s'asseoir sur leur lit. – Tu sais, je n'avais jamais réalisé que l'Eglise pouvait être aussi obtuse.

Un rire sans humour s'échappa des lèvres de Tyki:

- Ils ne voient que ce qui leur plaît, ça ne changera pas de sitôt.

Un grognement lui répondit alors qu'il posait son propre manteau sur le porte-manteau situé près de l'entrée. La rencontre l'avait irrité lui aussi mais pas au même point que son Musicien. Quand il avisa le regard lointain de celui-ci, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre donnant sur extérieur il s'enquit :

- Tu penses à Neah, n'est-ce pas ?

Le regard doré d'habitude si pâle croisa le sien un instant avant de reprendre sa contemplation. Avec un soupir Tyki le rejoignit et le prit dans ses bras.

- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir ... personne ne pouvait savoir alors ne te morfond pas dans le passé.

Allen se tourna dans les bras qui l'entourait et l'embrassa durement tout en poussant le Plaisir jusqu'à qu'il se retrouve allongé sur le lit avec lui par-dessus. Les genoux de chaque côté de ses hanches il le plaqua par les épaules tandis que sa langue forçait un passage dans sa bouche pour atteindre sa jumelle. Le combat dura de long instants jusqu'à que le besoin d'air les fassent se séparer, pantelant.

- La prochaine fois que je le vois je lui éclate la tête. Jura Allen avant de mordre et sucer le cou de Tyki qui laissa échapper un grognement, une main descendant pour caresser le torse nu et chaque parcelle de peau découverte.

Tyki ricana légèrement avant de gémir quand Allen appuya contre son érection naissante, le faisant soulever ses hanches pour plus de contacts.

- Espèce de petit ... Tyki plia ses jambes et les utilisa pour inverser leurs positions. – Ne crois pas que je vais te laisser prendre le dessus aussi facilement.

Les yeux brillants, un rictus étira les lèvres d'Allen avant que sa bouche ne soit dévorée par celles de Tyki, ouvrant sa bouche lorsque Tyki mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Un couinement fut avalé par la bouche avide du Plaisir lorsqu'il passa sa main sur la poitrine du plus jeune et pinça un téton durcit d'excitation. Le sang bouillant dans ses veines, Allen se souleva pour venir se frotter contre Tyki qui sous le choc lâcha les lèvres de son amant.

- Vous oubliez une chose, cher Mikk, commença-t-il avec une voix sensuelle, ses yeux à moitiés fermés et ses lèvres étirées en un sourire taquin faisant gronder le Noah à l'intérieur de lui. – Je ne suis pas un petit chaton sans défenses.

Dans les secondes qui suivirent, Tyki se retrouva de nouveau sur le dos, la tête confortablement posée sur un oreiller tandis que ses mains se retrouvaient prises au piège au-dessus de sa tête par des rubans blanc s'étirant de la cape recouvrant désormais le blandinet qui le regardait avec un sourire sadique.

- Ohh ~ Et est-ce que le chaton à les griffes pour montrer ses dires, demanda l'homme avec son propre rictus, ses yeux détaillant la forme assise sur lui, son regard s'embrasant quand il vit une main caresser une épaule, puis descendre lentement vers les tétons qu'elle pinça et roula, entraînant des petits gémissements et soupirs qui firent durcir un peu plus l'érection de Tyki.

Allen fit glisser son autre main le long du torse de Tyki avant de, lentement, la poser sur le devant de son pantalon et de frotter légèrement, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir sous la décharge qui parcouru son corps. Ouvrant les yeux qu'il avait fermés il les baissa sur Tyki qui se mordait la lèvre. Une idée lui vint subitement et, toujours en continuant ses mouvements, il s'assit plus fermement sur les hanches du Plaisir et commença à se mouvoir contre l'érection qu'il sentait à travers leurs pantalons qui les confinaient, les faisant gémir en même temps.

Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, il voulait plus. Avec un geste tremblant il défit son pantalon et, s'assurant qu'il avait l'attention de son amant, le fit glisser avec une lenteur délibérée sur ses cuisses, ne se relevant juste assez que pour terminer de l'enlever. De sa position relevée il pouvait maintenant voir clairement la bosse qui s'était formé dans le pantalon de Tyki et il ne pût s'empêcher de passer sa main dessus avant de se laisser glisser contre lui et frôler ses lèvres des siennes.

Allongé contre lui, il gémit lorsque leur peau se toucha, la chaleur de son corps si brulante que ça ne l'excitait qu'encore plus. Il sentit Tyki bouger ses bras, ou plutôt essayer, mais son Innocence tenait bon et le maintenait toujours quasiment immobile contre les draps. Tyki pesta intérieurement contre les entraves qui entouraient ses poignets. Le plus jeune faisait exprès de l'asticoter en se frottant langoureusement sur lui et son érection commençait à se faire sentir dans le confinement de son pantalon. Il perdit presque toute inhibition lorsque le petit diable frôla seulement un instant ses lèvres avant de se redresser et de lui lancer un regard lubrique avec un sourire qui lui dit tout de suite que ce n'était que le début.

Qui aurait crût qu'un tel démon de la débauche se cachait derrière cette apparence d'ange déchut.

Une nouvelle vague de chaleur embrasa se reins quand il vit le petit démon replier ses jambes tout en laissant l'avant de son corps presque collé au siens, ce qui faisait qu'il pouvait voir sans difficulté un doigt, puis deux le pénétrer, ressortant à chaque fois pour mieux replonger profondément et tirer des cris de plaisir et plaintif au plus jeune. Oh il n'allait pas durer longtemps si son petit Musicien continuait comme ça à se frotter contre lui et à s'enfoncer de lui-même sur ses propres doigts tout en poussant des gémissements aussi obscènes. Ses muscles se contractaient et se relâchaient dans l'effort contradictoire de vouloir renverser le plus jeune et pilonner son petit cul comme jamais et rester où il était et admirer le spectacle d'un Allen en sueur, tremblotant, miaulant, criant et oh combien alléchant qui se trouvait devant lui.

Son Noah gronda son accord à la vision d'un Allen sous lui, le suppliant d'aller plus vite, plus fort alors qu'il le pilonnait sans restriction.

Il sentit les filaments de l'Innocence trembler un court moment avant que leur prise ne se raffermisse, et il sût alors que le contrôle du blandinet commençait à décroitre.

Allen enfonça ses doigts plus profondément et il étouffa un cri de son bras libre lorsqu'ils frôlèrent sa prostate, maudissant le fait qu'ils soient trop petits pour vraiment l'atteindre. Dans son esprit embrumé par le désir, il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser que sa tête était posée juste au-dessus de l'érection de son amant, et la grosseur qu'elle formait le fit trembler et saliver d'anticipation. Réarrangeant sa position pour avoir un peu plus d'équilibre, il utilisa sa main libre et défit la braguette qui cachait son dû, sa respiration saccadée se bloquant quand le membre de Tyki se retrouva à quelques centimètres de son visage, dur et épais.

Sa main gauche continuant ses mouvements, il leva des yeux mi-clos vers Tyki qui le regardait faire, la bouche entrouverte et une expression dans le regard qui le fit presque regretter de taquiner autant l'homme.

L'expression d'un animal près à sauter sur sa proie pour le dévorer, et pas dans le sens littéraire. Le regard de quelqu'un qui attendait le bon moment avant de bondir et prendre sa proie jusqu'à l'inconscience et plus encore.

Réprimant un frisson d'anticipation à relâcher cette bête, Allen ouvrit la bouche et passa sa langue sur toute la longueur, traçant la veine du bout et remontant jusqu'à la tête où il s'empressa de recueillir les gouttes de liquide salé qui en sortait, appréciant les frémissements qu'il eut en réponse.

Il était conscient que le pouvoir qu'il avait sur le moment ne durerait pas longtemps, mais c'était toujours lui qui subissait les tortures de son amant. Cette fois, il avait voulu échanger les tables.

Tyki expira puis serra les dents lorsqu'il sentit une bouche humide et oh combien délicieuse se refermer autour de sa verge tendue, une langue légèrement rappeuse glissant sur toute la longueur et entourer le bout lorsqu'elle remontait. Sa respiration se coupa quand des dents vinrent se prendre au jeu et ses yeux croisèrent des irises dorées qui ne le lâchait pas. Un cri étouffé par son membre l'arracha de sa contemplation et il rejeta la tête en arrière sous le coup des vibrations, ses poings se resserrant. S'il y continuait comme ça …

Allen creusa les joues et suça au même moment que ses doigts pénétrèrent plus loin et frappèrent sa prostate de plein fouet, envoyant une décharge qui le fit gémir, ses yeux s'embrumant de larmes sous le plaisir intense qu'il ressentit et qui le fit presque venir entre son estomac et celui de Tyki. Sa vision devenant blanche un moment, il entendit vaguement Tyki pousser un grondement crispé avant qu'il se sente pousser en arrière et qu'il se retrouve sur le ventre. Clignant des yeux il tourna la tête pour regarder derrière lui et écarquilla les yeux quand il vit le regard sombre de désir de Tyki, ses lèvres entrouvertes laissant échapper des bouffées d'air et son visage ainsi que son corps brillant de sueur qui coulait parfois le long de ces muscles tendus.

Fronçant un peu les sourcils Allen tenta d'inverser la situation en s'aidant de son Innocence pour forcer Tyki à tomber en arrière mais il s'arrêta net quand une main enserra l'arrière de sa nuque et que l'autre s'enroula autour de son membre, lui faisant voir des étoiles quand elle se resserra. Abandonnant toute tentative, il émit une plainte aiguë quand Tyki s'enfonça dans son anneau de chaire en une poussée sèche et violente, son manteau se dissolvant comme de la poussière et le laissant complètement à la merci de la bête qui le dominait derrière lui.

Tyki passa sa langue sur ses lèvres alors qu'il commença à pilonner les fesses du blandinet, sa main relâchant la nuque de celui-ci lorsque l'Innocence se dématérialisa et laissa à sa vue le corps qui était sien, sien et à personne d'autre. Un grondement sortit de sa gorge à cette pensée et l'idée même que quelqu'un d'autre que lui ne le voit dans cet état le fit siffler. Il était à lui !

Posant sa deuxième main sur la hanche du blandinet, il utilisa ses pouces pour écarter les fesses qu'il pilonnait sans se retenir et se retira jusqu'à que seul le bout de son érection ne reste pris dans l'anneau de chaire, avant de replonger encore plus durement à l'intérieur de l'antre chaude, un sourire sadique étirant ses lèvres quand le plus jeune ne pût que pousser un cri qui avait dût résonner jusque dans le couloir. Mais il s'en fichait, pour le moment tout ce qu'il comptait était réaffirmer sa possession sur le plus jeune, le faire crier, gémir et supplier à cause de lui jusqu'à qu'il ne puisse plus penser à rien d'autre.

Allen ne pouvait que serrer les draps dans ses mains et subir les coups de butoir que Tyki lui faisait subir. Il avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'espoir de pouvoir retenir ses cris à chaque fois qu'il venait frapper sa prostate quand il le pénétrait avec une force et une rapidité qui ne lui laissait pas le temps de reprendre son souffle qu'une nouvelle décharge se propageait dans son corps et lui faisait voir des étoiles. Il était certain que les mains qui enserraient ses hanches allaient laisser des marques vu à quel point elles le tenaient fermement mais à ce point il s'en moquait, ça ne ferait que des marques en plus de celles des suçons et morsures qu'il avait déjà un peu partout. Et il était certains que ça plaisait aux tendances possessives de son amant.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, il sentit une langue humide et tiède remonter le long de son dos, le muscle lapant les gouttelettes de sueur sur son chemin jusqu'entre ses omoplates, des dents venant mordiller la peau par moment et laisser de nouvelles marques rouges. Il sentit les cheveux de Tyki venir lui chatouiller la nuque et les épaules et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand des dents s'enfoncèrent dans le creux de son cou, sa bouche s'ouvrant dans un cri muet avant de gémir quand une langue recueillit les quelques gouttes de sang qui perlaient.

- Ahh ... Tyki, souffla-t-il en tournant un peu plus la tête pour croiser le regard du Plaisir et une langue passa sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

- Tu aimes ça, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Tyki dans son oreille, le souffle faisant contracter involontairement les muscles du plus jeune y compris ceux qui entouraient sa verge, le faisant exhaler de plaisir. – Tu aimes qu'on te domine, qu'on te force à te pencher sur n'importe quelle surface pour te faire prendre, je suis même certain que tu prendrais ton pied si on le faisait à l'extérieur, à la vue de tous, hmm, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Ton corps à l'air d'être d'accord, tu te resserre tellement autour de moi rien qu'à l'idée, quel corps pervers.

Allen ferma les yeux, laissant quelques larmes de plaisir couler. Ce que lui disait Tyki traversait son corps comme un liquide bouillant et il étouffa un cri dans les draps.

- Oh non, tu ne vas pas te cacher. Dis-moi, je veux t'entendre le dire. Dit-il, une main quittant sa hanche pour glisser vers l'érection du plus jeune qu'il encercla, serrant juste assez pour faire crier de nouveau le blandinet.

- Ahn ! ... n-non, Tyki ... je ...

Tyki émit un 'hum' et débuta des mouvements lents sur la verge, un index glissant par moment sur le gland :

- Répond-moi, shonen, je ne te laisserais pas venir tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit à qui tu appartiens, qui est le seul qui a le droit de te voir comme ça, aussi débauché et désireux de se faire prendre.

Avec un sourire sadique il prit la base dans une étreinte ferme qui fit gémir Allen tandis qu'il continuait ses mouvements de hanches qui venaient claquer sur les fesses du plus jeune quand il enfonçait avec force son membre à l'intérieur de lui.

- Allez ... j'attends ! Siffla-t-il alors qu'il sentait que lui-même ne durerait plus longtemps, l'étreinte sur son membre qui se resserrait spasmodiquement envoyait une chaleur et une pression dans son bas ventre qui n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

Allen ouvrit ses yeux dorés et les leva vers ceux de celui qui le torturait si délicieusement, incapable d'endurer encore plus le supplice dont il faisait objet :

- Je ... toi Ty-ki, je suis ... aAhn toi AHhh !

Son sourire s'étirant encore plus, Tyki accéléra ses coups de butoir et repris les mouvements de sa main avant de dire la phrase qui fit perdre tout moyen à son Musicien :

- Alors viens ... viens pour moi.

Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge avant qu'il ne crie en éjaculant dans sa main, entendant à peine Tyki gémir lui-même lorsque ses muscles se refermèrent autour de sa verge et qu'il vint profondément en lui. Il émit une sorte de miaulement quand il sentit le liquide chaud se déverser en lui et retint une grimace lorsque Tyki se retira et qu'un peu de sperme coula le long du creux de ses fesses sur les draps. Il se retourna et passa une main lourde sur son ventre, grimaçant cette fois franchement quand elle se retrouva poisseuse. En revanche, il était trop fatigué sur le coup pour faire autre que rester allongé où il était.

Un poids s'enfonça dans le matelas à côté de lui et il tourna la tête, ses yeux de nouveau dans leur couleur argentée habituelle rencontrant ceux de Tyki qui le fixait avec attention.

- Ça va mieux maintenant ? S'enquit-il.

Allen acquiesça simplement de la tête et se déplaça pour la placer dans le creux du cou du Plaisir, un bras allant se poser sur son torse pour se coller le plus contre lui, son corps refroidit recherchant sa chaleur.

- Le Pape a promis de nous tenir au courant s'il trouvait quelque chose, et je suis certain que le Prince va aussi faire des recherches de son côté, probablement nous envoyer si on a du temps libre, augmenter nos heures de travail …

La dernière remarque tira un rire rentré de la part d'Allen qui fit tressauter ses épaules. Il n'en avait jamais eu la preuve depuis qu'il était arrivé, mais Tyki lui avait raconté que le Comte pouvait être un vrai bourreau quand il s'agissait de la recherche des Innocences et du 'Cœur'. Il se doutait déjà que les prochaines semaines, voir les prochains mois, allaient être mouvementés.

- De plus, reprit-il après avoir ramené les couvertures sur eux, j'ai adoré la tête qu'il a fait quand le Comte lui a extorqué cette promesse, pas toi ?

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Allen rit en se disant que oui, il avait bien choisi, et que même s'il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer dans le futur, au moins il n'était pas seul, il avait une famille, des deux côtés.

* * *

**Voila donc, c'est finit pour cette partie. La suite sera donc un mix avec le monde de Harry Potter, je ne sais pas quand je commencerais à poster, mais sûrement pas avant qu'une bonne partie de la traduction soit faites et que j'ai revue et corrigée celle-ci. **

**Pour ceux que ça interesserait, je donnerais des nouvelles de l'état d'avancement dans mon profil.**

**En ce qui concerne ce chapitre, des commentaires sont les bienvenus, même des critiques du moment qu'elles sont justifiée et pas insultante.**

**Merci à tous !**


End file.
